


The Courtship of Phil Coulson

by AlyKat, roguebowtie



Series: Courtship [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: "Beta" Tony Stark, "Omega" Natasha Romanov, A/B/O transgender, Alpha Bruce Banner, Alpha Clint Barton, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Beta Steve Rogers, Beta-Omega Natasha Romanov, Deaf Character, Deaf Clint, Deaf Clint Barton, Ghosts, Librarian Phil Coulson, M/M, Multi, Omega Phil Coulson, Vampire Bruce Banner, Vampire Clint Barton, Vampire Natasha Romanov, Vampire Steve Rogers, Vampire Tony Stark, Vampires, eventual transgendered character, gender works differently here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2017-12-20 20:43:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 173,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyKat/pseuds/AlyKat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguebowtie/pseuds/roguebowtie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Phil Coulson, Omega Librarian in a small town - is introduced to the paranormal. First in the form of the Library Ghosts. Then in the form of a Deaf drifter, the Alpha named Clint Barton, who is more than he seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Deaf Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, somtimes I just want to turn RP into fic, okay? Okay. And this is what I've muse for. So there. :)  
> ~Roguebowtie

The freak, the shameful secret. Clint Barton, born Deaf in eighteen-ninety had presented not as a Beta, or better an Omega, but as an Alpha at the tender age of eleven. If he'd been Omega, he could have been courted, still, by an Alpha who wanted a quiet Mate. If he were Beta, he still would have a chance with either Beta or Alpha. But he was an Alpha. Who would give their Omega to an Alpha who couldn't hear? Couldn't properly protect?

In nineteen-oh-one, he was found by a travelling circus wandering the roadside, half dead from lack of food and water. However, with a caravan filled with Betas, more than half of them women, he was folded into the ranks seamlessly. Especially when he proved an excellent marksman. In each town, he would be left at a Library during set up and take down - times when it was dangerous for him to be around, for he would not hear a shouted warning. There was one town in which the Librarians looked on him as a beloved nephew. Helped him with his lessons and treated him like family instead of a charge.

It was his favourite town.

Things had gone wrong for him once more when the circus disbanded in nineteen eleven. Now twenty-one, Clint wandered, doing odd jobs... doing whatever he had to to make it through the next few years of his life; even if it meant a family, or lone Omega, paying him to be a companion for Heat. 

One night, shortly after his twenty-third birthday, he stood watch outside the alley door to the small apartment of his current charge. She was being helped through Harsh Heat by a Beta friend. His purpose was to fight off any unseemly Alpha and, when the Harsh Heat was over, provide comfort to the Omega through the days following. He didn't notice the slight shift in shadows of the city alley. He did not see the jealous Alpha who had designs on the pretty Omega he was there to protect. A swift stab wound preceded a vicious fight with improvised weapons. He killed the attacking Alpha, as was his duty, before the initial wound he took had him collapsing in the doorway.

The Omega was asleep as the last of her Harsh Heat passed. The Beta peeked out to invite in their appointed Alpha, for a meal and some rest, and found Clint slowly bleeding his death in the doorway.

He did not allow Clint to pass from this world.

Vampires weren't what people told you in the usual stories. They didn't stalk the night to make the weak their prey (though some did), they were not allergic to sunlight (though if they had trouble with sun and heat in life, of course that didn't change)... Their hearts did not beat like a human's, only beating every minute or so - their breath just as slow when asleep; and, unlike humans, their marrow no longer created the new blood any body needs to survive. They got the blood in the way humans believed, biting and draining, or partially draining, a victim. More often than not, this was an animal of a sort - unless they had a mate. Their mate, they would embrace and change (just as they would a valiant human who was dying too young). A mated pair would feed off each other as well as creatures, their soulbond making what shouldn't be possible into a truth.

At one hundred twenty-three, Clint had been on his own for over a century. He had not returned to the town he once loved in this entire time, remaining in cities and as a companion. He had never come back. He'd stayed on the outskirts of society and watched as the world changed so drastically. Even after all this time, something in his wandering heart declared it just wanted to go somewhere he felt truly safe. 

Home was not the cities he had spent his time in, eking out a life as a companion to Omegala from all levels in society. There were times, months and sometimes years, he would cycle through charges, sleeping not under the stars but in a warm home, on the floor against a door, or sometimes in a soft bed as a second Alpha stood watch. 

Home was not the place he'd been abandoned, somewhere in dusty middle-america back at the turn of the last century - to be honest, without his original birth certificate, he could not recall where he'd originally been from. 

Home wasn't the Circus he'd grown up in, either - not that it still existed. It wasn't a circus. It wasn't the road. 

Home was a library in a small town he'd gone to while in the circus. A small town that had a giant tree on the outskirts. He didn't even know if it was still there, it was entirely probable that the tree had been cut down in the past century to make room for another stupid mall or parking lot - it was possible the town was a city, now, he hadn't checked - but he'd _loved_ that tree nearly as much as the kind Beta couple who owned the library. He could scramble into it's highest branches when he was young, and _alive_ like other people were, and he had no doubt he could do so, now. 

It would be a safe place to sleep while trying to find a way to pass as human, to once more live (sort of) and integrate himself into this new life. A quiet town might have everyone knowing everyone else - but it would be the perfect place to start over. A place where he could trade more than his body's touch and his skill with death, for a place to live. Farm work was honest. He was sure he could do that. 

Perhaps the newest owners of the Library would allow him to spend time there. Perhaps they were like the Betas who would care for him when he was small and visiting for those two weeks in spring and late autumn before moving farther south for the winter months. Perhaps his books were still there. 

He would like to make a home here, even if only for a decade or two, before he had to move on and be young somewhere else.

Home.

That's all the 'young' vampire wanted.


	2. Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil had done all he could to make his parents proud. He went to school, was in clubs and the like, and went on to college to earn a degree. It wasn’t an _exciting_ degree, librarians were rarely ever all that exciting, but it _was_ a good job!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roguebowtie would like to state that, while ze knows that sign isn't nearly as eloquent in direct translation, for the sake of the story, the intent will be what is translated #between hash marks#. In later chapters, when Clint writes things out, rather than going with the unusual syntax hir Deaf friends often use (to the Hearing reader), ze is going with the fact that Clint is an intensely avid reader of over a century in age, and will have become used to writing things in that way, rather than the way he thinks while he is signing. Please enjoy!

**Phil** had lived a quiet life for the most part. Born and raised in the big city, he always felt out of place. Alone in the crowd with a hundred people around. His father had been so excited when he was born, convinced that he’d present as an Alpha when the time came, and then sorely disappointed when, instead, his first born son was an Omega. Their relationship after that hadn’t ever been quite the same.  
  
Still, Phil had done all he could to make his parents proud. He went to school, was in clubs and the like, and went on to college to earn a degree. It wasn’t an _exciting_ degree, librarians were rarely ever all that exciting, but it _was_ a good job! Amazingly enough, they made quite a bit of money as well.  
  
He’d come to the small town when he’d heard that they were in need of a Head Librarian, someone who could revitalize their little town’s library and save it from being foreclosed and shut down. It took a lot of hard work, but Phil had managed to do just that. There were book fairs for the kids during the summer, as well as summer reading programs with rewards; book auctions for the adults who might be interested in collecting some of the more antique books that were just collecting dust, and those were just to name a few.  
  
There was a private collection, first edition fairytales, that lay in a crate with very stern instruction in a beautiful script declaring they were to be kept in the library. That one day, the owner would return for them. Of course there was no way the owner was still alive, but Phil felt a bit of sentiment that a previous Librarian had taken the care to do this. He got a case to keep them in, and set them on desply beside his private desk in the basement office. For their age, they still kept their colour, and were beautifully bound. How could he not honour this wish?  
  
Phil had come to love the little town. Had come to call it home and couldn’t imagine living his life anywhere else. Sure it was difficult and kind of lonely when his heats came around, but he'd learned to live with those his whole life; and one of the first things he did when he arrived was train someone to take over for him when the Heat came on so he wouldn’t have to close the library down for the week. All in all, his life was good. Maybe not perfect... but good. And, while nearing thirty, he was as content as he could be.

 

**~JUNE 11~**

  
  
**When** Clint arrived, it was nearing dark. He could smell the usual gender mix on the breeze as he parked his motorcycle, looking around. Amazingly enough, the town was just like he'd remembered it. There were a few new buildings, but it wasn't much bigger than it had been, and the main drag still had the old two story storefronts he remembered. Even the stone library looked the same. Older than it had when it was new a century ago, but just as comforting. He remembered one of the old gypsy women taking him in there when he was a young, teaching him how to read.  
  
He loved a good book.  
  
  
  
It wasn't that late, but he was fairly certain they were closed. Even in the city they closed by ten - and it was at least fifteen minutes past. He stood, leaning against his bike, and let himself remember the kind carnival folk who'd once taken him in. He hoped that, after everyone disbanded, they'd led good lives.  
  
He hadn't had the heart to look up and find out for himself, and people like that rarely left a paper trail, as it was.  
  
Clint was dressed in a long black leather coat, despite the weather, because Leather was safer to bike in, like an armor. He had jeans, and worn out boots. He didn't bother with a helmet unless he was somewhere likely to have a problem with those 'safety' measures.  
  
He had a small smile on his lips as his eyes went unfocused, watching the library and letting himself feel a sense of _'home'_.  
  
 **Phil** was still inside the building, finishing up some things and putting returned books back on their shelves, pausing for a few moments here or there to run his fingers over the spines of some of his more beloved novels, or to crack open a couple of ones he'd never actually read before. Not that he'd read every single book in the place, that would have been ridiculous, but he had read quite a few of them and was always pleasantly surprised to come across one he hadn't read only to find he'd probably enjoy it if he did.  
  
He kept the main over head light on while he worked, its soft, antiquated yellow-ish glow filling the old building with a quiet kind of warmth. Others got freaked out working in there at night, but not Phil. He loved it at night when it was just him, the books, and maybe possibly a ghost or two (he’d come to name them George and Gracie, so far they seemed to accept this and allowed him to continue calling them as such).  
  
At ten-thirty, he finally flicked the light off, took a deep breath, and grabbed his light windbreaker off the back of his chair at the desk. “G’nite guys. Stay out of trouble. I don’t wanna come in tomorrow and find all the computers turned on again, please?” Phil smiled his small, amused little smile as he locked up the front door, shrugged his jacket on, and bounced down the steps to start off for home.  
  
Clint startled at his thoughts when he saw the man leaving. He'd unconsciously moved closer to it, had even thought about maybe trying to sneak inside, or get whomever was still there to let him in. He was so lost in memory that he honestly stepped back to keep from getting run into, stepped just into the light of the street lamp with an off-toned "S'ree."  
  
The librarian drew up short when he nearly run into the stranger. He blinked in surprise but did his best to offer a faint smile. "Sorry, didn't see you there." He apologized, giving him a nod and moving to continue off down the street towards his apartment. Pausing only briefly to glance back over his shoulder at the man.  
  
He hadn't caught much of what the slightly shorter man had said, so Clint watched him go before he turned, resting his hand gently on the banister for the steps. Brushed his hand against it, losing himself in memory again as he looked up at the building, the dim windows and slight flutter of the upstairs curtain bringing a smile to his lips.  
  
Phil watched the other man for a moment, confused a bit, before shaking his head and turning to head into the plain green door of an old blue house between two shops that led to the apartments above. Part of the reason he loved his apartment so much was because it was within walking distance of work and he could keep an eye on it. Not like it was going to go anywhere or anyone was going to break in or anything but, well, he'd come to think of it as his second home and his responsibility.  
  
 **Slowly** , Clint made his way up the steps, leaving his bike parked down on the street. Nothing he kept there couldn't be replaced, and it was all safe inside the locked hard-case off the back. He touched the door a moment, smiling at how the wood even _felt_ the same, before it started to rain. He turned to go back to his Bike, find the Tree (hopefully still standing) and at least get some shelter beneath her branches. He turned his collar up against the elements, not that a little wet hurt anyone, when some light spilled out of the previously dark windows.  
  
He turned, and the door opened itself, swinging wide enough for him to slip in and staying, as if held there. Just for him.  
  
Why not?  
  
Glancing around, he slipped inside, the door closing and locking itself once he was safe, the library going dark.  
  
A faint glow drifted from around the corner of the desk, a gentle mist that slowly began to take form and manifest itself into the shape of a woman in period clothes, her hair swept up into a messy bun with tendrils falling down around her kindly old face. "Is it really you?"  
  
"Of course it's really him? Who else would it be?" There was no mist or body attached to the cranky old voice, not yet at least.  
  
"Shush. Could be someone who looks like him, his great grandson, perhaps. Clinton?"  
  
Clint ducked his head sheepishly, suddenly a child again. He looked up at her, watching her, sharp eyes catching the movement of her mouth, and he nodded before signing #Nice to see you again.#  
  
The one Phil had come to call Gracie smiled. Having lived in the library since her passing, she'd learned a thing or two from observations and reading while the building was closed up for the night. #It's been too long. How are you? Come in, please. Sit.#  
  
"Woman, you doin' them funny hand things again? Don't talk in ways I can't understand." A mist finally appeared next to her, 'George' taking shape and looking the part of a crotchety old man. His eyes turned to Clint and he paused. "Well I'll be damned... more than I already am..."  
  
Clint didn't shed his coat, but he came further in and curled up to sit on the floor by her feet, like he had when the circus folk were busy doing set up (it was too dangerous for him to help with that, being unable to hear), and read hidden beneath her desk, shy and afraid of the townies.  
  
#It's been very long,# he agreed, watching and looking up when 'George' appeared. #I didn't expect to see anyone here.# He didn't expect anyone.  
  
"What he say?"  
  
Grace rolled her eyes and turned to look at her husband. "He said he didn't expect to see anyone here. And that you're just as ornery as you were when you were alive, Georg." Turning back to Clint, she smiled again. #This was our home, weren't about to leave it. It's so good to see you again. Your books are still here, if you'd like to read them? I made sure nothing happened to them.#  
  
Clint grinned, nodding. He LOVED those books. #Where?# he asked, already standing. #I came here...# he paused, thinking how to word it, but he could be nothing but honest. #I came back because I wanted to come home# he finally signed once he'd stood.  
  
#They're in the basement. The new librarian had a special thing put in. Takes the dampness out of the air. He keeps the old books locked up in a case so nothing happens to them.# Grace moved through the desk, she'd long ago gotten over how odd it was to move through things instead of around, and suddenly the light and door to the basement turned on and unlocked. #This way.#  
  
#Thank you so much,# Clint replied, still grinning like he was more than a hundred years younger, all the careworn expression he'd had earlier replaced by joy as he followed her down - never once thinking of what it might look to the mortals outside.  
  
 **Phil** stretched and yawned as he stood to take his plate back into his tiny kitchen. He'd only happened to glance out the window by chance when he saw the light to the basement turn on. One second the windows were dark, the next, lit up completely.  
  
He frowned and quickly set the plate down, grabbed his keys, and hurried from the apartment. No one was supposed to be in there. The basement housed all the antique books and his small office held more than a couple semi-valuable things. He scooted around the back of the building and unlocked the outside basement door.  
  
He might be an Omega, but he could defend the things he loved if he needed to. And this was _his_ library. He wasn't about to let it be burglarized.  
  
 **Clint** followed the ghosts down to the basement, followed down through the opening doors, never having to open one for himself, and stopped inside the small office space. Involuntarily a sound left his throat, not that he was aware he made it, an "Ah!" of pure joy when he saw his books in a case.  
  
  
  
Grace smiled and easily unlocked and opened the case for him. #All of them are here,# she signed, before reaching out to at least pretend to touch his shoulder.  
  
Phil slipped down the backstairs silently, sticking close to the wall and shadows until he made it down to the lowest level. He couldn't see anyone, not in that section of the basement at least, but he definitely heard the lock click on the bookcase in the next room over. His heart pounding, he licked his lips and carefully slid further along the walls.  
  
Clint wiped his hands on his clean shirt before carefully running his fingers along the spines of [Andrew Lang's Fairy Books](http://www.mythfolklore.net/andrewlang/), original editions. The new ones he found in librarys nowadays just didn't _feel_ the same. They didn't look right. They weren't... _right_. Copies of something that was so precious to his childhood. He looked up at her, away from the door. #How did you get them kept? I would have thought them long gone.#  
  
#Let's just say we've had our ways of making sure nothing happened to them. Plus, the new librarian has a sort of soft spot for old things.# Her smile was teasing and playful as she moved a chair out at the table for him to sit down.  
  
Phil froze when he heard the wooden chair scrape across the floor. Heart in his throat, he took a deep breath and crept closer to the door, careful to stick to the shadows so as not to be seen.  
  
Clint grinned looking up at her before gently taking out the Red Fairy Book. He signed his thanks before moving to sit in the chair. He would have missed it completely, so focused was he on the book, but it moved at the last possible moment to allow him to sit safely. Reverent knobbly fingers brushed over the cover of his favorite book before he turned the pages to his favorite tale, [The Voice of Death](http://www.mainlesson.com/display.php?author=lang&book=red&story=voice&PHPSESSID=18b3ac82a3448d22bda7ceb259cbd12e), And began to read  
  
Phil slipped into the door way and froze, shocked to the find the man he'd nearly run into before sitting at the table, bent over a book. The display case it'd been locked away in stood wide open and lit up. "Hey! What do you think you're doing down here?"  
  
Grace's eyes shot up and she quickly nudged at the book. #Clinton.# she signed when he glanced up at her. #Don't startle. The new librarian is behind you.#  
  
Clint signed back #These are my books. He is their keeper, but they are mine.# To him, it really was that simple. And so, he went back to reading.  
  
Phil's eyebrows knitted together as he came around closer, having gotten no response. "Hey, you really can't be down here, and you certainly can't be reading these books. Not without gloves on."  
  
He frowned when he still received no answer. Finally he stepped into sight and put his hand on the man's shoulder.  
  
Despite Grace's warning, Clint did startle, only stiffening and raising his head as he carefully closed his book, turning slightly to look at the librarian, then his lips to catch what he might say.  
  
"You can't be down here. The library's closed. You need to leave or I'll have to call the police." Phil didn't like having to deal with the police. Even in a small town like this they were a 50/50 mix of Betas and Alphas... and somehow it was always the Alphas he got stuck dealing with; and they, for whatever reasons, don't usually take much of a shine to him. "How did you even get in here?"  
  
Clint's frown smoothed to a smirk, and he motioned to Grace, forgetting that the mortal probably couldn't see her. He then held up his hand, then gently reopened the book to the first page where, in a child's careful scrawl was written 'Clinton Francis Barton'.  
  
Phil knit his eyebrows together, not understanding in the least bit. He had no idea what the man was motioning to and he didn't know why the name in the front of the book had to do with anything. "Yeah... that names on all the books in that case. Private collection or something. You can't be reading them."  
  
Grace stood behind Phil and shook her head. #Honey, he can't see us. He doesn't understand.#  
  
Clint's eyes darted over the librarian's shoulder, confused. #You said you kept them safe for me, that he was taking care of them.# In some ways, he was still so very young. He didn't know many people, and he was always treated as though he knew nothing but his work, so he'd never had to think beyond simple truths. It didn't mean he _was_ simple. It just meant that the more complicated things, along with things he would rather not think about having done, were best left locked away until needed. #These are my books. Mine!# his hand was insistent, resting flat on his chest as he looked at the ghost the stupid librarian couldn't even see.  
  
#They are your books, but he doesn't know that.#  
  
Phil frowned, finally registering the hand motions as sign language. Great. Perfect. He had no way of properly communicating with this guy. Sighing, he waited for Clint's eyes to meet his again before talking slowly. "I don't understand sign language. I'm sorry. Let me get some paper and a pencil, since I'm guessing you can read my lips at least."  
  
Clint looked at him, narrowed his eyes. #I wasn't talking to YOU.# He stood, cradling the book like it was precious to him (it was) and reached to pull his wallet out from his back pocket, he flicked it open, showing his license to Phil. Clinton Francis Barton. The birth date was blurred, as was the photo, but for his eyes. Pictures were stupid and always looked like he'd moved at the last second, anyhow. He glanced up at Grace again and nodded toward Phil, a desperate look in his eyes. Like he was begging her to make the man understand.  
  
He didn't know how to.  
  
Phil looked at the license, then back at Clint, then back at the license. "You're...Clinton Barton?" He lifted an eyebrow and sighed, running a hand through his dark flyaway hair and quickly smoothing it back down again. This was ridiculous. Those books were over a hundred years old. There was no way possible for them to belong to this guy.  
  
#He can't see us. He only _thinks_ we're here, I can't...# Grace sighed and faded away for a moment. The computer in Phil's office across the room whirled to life a moment later, catching his attention and making the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end.  
  
Clint pocketed the wallet and when he saw the light of the computer screen turn on, still cradling the book with one hand, he motioned for Phil to see.  
  
Following, Phil let his own eyes narrow a bit as he moved to look at the computer screen. How it had gotten past his sign in screen, he didn't know. Nor did he really particularly want to know. His mouth went dry as he saw the cursor blink a couple of times before words appeared, even though none of the keys moved once. [` Those are his books.]`  
  
Clint grinned, hugging his book to himself, moving backward away from him. He could smell him, when he got close, when he stopped feeling upset and betrayed. Omega. It would be rude to stand too close to an Omega. It was something he remembered learning when he was very young, and something he always did his best to do. Do not intimidate an Omega. Ever. Omegas are to be protected.  
  
Phil's heart rate doubled and he swallowed hard. "That... this isn't... that's... what the hell is going on? Those _can't_ be yours! They're first editions and well over a hundred years old!"  
  
The cursor blinked again. ` [They are **his books** , Phillip.]`  
  
Clint turned away from him, moving to the basement window to look outside. He frowned when he saw it was still raining. He wasn't about to take his books into that storm until it was over and he could keep them safe in his hard pack. Though...  
  
He looked contemplatively at the display case. The Omega Librarian certainly did seem to care about his books safety and condition.  
  
Phil was at a total and complete loss. He'd always thought there was someone in the library with him when he was closing up for the night, and on a number of occasions had come in to find all the computers turned on in the morning when he'd known for a fact he'd turned them all off, but he never thought one of the ghosts would actually communicate and defend a stranger claiming to be Clinton Barton. Taking a deep breath, he shook his head. "The books were given to the library. Passed down through the years and specific instructions given to keep them locked up and protected. They are library property and you need to give that back so I can put it back in the case before something happens to them."  
  
Clint's eyes narrowed and a growl left his usually silent throat. It was off-note, and not meant to intimidate. It was a pure sound of frustration and anger at what Clint clearly perceived as willful stupidity.  
  
Nonetheless, he could not take his precious books outside in the rain, so he carefully set the book back with its mates, his fingers trailing along them gently once more, bidding old friends to wait a while, but not nearly so long as they had until now. His deceptively young face fell, something of a sad scowl etched in the lines. He would not intimidate the Omega. He would wait until he was not a threat to what was his, and retrieve his books another night. The line in his shoulders as he looked at his book was nothing less than betrayed.  
  
Smoothing his hands down on his jeans, Phil licked his lips and swallowed hard. He still didn't understand what was going on, not exactly at least. Watching as Clint put the book back, he pulled the keys from his pocket and moved to lock the case back up tight again, turning the inside light off to prevent any other damage. #Thank you.# It was about the only thing he knew how to sign.  
  
Well, that and 'I'm Sorry'.  
  
Clint looked at him. He lay the palm of his hand over his chest, then brought both palms together before opening them twice, as though they were the covers of a book. #My books.# he said simply, his gaze unreadable as he moved past the librarian, following the path Grace had led him on when he came in.  
  
Phil took a deep breath, figuring that Clint told him they were his again, and shook his head. It just wasn't _possible_. The guy was hardly anything more than a pup still! They really just couldn't be his. Turning back to his computer, Phil drew up short when he found it'd been powered down already. This was the weirdest night of his life.  
  
He moved then to lock up the back stairway door before heading up to the main part of the library, following the mysterious man to find out how and where he got in.  
  
Clint signed, unaware he was being watched, shaking his head and hunching his shoulders a bit, before waving at thin air, shoving his hands into his pockets as his coat billowed slightly behind him. The front door unlocked and opened of its own volition, before closing again. Locking again.  
  
he went down the steps, and got on his bike immediately, revving her up and leaving town. If he'd looked behind himself, he'd have seen the library suddenly go dark once more.  
  
Phil startled as all the lights flicked out around him once Clint was out of the building and the door... shut and locked itself behind him. Okay, maybe now he was a little unnerved to be in there alone. Slightly shaking, he stuffed his hands into his pockets, pulled his keys out and quickly left. Out into the rain and back to his apartment safely.  
  
Clint had gained, and lost, something very important to him in a matter of minutes. It left him shaken, eternally barely out of his teens, and he was gratified to see the tree was still on the edge of town. She was so much greater than she'd been a century ago, and he parked his bike behind her, lost to the sight of town, before scrambling up into her safe embrace. His old crook was still there, much broader and more sturdy than it'd been - but he was a bit bigger than he'd been as an adolescent, as well. He closed his eyes, and was grateful for familiar faces, even if they were ghosts of the people they'd been.  
  
He'd find work. And he'd find a way to get through to the librarian. Too bad the librarian hadn't been an alpha - he'd have his books back now, because he hadn't lost a fight in more than fifty years.


	3. Kept

 

**~JUNE 12~**

**Phil** woke the next morning, showered and dressed, had his breakfast and moved to open up the library. The sun had been up for some time, the hours of operation sign stating that the doors wouldn't be open until 9am. It wasn't such a terrible life, being a librarian. Yet after the night he'd had, Phil was almost a shade reluctant to go open the place up again. The early June air was a bit crisp yet, still chilly and damp from the night's rainstorm. Slipping down the back stairs to start turning lights on, Phil drew up short when he found all the books from the case stacked in the middle of the table Clint had been sitting at. A note sat atop them.

` [These are Clinton's.] `

The words weren't written, typed up instead and printed on paper. Which, yeah, was a bit more than unsettling. Taking a breath, he tossed the note in the garbage and quickly moved to put the books back into the case. "I don't know what's going on, or what you two are up to, but these books are library property, now. They were donated and I know you know that. So just stop it. Or I'll have the priest come in and perform an exorcism and cast you out or something." He grumbled, tested the lock on the case and headed up the stairs to unlock the main doors and open the rest of the building up.

Within five minutes, the books were back on the middle of the table with a new note atop them.

 **Meanwhile** , Clint had woken in the branches of the tree. In the light of day, he looked around at the changes in the area, seeing the small stand of trees still not far from the large one, blocking the view of a small creek he remembered.

He scrambled out of the branches and walked there, stripping once he'd arrived and hanging his clothing high among the branches to dry as he bathed in the creek like he had when he was young. The cold was bracing and familiar in a way none of the showers and baths (when he could have either) of the past decades could be. He read somewhere something about sense memory - but his Sire had been killed at war when he was yet new, and he'd mostly had to learn how to be what he was on his own, from the few he'd run into that were willing to be patient with a Deaf vampire.

Once his clothing was dry, somewhere close to midday, Clint dressed and got back on his bike, riding into town to begin his job search. Logic dictated he get a job at the library, at least then he still had his books, but he was not going to confront the Omega again. He would go when it was closed and quiet, and hope Grace would let him in once more.

 **Phil** put the books away three or four more times before the end of the day. He'd eaten his lunch downstairs in his office, eyes glued to the case, waiting and watching for them to do something. Of course, nothing happened while he was watching, but as soon as he'd come back downstairs from helping out at the circulation desk, there they'd be again.

Finally having had enough, Phil closed up for the night, shut off all the lights, and slipped back down to his office to sit and wait. He had little doubt that the man would be back again that night, or that his ghostly helpers would let him back in.

 **Clint** had had good luck in finding work. There was a farm owned by an older mated couple and, while most of the planting was down, maintenance work would be useful. Walking the beans for volunteer corn, or fixing the fences the cows kept knocking down. Clint promised through writing that he could well work a hammer, and ignored the pitying look the owners gave him when they agreed to give him the job. He said he had a place to stay, and not to worry about that, he could wait until he'd done his work to get his pay.

He left his bike on the edge of town. He knew he couldn't take the books yet, but he longed to read them, to run his fingers down the once familiar pages. He also was looking forward, if he were honest with himself, to seeing Grace again. He waited until far later than he had the night before, then made his way to the front door. Front doors, he'd learned, were far less suspicious, even if you were unknown, than back doors or windows - and why use any of the latter when you have old ghosts, who apparently still thought of you as a truant nephew, to let you in where it was dry and comfortable?

As they had the night before, the doors opened for Clint when he approached. This time, however, Grace met him once he was inside and frowned. #Phil is downstairs waiting for you.# She signed. #We've been trying to get through to him, but he's a bit stubborn for an Omega.# She and her husband both had been betas in their lifetime.

Clint sighed as the doors locked shut behind him, shoving his hands in his pockets a moment as he shook his head, before pulling them free and looking at her. #I won't intimidate an Omega. Do you think he'll let me read my books?# he asked, walking silently toward the stairs. #I can wait until he retires if I have to, to get them back... if he'll let me come in and see you, and read them.#

#He doesn't believe that you could be old enough for them to be yours. Though, he may let you read them. He at least hasn't put them away yet this time.#

#They could have been my grandfather's, then. Still mine,# he sulked, pausing at the stairs to turn and look at her, his gaze turning from sulking to wounded puppy in half a moment. #I didn't think anything from before existed. They're all I have from when I was real.#

Grace sighed, or at least, gave the actions like she had. #He doesn't have another heat leave until the beginning of next month. When he's out on leave, we'll help you to get your books back. It will give you plenty of time to take them and disappear with them.#

Clint's barely beating heart went cold. #Disappear.# he repeated.

#If we help you get them back, you can't very well stay here. They'll find you and put you in jail.#

Clint had been silent as the ghosts up until that moment, but a sob caught in his throat at the thought of the _price_ he would have to pay. He slid to sit on the top step. #I _just_ came home.#

Frowning, Grace slid silently across the floor until she was in front of Clint again. #We'll try to figure something out. You'll get your books back, I promise.#

He looked so unbearably young as he looked up at her, then curled up on the top step, putting his chin on his knees and reminding himself to breathe (Yes, vampires breathed, how else would those who spoke be able to talk?). He stayed like that for a long while.

Phil had heard movement upstairs, foot steps that made it as far as the stairs and then stopped, but he hadn't thought anything of it. He stayed in his office, only his desk lamp for light, ate his peanut butter sandwich for dinner, and eventually drifted off to sleep. His head on his arms, resting somewhat comfortably on the desk.

Grace reappeared in front of Clint. #Phil's fallen asleep. If you want to read for a little while, now is the time.#

Clint smiled his thanks and unfolded himself, slipping down the stairs and to the case, waiting until Grace opened it before choosing which story he needed most to read tonight. He cradled the Lavender book carefully and sat beneath the case, using what light was available from the librarian's desk, soon lost to the words on the page.

Phil slept the entire time Clint was there reading. Whether or not the apparitions had anything to do with that was anyone's guess, but he slept. Only shifting and stirring a couple of times to try and get comfortable again before he drifted back off.

Grace stayed with Clint through the night, giving him plenty of warning for when morning was approaching and he'd need to leave before the library opened again. She promised that they would continue to work at Phil and swore that somewhere, buried in the records closet, was some kind of hard proof that the books were indeed his and that they'd find it and leave it out for Phil once they had.

Clint reluctantly replaced the book he'd been reading, along with the others, into the case. They hadn't been there when the librarian had gone to sleep, and he didn't mind leaving a sign he'd been there... and that he cared about the books as much as the younger mortal did. He thanked Grace for her help, and reiterated that he didn't mind if it took time, as long as he could continue to come. He was gone with first light.

 

**~JUNE 13~**

**Phil** regretted sleeping at his desk all night. He was stiff and sore and achy all over the next day. Deciding against staying down there a second night in a row, he instead left a pair of cotton gloves out along with a note _[Please. At least wear these when handling the books. --P. Coulson]_ Shutting down and closing up the library, he retreated back to his apartment that night for a hot shower and sleep in his own bed.

He wondered, though kind of doubted, if he'd ever actually see the man again. Not that it really mattered much... except for the fact he had been a bit attractive, and Phil might have maybe had a dream about mosaic blue eyes watching him.

He did his best to put those thoughts out of his mind.

He was an adult.

He was not some whelp.

 

**~JUNE 14-18~**

**It** went on like that for several nights. In town, the farmers were talking at the diner about the Deaf Marksman the Lewis couple had hired. That he kept their cattle safe, and the chickens, even though it wasn't his job. He fixed fences quickly, was unfailing polite if keeping to himself, and had gotten rid of several coyote who'd come sniffing around in the last few nights.

Others were asking if they'd be willing to share, when they heard he used a bow instead of a shotgun - meaning nobody had to wake to the sound of a shot in the middle of a night. Or rather, in the early hours.

Phil heard the talk about the marksman, it was impossible not to have, he just hadn't put two and two together to realize that it was the same man who would sneak into his library to read at night. A few times he'd find notes throughout the basement or in his office, reminding him the books were Clint's.

It was starting to get irritating. Almost to the point of him actually, seriously, considering installing infrared cameras or something. Or bring the books to his apartment to store them until things calmed down again. At one point, a sign-out book from when the library was still new had appeared on his desk, open to a page that had the title of one of the books written on it, along with the signature of one Clinton F. Barton.

 

**~JUNE 19~**

Yeah, he was starting to get a little annoyed...

 **It** was tiring, working most of the day, reading most of the night. It was only inevitable that one night would end with Clint dozing on the floor, his back against the wall, book in carefully gloved hands and head resting against the case.

Phil came to the library earlier than he usually would, they were due to get a package of some new books in that day and he wanted to be there when they arrived. Making his way down the stairs, he paused when he saw someone slumped against the case, a book in hand and quietly sleeping. As he got closer, he heaved a heavy sigh. It was no use saying anything, he just moved to carefully nudge Clint's leg with his foot until the man woke up and looked at him.

It took a fair few nudges before Clint startled. It said something about the man that his first action upon waking wasn't to defend himself, or to attack, but to close and cradle the book close as though to protect it. He frowned when he realised he'd done it, and slowly looked up at the Omega standing above him.

"Do I need to start leaving a pillow and blanket down here from now on?" Phil rubbed at the back of his neck, working out a small knot before dropping his hands down to his sides again.

Clint pretended not to understand, standing smoothly and carefully placing his book back with the others, stripping the gloves off and resting them on the bottom of the case before shutting it gently.

 

**~JUNE 20~**

Phil found it so strange that, for an Alpha, this Clinton fella was so docile. He didn't seem at all like the domineering, strong-willed types Phil was used to. Not at all. And yet, he definitely, _definitely_ smelled of one. It was enough to make his mouth go dry.

_Get ahold of yourself, Phil. You've still got two weeks till your heat._

Clint's eyes widened as he scented the want coming off the man, and quickly moved away from him. Being raised by a whole slew of Betas back when he'd been young had literally had old-world etiquette pounded into him.

Alphas nowadays were given the 'take what you want, long's they're giving it' mentality, but it hadn't always been that way. It used to be that an Alpha had to gain an Omega's approval, and trust, before pursuit. One must _never_ intimidate an Omega, that was criminal. The Omega should always be treated with care, like the precious creature they were.

#Sorry. I will do better not to be here when you are,# Clint signed quickly, knowing the other man wouldn't understand, but not wanting to impose his presence any longer than he must. He quickly tried to slip past Phil on his way to the stairs

Phil's hand reached out and caught Clint's arm as he tried to move past him. He'd only caught the first part of what Clint signed, the 'sorry', and he wanted to know what else the man had said. "Wait... what... why are you sorry? I didn't..."

Clint had never been Hearing. He'd learned the bare minimum of speech, probably why people thought he was stupid. His pronunciation was careful, but lacked clarity that would come from someone who'd been Hearing if at least for a little while. "I... won... be." He closed his eyes and shook his head, trying again before reaching over to the desk, careful not to pull on where Phil was holding him, or the spark of warmth he got from it (it felt good).

Left-handed ( _Devil child!_ , the memory was old) he quickly wrote: _[I will try not to be here when you are. I will not compromise you unwilling.]_ He looked up at Phil, gently tugging his right arm back in case the Omega had forgotten to let go. He would not break free, he had no wish to cause him harm.

Phil looked down at the paper and frowned, both at the words and the old fashioned Spencerian script, unusually elegant for a man to write in. Shaking his head, he took the pen and scribbled quickly himself. _[You can be here if you want. I don't mind. I can't keep you from coming down to read the books, and so long as nothing happens to them, you can come down here and read them.]_

Clint bit into his lower lip a moment, before gently taking the pen from him and writing again. _[Nothing will happen to my books. They're all I have.]_ He carefully set the pen down, and gently used his hand to slip Phil's fingers free from his coat, and rushed up the stairs before he could do something stupid like beg the bookish Omega to let him kiss him. He smelled a few weeks out and within the Time of No Consent. Clint would have to be careful.

A small, soft whimper fell from Phil's lips as the seeming younger man scurried up the stairs and out of sight. Phil rolled his lips together and quietly set about getting ready for the day. He did his best to distract himself throughout the day and was very nearly successful.

**When** he left that night, he set a bottle of water against the case, went to his apartment to grab up a spare pillow and blanket and settled those under the table where he was sure Clint would see them when he arrived.

Upon seeing things left for him, Clint was finally able to admit to himself he was coming here to be out of the elements (it'd rained the past couple of nights) as much as he was there to read his books. He didn't force himself to stay awake as long as possible this time, instead reading a few tales (gloved, and with permission, not that he needed the latter) before putting them away and curling up in the foot-well of the desk, wrapping the blanket around himself and resting his head on the pillow. He asked Grace to wake him by dawn so he could be gone before the Omega came back. He thought, with getting a full night's rest for a change, he should be able to manage it.

 **That** morning, he left the blanket and pillow where it had been left, and a note on the desk. [Thank you]

Phil smiled when he found the note in the morning, and for the next couple of weeks, he left the pillow and blanket out for the man, usually with a bottle of water, though sometimes with something to eat: a couple of candy bars one night, the half order of fries from the diner he hadn't been able to finish, a couple of pudding cups. Nothing much, and nothing that could potentially go bad if for some reason Clint didn't show up that night.

 

**~JUNE 21-JULY 5~**

Clint wasn't sure what to think of it. Part of him felt like a pet, and he wasn't entirely sure how _that_ thought made him feel, so he set it aside. Another thought was that the Omega's instinct to feed Alphas was the reason behind this. It was more palatable, yet that was another thought he did not wish to analyse too closely.

The librarian was kind. He seemed to realise Clint wasn't really living anywhere, and even though he was paid well to help people with their farming, and getting rid of coyotes, he was so busy helping that by the time he had TIME to get something, everywhere had already closed.


	4. Protection

 

 

**~JULY 6~**

**One** night, with his thank you note, Clint left something he'd kept from his travels. It was a post card of New York City from the eighties, long before the towers fell.

Phil actually had loved the post card. In a way, it reminded him of home. He'd propped it on the wall next to his computer so he could occasionally look at it from time to time while he worked.

The night a gang of Alphas rode into town, taking over the small hotel, Clint stayed until Phil came in to open up the library. He stationed himself well away from the door to the office, took some herbs from a snuff box in his pocket, and afterward his arms were crossed and his gaze become unreadable.

The Omega'd heard about the group of Alphas who rode into town, there was usually at least one group who rode through once or twice a summer, usually to sniff out any needy Omegas to _take care_ of, but he honestly hadn't given them any thought. They generally left him alone and he was usually safely locked away in his apartment once the worst of his heats hit.

That morning he knew it was foolish to leave the house, he could feel the prickling start up, the itch just below his skin. He had to open up though. He would go to the library, he would open the place up, get a couple of things, and then be on his way back to his apartment in no time. No one would ever have to know he was there... even though they almost certainly would in no time.

The Heat Scent hit Clint like a two-by-four, and he was more glad than ever that he'd stuck around. His sense of smell was ten times better than mortals, but that didn't mean trouble wouldn't be coming soon. He lost no time in meeting Phil near the doors, tapping his forefinger and thumb together repeatedly before grabbing the pad and pen he kept in his pocket. _[What are you DOING?]_ the last word was underlined several times.

The past few weeks of kindness, the familiarity of the Librarian's scent in the office where he slept each night, had made Clint protective of the man.

Phil was surprised to find Clint there already, though as soon as he laid eyes on him, he wished to high heaven and back that he wasn't. Swallowing hard, he shook his head and grabbed the paper and pen. _[I'm fine. Just unlocking the place. My replacement will be in shortly. I'll be back in a week.]_

 _[The Alphas that just came in are dangerous. You need to go home before someone scents you.]_ Clint's look never changed, intense as the muscle in his jaw ticked. There was no lingering Beta's scent about the Omega, and he smelled amazing to him. _[Now. I will walk with you to make sure you get there safely.]_

Taking a deep breath was probably the biggest mistake Phil had ever made. He whined, needy and wanting, even though Clint couldn't hear it. He took the pen back, hand shaking ever so slightly. _[I'll be fine. Thank you. I'll see you in a week.]_ Writing was becoming more difficult and it was almost scary how fast his heat was coming on this time. Most likely because he'd never been in close proximity to an Alpha when it started. Phil was used to having at least a few hours before it started to hit hard -- and it almost _always_ was hard. Heat had never been an easy thing for him.

Clint stepped back, glancing around as though assessing entrances and exits, before crossing his arms. He made it very clear that he was not going to leave Phil alone in his state. He was also not going to take advantage of it either.

Phil set the pen and paper down and used all his willpower to look away from the Alpha and start for the door again. What he'd wanted from his office could definitely wait.

It would have to.

Clint shadowed him, signing to Grace to lock up the library anyhow, please, and let in whomever she knew was authorised to keep it safe when they arrived.

* * *

Panting, Phil hurried down the street, half a block down to the green door that led up to where his second floor apartment was waiting. He could feel his shirt start to stick to his back, a tell-tale slickness between his legs that any moment would start to dampen his slacks, and God wouldn't that be mortifying in public!? He scrambled up the stairs as quickly as possible, already starting to pull his stuffy white dress shirt and tie off.

When an unfamiliar Alpha started following after Phil, Clint immediately bared his teeth, giving off every impression that this was HIS Omega, and to fight him would be to court death. Luckily, this one saw reason and backed off as Clint followed Phil up to the apartment, shutting the door firmly once Phil was inside, leaving himself in the hall to stand guard. He'd been all around this area, relearning the town, and knew there was no fire escape to the apartment, despite being on the second floor. The door was the only way in, or out.

Clint stood guard, not caring that it meant he would be missing work. This was his librarian (when had he become _HIS_ librarian?), and he would make sure he was safe. The incoming Alphas smelled _wrong_. Too aggressive. He hated the Alphas of this day and age - they knew nothing about how to properly treat an Omega.

Phil could smell Clint outside his door, every sense intensified almost painfully. He locked himself in his apartment, stripped himself of his clothes, and fell pathetically into his bathtub. He didn't like laying on sweaty and otherwise soiled sheets and he knew once the worst of it hit, he'd be too far gone to bother trying to change them. It was easier to lock himself away in his private bathroom and try to ride things out there. He tried to tell himself his brain was playing tricks on him and that was why he still smelled the gorgeous, young, Alpha. Gads it was going to be a very, very long and painful week.

 **During** the course of that day, there were snarling, growling fights just outside Phil's door. Each of the three altercations ended with an Alpha limping away. Each ended with Clint standing stoic at the door. He was not asked to offer his knot, nor was he paid to - like he'd spent so much of his life. Paid to knot with protection, give a rich or lonely omega thin relief in their heat, never, ever bond. He was well trained against even going anywhere near the sweet spot on a throat even before he'd been Embraced.

What he _could_ do, for the man who'd been so kind to a stranger he must have thought insane, was protect him from unwanted attention. From the Alphas that would offer themselves to an Omega unable to make a rational decision. Take advantage then leave the Omega to pick up the pieces.

_That would not happen while he was here._

**Phil** couldn't really hear the fights outside his main door, though once or twice he thought he might have heard something slamming into the wall opposite him, the wall that separated his bathroom from the hallway outside.

By the end of his first day, Phil was literally sobbing. Writhing and curling up on himself, shivering from not only the cold water he kept running around him, but from slick skin meeting the air, and from his wanting and needing.

Heats weren't something that he'd ever been properly told about growing up. His mother had only gone through one heat on her own before she'd been mated off to his father. And being male Omega in _his_ house had been a disgrace. He'd been made to feel his Heats were an embarrassment, and so never had he ever bought or gotten anything to help work through them.

It was always just him and more often than not, a near constant cold shower/bath for the three worst days.

 **Clint** did not sleep. He could smell the worst of the Heat coming upon the man inside, and he Would. Not. Rest. Not when he could see the shift in light through the window over the stairs. Without someone else to keep watch, without being Hearing, Clint could not afford to break in and bring the Omega something to eat, anything to help. But he could stand watch, with eyes that missed nothing, and be alert.

And protect him.

 

**~JULY 7-10~**

**For** three and a half days, Phil was in constant and total agony. His cries and thrashing could no doubt be heard, though his neighbors (bless them) never complained. They knew it only happened every other month and usually only for three days. They learned to live with it.

By the time the worst of it had passed, Phil was weak and wrung out. But at least he could turn the cold water off, wrap a towel around himself, and go curl up miserably in his living room for the next couple of days before he'd have to go back to work. He wondered, distantly, if Clint were still sitting outside his door. The Alpha's scent was still strong in the air and it hit him like a gut punch the minute he stepped out of his bedroom.

Shakily, he fumbled with a note to slide under the front door. _[Clint?]_ He slipped the pen out with it.

The note returned. _[I am here]_

_[Thank you. You can come in if you want. Worst is done.]_

Clint could smell the truth in that, and in the fact that the last Alpha left with a broken arm had kept things quiet for nearly a day. The note returned simply stating _[yes]_.


	5. Waning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks all for your patience, I shall endeavor to update more frequently than once a month! *touchwood* ~R

**~JULY 10~**

**Phil** fumbled with the locks for a moment, even if Clint hadn't been there, the Alphas would have had a hard time getting in through his door to get to him -- it'd kept him safe for almost half a decade already. Staying tucked behind it, Phil turned the knob and let the door swing open enough for Clint to come in.

He stepped in, permission having already been given in the form of written word. There was blood on his hands, flecked across one cheekbone. He waited until Phil had done up all the locks before following his nose to the bathroom to clean up. He did not look to Phil to see his reaction. He would not look at him until the blood of his would-be attackers was gone.

Phil hadn't even noticed the blood, honestly. He was too busy getting the door shut and locked again to notice. When he turned and found Clint missing though, he tilted his head and moved off towards his bedroom and bathroom. The kitchen and living room were practically one and as the other man hadn't been there, bathroom seemed like the logical place. He slipped into his room and grabbed up a soft, well worn baggy T-shirt and equally worn and baggy sleeper pants. Comfort clothes, he needed his comfort clothes... and about everything in his fridge. Starting with the ice cream.

Once Clint had determined he was clean enough, he headed for the kitchen. He caught a glimpse of Phil, and went first to pull out Ice-cream. The last Omega he'd helped had wanted that first, and it would hopefully help until he could make a good meal for the man. He then immediately began searching out pans for the stove, bowls for mixing, and what ingredients he could find.

Phil clutched the carton of Rocky Road to his chest and greedily dug into it as he curled up on his couch, whimpering softly with each shift until he finally got mostly comfortable. It took him a minute to realize what Clint was doing, and when he did, he nearly dropped his spoon. Grabbing up the pen and paper, he wrote down another note. [You don't have to make me anything.]

Clint was very good at ignoring what he didn't want to see. He continued making a good hot meal, filling and balanced to help an Omega through their heat. In a small way, it was to repay Phil for not throwing more fits about his books. For the soft pillow and warm blanket. For the bits of food, and the dry place to sleep.

He hid a yawn into his elbow and continued making the casserole, and the yawn wasn't lost on him. Phil put the ice cream back into the freezer and moved to gently put his hand over Clint's, hoping to draw his attention away from the meal.

He couldn't help looking up immediately at the touch. That wasn't something he could ignore. He shook his head, motioning to the food. This was _important_.

Looking at Clint for a moment, Phil finally gave a small nod, signed his "Thank you", and gently released the other's hand. He picked up the paper again and wrote another note. [I'll be on the couch if you need anything.]

Clint smiled and nodded his understanding, going back to finishing what he was doing, putting it in the oven, and looking to the clock so he would know when to take it out.

Phil moved back out to the couch and curled up in the corner, legs tucked under him, and stared blankly at the TV. He still felt itchy just under his skin, but not nearly as badly anymore. He could manage and survive now at least. Of course, having the Alpha in his apartment while recovering might have had something to do with still feeling a bit itchy.

The last time he'd been in the same room with an Alpha while coming down from a heat had been the last time he was home. And it ended in snarling, and fighting, and Phil limping out the door with his bag over his shoulder and more than a few bruises. Still, he wondered if Clint would come sit with him, or stay in the kitchen area to watch the timer. He kind of hoped the man would come sit with him.

Clint wandered back in, then, eyes taking in seemingly everything at a glance. Including Phil's discomfit. Glancing at the clock, he moved to sit beside him and touched Phil's leg, then the edge of his foot that was still poking out - looking to him for permission.

Phil blinked before lifting his eyes to meet Clint's. He sat there for a moment before finally giving a small nod.

Gently, he drew Phil's feet out from under him, moving away slightly so he could start rubbing the soles, offering comfort in one of the few ways he knew might be acceptable to someone he barely knew.

A quiet little moan fell out of him and Phil let himself sink into the couch all the more. It felt so nice to be taken care of, especially so gently and sweetly, and by someone who was still nearly a perfect stranger. He could feel some of the discomfort ebbing away slowly and he couldn't help but smile softly at Clint in thanks, followed by the hand sign for #thank you#.

Clint smiled and nodded, returning to helping the young (to him) Omega. Any comfort was better than no comfort, though there was a small part of him that hoped this would secure him the permission to basically live in the library, save what money he made so he could rent a decent room when winter hit. He had savings, but those were for something far more important than room and board.

Mostly, however, he just enjoyed the feeling that came with helping an Omega. A deep seated _this is what you are meant for_ kind of feeling - allowing him to further ignore his hunger. He would hunt when the librarian - _Phil_. When Phil was past his time and able to go back to life as usual until his next Heat.

Taking a deep breath, Phil settled all the more. Picking the paper up off the table again carefully, he held it up to Clint. [Thank you. Really. Never had anyone do this for me before.]

Clint had to read it twice to make sure it said what it did before looking at Phil, shocked and confused. Had no one ever helped him through a Heat? What was _wrong_ with people today? ...then again, he had often been paid to help with a heat - maybe those who did not were embarrassed to accept help. He didn't have any friends, anymore, ther was nobody he could ask.

He shook his head, taking the paper from him. [I will stay and help you].

[You've done so much already, you don't have to. I appreciate the offer though.] Phil's smile was shy as he passed the paper back to him again, bare feet still propped on Clint's lap comfortably.

Clint set it down near Phil after reading it, shaking his head and going back to massaging his feet, careful calloused thumbs and fingers pressing in to relax and comfort.

It was definitely a very good thing that Clint was deaf, because Phil was certain the noises coming from him were borderline indecent. He rolled his head to rest against the back of the couch, arms resting over his stomach loosely and eyes slightly hooded as he watched Clint. There was something about the man he couldn't quite put his finger on. He wasn't at all like the other Alphas his age (or what Phil believed to be his age, at least). Picking up the paper again, Phil bit his lip gently as he wrote. [How old are you?]

Clint kept massaging the foot he was on for several minutes, glancing at the clock, before he took up the paper and replied. [Old as my gums, a little older than my teeth.] He handed it back over and began working on the other foot, he should finish up around when the meal was done, then maybe he could get a little rest before keeping watch through the night.

Phil chuckled softly and shook his head. [I'm 28 if it makes you feel any better =P ] He quirked his brow and gave a goofy, teasing grin as he handed it back. His toes flexed almost on their own as steady, strong fingers continued to massage carefully.

At that point, he couldn't help giving him a fond smile, before ducking his head and concentrating on making the young Omega feel better.

After that, Phil put the paper down and just let Clint do his thing. His grey eyes dropped shut for a moment as his body relaxed all the more. Without realizing it, an arm lifted and his fingers reached out to gently stroke along Clint's arm.

The vampire's head shot up, unsure if he was being asked to stop, hands stilling on Phil's feet, but not removing them just yet. He glanced at the clock. Ten more minutes.

Eyes blinking open, Phil blushed and pulled his hand back. "Sorry..." He ducked his head and tucked his arms back around his stomach. "It...that feels good. Thank you."

He nodded, going back to massaging Phil's foot. When the clock, and smell of the casserole, said that the food was done, he carefully lay Phil's feet on the sofa. He brushed his hand across Phil's shoulders as he passed, his fingers briefly brushing across the skin on the back of his neck, on his way to the kitchen to pull it out and plate a serving for him. He didn't acknowledge the shiver and gasp that went through Phil at the light touch, nor the way the Omega instinctively tilted his head in response.

He swallowed hard once Clint was busy at the stove again and shifted slightly to sit up properly. If this was what Heats (or rather the come down from them) could feel like, he could easily get used to them and the pampered treatment. It definitely beat trying to take care of himself.

Clint poked around, finding a plate and fork and knife, dishing out a large helping and bringing it back into the livingroom. He held the dish and silverware in one hand, grabbing a tray table in the other and setting it up before setting the plate down and placing it near Phil's head. He touched his shoulder again, brushed the back of his fingers down Phil's cheek, then went back to the kitchen to clean up from having made the food, and put the rest in single serving portions into the refrigerator for later.

Phil's eyes shut automatically and his head tilted into the gentle touch once more, whimpering softly when the feeling was gone. It was only the smell of the food that had him opening his eyes again and moving. Picking up the fork, he dug into the meal, took a bite and nearly slid off the couch completely. Regaining himself, he greedily shoveled more into his mouth until there was nothing left on the plate and his stomach was no longer clenching in furious hunger.

Once he was done with the dishes, he came back to find Phil was finished. He motioned to the plate, then to Phil, asking if he wanted more.

Phil thought for a moment before shaking his head and smiling. Rubbing his stomach, he sat back into the cushions. "It was very good, thank you." The hand that had been on his stomach reached out for Clint's, wanting to touch and thank him again for all of his help.

Clint reached forward and let Phil take his hand, squeezing it gently as he gathered the dish and utensils in his free hand. He nodded then slipped his hand free to wash those dishes as well, then put the tray table away before picking up the pad again, crouching beside the couch instead of sitting down. [Would you mind if I rest by the door for a little while?]

Phil frowned as he read the note. Taking the pen, he left the pad on the arm of the couch so Clint could read it as he wrote. [You don't have to sleep on the floor. You can have the couch. I was going to go to bed soon anyway.]

Clint shook his head, pointing to his ear.

Nodding, he rolled his lips together. [Do you want a pillow and blanket?]

[A spare pillow would be nice] Clint wrote reluctantly.

Phil smiled a bit more and nodded as he pushed himself off the couch. Slipping into his room, he pulled one of the pillows off his bed and handed it over to Clint. "Don't worry, it's clean. Promise."

Clint's shoulders shook, a small sound of laughter escaping his throat, off key and sweet. He took the pillow, with a nod, then grabbed the paper, writing something down before offering it to him. [Let me know if you need anything. My purpose here is to help you.]

Phil smiled at the sound of Clint's slightly off laughter. It warmed something in him, different from the warmth of his heat-ridden fevers. Nodding at the note, Phil wrote under it and smiled a bit more as he passed it back. [And I'll be just in the other room if _you_ need anything. Thank you again, Clint. For everything.]

Clint only nodded, ducking his head slightly before moving to the door, setting the pillow down and backing up so he was resting tightly against it, that he would feel if anyone tried to get in.

Phil watched him for a moment before moving off to his room and partly closing the door behind him. He didn't bother with the lights, he just shuffled to the bed and crawled under the blankets to drift off for as long as he could.

Once Phil had gone to bed, Clint rooted out a small snuff box from his pocket, taking a pinch of herbs and placing them under his tongue before he secreted them away again and settled in. After a little while, Clint drifted off to an exhausted, dreamless sleep, laying still at the base of the door.

**~JULY 11~**

**Phil** slept through the night, the scent of the Alpha still hanging in the air and a very comforting to him. His dreams were pleasant enough and he was almost surprised to find Clint already awake in the morning when he finally emerged from his bedroom again. Surprised, but glad.

Clint had found a small mirror in the bathroom and set it up in the kitchen so he could keep an eye on the door as he made breakfast for the young Omega. He turned when he saw Phil had woken, and smiled at how rumpled he looked. Shirt rucked up slightly on one side and his sleeper pants tugged just a little too low on his hips, Phil looked more like a sleepy four year old with his hair sticking up in all directions than he did a grown man.

Smiling back softly, he ran his fingers through his hair in an attempt to smooth it down. "Mornin'..."

Clint's smile turned into a grin. _Adorable_. He waved with the spatula then turned back to the scrambled eggs (with far more vegetable than egg) that he was making for him.

Stepping up next to the stove, he took a breath, leaning in against Clint just a bit as he looked at the pan. The eggs and veggies all smelled so good! Way better than the Cheerios he was going to have for breakfast. Grinning, he nuzzled his cheek over Clint's shoulder gently before pulling away, blushing. Clint gave him a soft smile, letting go of the pan to brush his fingers down Phil's arm in a friendly, but non invasive, gesture.

Pulling the plates down from the cupboard, Phil busied himself to make some toast and take the jam from the fridge. Once that was done, he held up a finger to signal he'd be right back and disappeared into his room again. He returned a minute later, a white board and dry erase marker in hand. [Save more paper this way. Forgot I had this. =) ]

Clint grinned, and took the marker in his left hand, quickly penning. [I like it], and gave it back as he plated out the single serving of food, poured a drink, and offered it to Phil.

[Aren't you going to eat?]

[Not hungry, I snacked while I was making you breakfast.]

Phil nodded, easily accepting this answer and letting Clint hand him the eggs and milk. Settling down at the table, he motioned to the other chair (which at the time he wasn't sure why he'd gotten it. It wasn't like he had guests over all that often or a reason for a second chair) and lifted a brow. "Sit with me?"

It was an easy lip read, but Clint made fists with both his hands, running the nails across each other in a scrubbing motion before motioning at the things he'd used to make the meal.

Phil's hand came out to take Clint's hand and pull him back to the table. "They can wait. Please sit?"

Omegas first. Omegas are to be helped, protected, treasured. Treated with respect.

Clint nodded, letting Phil guide him back to the table, sitting down across from him, and not letting go his hand, nor the soft tingle of touch.

A soft, shy smile came across Phil's face as he ducked his head a little but kept his hand in Clint's. He made his way through the eggs and toast and, once he was finished, he gently squeezed Clint's hand, thumb brushing over thumb. "Let me help with the dishes?"

Clint's free hand was gentle as he touched Phil's cheek, then pressed his wrist to his forehead, measuring, before he nodded, brushing his thumb across Phil's hand in his before standing and gathering the dishes.

He wasn't entirely sure what Clint had done, but Phil understood the nod and smiled as he pushed himself to stand and help to rinse things off before they got washed. It might have been a thinly veiled move to get to stand next to Clint again and maybe bump shoulders, but no one needed to know that... right?

Clint gave Phil a small smile, as though he knew exactly what was going on, and set about washing the dishes Phil had rinsed, handing them off to him to dry.

Phil might have maybe let his fingers brush over Clint's hand a couple of times as he took dishes to dry them and set them in the rack to put away once they were dry. He shrugged it off to the lingering tendrels of Heat still fading away in him that was making him want to touch and be touched. He just hoped that his tactileness wasn't going to scare Clint away.

Aware of every brush of skin, Clint made sure not to react - letting Phil take what contact he needed. When the dishes were finished, he took one of Phil's hands between both his own and watched his face, searching for the answer of how much Phil was willing to take, still needed. Not sex, he knew that part was over, but he was more than willing to provide any touch that would help with the ebbing itch under the handsome young Omega's skin.

Faint pink crept up from under his T-shirt and up to his cheeks and ears. He looked at his hand in Clint's, gently flexed his fingers and looked back up to meet those gorgeous blue eyes. Without letting go of Clint's hand, Phil grabbed up the pen and carefully wrote another note. [Would you like to sit and watch TV with me for a while?]

Clint nodded. squeezing his hand. He gently took the dry-erase pen and added to the board. [Will you let me hold you?]

Phil nodded, already pulling Clint towards the couch in the living room. Switching on the TV, he made himself as comfortable as he could until Clint joined him. Then he curled himself into the man as best as he could, head rested lightly on Clint's shoulder and arm over his stomach.

The vampire curled his arm around Phil protectively, never trying for anything more than to hold him, give him comfort by his presence. He knew the man would need the contact for a few days more, and was grateful that he could be here for him. Be useful and helpful. Do what he was meant to, and protect.

Phil sighed contently, comfortable in their shared silence as he flipped through channels before coming to one of the movie ones having a marathon of some kind. Glancing up to Clint, he motioned to the screen and tried to figure out how to ask if what they were watching was okay with him.

Clint shrugged, he didn't really mind. He rested his cheek against Phil's hair, keeping watch.

Nodding, he turned the closed captions on so Clint could at least read along with the movies. In the back of his mind, he thought about what to do once back at work. Finding all their books on sign language and bookmarking all the youtube videos on it was definitely the highest thing on his list of to-do's.

Clint split his attention between the movie and the door, occasionaly shaking his head in amusement at the crazy adventures of some archaeologist. He was fairly certain that was not how it went. Not that he'd know.

 **Phil** kept his eyes open through most of the first movie, though he slept through pretty much all of the second one (it'd never been one of his favorites) and managed to wake up just in time for the start of the third one. It was kind of amazing how easily he'd managed to drift off against Clint, like it was something they'd done together for years, and how he spent every heat recovering.

Clint never moved, never tried to change his positioning. He supported him, held him, rested his cheek against his hair and ran a soothing hand down his arm when he slept.

Clint was very good at waiting.

As the third film ended, Phil carefully pulled himself away from Clint, stretched and cast a grateful look his way. "You want something to drink?" He needed to get up and do something, anything to get blood pumping again, otherwise he was bound to fall asleep again.

Clint stretched, then nodded, moving to get up and get something for Phil as well.

Phil watched as Clint moved for the kitchen sink and he thought quietly to himself. Following, he picked up their board, erased what was on there, and wrote something new. [Would you teach me some signs? All I know is thank you and I'm sorry.] He still had two more days before his heat leave was done, and it was going to be a rather long two days if their only way to communicate was via the erase board.

Clint looked at the board and nodded, He drew his right forefinger across his left palm, then grasped both hands palm up and drew them toward himself, then tapped his temple with the fingertips of his right palm open. After that, he wrote down [what do you want to know?]

Grinning, Phil shrugged. [let's start with "Morning, Clint"?]

He nodded, making sure Phil set down the board. Clint had learned to sign with his non-dominant hand. While young Deaf people now learned to sign with whichever was dominant, Clint came from a time where left-handedness was considered a curse, or a sign of being evil. So, he signed right-handed.

Clint stood before him, touching the tips of his fingers of his right hand to his chin, instead of his lips, making the sign similar to 'thank you', only laying the back of his hand into the palm of his left, before resting his left across his chest as thoughg a horison, and bringing his right hand, palm up, in front, his left fingers resting in his elbow.

Phil mimicked the motions, watching with a careful eye and doing his best to get things right. It sometimes took him a few tries, but eventually things would sink in and he could work them out again. It took one or two tries before he got his hands just right and was able to properly mimic the other's movements easily after that.

Clint grabbed the board. [You sign 'good morning' very well.]

Blushing, Phil ducked his head and took the board back. [Every now and then I can pick stuff up kinda quick.]

[You need to eat something], Clint wrote, before crooking his right index finger and dragging it down in front of him, before putting his fingertips to his thumb and tapping his mouth a few times. He got up and went to the fridge, pulling out a helping of the casserole he'd made the night before, putting it into a cast iron pan and turning on the oven to reheat it.

He didn't get along well with microwaves.

Phil repeated those motions a few times to himself, along with the motions for good morning. He wanted to be able to greet Clint the next morning if he were still going to be there. Of course, he wanted to be able to say a lot more to the man too, maybe even one day hold a full conversation with him without having to write translations down on their board.

Through the rest of the day, Clint continued to alternately feed, or hold, or massage, Phil. He did join him when they had supper, his plate small compared to Phil's, and as it looked late, once he'd cleaned up after supper, he gently pushed Phil toward the bedroom. #Goodnight# he signed.

Phil enjoyed having the company, someone to spend time with during an otherwise lonely week for him. As he was pushed off for his bedroom, he stopped just outside the door and looked back to Clint. "Will you still be here tomorrow?"

Clint nodded, brushing his fingers down Phil's cheek again before moving back toward the door, grabbing the pillow from the night before off the couch on his way.

Grinning, Phil nodded and slipped into his room, leaving his door part way open again in case Clint needed anything.

As he had the night before, Clint pressed his back to the door, and drifted off to sleep.

 **Half-way** through the night, Phil snuck from his room to go get a drink. He made it past Clint just fine the first time, on his way back though, a glance down had him stopping short.

Clint didn't look like he was breathing. Not even the slow, even, gentle rise and falls that usually signified being asleep. Fear and panic suddenly rose up in him because, well, it just wouldn't be fair if someone as caring and wonderful as Clint had come into his life and now was suddenly gone!

He set his water down and carefully two fingers to Clint's pulse point. Nothing. Not even a faint hint at one! "Clint?" _Right dummy, cuz saying his name would work anyways..._

Panic didn't listen to Reason. "CLINT?!"


	6. Misunderstanding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I finally have the files back - here! Have an extra long chapter as apology for taking so long once more! I will do my best to update as quickly as I can - barring Offline Life happening too crazily. Summer's nuts with all the kids home, after all :) ~roguebowtie

**~JULY 12 - 03:30~**

**The** disruptive feeling came, not from the door behind him but, from flesh against his own. It did not startle him, he'd long ago trained himself not to startle if met with the scent of whichever Omega he was caring for that week. He breathed in slow and deep, and opened his eyes, his hand grasping the wrist of that pressed to his skin.

Gently Clint pulled it away as he slowly sat, careful not to smack heads. He tapped his thumb to his chest twice, fingers fanned outward then pointed at Phil. #Are you fine?# he asked, the edges of his eyes tightened in concern.

Phil stared at Clint for a minute, blinking in surprise as he suddenly stirred and opened his eyes. Swallowing, he took a deep breath and licked his lips. He shakily reached for their board and quickly scribbled out, [You stopped breathing. You didn't have a pulse...]

[My pulse is hard to find, and I sleep deep. I'm okay. Are you okay?]

[I was scared. I thought something had happened to you.] Phil swallowed against a really rather random lump in his throat and pressed his lips together in a thin, tight line.

Clint sat up further and, ignoring the whiteboard, pulled Phil into a hug and ran his hand across the back of his neck in attempt to calm him.

Phil pressed his face into the crook of Clint's neck, reassuring himself that there was mostly warm flesh there (it was July and he did have the AC up... and Clint wasn't using a blanket, so it made sense that he'd be a little cold to the touch) and breath against the Alpha’s neck.

Clint continued brushing his fingertips across the back of Phil's neck for many long minutes before carefully pulling back. Omegas often felt attached to someone helping them through a heat, and he refused to think it could possibly be any other reason the Omega had been worried. He cupped Phil's cheek in his hand, giving him an intensive look, before nodding toward the bedroom.

Settled down, now, Phil blinked owlishly at Clint for a moment before nodding. He picked their whiteboard up, along with the marker, and carefully set them back down on the counter before grabbing his glass of water. "Just wanted some water. Going back to bed now. See you in the morning."

He gave him a gentle, fond smile, and signed #goodnight#, laying back down across the door.

**~JULY 12~**

**The** following day was spent much like the one before. Phil helping to clean up after meals, being taught a bit more sign language, and being cuddled on the couch while watching movies. By the end of the night, he looked to the Alpha and gave a small smile, carefully and slowly signing, #I feel okay now.# He faltered on the other words, and had to write them down instead. [I'm going to go back to work, tomorrow. You don't have to stay if you don't want to.]

#Do you not want me to stay?# Clint asked, watching him.

Pink bloomed on his cheeks again as he shook his head. [I like having a roommate. I only have the one room, but my couch makes a pretty comfy bed.]

Clint wasn't about to point out that even his rug in front of the door was more comfortable than concrete floors or tree branches (though the latter wasn’t by much, being a close contender to anything and everything). He nodded. [I will stay tonight].

Taking a breath, Phil actually let out a relieved sigh and smiled. #Good. Okay. Goodnight. See you in the morning.#

#Goodnight#. Clint watched him go and, scenting that Phil was past the danger zone, instead of going to the door, he curled up on the couch with the pillow, using his coat for a blanket. He fell asleep quickly, easily, and deeply - not needing to keep watch for this one night.

**~JULY 13~**

**The** few workers at the library were surprised to not only see Phil back a day early, but also back with a smile on his face and looking well rested, instead of drawn and cranky. A few speculated on whether or not he'd actually gotten bedded during his heat for once, though it was quickly dismissed because, well... Phil just wasn't the type to do a thing like that.

He whistled and hummed quietly as he restocked shelves and helped a couple of people who were having computer issues. That night when he left, it was armed with a stack of books and a couple of DVDs to help him pick up more sign language.

 **Clint** bade him farewell that morning, going back to his own work. He apologised for having not been in the past few days, and worked twice as hard to make up for it. That evening, he bathed in the stream.

That night, he hunted.

Still and silent in a small stand of trees, he waited for a prey suitable to his needs. He killed it swiftly, and drained it of its blood before skinning it and cooking it briefly over a small fire. Hungry, he devoured the meat and buried the bones and fur of the carcass deep in the ground far from the stream.

**~JULY 14~**

**As** dawn came, it was back into the stream to wash, then returning to work at the farms. He didn't make it to the library until near closing the next evening.

Phil had brought over a clean blanket and a fresh pillow, intending to take the ones that were still in the library basement back to his apartment to be washed until the next time. He had a to-go container of a burger and fries from the diner waiting for Clint, just in case the man hadn't eaten.

Everything set up in the basement for him, Phil moved through the library, shutting off computers and lights, grumbling how he wished his ghosts would turn things off, instead of on all the time.

Clint tried the door when he saw not all the lights were off yet, and smiled slightly as he let himself in, wandering through the stacks of books instead of heading straight down.

Phil was putting a few books away in the fantasy section, hidden in a corner of the library and aptly decorated with vibrant blue, purple, and green chairs for people to relax and read in for a while if they wanted to.

Grace manifested in front of Clint, giving him a sweet smile. #He's smitten with you.# If it were possible to tease through signing, she managed to do so.

Clint shook his head. #It will pass within a week.#

#Must you sell yourself short? What shall you do if it doesn't pass within a week?#

Clint gave her a sad shrug. #I have helped many through their Heat. It always passes.#

Grace shrugged in return. #If you say so. I don't think it will, though.#

Phil had come around the corner to put one last book back when he spotted Clint with his back to him and just standing in the middle of the aisle. It looked like his arms were moving, but he couldn't tell what was going on. Still, he took a moment to _appreciate_ what he saw before trying to figure out the best way to approach without startling him.

Her smile grew as she looked over his shoulder and quickly signed what she saw. Clint spun around, then looked back at Grace, signing his shock at her crass observation, even as he grinned. #That wasn't very ladylike#, was his parting shot as he fully turned to give Phil a small smile and his full attention. #Good evening.#

Grace laughed and slowly faded away as Phil smiled back at Clint and stepped up to him. #Good evening. Here to read the books downstairs?#

#Here to read my books downstairs#, Clint corrected him with a sardonic smile. #Your Sign is getting better, you learn fast.#

Phil was glad the light was dimmer between the shelves at the moment, it meant Clint wouldn't be able to see him blush yet again without even a hint of Heat left behind to blame for it. #I'm not as think as my father dumb I am.# His smile just barely tugged at the corners of his mouth as he met Clint's eyes.

Clint's eyes danced. Think and Dumb were both very similar signs, he didn't blame Phil for getting them mixed up. He stepped forward, just barely stopping himself from taking Phil's hands. #Your father is dumb for thinking you are,# he signed slowly, giving Phil time to grasp each of the signs.

Phil huffed a soft laugh. He had actually meant it the way he signed it, but he supposed jokes like that were a little easier to say in spoken word than in Sign. He nodded, though, and smiled a bit more as the space between them closed a bit more. #There's food for you downstairs. If you're hungry.#

#Why are you feeding me?# Clint asked curiously, ignoring the ghost sniggering at him over Phil's shoulder.

Phil blinked, slightly taken aback at the question. He swallowed and felt his palms start to sweat a bit. Maybe he had overstepped his bounds a bit. "Be...cause I thought you might get hungry, staying down there all night reading."

Clint stepped away again, not wanting to seem aggressive, and gave Phil a confused look. He'd understood what Phil said, the man formed his words well readable - #But, why?#

"Because..." #I like you.# Phil took a deep breath, and rubbed at the back of his neck awkwardly, before looking back up at Clint again. "And for staying with me the whole week I was off. Taking care of me, not advantage of me..."

He shook his head, taking a step back to keep from dragging him in close. He pulled his paper from his pocket and opened it to a prewrit page, near the front of the little booklet. #I did what was right.#

Phil's shoulders dropped just ever so slightly. Tongue flicking out to wet his lips, he gave a nod before repeating there was food downstairs for him if he wanted it. "I have to finish closing up."

Of course he noticed the change, but he was certain Phil would thank him when another week had passed and any residual feeling had evaporated. #Goodnight,# he signed simply before heading downstairs to lose himself in one of his old books.

Phil cursed and grumbled to himself as he finished putting the last book away. He'd left things on and a few things down on his desk he'd planned to take home, but instead, he fished his keys from his pocket, shut off the last overhead light, locked the door, and went home.

Grace appeared in front of Clint, or rather, in the middle of the book he'd planned to start reading and frowned sternly at him. #Why did you do that?#

#It was the truth. He shouldn't lie to himself.#

#He was up there calling himself everything he could think of, because he thought he misunderstood. He thought you were interested in him as well. It hurt me to hear what he was saying about himself.#

Clint looked away, ashamed. #He's still young. He can find a mortal Alpha to give him what he needs.# He closed his eyes, an equivalent to sticking his fingers in his ears.

Grace huffed, narrowed her eyes at the vampire and disappeared just as quickly as she had appeared originally. The instant she disappeared, so did the lights.

Clint opened his eyes and frowned, sighing and looking out the basement window.

The books would be here tomorrow.

He slipped back up through the library, not bothered by the darkness, finding his way to a door so he could leave.

#You're being foolish.# Grace signed, appearing in front of the door right before it unlocked and clicked open for Clint to leave.

#I am being smart!# he protested. #I'm not sure when I'll come back. I'll try to stay away a little while. Look after him?#

Grace didn't answer. She just faded back into the woodwork, closing and locking the door behind Clint once he'd stepped out onto the concrete steps.

He put up his collar against the wind kicking up, before shoving his hands in his pockets, keeping watch around himself as he slowly walked to the edge of town, only pausing briefly at the street lamp outside Phil's apartment and glancing up before going back on his way as it began to rain.

  
**~JULY 15-23~**

**Phil** started making sure the library was locked up at exactly ten o'clock every night after that, and that he was back in his apartment by ten-oh-five. He'd returned the sign language books and DVDs, feeling all kinds of stupid. Every night he reminded himself of how stupid he'd been for thinking Clint might have been attracted to him. There was absolutely nothing special about him. He was beyond plain. Hell, he was a _librarian_ of all things!

He left the pillow and blanket down in the basement of the building, but no longer left a note or something to munch on. He wasn't even sure if Clint was still coming around. Boy, he really had messed things up good and proper hadn't he?

Clint stayed away entirely. Rain or no, he slept in the tree. During the day, he worked, then afterwards he disappeared again. The townsfolk stopped talking about how friendly the Deaf worker was, and started talking about how worrisome it was to have someone like that around. So unnaturally quiet, keeping to himself and not conversing, even with his notebook, more than to receive instruction and give report.

The coyote population, though, had never been down so well - but was it worth keeping the drifter around for that?

**~JULY 24~**

**Phil** had to bite his tongue any time he heard people talking about the deaf drifter. He had a feeling he knew exactly who they were talking about and he wasn't going to add fuel to any fires.

Every night, it was the same. Close up, go home, eat some sad frozen dinner, watch some TV, go to bed. He had to piece himself back together again, and tried so hard to go back to how he was before Clint showed up. It was hard, and every time he saw a computer randomly turn itself on, he would order George or Gracie to shut it off again because he just wasn't in the mood.

Having to put some reference materials back into the town archives room, Phil drew up short when he found one of the old, heavy, bound newspaper books laying out, wide open and to a page dating from about the turn of the century. He frowned, sighed heavily, and cursed the kids who'd snuck back there to mess around even though the room was clearly marked that no one was allowed in without library staff present. Putting the references away, he moved to the newspaper book and froze.

There, on the open page, was a drawing of a young man (not much more than a boy), standing on horseback and firing a bow. It wasn't the deed itself, or even the drawing, that had him stopped. It was the face of the boy. It looked so much like....

"You're losin' it, Phil. Put the book away and go back home. The couch misses you," he muttered to himself, closing the book and putting it back where it belonged, between the nineteen-oh-nine book and the nineteen eleven book. Shaking his head at his overactive imagination, he closed up for the night and left.

 **While** unable to _hear_ what people said about him, Clint could tell they were pulling away. He knew his attitude had something to do with it, but going back to his loner facade seemed like the right thing to do in a small town that had no need for Companions. Without the fairytales, and the good sleep, he couldn't bring a smile to his face. Unfortunately, at rest, his countenance looked like he was ready to burn the world.

It looked like it was going to rain again, and Clint just wanted one night dry. Just one, it wasn't much to ask for, was it? So he headed to the library around eleven and gently knocked on the door to alert Grace to his presence.

It took a good long moment, but finally the door opened and only a few faint lights lit up along the bookcases. Grace stood in the middle of the main room, watching Clint carefully.

Clint stepped inside, tugging his still damp coat around himself more securely and looked up. #Sorry,# he signed. #Can I sleep here tonight? It's going to rain again.#

#The blanket and pillow are still downstairs where they usually are.# She signed back, already starting to float backwards towards the staircase. #And he still hates himself. It's been nearly two weeks.#

#Wait#, he signed, then reached out to her.

She paused and kept her eyes to him. #Yes, Clinton?#

#I don't understand why he would hate himself.# Clint pulled his coat tight around himself again.

#I believe his exact words were, 'Of course Clint wouldn't be interested. Why would he be?' and followed up with talk of how he was too plain and bookish and how ridiculous he was for mistaking simple kindness for interest.#

Clint couldn't believe that. He shook his head. #Does no one know how to treat Omegala?# he asked. #Does no one remember you must never approach one with your own emotions not two weeks before or at least a week or so after Heat?#

#Apparently not, no. Very few remember how to treat an Omega.# She shook her head, a frown on her face.

Clint thought about that. #Then....# He shook his head. #He doesn't know how to be treated, does he...?#

Grace kept her hands still for a moment, not moving a muscle, before she finally shook her head again. #He has been here near three years, and has never taken an Alpha. It's my understanding he has _never_ had an Alpha.# She emphasised the 'never' with a harsh headshake.

#Do you remember the etiquette books Maria had me read when I was here with you? When I first came? Do any still exist?#

Grace shook her head. #They were sold during one of the book auctions. Many of the old books were sold. Only yours had been put on strict orders not to be touched.#

Clint shook his head. #I don't know what to do.#

#You have time to try and figure something out. His next Heat leave isn't until September.#

Clint nodded. #Do you remember the book names?# He paused. #...would it be wrong of me to court him?#

Grace gave a small smile. #It would only be wrong if you had no intentions of telling him who or what you are. If you were to court him, it wouldn't be fair to keep that kind of secret from him. Especially if it ever came to wanting to be your mate.#

Hesitantly, he nodded. #I should sleep.#

#That may be a good idea.# The light to the staircase flicked on, the door at the bottom creaking open as Grace faded from sight. #Sleep well.#

#Thank you.# Clint made his way down the stairs. Instead of taking a book to read, he took off his damp coat and hung it on the tree in the corner. He took off his boots, and set them down beneath it, before wrapping the blanket around himself and laying down with his head on the pillow. He stretched out beneath the window of the room, out from underfoot, the blanket his protection against the air and the harsh floor beneath.

He did not count himself as homeless. This library was the closest thing to home he'd ever had. He wished it hadn't taken him so long to return.

**~JULY 25~**

**It** was still raining the next morning when Phil woke up and made his way back to the library. He opened the doors, turned on all the lights, fired up a couple of computers and made his way down to the basement to start up a pot of coffee for himself.

Because he'd not been sleeping well in the tree, especially with the sort of weather they'd been having, Clint was still asleep beneath the window when Phil went to the basement.

Slipping into his office, Phil started up the little two cup maker that sat on a cabinet and shuffled back out while it worked. He blinked when he saw the coat and boots in the corner. Frowning, he scanned the room until his eyes landed on the mass of blanket under the window, sandy colored hair poking out from under it. Phil sighed as he made his way to where Clint was sleeping and reached down to gently shake his shoulder.

Startling awake, Clint was grateful he got no further than his eyes shooting open and his hand clasping on Phil's wrist. He could seriously have hurt the man. He let go as though burned and sat up, scrubbing a hand through his hair and signing, #Sorry#.

Phil ducked his head and signed a quick, #It's okay,# before slipping back to his office to check on his coffee. It wasn't that he didn't want to be around Clint, he did, it just still hurt that he'd seemingly read things so very wrong.

Carefully, Clint folded the blanket and pillow, setting them on the floor and retrieving his boots, sitting on the floor to put them on. He glanced up, looking to see if Grace was around. He didn’t find her, but he did find a small, very old and very worn, book had made its way into his coat pocket. Alpha Etiquette and Caring for Omegala.

When Clint found it as he put his coat on, he took it out and held it carefully in his hands. It had been a very long time, but he ... he _remembered_. Deciding to not work for the day, he hid the book in his pocket again and looked for the stairs to the attic. They were as he remembered, and he carefully climbed them to sit beneath the dry roof near a small vented window for light, and spent the day re-reading the book.

Phil wasn't overly surprised to find Clint gone by the time he came back out with his cup of coffee, and he was almost glad he hadn't bothered to make the second cup for Clint. "Well, Coulson. Looks like it's just you, again..." Polishing off his morning drink, he trudged back up the stairs to prepare for the day.

 **It** was late when Clint had finished, the light dying as he made his way back down into the library. A clock said it was only a minute to closing, and he hoped to find Phil in his office before the Omega left.

He was just closing up his office, computer shut down and lights off. Phil hated that it was still raining, the basement getting lit up in white-blue light as the lightning flickered outside the windows. Though it did suit his mood, and he could always go home to curl up with some tea and just watch it rain. That always was nice.

Clint paused at the bottom of the stairs, then knocked on the edge of the door politely.

Startled a bit at the knock, Phil blinked when he saw Clint standing there. Dropping his gaze and ducking his head slightly, he signed a quick, #I was just leaving,# before starting for the back stairs.

Clint reached out and lightly touched his shoulder to gain his attention.

Phil stopped, but didn't turn. He kept his head low and his proverbial tail tucked between his legs.

Pausing only briefly, Clint moved to stand before him, holding the old book out to him with both hands. He held it so the title, _Alpha Etiquette and Caring for Omegala_ , was clear, and he held it out in offering.

Phil blinked down at the book. It was as old as the fairy tale books kept in the case. "I thought I auctioned this off. How did you..." he stopped when he realized he'd been looking down and talking at the book and not Clint. Lifting his head, he blinked a couple of time. "How did you get this? It was sold months ago."

Clint tucked the book under his arm as he signed, #Grace gave it to me#. He fingerspelled her name, instead of using the sign, slowly, and carefully so that Phil could catch on. #You need to read it.# He looked earnest as he took the book carefully in both hands and, again, offered it to him.

Phil carefully took the book and gently flipped through the pages. He caught sight of a few things that he thought he could stand behind, but some of the other things he wasn't so sure about. The book _was_ quite old, and from a much, _much_ different time but... #Why?#

#I was taught this,# he motioned to the book.

Phil shook his head. "Clint. No one uses these anymore. That's why this book was sold. It's outdated." Even as he spoke the words, he kept the book in hand, still flipping through the pages gently.

Clint waited until Phil looked up again. #I was taught with THIS.# He motioned to the book in Phil's grasp. #Book.# He swallowed. #I need you to understand.#

The hairs on the back of Phil's neck stood up on end at those words. He still wasn't sure it was possible. Swallowing, himself, he took a deep breath. "Clint...I..." He closed his mouth and shook his head slowly. Any words he was going to say just drifted away from him as he saw some of the rules and how Alphas of the past were supposed to treat Omegas. It was almost as unbelievable as fairy tales by that point.

Clint waited patiently, seeing the disbelief in Phil's eyes. The same disbelief when Clint had shown his own neatly, childishly, printed name in his books. He didn't know how he was going to explain _what_ he was, if he couldn't get him to believe he was the same.

#Please read it. Please understand how much you are worth, and how well you should be treated.# Clint wasn't sure how much Phil would understand, and reached for his notepad.

Phil blinked at the flurry of signs. He caught "read it" and "you" but the rest blew right by him. He watched Clint write it out quickly and shook his head long before he was finished. Taking the pad back, Phil scrunched his nose a bit as he wrote in neat print. [I'm an Omega. And not even a very desirable one. I'm treated just like all the rest of the Omegas.]

Clint was beginning to understand why so many Omegas would pay him, and give him a place to live for a few short weeks, one after another, back in the cities. He could see in Phil the same thing he saw in so many of them over the more recent decades. He treated them how they deserved to be treated.... the new Alphas did not.

[I am sorry, but you are wrong. It is the Alphas who are to blame for making you believe this is truth. It is not.]

Phil pressed his lips together and gave a small nod. He wasn't exactly sure it'd make any difference, but... he'd read it anyway, if that was what Clint wanted. "Okay...I'll read it."

#Thank you. I'm sorry.# He stepped out of Phil's way with a shy, careful smile.

Tucking the book safely into his messenger bag, he nodded, returning the smile with a faint one of his own as he ducked his head and started up the stairs. #Good night,# he signed just before his back was to Clint and he was half way up the stairs.

Clint watched him go, then slipped in to take off his coat and shoes, and carry the blanket and pillow to the window. #Thank you,# he signed to the possibly empty room before curling up in the blanket. He was asleep before his head hit the pillow.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Thank you all so much for your patience as I keep apparently killing any computer I touch. Gah! (and apparently keep having Life happen. blargh) - also I was going to do more pictures of Clint's notecards but... the kids used them to play treasure hunt, so. Alas. Earwax. ~roguebowtie)

**Phil** got home, fixed himself some supper and a cup of tea, and curled up in his chair next to the window to read. He still wasn't sure why he was doing it, other than the fact Clint asked him to. It was so laughably outdated, and yet he had to admit there were a lot of things he kind of liked the idea of. Maybe that made him old fashioned or a hopeless romantic, but it didn't matter.

Phil had the book finished, despite rereading bits and pieces, in little more than an hour. Cover to cover.

That... actually explained a lot about how and why Clint acted the way he did.

**~JULY 26~**

**The** rain finally let up partway through the night, and Clint left a note for Phil alongside a pair of silk flowers. A bachelor button, a pansy, and a red tulip, tied with a purple ribbon and placed upon a note.

[I will return this evening, and would like to speak to you then, if you are amenable. ~Clint Barton]

It was the first time he'd signed a note... but it was a prelude to declaring intent. Indeed, with the flowers themselves, he had done so.

Bachelor button for anticipation. Pansy for loving thoughts. Red tulip for declaration of love. The purple ribbon was a sign that his intent was pure, and that he considered the recipient precious.

 **Phil** found the flowers and note as soon as he walked into his office, sitting on his desk across the computer's keyboard. A swell of warmth went through him as he read the note and he stroked his fingers down the petals before carefully setting them down on the desk itself.

To say he was distracted the rest of the day was an understatement. On a number of occasions he had to snap himself out of daydreams and thoughts of those flowers and the note promising Clint's return later that night. He'd never been courted before, hardly had anyone even show much interest in him (except when the Heat came on, then _all_ the Alphas were interested...just...not really in _him_ ). This was exciting and nerve wracking... but in a good way. As he closed up the library that night, he bit his lip in anticipation and moved back down to the basement office to wait for Clint to arrive.

 **After** working hard throughout the day, Clint took what he'd saved as petty cash and paid for a room in the bed and breakfast for a few hours to clean up, shave, and make himself presentable. He changed into clean clothes, a pair of slacks and a purple button-down shirt, and folded his usual clothes and coat into the hard-case on the back of his motorcycle, leaving it parked where it had been on the edge of town, before walking to the front door of the Library in the dusk.

Grace unlocked the door for him, but left herself unseen to give them both privacy. She knew how important this was for Clint and while she was certain it would be an adorable moment, she was not going to intrude.

Sharp eyes glanced around the Library, and Clint closed the door behind himself gently, locking it once more, before heading to the basement stairs. When he reached the end of the small hallway beneath, he knocked on Phil's office door.

 **Phil** lifted his eyes, a smile already on his face. He'd left his door slightly open so Clint would know he was there and willing to talk. When he saw the other though, it took every ounce of control he had not to let his jaw drop. Not only did Clint clean up nice, but freshly showered and clean shaven he looked so young and yet so far beyond his years all at the same time. He looked...gorgeous! #Hi. Come in, please.#

Clint smiled and thanked him, stepping into the room. From his pocket he pulled a small stack of 3x5 cards, fiddling with them nervously a moment before pulling off the first card and offering it to Phil.

[My name is Clinton Barton. I am coming to you, this evening, to declare my intent to court you with the intention of Mating. I did not know whom I should speak to on your behalf. I hope that asking you finds no offense.]

Phil didn't even bother trying to keep the wide smile off his face as he read the card. Looking back up to Clint, he shook his head and quickly signed out #No, not at all.# He'd tell Clint later about his family and why it really wouldn't have mattered even if he had found who to speak to on his behalf.

The smile Clint gave him was a little startled, and very happy. The next card was immediately folded and pocketed, the one beneath handed to Phil.

[Would you accept my offer of courtship?]

Rolling his lips together and wetting them a bit, Phil looked at the new card in his hands, amazed that someone actually wanted _him_ for a change. Meeting Clint's eyes, he kept his smile in place and nodded. #Yes.#

The grin he received from that was broad, and Clint bounced on his toes slightly, just once, unable to tamp down the joy that simple statement gave him. He'd never tried to court an Omega before he was embraced, and refused to even entertain the idea after.

But this man? He was different.

#Thank you,# he said, fumbling the cards, and they fell to the floor. Inwardly he berated himself for acting like a child as he bent to retrieve them.

Phil laughed softly as he watched Clint scramble to pick up the cards and put them back into correct order. Hesitantly, he reached his hand out, letting his fingers brush just slightly over Clint's soft, thick hair. It was okay to do that after all, right? Since he was Phil's Alpha, or, well rather, soon to be? Potentially?

Phil preferred 'soon to be'.

Clint's fumbling stilled and he managed to sort the cards back in order, there weren't many left. He did not stand right away, keeping his head bowed, kneeling at his feet as a knight may at his intended's. Not in supplication, but in respect.

Phil's fingers gently carded through Clint's hair once before he drew his hand back and smiled down at him. He looked so incredibly adorable and handsome all at once. His hands folded into his lap, allowing Clint to continue now that things were back in order.

Remaining on one knee, Clint presented the next card.

[I would very much like to spend time with you. Would you go to supper with me tomorrow?]

Reading the card over, Phil was thankful that the next day was Saturday and that the library would be closed by six o'clock so that he _could_ go to supper with him. He set the card gently on his desk, along with the others, in order to free up his hands. #I would like that very much.# It took him a moment to get through the phrase since there were a couple words he had to try and remember the signs for, but his nodding as he went through it should have been enough of an answer.

#Thank you,# Clint replied, holding the cards a moment as nervousness crossed his gaze and he looked down again before folding the next card and pocketing it. He handed the following card to Phil, glancing up at him.

[I will not hold you to that, if you change your mind after these next things you must know. I apologise. I was selfish in asking first. I wanted to know what your answer would have been.]

Phil's head tilted in silent question as he set that card down and waited for the next. It was obvious Clint was nervous and it was ridiculous how much Phil wanted to just tuck his head under the other's chin and nuzzle in order to try and calm his nerves.

The next card was carefully offered.

[The books in the case are mine, it is my name in them. If there are newspapers from the turn of the century, they will speak of me in late spring, and late autumn. You asked how old I am. I am one hundred twenty-three.]

Part of Phil wanted to scoff at that because, there was just no way for it to be possible. He read the card over another time, just to make sure he'd read it right the first time. His brain thought back to the newspaper book that had been left out and the picture that looked so much like Clint, he just hadn't thought it was true. Swallowing hard, he lifted his grey eyes to meet Clint's. #You look good for your age.#

Clint smiled only slightly and carefully handed over the next card. It only had a few words written on it.

[I was born in eighteen ninety. I was killed in nineteen thirteen.]

Phil's blood ran cold as he stared down at those words. _Killed_. #Died...#

Clint nodded, taking a shaking breath as he bowed his head. When he looked up, his pupils were red, bringing a purple cast to his glasz eyes. He opened his mouth to show his fangs had extended. He made no other move. Kept his hands to himself. Waited for judgement.

Phil pulled in a shaking breath of his own. Vampires exist, this was a new find for him. Here he thought they'd just been stories and a weird subculture in Seattle or something. Instinct told him to be terrified, but rational thought kept reminding him that Clint had known him for over a month, had taken care of him when he'd been vulnerable and weak and stood guard outside his apartment door while he rode out his Heat alone. Never once had the man tried anything; and here he was, all cleaned up and presentable looking on his knee no less, wanting to court him. If Clint were dangerous and out only to harm him, he would have done it by now.

Carefully, Phil reached his hand out to rest his palm against Clint's cool cheek. This really explained a few more mysteries about the man.

Clint closed his mouth with a click, blinking his eyes back to human looking and couldn't help leaning into Phil's touch, looking up at him with such longing.

Keeping his hand there for a moment, Phil finally pulled it away before reaching for a Post-It note and his pen. Writing quickly, ignoring his shaking hand, he handed the pad over to Clint. [You haven't hurt me yet, and I don't believe you intend to.]

Clint read the note, thrice, before looking up at Phil again. #Never#.

Phil just gave a small nod in return as he took the pad back and set it down on his desk, ready to read anything else Clint might have for him.

The next three cards were folded and put in his pocket. He had but one left.

[You are the most kind, beautiful person I have ever met. I am honored that you are willing to consider my suit and to let me court you. Thank you, with all my heart.]

Phil held the card in his hands for a long moment, just reading it over and over again. Finally, he set that one among the others, stole a quick swipe at his traitorous eyes that decided to water, and moved to sit on the floor in front of Clint. His arms reached out, wrapping around the other's shoulders as he pressed himself in for a hug.

Clint's arms wrapped strong around him as he breathed in his scent. He held him close, protected and cared for. He could scarce believe that Phil hadn't immediately thrown something at him, and had instead accepted him. Was willing to let him court him, to consider one day being his Mate. It was overwhelming and he shut his eyes as he continued to hold the Omega for as long as he would be permitted.

Phil nuzzled himself in against Clint, pulling in everything about him and just letting the Alpha hold him for a little while. After a minute, he finally pulled himself back enough that they could properly see each other. His hand came back up to cup Clint's cheek gently. "Thank you." He spoke the words softly but clearly.

"Than' _you_ ," Clint replied, carefully trying to form the words for a verbal response.

His fingers stroked at Clint's cheek gently before he moved in and nudged his nose under the Alpha's chin, the proper way of showing that he knew his place and that he respected his Alpha.

Clint smiled, resting his hand on the back of Phil's neck. Accepting him, and showing his intent to be his protector.

Phil sighed softly, contently, at the feel of Clint's hand on his neck. After another moment, he carefully pulled away, knees starting to protest being on the hard concrete floor that long, and held his hand out to help Clint up as well. He wasn't sure what was supposed to happen now, but lingering there with the other man for a little longer seemed like the best idea in the world.

#May I walk you home?# Clint signed after rising smoothly to his feet.

#I would like that# Phil smiled and held a finger up to signal just a minute, before turning to quickly turn things off and gather up the few things he'd been planning to take back to his apartment. Once finished, he nodded again and smiled, ready to leave (the notecards Clint had written on tucked safely into the small pocket on the inside of his messenger bag. He'd probably fall asleep that night reading through them again).

Without word or sound, Clint took the messenger bag and put it over his own shoulder before offering his hand to Phil.

Phil took Clint's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze as he turned off his office's light and shut the door behind them. He led the way up the back staircase, needing to lock that door once they were outside, and let his mind process what had happened in the last few minutes. He'd finally gotten a soon-to-be Mate. _Who just happens to be a vampire._ There were questions there that needed to be answered, but they would have to wait. They were far too forward to be brought up so early in their courtship.

Clint held Phil's hand gently when it was allowed, keeping between him and the street as they made their way along the sidewalk to the apartment where Phil lived. He stayed with him inside the door and up the stairs, waiting at the door as Phil let himself into the apartment.

Stepping inside, Phil turned back to Clint to take his bag back and signed his thank you. "What time would you like me to be ready by tomorrow?"

#Six thirty#, Clint replied, eyes resting on Phil's mouth as he spoke, and to catch if he said more, carefully returning his bag to him.

Phil set it just inside the door and nodded. #I will be...# his hands faltered and his face scrunched slightly as he tried to remember the sign for 'ready'.

Clint made the sign for the letter R and waggled it side to side, raising an eyebrow.

Huffing a soft laugh, Phil nodded and repeated the motion before doing the whole sentence over again. #I will be ready#

Clint reached out, holding his hand palm up to Phil.

Phil held his hand out, palm down, to Clint in return.

He took his hand and bowed over it, brushing his lips against the top of Phil's hand, before releasing it slowly as he took a step back, raising his gaze to Phil's face.

Warmth and color flushed across Phil's cheeks, his heart trading places with his stomach as he watched Clint kiss his hand and then step back respectfully. Drawing in a deep breath, Phil couldn't help smile again. #Good Night, Clint.#

#Goodnight.# Clint waited until the door closed, pressing his fingertips to it to feel the first of the locks click, before he turned and left the house-cum-apartments and walk back to his bike to retrieve his usual clothing, carefully fold up these carefully into the hard case, then spend the first hours after nightfall hunting, draining, eating... and finally, after bathing in the chill stream, returning to the library to sleep around one in the morning.

**~JULY 27~**

**The** following day went by in a kind of blur for Phil. He woke up and followed his usual workday routine, but he never really felt like he was part of the world. More like an outsider looking in or something. When closing time finally came around, he locked up quickly and made his way back to his apartment so that he was ready to go by six-thirty as promised.

 **Once** more, after working hard, Clint went to the bed and breakfast to pay for an hour, long enough to shower and change. To become presentable. He went to the florist just before closing and requested real flowers instead of the silk ones he'd given Phil the day before. Courting flowers. The florist looked at him in shock when he wrote clearly and concisely exactly which flowers he would like wrapped in a purple ribbon.

He seemed less frightening when he was smiling shyly.

 **Precisely** six-thirty, Clint knocked on Phil's door, dressed well and clean cut, like he'd stepped out of time and put on modern clothing, his hair combed neatly, his shoulders squared.

Phil was at his door in a moment -- unlocking it and opening up -- to find Clint on the other side, looking just as handsome as he had the day before. #Hi.# He smiled brightly, a real, full open mouth smile that was all too rare compared to the ones he'd usually give.

Clint grinned. #Hi,# he answered, before offering Phil the bouquet of Real Flowers, as opposed to silk from before, a few extra in place. Still there were the bachelor's button, pansy, and tulip. Added were wisteria and violet. Steadfast and Faithfulness.

Phil grinned back as he reached out to take the flowers, real ones that were even nicer than the silk ones that may or may not have made their way to his bedside table. #Thank you. These are very nice.# He ran his fingers over the soft petals and moved to quickly cut the ends a bit and put them into some water so they'd keep.

He did not presume to step into Phil's space, instead waiting at the door and fidgeting a little with the cuffs of his shirt, white this time and beneath a waistcoat (complete with pocket watch), as he waited for the Omega to do what he needed.

Phil finished taking care of the flowers and, readjusting his own dress shirt, moved back to the door and nodded. #Ready.# Keys in hand, and a small memo pad tucked into his back pocket along with a pen, he stepped into the hall, locked his door tight, and reached for Clint's hand.

Clint turned Phil’s hand this time to kiss his palm before lacing their fingers and led him down the stairs to the street. Once more, he took the side beside the road and walked with him slow and meandering to the one small restaurant in town.

Phil didn't mind the meandering. In fact, being able to just casually walk along the street and not be in any kind of a hurry was half the reason he'd come to the small quiet town. He enjoyed just taking a nice, quiet stroll hand in hand with Clint. His thumb gently stroked along the other man's hand and he couldn't help leaning into him a bit as they made their way to, and into, the little restaurant diner.

Clint would frequently look over to Phil, smiling softly. He felt nothing but contentment from the Omega, and it was almost heady to him. When they reached the restaurant, he opened the door for him, and handed the greeter a pre-made card saying that they were the reservation for Barton (as though the greeter didn't already know) for two, please.

The greeter, a sweet little Beta, nodded and smiled to them both as she picked up a pair of menus and motioned them to follow her back to a quiet table away from everyone else. The place really wasn't anything overly fancy, but it was still a nice place for what it was and where it was located.

When they reached the table, Clint pulled the chair out for Phil. It left him with the chair that allowed him to see most of the restaurant, and better protect the Omega should he need to. Without Hearing, he needed his sight more than another Alpha might. He hoped this would not make Phil uncomfortable.

Phil thanked the greeter politely and smiled as Clint pulled his chair out for him. He could tell others were watching them, confused by what was going on and why the Omega librarian -- of all people! -- was being treated so finely. He ignored them though, instead signing his thanks again as he settled himself comfortably in his chair.

Clint helped push the chair in before seating himself, glancing over the room before reaching forward and laying his hand palm up on the table once more. Invitation for Phil to hold his hand if he wished, and giving the Omega the chance to not show public affection if _he_ wished.

Without a moment’s hesitation, Phil placed his hand in Clint's and closed his fingers around the Alpha's hand gently. Even after having read the small book he'd been asked to read, Phil couldn't believe this was how Omegas used to be treated. Never once could he remember seeing his father treat his mom as anything special or as tenderly. She was an object, his possession and claim to status. Brushing his fingers along Clint's wrist, Phil shifted to pull his notepad from his pocket. [You look very nice tonight. Is that how you used to dress?]

Clint took the pen without letting go Phil's hand. It worked for them to be opposite on their dominants, they could hold hands across from each other without either of them sacrificing neatness in communication. He smiled slightly as he wrote, pushing the pad back to Phil.  
[I was poorer, then. I would wear suspenders with my slacks, and usually a cap to hide my hair. When I was younger, I went barefoot when I wasn't performing in costume.]

Phil tilted his head as he read before picking up the pen again. [Why hide your hair?] It was a trivial question to ask, but he was honestly curious. He liked Clint's hair and plus it kept from giving possibly unwanted sympathy for having lived a hard life at the start.

Clint shrugged one shoulder, gently squeezing Phil's hand before writing his answer. [When I was young it was very light blond, nearly white - being recognisable when you are in the circus is not always good.]

He nodded in understanding. That made sense. Circus folks weren't as reputable seeming as they were nowadays. [Did you enjoy being in the circus when you were younger?]

[It was a good life,] Clint wrote. [They took me in, and I stayed with them until they were forced to disband]. He paused, brushing his thumb across Phil's knuckles before adding. [Are you humouring me?]

Phil laughed softly as he shook his head and picked the pen up again. [No, I am getting to know the man who is courting me. You're welcome to ask me anything, if you want.]

Just then, the server came, and Clint pulled out a card he had pre-written from his pocket. It held the order for them, and asked for a light wine to compliment their meal.

The server nodded and left them again. Phil smiled softly, stroking his fingers against Clint's hand lightly. It was probably strange that he was so comfortable with not actually talking, and while he wondered what Clint's voice would sound like, he was so used to being in the quiet that he was okay with not knowing.

[I hope you know I would never cause you harm. You are free to reject me, I won't attack you,] Clint wrote, his face utterly serious.

Phil's heart broke a bit at those written words, at Clint's seriousness. Gently, he lifted Clint's hand, put it to his cheek and nuzzled into the palm gently.

Clint gasped at the gesture, an abrupt there and gone again sound from his throat, unintentional. He brushed his thumb along Phil's cheekbone once, twice. Watching him for long moments before writing once more. [You are so beautiful.]

Phil's smile was soft and shy, but unreserved. He nuzzled against Clint's hand again, his open sign of affection for any and all to see. [I've never been called that before. Thank you.] he emphasized his thanks with a squeeze to the hand still on his cheek.

#You are beautiful# Clint signed again, first with his palm facing his own face, fanning his fingers across open, then closed again before pointing at Phil.

Phil mimicked the action and smiled a bit brighter before doing the signs for saying he thought Clint very handsome, too.

Clint smiled, brushing his thumb over Phil's cheekbone again. [The ghosts in the library, they're the original owners. Grace and Georg Handel. They were a Beta couple that took care of me when the circus was in town, while they were setting up and taking down the tents. Grace would teach me more every time we came through. Their library was home to me as much as the circus. They did not treat me a burden when I was left in their care] he wrote, offering Phil some history as to why he'd gone to the Library to begin with.

Phil smiled as he read that. [Here I was just calling them George and Gracie after the old comedy duo George Burns and Gracie Allen.] He grinned brightly before writing a bit more. [I have seen pictures of them, they looked like they were good people.]

[They were very kind. They are very kind. Grace... she cares about your well being.]

Phil ducked his head a bit but smiled. [I'm one of the few who enjoy being in there by themselves at night. I talk to them when i'm putting books away. Makes it less lonely. Makes me less lonely.]

[I think they appreciate it. Grace was angry with me for leaving. She explained that ... people aren't taught proper etiquette anymore. I didn't know.] Clint brushed his thumb across Phil's cheek again, before dropping his hand back to the table, clasping Phil's in his own, smiling softly as he watched him.

[A lot has changed through the years, I suppose. Omegas aren't looked on as anything special anymore. Most aren't interested in anything more than a means to ease their Heats and most Alphas only want to have their ways with a willing Omega.]

Clint sat back, thinking about the confirmation of what he was starting to realise. The change of the world wasn't just automobiles, airplanes, money management, and all manner of technological advance. It seemed that the world was so intent on advance, it forgot that some things were best left as they are. At least, that was his opinion on the matter.

He smiled his thanks at the server as their meal was delivered, a thick lasagna and red wine to go with it. When she left, he took the paper. [I have much to say about that, but it is not a subject for supper. I hope you like the food I chose for you.]

It was a simple thing, an Alpha choosing a meal for their intended Omega. A show that they would provide for them in all things.

Phil's grin was wide and bright, his eyes practically glowing as he looked at the plates. He looked back to Clint, making a somewhat silly face as he licked his lips and nodded. He took the pad and quickly wrote a response. [I love lasagna! This is perfect!]

Clint laughed, his voice pitched low and rough, shoulders shaking, and he grinned. #Good# he signed, giving Phil's hand a little squeeze before letting go so they could eat.

Phil grinned back before he dug into his meal. It was absolutely a delicious supper and the wine, while he wasn't an expert at wine, he could tell just by tasting it that it was not a cheap one by any means. As they ate, he let himself people watch a bit. Though mostly, he watched Clint.

Despite the life he led, Clint was very particular about the way he ate when not alone. Elbows stayed off the table, napkin precisely folded on his lap, each bite cut off when taken, rather than cutting up the meal and then eating it bit by bit. A sip of the wine every sixth bite. Water every first and third. A small smile as he looked up, checking to see that he had indeed made a right choice, and that Phil was enjoying the meal as much as he was.

Phil's manners were well enough, though nothing quite as well groomed as Clint's. Still, he did his best to follow the Alpha's example so as not to be an embarrassment. As he finished off his meal, he ducked his head and wiped his napkin across his lips before shyly picking up the notepad again. [Sorry, I didn't mean to eat so fast. Forgot to have lunch today.]

Clint finished his meal before answering, giving Phil a small smile and resting his foot against the younger man's. [Don't apologise, there's no need. Do you want dessert?]

Shaking his head, Phil rubbed his stomach. #No, thank you. Full.#

Clint grinned, motioning for the cheque, and carefully counting out the cash he had to pay for the bill as well as a generous tip.

Phil politely glanced away as Clint paid, a trait he'd picked up from his mom when it came to having a meal paid for. He busied himself by sweeping little crumbs into his napkin and folding it shut before putting the notepad back into his pocket when it was time to leave.

Clint stood, moving to help Phil from his chair, offering him his hand.

Taking the offered hand, Phil stood and continued to hold it as he followed out the door and back out to the street.

The sun was just painting the horizon with sunset. Clint threaded his fingers with Phil's and motioned in the opposite direction from the apartment, silently asking Phil if he'd like to go for a walk.

Looking off down the direction Clint pointed to, Phil nodded and gave his hand a little tug. It was still mostly early out, and it hadn't rained, so it wasn't nearly as damp out as it had been the last few days. With a smile, he shifted behind Clint to stand on his other side, letting him have the side closest to the street.

Clint gave him a soft smile, brushing his fingers over the back of Phil's neck before reaching to take his hand again, enjoying his presence as they walked in the evening air, looking at the flower gardens and making their way toward the edge of town.

Phil enjoyed the walk, taking in the fresh air and getting to just be out and about again. So many times in the past, he would just stay at home watching TV or maybe doing mindless things on the internet on his days off or after work. He forgot how nice it was to just get out and wander. Then again, the company he had at the moment was infinitely better than what he usually had to begin with.

They made it to the edge of town, and Clint led Phil to a park bench on the roadside. From there, they could see the great tree (though his Bike remained hidden behind it) and the small stand not to much further hiding the creek from view. Clint beckoned for Phil to sit.

Phil sat on the bench next to Clint, still holding his hand. He wasn't exactly familiar with that part of the town, he'd never had much reason to venture to that part really. Still, it was a nice view and watching as the sun faded the rest of the way from sight and the stars began to twinkle above them, he felt himself relax and just let his head tilt back to look up at them. A soft, pleased little smile on his face.

Clint watched him for a long moment, before signing, #This view has not changed#, before letting go his hand, only long enough to slip his arm around Phil's shoulders, careful.

Almost automatically Phil tucked himself in against Clint, soaking in the feel of being protected and safe. With the dimming light, writing and reading was going to be hard to do and he wasn't versed enough in sign to be able to really carry on much of a conversation. #It's very beautiful out here.#

#Yes.# It was simple acknowledgement, but it was all that was needed to be shared. Clint sat with Phil there, watching the stars for a good while, finding his own comfort in holding someone warm and safe in his arms without having been paid to do so. It was novel, and it was wonderful. Clint stayed with him like that as the sky got ever darker before gently squeezing Phil's shoulder to rouse him from whichever thoughts the young Omega had fallen to.

Phil's head had come to rest on the Alpha's shoulder, his eyes alternating from gazing off ahead of him or up to the stars, thoughts lazily drifting from one topic to another. When he felt the squeeze, he lifted his head and looked to Clint, their noses barely an inch apart. While he knew it was nothing and totally acceptable for a couple to kiss (especially if they found themselves in a situation like this), he didn't want to seem too forward. He wanted to do things the way Clint had been taught.

Clint smiled gently at him before moving to stand, his fingertips brushing the back of Phil's neck before he held his hand to him to help him to his feet.

Standing, Phil leaned in against Clint gently, cheek rubbing against his shoulder as they started to walk again. He had the feeling their night was almost over, as much as he didn't want it to be.

Keeping his stride smooth so as not to Jostle Phil, Clint walked with him slowly back to his apartment, holding the front door for him before walking him up the stairs to. Before Phil could open the door, Clint touched Phil's cheek before signing. #Thank you for tonight#.

He leaned his cheek into the touch, trying to take in more of the Alpha's scent so when he went back into his apartment he didn't feel quite so suddenly alone. #You're welcome. Thank you for taking me out.# He bit at the corner of his mouth gently before pulling the pad of paper out again and writing on it. [Tomorrow's Sunday, the library isn't open, but I'm sure Grace will let you in if you'd like to go read your books. Sundays and Mondays are my days off, so Monday someone else will be closing up.]

Clint nodded his understanding and gently took the pad from him. [Unless there are fences to be mended -- other than helping feed, I will not be working tomorrow. Monday I will, but I would like very much to see you again afterward?]

Phil gave a nod in return. #I'd like that, too.# He took the paper back, already vowing in his head he was going to spend all of Sunday and almost all of Monday on YouTube looking up sign language tutorials. [I'll be here all day Monday. You're welcome to come by any time.]

[I will come to call when I am able.] That written, and shown to Phil, Clint slipped the pad back into Phil's pocket before resting his hand on the back of the Omega's neck, possessive and protective, watching him for a few final moments before he would have to leave.

Head ducked a bit to give Clint more access to the back of his neck, Phil looked up at him from under dark lashes before he hesitantly leaned in to nudge his nose under the other's chin again, a quiet and almost innocent claim to him.

Closing his eyes a moment, and breathing in their mixed scent, Clint smiled. He brought Phil in closer, his palm broad and secure on his neck, tucking Phil under his chin by lifting it to give him space and resting his cheek against his temple as he wrapped his other arm snug around him. Secure.

Any other Omega, definitely any other Alpha, would have taken this as a sign to pull the other off to bed for a romp between the sheets. Phil learned long ago though, when he'd literally run and hid from any and all Alphas as his Heats hit, that he wasn't like other Omegas. And Clint? Well, he was charmingly old fashioned and Phil absolutely loved that about him. Breathing deep, he kept himself tucked there for a long moment before he finally pulled back and decided he'd best let Clint leave. #I enjoyed tonight. Very much.# "I should let you go now, though, shouldn't I? I'll see you Monday?"

He let him go, taking a step back and bowing over Phil's hand once more, kissing the back of it softly before standing. "Yes," he answered, his voice low pitched and a little rough. The intonation left a Hearing person wondering if there was more to be said, but Clint did not add anything other than a shy smile as he moved to wait at the stairs for Phil to go inside.

Phil unlocked the door and slipped in, pausing only for a moment to look back over his shoulder to Clint at the stairs, smile softly in return, and reluctantly slip into his little home. The locks securing behind him.

Clint waited a moment, then went down the stairs, turning once outside to walk to the Library. He may as well get a good sleep tonight, the next two nights would be spent in the tree. Now that he was Courting, it was even more imperative that he save his money (not inconsiderable) to give proof he could provide for his Omega, even though in reality he knew that Phil was far more financially stable. It was part of courtship, for him to provide as best he could. He smiled slightly to himself as he walked up the steps to the library, stepping inside as the door was unlocked.

For the first time in his life, he understood why someone would want a Mate.


	8. Chapter 8

**~JULY 28**

**Phil** spent all of Sunday online looking up sign language tutorials and practicing what he'd been learning. He wanted to be able to communicate with Clint better. It was a bit of a difficult task, learning sign; but then, as with any new skill or language, it just took time, patience, and practice. He'd get it eventually. After all, Clint had had far more years of practice with it than he had. 

**~JULY 29~**

**Monday** was more of the same, reviewing what he'd learned the day before, before starting in on new ones. He'd sign to himself as he cleaned and tidied up his apartment, making sure things were good and neat for when Clint arrived. Phil wanted things to be nice for him. He wanted his apartment to be comfortable and homey (though, he supposed that was mostly the Omega in him that was wanting to make sure everything was just so when Clint arrived). 

As the day started to slip into the early evening hours, he debated on making supper or not. He wasn't sure what Clint had planned for them, if they were going to go out again or just stay in... he probably should have asked. Finally, he made sure he had some hamburger left in the fridge and figured if worse came to worse, he could always skillet up a couple of hamburger patties for them to have for dinner, since he didn't own a grill. 

At six o'clock, Phil slipped into his room to change out of his pajamas and into a pair of jeans and an old polo shirt so he'd be ready when Clint arrived. 

**Sunday** was spent fixing fences, apparently several farms had a problem with their animals this year being so very determined to break through. When he wasn't fixing fences, he was helping to round up the livestock. Sunday night, knowing that Monday would have someone else opening the Library, Clint settled in the tree to sleep. 

Monday went similarly, though there was significantly more to do, it being a work day. He helped walk the fields to pull up volunteer corn, as well as cleaning out stalls and feed boxes. It was good, hard, honest work. He liked it. Being useful in a way he hadn't thought to try being, before. 

The end of the day, he politely asked his first set of employers if he might shower at their home. They had no problem letting him do so, and when six o'clock came around, Clint knocked carefully on Phil's door - dressed as he had when he'd presented himself Suitor. Same slacks, purple button down shirt, with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows in deference to the heat, hair combed neatly instead of messily spiked. 

**Phil's** head popped through the opening of his shirt at the sound of the knock. Stumbling out of his bedroom, still pushing his arms through the sleeves, he just barely had the blasted thing on (a navy blue that brilliantly set off his eyes despite being faded) before he opened the door. A smile crossed his face when he saw Clint. 

#Hi! Come in!# He hoped the smile on his face helped to emphasize his words as he stepped to the side. And yes, it wasn't lost on him that he'd already invited the vampire into his home once, which meant the man technically could come and go as he pleased, but it still seemed right and polite to invite him in anyway. 

The look on Phil's face had his heart in his throat, and Clint stepped over the threshold, the scent of the Omega's home crashing over him. He breathed for a moment, acclimating himself to the scents outside of Heat. 

Shutting the door, Phil bit his lip slightly before looking back to Clint -- and he smiled all over again. #You look nice. Do I need to change? I wasn't sure if we were going out or staying in.# The phrases were a bit slow as he carefully thought over each gesture to make sure it was right as he signed it. 

Clint's smile brightened. #No you don't need to change.# He held his hand out to him. 

Placing his hand in Clint's, Phil felt his heart soar a bit as he recognized and understood the signals Clint had given and how his smile had brightened. He made a mental note to keep practicing. 

Clint brought the hand to his lips, brushing a soft kiss over the back of it before he turned Phil's hand over and kissed his palm. 

Phil drew in a breath and his smile turned soft and tender. As Clint's lips left his palm, he reached his hand up to cradle the Alpha's cheek, thumb brushing gently over the man's cheekbone. His grey eyes hid nothing and shone brightly under his dark lashes as he ducked his head just a bit out of respect and in acceptance of the kiss to his palm. 

Smiling softly, Clint stepped into Phil's space, resting his palm on the back of Phil's neck, tipping his chin up and kissing Phil's forehead tenderly. 

His own smile soft, Phil nudged Clint's chin with his nose. Pulling back slightly, he let his hand slide down to rest on the Alpha's chest lightly a moment before moving enough to be able to sign. #What would you like to do tonight?# 

#I would like to continue getting to know each other. I can go bring back food# 

Phil glanced to his kitchen and then back to Clint. He debated mentioning that he had food he could make for them. #I could make us some hamburgers, if you would like?# He took a small breath. #That way you do not have to leave.# 

He seemed a little surprised when he nodded. #I'd like that.# 

Grinning, Phil gave a nod in return before taking Clint's hand and pulling him into the kitchen area. He set Clint at the table and moved to pull the pan from the cabinet and set it on the stove before taking the package of hamburger from the fridge. Moving swiftly, Phil emptied the meat into a bowl, added in a couple of eggs and some breadcrumbs to help keep the patties from falling apart while they cooked. All in all it took longer for the skillet to heat up than it did to prepare the patties. Casting a glance over his shoulder at Clint, he smiled a bit more before turning his attention back to fixing them supper. 

Clint watched him as he worked on their meal, sitting at table with his hands folded in front of him. He couldn't help the way his eyes strayed, memorising the lines of Phil's body, the way he moved, even as the scent of food mixed with the scent of the Omega's home, permeated it. Clint felt like he could actually, honestly, get drunk off just his scent alone. 

That hadn't happened before, either. 

Phil hummed to himself as he let the burgers fry up and he set a bag of frozen corn aside to heat up to go with them. It was the first time since he'd moved into the small apartment that it had ever truly felt like a home. And the Alpha sitting so attentively at his table had a lot, if not everything, to do with it. 

Pulling a couple plates down, he set them on the counter before turning back to face Clint. #Do you like anything on your burger?# He'd already made a point to remember which one was the one he was only going to cook to medium rare just for Clint. 

#A little salt, please#, he replied - fingerspelling salt for him slowly. 

Smiling, Phil gave an okay sign and turned back to the stove just in time to take Clint's burger off the heat and set it on a plate. His own would take another couple of minutes, as would the corn. Once both plates were ready though, he set one plate down in front of Clint, the other at his place and snatched the salt and pepper shakers off the counter. 

#Thank you,# Clint said. He took his plate, and his Omega's (he was already beginning to think of Phil as HIS) and switched them. 

Phil blinked down at his plate having turned back to the table with the shakers just in time to see Clint sit back innocently. Blushing, he held his hand up to his mouth in _Oops, sorry_. 

Clint's shoulders shook as he laughed, shaking his head. He stood to pull out Phil's chair for him. 

Phil loved hearing that slightly off laugh, and smiled as he nodded his thanks and sat down. #You have a nice laugh, I like it.# 

#Thank you#, Clint replied as he sat, looking down a moment before catching Phil's eye. #You look beautiful when you smile.# 

Reaching his hand out, he gently clasped Clint's and squeezed. While Phil generally preferred the quiet, he wasn't sure he'd be able to handle not being able to hear. To not know how someone's voice or laugh sounded, or hear music when it's being played. He gave Clint's hand another squeeze before pulling back. #Thank you. Please, eat.# 

Clint nodded, he could almost tell what the smile turning sad meant. #I'm sorry,# he said, putting a little salt on his burger before eating. 

Phil took a bite of his burger and thought for a moment before signaling he'd be right back. Getting up, he moved for the far end of the counter and held up their whiteboard. He quickly scribbled across it and sit it on the table between them so they wouldn't have to move it in order to read and write across it. [Not polite to talk with our hands full =) Please don't be sorry. I forgot for a sec that you can't hear.] 

After cleaning his hands on his napkin, Clint responded. [It's ok to forget. I don't know life any differently - it would be like a bird feeling bad that a fish doesn't know what it means to fly.] 

Phil glanced up so that Clint could see his smile before he nodded and took a couple more bites of food. Still chewing, he took the marker to write below that. [Very true. Have you ever thought of having aids? They have little ones that slip into your ears and no one notices them.] As soon as he had the words down, a tight knot formed in his stomach and he silently prayed he didn't accidentally just offend Clint by asking that. He knew of many deaf people who were proud of the way they were and got up in arms over being asked questions like that. 

Clint frowned, puzzled. [I don't know what that is. Is that like trumpets? Grace tried that for me, it didn't work.] 

Grabbing a napkin to clear the board, Phil drew another smiley face [I can show you after supper. Medicine has changed a lot since Grace was alive]. 

Clint nodded, smiling his thanks. #You should eat before it is cold#, he encouraged, caring for him. 

Smiling back, Phil nodded and capped the pen back up, setting it on the whiteboard so they both could finish their meals. 

Clint moved his shoe to press against Phil's foot, just a little contact as they finished their meal. 

Smiling down at his plate, Phil slipped his foot around to hook around Clint's ankle, only stealing a quick glance at him before he polished off his corn and what was left of his burger. 

**When** the plates were clear, he snatched up Clint's before the man had a chance to argue and moved to wash both up and set them in the drain rack right away. There was a different kind of itch under his skin, not one that signaled his Heat was coming on (he was still at least a couple weeks out from the 'Time of No Consent' period he'd read about). This was an instinctual itch, the kind he'd get for doing a full cleaning of the library when he knew someone important was going to be visiting. The same itch he got while cleaning his apartment earlier that day. A need to prove himself somehow. 

Clint watched Phil finish up, and when he'd done so, stood, taking the whiteboard in one hand, and beckoned to Phil with his other, palm up - allowing Phil to choose whether he wished to come close or no. 

Drying his hands on a towel, Phil reached out to take Clint's and followed him back to the living room couch. 

Clint sat first on the end of the couch and allowed Phil to choose where he sat. He hoped he would sit close, he itched to hold him. 

Phil sat beside him, like he had when they'd gone for their walk and wound up on the bench for a long while. He sat to Clint's right side, leaving his left hand free to write if he chose to while Phil's own dominate side was kept free as well. Out of habit, he pulled his left leg up under him and, purely out of some innate instinct, cuddled himself into Clint's side. 

He placed the white board on his lap, bringing his arm around Phil's shoulders and holding him, something in him eased at the gesture. He rested his cheek atop Phil’s head for a long moment, before writing. [Did you always wish to keep a Library?] 

Phil nodded, feeling Clint's head jostle a bit from the gesture before he took the pen. [Pretty much. They're comforting to me.] 

[I'm glad it's you taking care of my home] he quickly scribbled out the last two words so it said, instead. [I'm glad it's you taking care of the library here.] 

The scribbled words weren't scribbled fast enough and Phil frowned slightly as he thought about them. Sure the library felt like a home to him, but he'd never referred to it as such. He didn't say anything about it though. He'd leave it for now. [Me too. They needed someone young with new ideas and who'd be around for awhile. I fit all three. It's been nice.] 

[Do you have many friends here?] Clint asked, curious. 

[Do Robinson Crusoe, Dorian Grey, George, Grace and the Swiss Family Robinson count?] 

[George and Grace do] Clint wrote. After he set the marker down he nuzzled Phil's hair, held him a little closer. 

Phil nuzzled back a moment, snuggling himself in tight before picking the marker up again. [I'm the full time librarian, most of my life is spent in that building down the block. My days off I keep to myself and relax. I know people in town, they know me, but I wouldn't say they're friends. I'm "that quiet Omega librarian" to most.] 

[You've been here a while, though] Clint protested, not understanding how such a wonderful, kind person hadn't made at least one living friend among the people who used his library. 

His shoulders shrugged slightly. Reaching for the pen again, he stopped mid reach and lifted his head as his phone began to ring. Frowning, he scribbled quickly [Phone. Hang on] He reluctantly pulled away and moved to grab the cordless off the end table. A quick check of the caller-ID had him rolling his eyes. _Speak of the Devil and he shall appear._ His thumb hit the answer button. "Whatever it is, Stark, the answer's no." 

_"Aww, C'mon, I haven't even said ‘hello how are you’, yet!"_

Phil shook his head. "I don't care. Can you call back later? I'm on a date right now." 

_"Well, I'm kinda trying to find a hotel in your little not-town, but the only thing they have is a bed and breakfast. Who does bed and breakfasts? It’s like having a sleepover at a stranger’s house and paying for it."_

Groaning inwardly, Phil sunk his head down into his hand. Scrubbing at his face, he sighed. "People like escaping to little towns for romantic weekends away, probably. Seriously, call me back later. I'm busy and you're making me seriously rude right now." He stood, pacing a little. 

_"So I can stay at your place, right? Meet your hot date? Seriously, I'm like. In town. And I'm bored. I came to SEE YOU. Don't I count?"_ Tony whined. 

With Phil's mouth obscured by the phone, Clint had no idea what was going on. He certainly saw the frustration though, and he stood, moving to stand beside Phil and rest his hand on the small of his back a moment before the back of his neck, a gesture of comfort. 

Phil relaxed into the touch, leaned into it and then into Clint. "I'm even more boring than I used to be. Honestly, I don't think meeting him is a good idea." 

_"Pleeeeeease? Hey, didn't you say you lived right by the Library? Found the Library!"_

" _Tonyyy_...what part of 'I'm on a date' don't you grasp?" Groaning, he turned to press his face into Clint's shoulder before pulling back and away to grab the board. [Incredibly annoying friend from college is in town. He's at the library right now. Wants to meet you.] 

#Ok.# 

_"Phiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiil.”_

Sighing, he nodded. "Alright... fine. You're still at the library? Look to your left. Halfway down the block. Victorian house-turned-apartments." 

_“The funny blue one with the half porch?"_

Clint kept his hand on the back of Phil's neck, kept close. 

"Yeah, that's the one. Second floor. Apartment D." Phil hung up before Tony could respond and turned to tuck himself under Clint's chin, arms wrapped around his waist to keep himself in close. 

Clint wrapped his other arm around him, resting his chin on Phil's hair, head tilted back. He made himself breathe deep and slow, his thumb brushing against Phil's spine as he encouraged him to mimic the movement. 

It was easy enough to fall into the same rhythm Clint was guiding him into. Nuzzling his nose against the dip under Clint's throat, he pulled back slowly. "I'm sorry. Tony is a bit much to handle, sometimes. And he talks very fast." 

Clint nodded his understanding. #His status?# he signed carefully, spelling out the second word in case Phil hadn't learned it yet. 

"Harmless. Annoying at times, but harmless." #Beta. He's okay.# 

Clint nodded, not realising his body language had gone aggressively possessive for a few moments. He relaxed, brushed his fingertips down Phil's cheek, and stepped back just in time for Tony to pound 'shave and a haircut' on Phil's door. 

Taking a deep breath, Phil moved to unlock the door and let the man in. "You can say hello, but you're not staying." 

"Aw c'mon, where am I supposed to- helLO Nurse!" Tony's eyes appreciatively travelled over Clint's figure, well-dressed, excellent posture, keen eyes. The Beta's nose flared briefly as he nodded. 

Clint raised an eyebrow, stepping up behind Phil and simply nodding his greeting to Tony, not offering his hand, instead placing it on the back of Phil's neck to help ease the Omega's agitation. 

Phil moved on instinct to lean back into the touch. It took a second, but he did move from the touch just enough to face Clint and fingerspell out, #Clint, Tony Stark.# Looking back to Tony, he motioned back to Clint. "Tony, Clint Barton." 

Tony's eyes widened at the possessive and protective gesture the stranger had made. He heard about Alpha's doing that back in History class several years ago. "Huh." Tony held his hand out to shake Clint's, and the Alpha waited a moment before shaking it, clearly asserting himself as the dominant in the room. "Holy shit," Tony muttered, his lips barely moving as he looked at Phil, clearly wanting an explanation. 

Phil took a deep breath and shook his head slightly. He'd try to explain later. Maybe. "If you're gonna talk, don't be a jackass about it. Slow and clear, got it?" 

"Got it," Tony said, enunciating clearly and looking over at Clint. "Good to meet you," he said. Clint nodded, letting go his hand. He formed the letter Y with his hand, his fingers curled in and his thumb and pinkie extended, then rocked it back and forth, thumb to him, pinkie to Tony twice. #Likewise#. 

Phil smiled at Clint for a moment before turning his eyes back to Tony. "Okay, so... you've met him." He pressed his lips together, giving a small motion towards the door. 

"Awww you gonna throw me out on the street? I promise not to break up your little love fest-" he moved to step further into the apartment and Clint blocked his path. "Oooookay is this, like, anti-tag or something?" 

Clint pulled his notepad out and wrote quickly, clearly. Then showed the page to Tony. [You can come visit later, he clearly wishes you go.] 

Phil shook his head and moved back to the door, opening it again. "Tony, look... you can stay with me, alright? Just go hang out somewhere for a few more hours? Please? Go down to the diner, there's lots of pretty Betas who hang out there. Just... _please?_ " 

"Yeah, okay." Tony gave Clint a distrustful look and backed to the door. "I'll be back when it closes, what, eleven? Midnight? I'll be back then." He kept speaking clearly, but he gave Phil a significant look. A worried one, before he waved off handedly and left the apartment. 


	9. Chapter 9

 

 

**~JULY 29~**

**Clint** watched him go keenly, distrust in his gaze.

Nodding, Phil waited for him to go before shutlocking the door and turning his attention back to Clint. #Sorry. Tony really is harmless.# He had to spell out harmless, but the message still was clear enough. "I just would rather spend my night with you and not him."

Clint nodded slowly. He hadn't made his decision on the man, yet. He stepped back over for the whiteboard. [He should have gone when you asked him to.]

Gently taking the board in one hand, he took Clint's hand in the other and moved back for the couch to sit back down and cuddle into him again. [Stark is kind of still in the mindset of a spoiled only-child-rich-kid. He's used to getting what he wants. But he is a good enough guy, under everything.]

Clint himself seemed to calm once he had his arm around Phil, had Phil close. He breathed in his scent a few moments, testing it for irritation. Finding very little, almost none, he rested his cheek against the top of Phil's head again. [He does not approve.]

[Even if he doesn't, I don't care. This is my life, not his. I don't care if Betas do rank higher than Omegas, what he thinks doesn't matter to me.]

[No. Betas rank below Omegas - what are they teaching you?]

Phil ducked his head and turned to press his face into Clint's chest gently, leaving that question on the board.

Confused, Clint set the board aside and wrapped his arms around Phil, much as he had when helping him through his AfterHeat. He rested his hand on the back of his neck, pressed his lips against Phil's receded hairline. How had that changed? Had he really been that removed from society in his role as a companion?

Phil stayed curled into Clint for a long while before he finally pulled back enough to pick the board up and very slowly write out words that had been haunting him for years. That he'd been made to believe. [I'm the oldest of 4. Two sisters and a youngest brother. When I presented as Omega] He paused, swallowed and continued writing [the first words out of my Proud Alpha Father's mouth were "I'd have rathered you’d been a Beta."]

There was no mistaking the growl that left Clint as he read that. Everything about him stiffened and aggression filled his scent. When he wrote, his penmanship was even more precise, in exactly the way someone would write if they were trying to keep from doing something rash.

Such as find someone particular and then rip their throat out.

[Your father is WRONG.] he underlined the last word three times before carefully placing the marker down.

Phil read Clint's neat, precise words and could almost feel the anger behind them. Cautiously, he reached for the marker again. His writing was slow, nearly timid. [Both sisters are Beta. Brother is Alpha. Before Allister presented, Marie and Anna were the favored ones. It's just how things were in my house.]

He could feel the rumble continue in his throat, but he could not stop it. He shook his head, refusing to believe this. It took a full minute for him to be able to write again, to tamp down his anger enough. [An Alpha like that does not deserve the privilege of siring an Omega.] he finally penned.

Phil left the pen alone after that. He nuzzled Clint and kept himself pressed in close, not planning to tell the Alpha more of what his life had been like growing up. If Clint was reacting this strongly reading about what happened when Phil presented, he wasn't sure he wanted to see what would happen if he knew the rest.

Clint held Phil close, his thoughts whirling. He needed to learn more about what things were like now, clearly. The very thought that things could be so upside-down was unsettling. Gently, he rubbed Phil's back, kept him close, comforting and being comforted by the simple motions. His temper slowly settled.

The rubbing of his back did a lot for calming Phil and settling him. Quiet, pleased little sounds escaped him. Phil shifted just slightly, just enough that he could take the hand on his shoulder and bring it around, tucking it under his chin so Clint could at least somewhat feel it when the little noises bubbled up.

Clint pressed his lips against Phil's hairline again. This was good. This... Phil was safe. He had him safe.

Phil breathed deep, filled his lungs with Clint's scent and let it wrap around him. He nosed against the other's neck gently before he turned to wipe the board clean. [When's your birthday? Either actual or when you got turned?] He wanted to change the subject to something less painful. _Hopefully_ less painful.

Clint huffed an off-tone laugh, and wrote simply. [I don't know]

[How do you know how old you are then?]

[I knew how old I was when I was found, and the seasons passed the same then as they do now.]

Nodding, Phil gave a small shrug. [Fair enough.]

Clint pressed his lips to Phil's hair again before he wrote something simple. [Ask whatever you want. Don't be afraid to ask questions, I'll answer what I can.]

Smiling both at the permission to ask whatever he pleased and the kiss to his head, Phil nodded and picked up the pen again. He spent the next couple of hours asking about what life was like in the circus, what it was like living in such a different time period, to what happened that he was turned, and wanting to know how it was possible for Clint to have a pulse and breathe if he's technically considered dead.

Clint explained, if succinctly, that life in the circus was a busy life. It was hard work, and performing, and always pulling your own weight, however you could do so. He admitted that things went much more slowly, no one was in such a rush back then - but from what he knew of modernity, many things remained the same. He admitted that he was somewhat isolated, and would need to learn more if he was to be a good Alpha for him. To be worthy of him. He did not explain what happened the night he was turned, only telling him that he had gotten into a fight with an Alpha who fought dirty, and that a Beta who knew him was a vampire himself, and had changed him. When asked if he would meet him, Clint regretfully told him his syre had been killed shortly after he'd been embraced. Questions about what he was now, he said he would have to think of to answer. Only that how could a body move, if what was inside did not move as well?

Phil’s hand seemed to move on it's own as he penned down questions and comments to Clint's answers until his last question. He stared at it for a moment and mentally started calling himself every name in the book. [So, since you can't actually make your own blood to survive on anymore, do you know if you can have kids?]

The final question caught him off guard, especially in context. He smiled slightly before falling to thought.

Phil rolled his lips together and ducked his head as he quickly wiped the board with the side of his hand. [Sorry. That] He scribbled 'That' out [Not a real appropriate question. Please tell me you have questions for me to answer so I can not put my foot in my mouth again.]

Clint shook his head and took back the pen, smiling softly. [I said any question.]

Phil swallowed. [I hadn't meant to ask that one so soon. I'm sorry.]

[‘ANY question’, means all questions. To answer this one, I have to explain what my life was before I came here. I'm afraid the answer will have you showing me the door.]

Phil blinked at that answer and tilted his head a bit. Slowly, he wrote out eight little words that were so simple but seemed to take forever for him to get put down. [It doesn't have a yes or no answer?]

[The answer is 'probably yes', and your next question will be 'how do you know?' or some variation thereof.]

Lips pressed together, Phil moved just so he could see Clint's face. He wasn't pulling away or leaving the comforting embrace that was still around him, he just wanted to see the Alpha's face. Nodding slightly, he gently tapped his finger under 'how do you know?'

Clint did pull away, if only to clean the board and carefully pen his reply.

[There is no place for a Deaf Alpha with no home, no family, but the position of a Heat Companion. Until now, that is what I have been since the circus disbanded. I did not know the world changed so much, and I do not know how my position is now viewed. It was barely acceptable to employ me in nineteen-eleven - but there is usually someone who will.] He scooted away, not touching Phil as he handed the board over.

Phil looked down at the board, blinked a couple of times, glanced back at Clint, then back down at the board. He wiped it clean again. [It actually is pretty acceptable, now. There's reputable services that have Betas or Alphas available to Omegas who need one. They're not at all cheap, and I don't think they stick around for after care. I wouldn’t know, I've never used them. But they're out there. Legal and everything.]

Clint looked amazed, then looked up at Phil. #I didn't know this.#

He nodded and wiped the board again. [I said most Omegas are just looking for a means to ease their Heat. Those who don't want to take their chances with strangers in bars, and can afford it, use the Services.]

[You did say that. I thought you meant they would have their friends help.] He paused, thinking a moment before adding. [You also said you never did. Does it bother you I was a companion before I came here?]

[I never have because I'm too afraid to. I was taught Heat was something I had to deal with on my own.] He scooted back to Clint's side, thigh to thigh. [You were helping people who needed it. No shame in helping ease someone's pain.]

Clint wrapped his arm around Phil and held him, thinking. [I thought you disapproved.]

Phil shrugged. [I like you, a lot.] He huffed a small laugh before adding, [You gave me a card saying you wanted to court me "with the intention of Mating". I'm going to guess you hadn't done that for anyone you helped. And you said you _used_ to be a companion. Meaning not anymore.]

#Yes.#

[I try not to dwell on people's pasts. If I did, I'd lose my mind. It's a part of who you are, and always will be, but it's not who you are anymore. You're the first and only man, Alpha period, who has wanted to be my Mate, not just try to hop me while I'm in Heat.]

[I am honored by your trust.]

Swallowing hard, Phil took a deep breath as he wiped the board again. [My Heat is the 6th --> 12th of every other month. I have one coming up in September. Would you] Scrunching his face, he wiped 'would you' out. [Could you sit with me during it, at least?]

Smiling softly, Clint answered, first in sign, then written word. #I would be honored to aid you during your Heat.#

#No one ever has before.# [I don't know what I might do, but they aren't easy - so if I do something, I apologize now.]

[I will not take advantage.] Clint promised.

Phil turned to put his hand on Clint's cheek again, held up the pinkie on his right hand before tapping the side of his head. #I know#

Clint smiled, caught his hand, and kissed his palm.

Smiling in return, Phil glanced to the clock above the TV before looking back to Clint. "It's getting late. Tony's going to be coming back soon."

Clint nodded. #I will go.# He reluctantly let go of Phil and stood.

Putting the board down, Phil moved to follow him to the door, unlocking it for him. #See you tomorrow night?#

Clint nodded. #Yes. Will you be opening the Library tomorrow, or will it be your co-worker?#

#Back to me, open and close.#

#I will see you in the morning, then,# he said, his smile a touch relieved.

#I will bring coffee for you.# Phil smiled brightly as he opened the door so that Clint could leave.

Clint paused on the threshold. #Goodnight.#

#Goodnight, Clint. Sleep well.# His smile softened as he spelled out Clint's name and bit at his lower lip gently.

Returning the smile, Clint turned to go, pausing at the stairs to watch Phil shut the door before he left - returning to the library, which he slipped into with Grace's help.

 

*** * ***

**"Okay,** seriously? What is WITH that guy? He looked like he would happily tear my SPINE out through my mouth if I didn't leave. And what's with that Victorian 'Rawr, my Omega!' thing he had going on? Seriously? The guy's a neanderthal. A neanderthal who can't HEAR. Seriously, Phil, what in the actual world are you even thinking? There are other Alphas out there. I mean, look at Maria! Or Pepper! Or someone SANE and not HOMICIDAL!" Tony said as he just walked on in a few minutes after Clint had gone. " _Seriously_. I mean, he's hot, I'll give you that; but honestly, Phil, I really think he's bad news. He even SMELLS dangerous! Like. REAL dangerous, not just 'oh hey that's one sexy Jimmy Dean there' dangerous. What happens when he decides he doesn’t want to be all protecty anymore?!"

Phil walked out of his bedroom, laptop under his arm, and for the most part ignored Tony and his tangents. He'd spent four years living in the same dorm suite as him, he'd gotten used to ignoring the eccentric engineer when he went off on a rant about something.

His head shot up though at the 'neanderthal' part. Jaw set and eyes narrowed, Phil glared his way past Tony. "He's _not_ a neanderthal. That's just how he was raised." He moved to curl in the corner of the couch and bring up a few more sign language videos. "Clint is not dangerous. Not towards me at least. He's protective and he cares about me. For _once_ an Alpha actually _gives a damn_ about me, and I don't care what you think. You don't even know him."

"Sure, Not dangerous to you. That's what people say when they get pet lions that eat their livers a year later!" Tony flopped down next to him. "Seriously, how much do you know about this guy, anyway? What is he, Amish or something? From some kind of timeskip Brigadoon?"

"I know a lot about him, actually." Phil turned his head just enough to side-eye Tony pointedly. "I know a helluva lot more about him than you do." He turned his attention back to the video and hit replay a couple of times before doing the motions himself. "And no, he's not Amish. He was just brought up to actually treat Omegas like they matter and are important. That they should be protected."

"Well... Yeah. I mean... You and Rhodey are my best friends and you're Omegas," Tony shrugged. "I'm just trying to look out for you. I don't want to see you like those Omegas they talk about on the news, knocked up, bound, and left alone to fend for themselves."

"That's not going to happen."

"You can't know that. Alphas lie. A lot."

Phil turned on the couch and pointed to the door. "Do you know what he did during my last Heat? He _stood guard_ outside _THAT DOOR_. In the hallway, Tony. He stood guard and beat the shit out of any Alpha who came near the door looking to try and come in and take advantage of me. Three and a half days! And then? He only came in after I said it was okay, that the worst was over. Know what he did? He fixed me _supper_! Fixed me supper and took care of me. He sleptn at the front door to make sure no one tried to get in until I told him I was well enough to go back to work. Does that sound like someone who is just going to bind me to them, knock me up, and then take off?"

Tony thought about that for a moment, still concerned. "No. But it does sound like a Companion looking for work."

Phil rolled his eyes, set his laptop on the coffee table and moved back for his room. He pulled the cards from his nightstand - leaving behind the ones that had anything to do with how old he actually was and what happened to him. Coming back out, he handed Tony the first one: [My name is Clinton Barton. I am coming to you, this evening, to declare my intent to with the intention of Mating. I did not know whom I should speak to on your behalf. I hope that asking you finds no offense.], followed by the second: [Would you accept my offer of courtship?], and then the third: [I would very much like to spend time with you. Would you go to supper with me tomorrow?]

"What in the-"

"Does _that_ sound like a companion looking for work?" Phil folded his arms over his chest and lifted an eyebrow. "He took me to supper, and then on a walk to the edge of town and back to my apartment to make sure I got back here okay."

Tony was unusually gentle as he handed the cards back to him. "Where is he now?"

Phil took the cards back and held them in his hands like they were the most precious things in the world to him (because, well, they were). "He went home. Obviously."

"Where's home?"

"Why does it matter to you?" Phil stalled, realizing he hadn't actually asked where Clint was staying, but remembering the slip about the library being his "home". He couldn't very well tell Tony that Clint was living in the library.

"Because It's my job as your best friend to make sure you're safe, and you don't have some creepy who-knows-what copying thngs out of a novel and scamming you. That's why."

A low growl fell out of him, head dropping just a little as he narrowed his eyes at Tony. "Drop it, Stark. Just drop it. I'm an adult. I can take care of myself."

"Phil."

Phil took a deep breath, Clint's scent still lingering on his shirt and doing some to help calm his aggravation. "I mean it, Tony. Just drop it. Or I'm kicking you out and you can go find somewhere else to sleep."

"Yeah fine," Tony sat back and pulled out his smartphone.

"I swear to God, if you're Googling him...."

Tony gave him an innocent look.

Glaring, Phil grabbed his laptop, and his keys, and made his way to the door. "Why can't people wrap their minds around the fact that I'm _not_ stupid, and I'm capable of making my own decisions for my own life?"

"You know I did this for Rhodey too, right?" Tony asked, getting up to follow him.

Phil spun on his heels, turning back to face him with a less than amused look on his face. "I don't care, Tony! Okay!? I don't care! Rhodey's had partners in the past. This is _my first one_! And for once in my life I'm not being treated like a second class citizen just because I'm a fucking Omega. I'm not letting you chase him off, or try to convince _me_ to chase him off. And I swear to God and all his angels, you follow me a step past this door and Rhodey's gonna hafta come ID your body."

"I'm just trying to keep you _safe_ Phil! That's what I’m supposed do!"

"Yeah? Well so's Clint. Now just drop it." Turning, Phil headed for the stairs. "I'm going to my office. I'll be back later."

"Phil, it's midnight," Tony moved to try and get him to stay. "I'm sorry, okay? I'll drop it. I won't even Google him."

Phil ignored him, too angry at his friend to listen anymore. Bounding down the stairs, he threw the front door open, stormed down the steps and made his way the half-block back to the library.

Tony followed, not about to let him wander around in the middle of the night on his own. Not in that state.

Unlocking the back door, Phil flipped on the light so he could see and made his way down. "Grace? George? It's just me..." Grace looked up from her place by Clint's side where she'd been quietly reading along with him. Shooting Clint a look, she waved her hand under his nose to get his attention. #Phil is here...#

Seeing Phil safely inside the Library, Tony sighed then went back to the apartment.

He said he wouldn't Google him. He didn't say anything about not asking Maria to look into him.

 

*** * ***

**Clint** looked up a second before Phil's scent hit. He was stood barely a moment later, setting down the book and gloves and rushing to meet him, concerned.

Phil relaxed the moment he saw Clint. He gave a small wave of #hi# before setting his laptop down on a table and folding himself into the Alpha for a hug. He really, really needed a hug.

Tugging him in close, Clint put his hand on the back of Phil's neck as his other arm tugged him in tight. Now, more than he had in a very long time, he wished he could murmur words of comfort like he read of so many times. He could simply hold him, be present and there. Hope that was enough.

His nose shoved into the crook of Clint's neck, it took several minutes before Phil relaxed enough to pull back and nudge under Clint's chin with his nose, slowly and gently. Thanking him wordlessly. He shifted out of the other's arms, giving them both room to use their hands. #Sorry. Tony is being stupid and obnoxious. I had to leave for a while.#

#Do I need to talk to him?# Clint asked, serious.

Phil sighed, running a hand through his hair and not even bothering to smooth it back down again. #I don't know if that's a good idea...#

Clint ran his fingertips down Phil's cheek. #You will need to go home to sleep eventually.#

#Actually, I kinda planned to just sleep here tonight.# His eyes fell shut and he turned his head towards Clint's fingers.

Clint couldn't say anything, cupping Phil's cheek and letting him nuzzle. He waited until Phil's eyes opened and drew his fingers away. #You need a bed.#

He quirked an eyebrow at that, head tilted just slightly to the side. #So do you. Floor isn't comfortable.#

Clint pulled out his notepad and wrote down his response. [I have rarely slept in a bed, my body is used to it. You, I imagine, rarely do not sleep in a bed. I don't want you to hurt in the morning.]

Reaching out, Phil took the pen from Clint's hand and turned the pad so the other was still holding it while he wrote. [I've slept in a bathtub for three days, every other month, since I was thirteen. I'm a bit used to sleeping uncomfortably.]

[18/365. I will walk you back to your apartment.]

Phil shook his head, his hands moving as quickly as they could given his still unfamiliarity with signing. They stuttered and stumbled a bit, but he managed to get through it. #Tony is trying to look stuff up about you. He doesn't trust you. He's trying to tell me I shouldn't be with you.#

Clint thought a moment, then nodded. He turned and carefully returned his book to the case, putting the gloves inside with it, and shut it for Grace to lock later. He held his hand out, palm up, to Phil.

He took Clint's hand, reaching out to pick up his laptop again as he already knew he'd lost this fight. Not that it was much of one, nor had he really tried, but still. Giving a small nod, he squeezed Clint's hand gently.

Clint took the Laptop from him and led him up the stairs. He only let go Phil's hand long enough to open then shut the door, keeping his hand pressed to it until he felt the click of a lock sliding into place before he took Phil's hand again and began walking with him back to the apartment.

Phil didn't want to go back to his apartment. He already knew Stark was underhanded and sneaky at times, and definitely knowing him, Phil had the feeling he was on his way to having other people dig up dirt on Clint for him. Still, he walked with Clint back to the apartment, trudging back up the stairs slowly before he opened the door and stepped back into his living room.

Clint stepped in with him, moving to set the laptop down on the kitchen table, safe, noting that the Beta stood immediately and smelled nervous. He smiled briefly.

"Phil. C'mon. Don't be angry. You'd do the same if I was looking for a partner, wouldn't you?"

Phil moved to walk into the kitchen area for a glass of water, shaking his head as he did. "No. Because I know you're a big boy now, Tony. Capable of making your own stupid choices."

"Ah, see? You know that sometimes I make stupid choi- Hey!"

Clint moved to rest his hand between Phil's shoulder blades, then touch his fingertips to the back of his neck for half a moment. He stepped aside and gave Tony his full attention, pointing to him, and motioning for him to follow him as he walked to the door.

"Phil, if your Alpha kills me..." Tony said nervously.

"Rhodey's ID-ing your body. Already told you that." Phil mumbled around his glass, heading for the couch to curl up and wait either for Clint to return with a dead Stark under his arm, or for them both to return unscathed.

 **The** door to the apartment closed, then the door to the building. It was half an hour before there was a knock on Phil's door

Phil blinked himself back awake, having dozed off on the couch while waiting. Standing, he moved to unlock the door and open it.

Outside, Clint was standing with an impassive look, and Tony looked sheepish, arms wrapped around himself. "C'n I come in?" he asked.

Phil lifted an eyebrow, looked to Clint, then to Tony, and finally gave a nod as he stepped aside to let them in.

"Thank you for your hospitality," Tony said, stepping in and glancing over his shoulder at Clint. Clint, held his hand palm up to Phil, a smile on the edge of his lips.

#What did you do?# There was an amused little smile on his face as he signed to Clint before taking his hand again.

#Talked.# was all Clint said before bowing over his hand, kissing the top of it, then turning it over to kiss his palm, soft and lingering. He stepped away and, after a squeeze, let go. #I will see you tomorrow?#

Nodding, Phil moved into Clint's space before he could step too far back and nuzzled under his chin again gently. #I will see you tomorrow. Sleep well#

Clint smiled, clasping the back of Phil's neck in return. Finally, after waiting for the door to be shut and locked, Clint returned to the Library.

 **Tony** looked like he swallowed two goldfish.

Turning back to his friend once the door was locked, Phil folded his arms over his chest and raised an eyebrow at him. "So... have a nice little chat with my potential Mate?"

"Yeah. Yes. He's... fucking scary."

Phil sighed, rolled his eyes, and let his arms fall to his sides as he headed for his room. "I'm going to bed. Some of us have actual jobs we have to go to in order to be paid."

"Yeah I'll just, uh, make up the couch."

A pillow and blanket landed just outside Phil's door before he shut it completely, changed into his pajamas and shuffled back out to go brush his teeth. "What did he do? You're obviously worked up so, c'mon... spill it. What'd he do?"

"He," Tony shook his head. "I still don't believe what I saw, but holy crap."

Phil stepped out of the bathroom, scrubbing at his teeth and his eyebrow raised. "That's not an actual answer, Tony." He muttered around his toothbrush before stepping back into the bathroom to rinse his mouth out.

"He...." Tony shook his head. "If that man has decided to protect you, nothing in the world is going to stop him," he said finally.

Phil turned the bathroom light off and leaned against the doorframe, arms folded over his chest. " _Now_ will you leave my love life alone?"

Tony nodded. "Yeah. I'll send Maria a text before I go to sleep and everything."

A quiet curse left his lips as he shook his head and moved back for his bedroom. Phil _knew_ Tony would have had someone else try to check up on Clint for him. Just knew it. "Thank you. G'night."

"G'nite!" Tony chirped, his voice still a little shaken. He pulled out his phone and did as he'd promised, before grabbing up the pillow and blanket and crashing out on the couch. It took a while to fall asleep after what he'd seen. Three coyotes, in the eye, all three arrows from one draw on the bow. A short essay on a notepad detailing how the Alpha was willing to protect Phil at all costs. From enemies, from nosy friends, even from the Alpha himself. Tony had looked up into the impassive face of someone clearly willing to go through on his promise, and seen kindness hidden behind his eyes. Saw that this Alpha held Phil in the highest regard, and knew nothing would topple the Omega from his pedestal.

Yeah. Clint was fucking terrifying - but Tony was willing to trust him with Phil.

(He _refused_ to be jealous.)


	10. Chapter 10

 

**~JULY 30~**

**The** following morning, Phil was up, showered, dressed and out the door by the time the sun started to rise. Long before the library was due to be open, but he wanted to see Clint again already. He'd be coming up on the "Time of No Consent" again soon, within the next week or so. He wanted to be able to spend as much time with him before that as he possibly could.

Clint was deeply asleep, swathed in blankets under the window once more.

Smiling softly, Phil made his way to the window. He knelt next to Clint's head, hand coming out to gently stroke through the sleeping Alpha's hair. Hard concrete floor or not, he still shifted until he was curled up on his side next to him, his nose nestled into Clint's body.

Phil's scent got through to him before he fully woke, and he woke slowly as he reached and pulled Phil to lay atop him, shielding him from the concrete, resting his hand on the back of his neck as his breathing slowly quickened from once every few minutes, to something more recognisable as alive as he woke.

Shifting as he was pulled, Phil settled himself atop Clint, nuzzling at his neck a bit before resting his head on the vampire's chest. He listened in mild amusement to the very slow and spaced out beats of his heart.

"Mm." It was a short sound as Clint nuzzled his hair.

Phil smiled softly, nuzzling his cheek into Clint's chest as his free hand rubbed up and down the other's side. He stayed that way for a moment before bringing his wandering hand up to cup his cheek, gently drawing him from his sleep.

Clint's eyes opened and he turned his head to kiss Phil's palm, smiling. as he looked up at him.

Shifting, he lifted his right hand to signal #Hi,# smiling back before nuzzling in again. There was still three or so hours before the library was due to open at nine, so he wasn't in any real big hurry to wake Clint, or himself, up much more than what they already were.

Not moving except to rest his other arm around Phil, Clint kept kissing his palm, slow, soft, tender kisses. Affectionate.

Phil's thumb gently brushed along Clint's cheekbone as he kissed, the sensation blossoming warmth in his chest and making him want to just press his nose into Clint's neck and never leave again. _My Alpha...._

Clint's kisses got slower, a little more intimate, his lips parting just before they met Phil's palm and closing in a soft, slow kiss; his thumb stroking the back of Phil's neck, adoration in his gaze as he looked through half-lid eyes to Phil. Watching his reaction, watching for any sign he should stop.

Breath catching, Phil's eyes stayed glued to watching Clint kissing his palm. Greys finally strayed to look into Clint's Glasz eyes and he felt a soft, instinctual whimper leave him. He'd never been looked at like that before.

Clint paused, his lips still pressed to Phil's palm in gentle connection.

The very tip of his tongue edged out to wet his lips as he tried to swallow around the sudden tightness in his throat. Taking a breath, Phil dipped his head and gently nosed over the place where the bondmark would go, were Clint an Omega, dropping a soft kiss to that spot as his lips passed over it.

That drew another sound from Clint, his mouth falling open and his breath, just a little warm, crossing the wet spot he'd kissed into Phil's palm as he froze in place.

Phil pulled back, eyes suddenly concerned, and tilted his head. "Are you okay?"

Clint closed his eyes, swallowed, nodded, nosed his palm and breathed slow breaths as his hand tightened on the back of Phil's neck.

Phil dipped his head, arching into the grasp and felt himself relax over him. Slowly, he put his head back down onto Clint's shoulder and sighed softly, contently, his own breath warm over Clint's neck.

 **They** lay like that for a long while, yet nowhere near close enough to the all day that both would like. Clint nuzzled Phil's hair when he thought it getting near time for the man to get things ready for opening.

Having drifted lightly back to sleep, Phil hummed softly as he burrowed his nose into Clint's neck again for a moment before finally pulling back. Eyes slightly hazy from sleep, he gave a small smile down at Clint. He really didn't want to move, but, a glance at his watch told him he had ten minutes before the library was to open. Nodding, he pulled in one last deep breath, taking in as much of Clint's scent as he could, before rolling to the side and pushing himself back up to his feet.

Clint carefully folded up the blanket and pillow, stowing them in the corner as he stood. He ran a hand through his hair and straightened his shirt. He'd take care of it down when he took his quick bath before going to work.

 

*** * ***

**That** evening, after Clint had worked, he quickly washed in the creek and changed into some clean clothing before heading to meet Phil at the library shortly before closing.

Today, he'd needed to go over to the large town half an hour away to do some purchasing for one of the farms, and he took some of his time there to drop off his laundry to be washed and retrieved before heading back.

Phil looked up from his place at the main desk and checked the time. Shutting down his computer, he waved goodnight to his part time helper and began shutting off the lights. "Ya know, Grace? You guys always turn everything on, why can't you turn stuff off for me?"

Clint chuckled as he saw Phil speak, and quickly wrote, [They turn things off when they're angry with you.]

Glancing up as the note slid under his nose, Phil smiled brightly. #Hi, you!#

#Hello. Sorry I didn't get all cleaned up, I just washed my clothing and haven't had a chance to straighten it.# Clint paused, then wrote it all down, just in case.

Phil laughed softly and smiled as he took the paper, fingers brushing over the back of Clint's hand as he did. [It's okay, you look better than I probably do, at this point.] He doodled a little face with x for eyes and the tongue dangling out.

Clint's shoulders shook as he laughed, and he shook his head, taking Phil's hand and kissing the back of it in greeting before letting him go. #May I walk you home?#

Nodding, he squeezed Clint's hand gently. [Watching my temporary roommate go pale will definitely be one of the highlights of my day.]

Clint gave him what could only be a look of innocence. [I only proved to him that I could protect you].

Smirking, Phil pulled the library keys out of his pocket and leaned up to kiss Clint's cheek before locking up for the night. Taking his hand, Phil moved to lead him of down the block.

Clint stayed close, bumping shoulders and threading their fingers as they walked, smiling softly over at him, even as his eyes flicked, ever vigilant.

Phil's head rested lightly on Clint's shoulder as they walked, only lifting once they reached the apartment's front door and they’d have to head up the stairs. Getting to their little unit, Phil turned to face him. #I won't be upset if you want to scare Tony a little.#

#I don't need to scare him.#

#I know. I was teasing.# Unlocking the door, Phil opened the door, pulling Clint in behind him.

Tony was fast asleep, laptop open, phone in his hand, one leg up over the back of the couch, his head hanging off the edge.

Clint shook his head and started silently laughing.

Phil took one look at Tony and looked back to Clint. #This is what four years of college living looked like for me. I thought these days were done.# It was an awkward mix of actual signals and fingerspelling, but he was getting better at both.

Clint grinned. #Can I wake him up?#

#Be my guest.# Phil kissed his cheek before slipping off to his room to change clothes, leaving Tony to think Clint got into the apartment by his own means.

Clint startled at the kiss and smiled before walking over to where Tony was, sitting beside his hip and leaning over to stare at him.

Phil changed clothes, hung his work clothes up to take down and wash later, and did his absolute best to hide his laughter when he heard the sudden yell of surprise followed by a **_*THUNK!*_**

When Tony flailed and fell, Clint hopped up to stand on the edge of the couch arm in a way he really shouldn't have been able to balance. He crossed his arms and grinned menacingly at Tony.

"Whatever it is I didn't do it and oh shit now I'm talking fast and Phil said I shouldn't talk fast because then you won't figure out what I'm saying and I can't stop oh god I don't wanna die!"

Phil struggled to hold his laughter in, hand clamped over his mouth until he could get his breathing under control. Gathering his composure, he took a deep breath, and stepped out of his room, shaking his head at his friend. "You better slow down, Stark, or he's liable to think you're insulting me or something."

Just for giggles, Clint let his eyes flash for the barest moment. Just enough to get Tony freaking out and babbling again, and also enough to keep him thinking he'd imagined it because Clint was just that scary. While Tony was babbling, Clint glanced up and saw Phil, and his menacing grin softened into something else entirely.

Phil grinned at him, having caught the flash of his eyes, and honestly? Loved how badly it freaked Tony out. #You're horrible.# His bright smile showed that it'd been a tease as he moved to the couch. #You're very tall up there. Come down, please?#

#Maybe I like perching,# he replied, fingerspelling the last word for him.

#My Little Hawk# Phil huffed a laugh and smiled as he moved to the kitchen to find something to eat and drink. "Stark, really, stop talking. He's not going to kill you."

"Doo mahsch effor'," Clint sounded slowly, hopping off the back of the couch and yanking Tony to his feet as he passed on his way to shadow Phil a bit, nosing his shoulder from behind when he got there.

"I'm just gonna... try to put my heart back in my chest. Don't mind me. Just... Jeeze."

Phil smiled and turned his head just enough to point at Clint and sign for #eat# before grabbing their board that seemed to have found a home on Phil's kitchen counter. [I was gonna make a sandwich, want one? I'd offer you Tony but i think i'd get a little jealous you being that close to his neck. =P ;) ]

Clint's face crumpled into giggles as he ducked his head, shoulders shaking silently as he shook his head. When he could, he reached for the board. [I have to hunt later.] and erased it as soon as he was sure Phil saw it.

Nodding, he reached back to pat Clint's hip so he could slip by and get to the fridge. "Tony, you eaten anything yet?" Raising his eyebrow, he pointed to the little bit of raw hamburger leftover from their dinner the night before in a silent and stealthy offering of it to Clint. ‘Tide you over?’ He mouthed carefully.

Clint shook his head. #Thank you, no.# He stepped forward to nose Phil's temple before stepping back and hopping to sit on the counter and watch.

"Um..... Maybe? I don't know." Tony scratched at his hair.

Phil grabbed the lunch meat in the back, the chipotle mayo, and a package of torillas before closing the fridge. "You and Bruce Science Skyping again? Where's he this week? Bombay?" He glanced at Clint, #Bruce is Tony's platonic science boyfriend. It's an awkward relationship between them.#

#What's a platonic science boyfriend?# Clint wanted to know, raising his eyebrows.

Phil smiled a tight little smile, glanced over at Tony before looking back to Clint and motioning to the board. [They are both genius level smart, and get very excited about science together. I doubt there's anything more than friendship between them, but it's a rather awkward friendship.]

"Delhi," Tony replied, getting over his jitters but still giving Clint space when he came into the kitchen. "He says hi."

Nodding, Phil wiped the board before Tony saw and turned to toss him the lunchmeat. "Bruce Banner, humanitarian and single-handedly trying to save the world while finding inner peace." He rolled his tortilla up and leaned next to Clint's thigh, slightly turned so the vampire could read his lips still.

"He'll do it, too. Man's more stubborn than a stubborn thing that stubborns for a living," Tony said, catching it and making himself a quick roll up. "He said I should come on the next trip. Not sure what to think about that."

Clint simply watched the back and forth, learning more about the people in Phil's life.

Phil shrugged. "So do it. Maybe he'll go somewhere with reliable technology so you don't shrivel up and die without your toys." He took another bite, chewed and swallowed before continuing. "Believe it or not, it is possible to live without electronics."

"You shut your mouth, Phil Coulson, that's HORRIBLE."

Phil grinned and took another bite of his wrap, leaning against Clint, left hand occasionally rubbing against Clint's right thigh.

Clint let them talk a bit before leaning and grabbing the board. [I need to go to work, there's been something bothering the Lewis place.] He tapped Phil gently on the shoulder and handed him the board. #See you tomorrow?#

Phil glanced at the board and nodded. Looking back up into Clint's eyes, he smiled. #Okay. See you tomorrow. Absolutely.#

He hopped down, half saluting at Tony before he held his hand out palm up to Phil, allowing him to decide.

Of course Phil gave him his hand, ignoring Tony in order to step into Clint's space. In a short amount of time, he'd become used to nudging under Clint's chin or into his neck before they parted ways.

Clint rested his free hand on the back of Phil's neck as the younger nosed his chin, then took a step back, his fingers slipping free as he kissed his hand to take his leave. #Goodnight,# he said, eyes only for Phil, before he turned and left the apartment, ignoring how Tony took a large step to the left to avoid being even remotely in his way.

 **Phil** watched Clint leave, following so he could lock the door before looking back to where Tony had slunk off to and laughed. "You do know, he's just having fun with you, now? You're making it too easy to try and scare you."

"Doesn't have to try, man. Guy looks like an avenging angel or something, sitting over your shoulder like that." Tony mock-shivered. "Seriously."

"He's just being a good Alpha." Phil shrugged, putting things away in the kitchen before coming back out to sit on the couch and fight for the remote. "How long are you planning to stay, anyway?"

"I dunno. I was told to make myself scarce for a while." He held the clicker out of reach and turned to face him. "I'm actually seriously considering the whole, travel around being a do gooder thing with Bruce. Y'know. Cos bored."

"Bored? Or missing your Science Boyfriend? Give me my remote, you ass." Phil nearly toppled over trying to grab it back from him, resorting to schoolyard tactics of pinching and twisting various parts of Stark's skin.

Tony laughed, squirming away until finally giving it back. Phil always won, anyhow. "Would you stop calling him that? He's got a girlfriend," Tony snarked.

Falling back into his own corner again, curled protectively around the precious remote, Phil shrugged. "And yet he's asking _you_ to go globetrotting with him." There was a teasing smirk on his lips as he switched channels. "Sorry, Stark, but this is payback for last night. By being a jackass last night, you gave me full rights to give you a hard time today."

"Well .... yeah, but that's beside the point!" Tony protested.

**~JULY 31~**

**Tony** ended up spending the next day at the library, claiming that it being hump day meant he should totally stick around and be a chaperone if lover boy came sniffing around. **Clint** , of course, spent the day moving between farms, lending a hand whenever he was able, and carefully setting up a bank account with what money he'd brought with him, and managed to make since he'd come there. If he was careful with it - he may manage well enough to make good on his suit.

 **Phil** tried to spend most of the day pretending Tony wasn't at the library. It did amuse him though, whenever the computer Tony was using would randomly freeze or just turn itself off. He'd hide his smirk behind his own computer or a book, secretly whispering a "thanks" or "nice one" to whichever one of the duo he thought had done it that time. When he wasn't trying to pretend Tony wasn’t there, he spent his time wandering through the shelves, reshelving and organizing, daydreaming. He'd slip off to a darker corner somewhere, dusty and not really noticed, to read over the Alpha Etiquette booklet again. For some reason, it'd become one of his favorite things to read. Maybe because it made him think of Clint so much. His days seemed to go faster when he spent much of them thinking of him.

When Phil went to put the booklet back to shelve the next set of books, another small book, slightly thicker, sat in its place. **_Omegala Etiquette and Caring for Alphas_**

The publisher's year was one past the Alpha Etiquette book, the author's first initial was different, though the surname was the same. It was written by the Omega Mate of the Alpha who'd written the original primer.

Phil tilted his head when he saw the book that had taken the spot the Alpha Eitquette was supposed to go in. "Huh..." He couldn't remember having ever seen the book before. Not even when he was organizing things to sell them at the antique book auction. Taking it down off the shelf, he slipped the Alpha primer back into its proper place and took the Omega copy back to the main desk to check out and take home to read. He had the feeling he'd roll his eyes at most of it, but, if he was doing his best to understand and go with the way Clint was brought up in courting, then he should try to follow the guidelines set up for Omegas as well.

"GNYARG!" Tony's computer suddenly shut off. "I almost found... Dangit. Coulson! Your computers are broken!"

Lifting his eyes from putting the primer into his bag, Phil couldn't help but chuckle and smile. Getting up, he moved around the desk and over to where Tony was sitting. "Shhhh... library voice, Stark."

Tony just looked at him. "Nobody else is here right now. Seriously. Every time I open a search engine, they crash. Want me to fix 'em?"

"Still a library. So quiet down." He moved to restart the computer and pointed for Tony to scoot to the third one in the line. "Try that one. Maybe you're just looking up things you shouldn't be and are being told to knock it off."

“What, you download a supernanny program or something? I'm not looking for _porn_ ," Tony pouted, moving down the line with a huff.

Phil smirked, huffing a soft laugh while watching the start-up screen. "Something like that. What were you trying to look up?"

"Psychological stuff, whether extreme startlement caused fear can make you see things that aren't there. Like. Eep Hallucinations. Glowy eyes. That kind of thing."

"I would say fear can definitely make you see things that aren't really there. This is kind of out of your general range of curiosities, something happen to make you think you saw something that wasn't really there?"

"Yeah. Glowy Eyes. There's gotta be a scientific explanation for it, and Bruce is asleep so I can't call him. Plus, he lost his charger again, so who knows when he'll check his email."

Humming softly, Phil brought up the browser once the computer was ready, typed in Google and shrugged as the search engine came up and stayed up. "Seems to be working now. Try your search again. Let's see what happens." He stood back, arms folding over his chest and a small, amused grin on his face. He knew exactly what kept happening and why. Same for the answer to Tony's new curiosity. He wasn't about to tell Tony that though.

Tony frowned, typing in `[in which situations are eyes perceived to glo]` \- "Dammit!" the computer screen went blue, then black. He pointed at it then looked at Phil. "See? Buggy. C'mon, lemme fix the code."

It took a lot of self control to keep from laughing. Shaking his head, Phil turned the computer off and patted his friend's shoulder. "No. We have a repair service we use. I'll put in a call to them and take it in for them to work on."

"Those monkeys don't know anything," Tony huffed, scowling at the blank computer screen.

"They've never done us wrong before." Phil patted Tony's shoulder and gave him a small, sympathetic smile. "Ya know the great thing about libraries? There's all these things called _books_. And the best part? They're _amazing_ for doing research. We just happen to have a pretty decent psychological section you could check out."

"Nyaaaaah, they take forEVerrrrr," Tony whined, getting up and heading to the research area.

 **As** Tony wandered off, a tall, broad man wearing a peaked cap and a long trenchcoat came in, immediately taking off his hat and stuffing it into his pocket as he looked around. His hair was a medium blond, his jaw square in a way you only really saw on recruitment posters. The screen by Phil flicked on briefly. ` [Vampire]`, then flicked off again once Georg was sure Phil had seen it.

Phil blinked, confused before glancing over his shoulder at the man. Watching him for a moment, Phil finally took a breath and offered the stranger a polite smile. "Afternoon."

"Good afternoon," The man said, looking around the Library once more before zeroing in on Phil and walking forward. "I was wondering if you could help me."

Carefully, Phil took another deep breath and relaxed just slightly as he identified the man as a Beta. His smile growing a bit more, he shrugged and put his hands in his pockets. "I can certainly do my best to. What can I help you with?"

"I've been searching for a friend of mine. For... a while," the man said. "He especially likes libraries and once mentioned this town to me. Do you know a Clint Barton?"

Phil swallowed hard, shoulders stiffening a bit out of instinct and want to protect his soon-to-be Mate from someone who means him harm. Not that he felt this stranger had any intentions to hurt Clint, he didn't seem to have the feeling of a man out to hurt him, but still. "Uhm... I do, but, I don't know where he is at the moment."

"I see. May I stay a while to read and see if he comes in later?" he asked politely, bowing his head slightly in deference to the Omega.

Nodding, Phil motioned to the rest of the main room. "Please, by all means." He swallowed again and made his way back to the main desk. "We close at ten, just so you know."

"Thank you, friend," the man replied with a deferring nod and moved to browse the shelves. It took him moments to choose a novel and sit to read.

There was something about the way the man acted that reminded Phil of Clint. The same kind of old world/old fashioned respect and manners. Settling himself behind the desk again, he busied himself as best he could while waiting for Clint to come in, as he knew he would.


	11. Chapter 11

 

**~JULY 31~**

**"Phil,"** Tony whispered as he came up to the desk several hours later, half an hour to closing. "Phil, there's a really hot guy reading a book in your library."

Phil glanced up, having finally gotten comfortable in the strangers presence enough to lose himself in a book of his own. Looking first to Tony, then to the stranger, Phil shrugged and looked back down again. "I suppose he's attractive enough. But I don't think you wanna try with him. He might eat you alive."

"You know him? Who is he?" Tony said, settling down on the edge of the desk and all but staring at him.

“I don't know him. Never seen him before in my life."

"So how do you know he'd eat me a...live. Oh my god look at those shoulders."

Phil rolled his eyes and shrugged. "Call it a hunch."

Tony huffed and looked up as the library doors opened.

Saw the other man look up, close the book, and set it on the table as he stood.

Saw Clint freeze in the doorway, before signing quickly, almost furiously, the other man signing in return, standing his ground as Clint stalked up to him aggressively.

Phil scented Clint the minute the doors opened. He'd closed his book and sat up a little taller in his chair, a smile already on his face as the man walked in and stopped dead in his tracks.

The smile quickly fell as Clint moved further into the room and straight up to the stranger. He couldn't keep up reading the signs, but he knew Clint wasn't happy. Swallowing hard, he pressed his lips together and stayed where he was behind the desk.

Tony grasped Phil's shoulder, ready to shove the other man behind himself if things should turn ugly.

While Clint's signs were lightning fast, they were stilted, jerky almost in his anger. He didn't even bother mouthing his words, or even trying to, as he might usually do, and upset was clear in his gaze as he looked up at the Beta. In return, the Beta's signing was fluid, though no less quick. Placating almost, his stance not aggressive but open and calm.

Finally, Clint stood back and pointed to the door before signing a very clear: #Get out, I will find you later, I cannot deal with you when I can't decide whether to rip out your throat or hug you. Out!#

The Beta smiled, clapping his hand on the Alpha's shoulder before leaving peaceably.

The last hand signals from Clint gave Phil no trouble reading. He stood from his place and came around the desk as the stranger left. "Who was that? They came in hours ago looking for you. They didn't smell like trouble so I thought it was okay for them to stay..."

He kept his words clear despite being more than a little visibly shaken by how upset Clint had gotten with the man.

Clint was near trembling with his upset, and simply held his hand out palm up to Phil.

Phil gave his hand without any more questions. He stepped in closer to the Alpha.

First he brought Phil's hand to his lips then turned it and pressed the palm to his cheek, closing his eyes and focusing on breathing him in. Tony stayed silent as he watched them interact, watched the Alpha visibly begin to calm once he had the press of his friend's hand to his cheek.

Who the hell was that guy that could upset someone as freaky as Barton? Tony was determined to find out, and quietly left the couple alone as he went to find out something more about the hot guy who was clearly some kind of wrench, to boot.

Phil felt himself calm down as Clint began to settle down. He stroked his thumb along the other's cheek and moved to step into his space, nuzzling into his neck gently.

Clint pulled Phil close, breathing him in, clasping the back of his neck as his other arm wound 'round him, grasping tightly as he breathed him in. Several long minutes later he pulled back. #Steve Rogers# he fingerspelled, #Made me.#

Lips pressed together, Phil gave a small nod. #So it was okay for him to be here? Georg and Grace warned me what he was.#

#Yes. You were safe.# Clint huffed out a sigh and looked out, closing his eyes a moment before looking up, away, eyes suspiciously wet. #I thought he was dead. I didn't....#

Phil frowned and slipped his arms around Clint's waist, moving in to hug him and try to soothe him again. He nosed and nuzzled along Clint's neck and sighed softly. Pulling back gently, he reached his hand up to cup Clint's cheek again before signing to him. #Do you want to go find him or come sit at my place for a little while?#

#Stay you,# Clint signed quietly, only letting go with one hand to sign. #Please.#

Nodding, Phil pulled back enough to take Clint's hand and spelled with his other while he spoke, "Let me lock up and we'll go."

Clint nodded, reluctantly letting him go and hunching his shoulders a bit, for once not keeping full watch of his own surroundings, just over Phil's.

Phil kept himself close to Clint as he finished things up and finally locked the door. Slipping his arm around Clint's, he stayed pressed against him as they walked down the street and back to his apartment. Once safely inside, he locked the door and pulled Clint to the couch to snuggle against him.

Clint took shaken breaths, more than he needed, as he held Phil close. A good deal of time passed before he motioned for the whiteboard to be picked up off the table for him.

Nodding, Phil moved to pick it up and hand it over. He settled himself back down into Clint's side, keeping himself close to his Alpha to help continue to calm him down.

Clint's right hand still gripping Phil's shoulder gently, he began to write. --

[Rogers found me when the circus disbanded, I was hungry and had nowhere to go. He taught me how to be a Companion. He was the Beta helping an Omega through haze heat when I was killed by the attacking Alpha. I got him before I went unconscious. Rogers embraced me so I wouldn't die. I was angry with him for a long time for having saved my life that way. Less than a year later the Great War started, and he signed up. I'm Deaf. I couldn't. His plane went down two years later. I never saw him again.]

Phil read the words carefully over Clint's shoulder as he wrote. He felt a little guilty and selfish for thinking that he couldn't be happier that the Beta had saved Clint's life, even if it meant living a less than normal existence. He nuzzled against Clint's shoulder as he gently took the marker from him. [I'm sorry, but, it's good that he's back, right? It means you're not alone.] He quickly rubbed out "you're not alone" and changed it to [you have someone like yourself around again.]

[I don't know] was the best Clint could reply, breathing him in.

Nodding, Phil rested his head on Clint's shoulder, arms wrapped around his waist as he just left the whiteboard where it sat on Clint's lap. He offered the only comfort to the man he could, calming and soothing, gentle nuzzles.

Clint capped the marker before dropping it onto the board and just wrapping both his arms around Phil, keeping him close and closing his eyes to concentrate on his breath. It was because of this that he didn't note Tony quietly coming in.

"Is he asleep?" Tony asked quietly. "I followed that guy. He took a room at the bed and breakfast. Name's Steve Rogers. I can look him up?" he said quietly, as though his voice would wake Clint.

Phil turned his head slightly, looking up at Tony and shook his head. "Don't. He's an old friend of Clint's. I'll explain later." He tightened his hold around Clint a little, nosing his neck to get his attention so he knew Tony was back.

"Okay," Tony said, sitting down in a chair and looking at them concerned.

Clint opened his eyes and saw Tony a moment later; if his slight stiffening, then relaxing, was any indication. He only nodded at the Beta before closing his eyes and breathing Phil in again, tightening his hold just slightly.

Phil shifted on the couch, moving and turning enough that he could hold Clint closer. He settled the Alpha's head on his chest, knowing even though he wouldn't be able to hear Phil's heartbeat, he could at least feel it and hopefully it would help to soothe him more. "You can watch TV if you want, Tony."

Tony grabbed the remote and put on some cartoons, sitting back and sorta keeping watch over the two of them.

Clint let the rise and fall of Phil's chest lull him to sleep, his breath slowing to almost nothing in the process.

His cheek resting on Clint's head, Phil glanced at Tony and huffed a soft sigh. "Hey, there's a book in my bag. You mind grabbing it for me?" He motioned to the messenger bag next to the door, careful not to jostle Clint. He hadn't quite gotten used to the fact the man practically stopped breathing when he slept, and honestly hoped Tony wouldn't notice the change to Clint's breathing.

"Sure," Tony said, moving over and rooting around a little before finding the book. "Phil... why do you have a practically ancient Omega rulebook?"

"Found it in the library. I hadn't ever seen it before, so, figured I'd give it a quick read." Phil held his hand out for it.

"Does this have anything to do with that Alpha of yours being all rawr?" Tony asked, walking back over and handing it to him, glancing at Clint before sitting back in the chair, curling up.

Frowning, Phil glanced up at Tony and just settled into the couch a little more. As he opened the book, he kissed the top of Clint's head gently. "There's nothing wrong with getting a different perspective on things. I've read the Alpha etiquette book, might as well read the one regarding my own designation."

"Suit yourself, but if you start sir-ing him all over the place, I'm getting Bruce back here to shrink you." Tony said, returning his attention to Teen Titans on the television.

"Not like you'd know if I did or not." Phil smirked and glanced over at the Beta again. "You don't understand sign language. How do you know I don't already do that?"

Tony looked at him, narrowing his eyes. "You're already nosing his chin, don't think I didn't already try to figure that out."

Phil left his eyes on his book this time, shaking his head gently as he shifted to get a bit more comfortable under his Alpha's sleep heavy weight. "That's an instinct thing, Tony. I can't help it. There's things Beta do on instinct, isn't there?"

"I guess," Tony said, nodding. "I'm just grumpy you didn't tell me about him until I showed up," he shrugged. "But, yeah. Can't help instinct."

Lifting his eyes, Phil put his finger in the book and gently laid it against Clint's back, free hand smoothing down and back up the length of his spine. "I'm sorry, Tony. If it makes you feel any better, nobody else knows either." He ducked his head a little, nose falling into Clint's soft hair for a moment. "I haven't exactly done a very good job of keeping in touch with a lot of people."

"Even Bruce is better at keeping in touch, and that's saying something," Tony pointed out. "I was sure I'd show up and find you wearing argyle sweaters and with a big fluffmonster cat or something."

"Heh, I'm allergic to cats. It would have been some fluffmonster dog or something." Phil's smile was small and apologetic. "You're more than welcome to tell Bruce or Maria or Pep, whoever, any of 'em, that I'm finally acting like an Omega and might finally even let someone help me when it comes time for Heats."

Tony's eyebrows shot up. "You wouldn't even let ME sit with you, and I'm your awesome Beta."

"I know. I'm sorry. I didn't want anyone seeing me like that." Turning his head, his smile turned a bit more teasing. "Besides, you probably wouldn't have been much help anyway. You aggravate me enough when it's an off month. I probably would have killed you, had you sat with me."

"Nah. Instinct," Tony shrugged. "If he's what gets you finally to let someone help - then I'm glad you found someone. Even if he's really scary sometimes," he added.

Phil lifted an eyebrow as he continued reading the Omega etiquette book. There was much of it he mentally rolled his eyes at, but he was surprised to find there was also a lot he was already doing without realizing it. "He's not scary. And if you keep thinking he is, then you're going to think Steve is just as scary."

"I don't like him, he freaked out your Alpha," Tony said, watching the screen again, just surfing through channels now. Every once in a while he'd glance at Phil and Clint, then the windows and door, then go back to surfing.

Keeping quiet for a long while, Phil finally cast a quick glance back at Tony. "He freaked Clint out because the two of them used to be friends, for a long time. Then something happened and Clint thought Steve'd died. He's lived a long time thinking that. You'd be upset too if the presumed ghost of your best friend suddenly showed up."

"Yeah. I'd probably punch you, too."

Phil huffed a quiet laugh and turned his attention back to the book.

Tony gave up on the TV and left it on a low hum as he pulled up his laptop, turning it on and doing searches, turning the sound off. He watched whatever it was he found with careful attention, fingers barely tapping the touchpad at minute intervals.

Phil quietly continued his reading, absorbing things in and deciding for himself which parts were so antiquated that they really were just too laughable to even consider, and which parts seemed like things he'd be okay with finally accepting and doing. Surprisingly enough, quite a bit he found himself feeling a contentedness with, a funny little feeling in him that said he could handle doing something.

It was nice to, after so many years, _finally_ have more insight into his designation than what he'd had grown up learning. Part way through the _HEAT REQUIREMENT_ section, his eyes fell shut, the book lying open on Clint's back as he felt himself drifting off to sleep.

Tony left them like that for a little while, until it really was too late to stay up. He went to Phil's room and grabbed his blanket, coming back to lay it over them both, put a mark in the small book and set it aside. When Clint's eyes flew open at the shift, Tony simply signed #Sleep# and grabbed another blanket to curl up in the chair with after he made sure the door was locked.

With the Beta clearly on guard for them, Clint did just that.

 

**~AUGUST 1~**

**Phil** partially woke the next morning, still comfortably pressed between Clint and the couch cushions. Warm and safe. He could tell Tony was still in the room with them, though he didn't bother to open his eyes enough to look for him. He nestled his nose into Clint's hair instead, eyes falling shut and small, quiet hums, almost a gentle purr, vibrated through him as he held Clint to him and allowed himself to drift lazily in and out of sleep.

After a little while, there was a hand on his shoulder. "If you're gonna do the library thing today, you're gonna need to get up, Phil." Tony said quietly.

Groaning pathetically, Phil nodded. "Thanks, Tone..." He mumbled, the words muffled by Clint's thick hair. Yawning, he stretched as best he could under the Alpha before brushing his fingers over the side of Clint's neck to wake him gently. The vampire would have to go to work soon too.

Clint woke more quickly than he had the times Phil had woken him in the library, but less than he had that first time. He blinked then sat up, stretching.

Tony sniggered. "I can't food, but I can make you guys some cereal or something.

Phil smoothed his hand over Clint's chest as he sat up and waited for a minute before he managed to get himself to sit up. Scrubbing his hands over his face, he glanced back at Tony blearily. "Huh? Oh... no... s'ok... just some coffee..."

"Coffee I can do," Tony said, moving back to the kitchen to pour a few cups.

Clint looked over at Phil and gave him a small sheepish smile.

Smiling back, Phil reached out to stroke across Clint's cheek. #Hi. My sleepy vamp.# He spelled out the last two words before moving to nose at him gently.

Clint made a small sound, lifting his chin to give Phil space, clasping his hand over the back of his neck before nuzzling his hairline and pulling back. #I should go,# he signed, grateful.

Phil fumbled for their board, his writing just a slight sloppy as he wasn't quite functioning enough to care at the moment. [I need to get ready for work. Betting you do too.]

Clint nodded. [I may not see you tonight, if it's too late to call].

[I guess I can make it one night without seeing you. If I don't see you tonight, then tomorrow.]

[You know where to find me in the morning], he replied. Clint took Phil's hand gently and kissed the back of it, before getting up and straightening his shirt a little. It'd ridden up while he was asleep

Phil smiled at the quick glance of skin before he nodded and stood to follow him to the door. Unlocking it, he smiled softly at him and signed his goodbye. Even if he really, really wanted him to stay.

**When** Clint was gone, Tony came with the coffee. "Huh. He left?"

Making grabby hands for the coffee, Phil nodded until he'd gotten at least half the cup down and he felt himself waking up enough to give verbal responses. "He had to get to work, too."

"Oh. Okay. I'm coming in with you, again," Tony decided with a nod.

Finishing off his first cup, Phil nodded and moved to pour a second. "That's fine. Might wanna bring your own laptop so you don't have to fight with our computers."

"Yeah, I think I will," Tony said with a nod.

"Are you still looking up that whole, glowing eyes thing?"

"I decided it was a trick of the light," Tony waved his hand. "I was dead asleep, remnants of a nightmare."

Nodding, Phil put the mug in the sink before heading for his room. "Probably. Gimme twenty and I'll be ready to go." He disappeared into his room.

"Yeah, mind if I grab a quick shower?"

"Go for it." He dug around in his closet for a few minutes, finding a clean shirt and slacks before heading out to sit in the living room and read for a bit longer while waiting for the shower.

Tony didn't take too long, surprise surprise, and soon came out with a towel wrapped around him. "'s all yours," he said, moving over to his suitcase to pull out a t-shirt and jeans.

Phil showered quickly, dressed and stepped back out. Putting his book and own laptop into his messenger bag, he nodded to Tony that it was time to head out, grabbed his keys and started out the door. "You don't have to stay at the library all day if you don't want to. You should wander around for awhile or something."

"I'm fine sticking around," Tony said, not really looking at Phil as he packed up his laptop.

"Really?" He paused, glancing over his shoulder back at the Beta.

"Yeah. I mean... You're my best friend, and I kinda miss having you 'round when I'm doing stuff. And-there's-also-the-part-where-your-Alpha-trusts-me-so-I-gotta-look-out-for-you-but-don't-ask-me-to-repeat-that," he mumbled.

Phil froze mid-step and blinked out into the hall. He was used to run-ons from Stark, despite it having been some time since he'd last heard one. Turning slowly, head tilted, he opened his mouth to question what he'd heard. Instead, he closed it, gave a small smile and motioned for him to hurry up. "C'mon, I gotta get the place opened up."

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Tony sniggered, shouldering his case and coming out. "Look! I came!"

"Lock the door behind you," Phil laughed, rolling his eyes and already heading to start down the stairs. "You're sticking by your vow to never grow up, aren't you?"

"Damn right. Why would I do that? Grownups are boring," Tony said, locking up and bounding down after him.

"I dunno, from what I've heard, grownups get to do some pretty fun things." He paused at the front door, glancing back to smirk and waggle his eyebrows suggestively.

"Holy crap did you just allude to SEX? Who are you and what have you done with my Coulson?"

Phil shrugged and bounced down the front steps. "I just spent the entire night with an incredibly attractive Alpha using me as a human pillow. I think if my mind is a bit in the gutter this morning, I'm allowed."

"You have a good point there," Tony chuckled, slinging an arm over his shoulder as he walked with him to the library. "I should have taken pictures. Well, I tried, but I musta kept messing up with the phone, cos your man kept coming out all blurry.

"Must have. How is it you can create so many things, and claim to have steady hands, but yet you can't hold your phone still to take a picture for you life?" Phil knew, of course, the real reason Tony would never get a clear picture of Clint, he just still wasn't ready to tell him that.

"No idea. It's freaking annoying though. I've never had that problem before. I'll have to take it apart later and see if I can fix what's wrong."

Phil just hummed softly, nodded and moved up the steps to unlock the door. Letting it swing open, seemingly from the weight of it (though he suspected it was actually Grace or George), and stepped in, flicking the lights on as he moved. "Go make yourself comfortable somewhere. I'll be behind the desk again today."

"I'll hang out near there, then," Tony said, moving over and plugging things in, setting up his laptop. He was going to do some actual work today. Sort of.

Moving to turn on more lights, Phil fiddled with the air conditioner for a moment before heading back to put his bag behind the desk. He started for the computers. "You know, Stark. I was thinking about it..."

"It, what it? Did I miss the first part of the conversation again?" Tony asked, looking up from his login screen.

Phil laughed and shook his head. "No, I was thinking about the problem you kept having yesterday with the computers. It could be the ghosts didn't like what you were wanting to look up for some reason."

"Duwhoawaiwha?" Tony blinked.

"The ghosts. Georg and Grace. They like to mess with the computers." He shrugged nonchalantly, turning the computers on before starting back for the main desk.

"Ghosts. Phil, I think you've been doing the Loner thing too long," Tony said, concerned, as he got up to meet Phil and started looking him in the eye as though to catch a sign of fever or something.

"I have not." Phil reached his hand up, pushing Tony back and slipping past him to sit at the desk. "I bet if I asked nicely, one of 'em would turn that last computer on for me."

"You know my views on the paranormal, Phil," Tony said, still sounding concerned. "Science explains everything, you KNOW this."

Huffing a soft chuckle, Phil glanced at Tony's laptop and nodded. "You're right. They say hi, by the way." Motioning to the laptop, he smirked. The screen was blank, but it was still fun to mess with the Beta and watch his eyes bug out of his head.

"What, what?" Tony looked. "Phil, this isn't fun-" he blinked as the computers all turned off one at a time, then turned on again one at a time. "You... need to get your circuit breaker checked. Fuses. Awful things. I should check that out for you, wouldn't want to burn down your books.

A bright smile and clearly amused laugh fell out of him, filling the still empty main room. Phil shook his head and didn't even reach for his desk computer before it turned on. Glancing back at Tony, he raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, okay. You might wanna check it. It's down in the basement. Want me to find you a big, strong Alpha to go down there with you and protect you while you're down there?"

"I don't need protection, it's just a fuze," Tony said haughtily as he headed for the far door and flicked on the light to head down the steps.

Tony's laptop switched to a text document and words started gleefully appearing across his screen in his absence, stopping when Tony yelped and came back up, brushing his hands. "Y'know what, I think I'll wait. 'Til later. When Clint shows up or something."

Phil leaned back in his chair, looking beyond smug as Tony came back around looking frazzled and a bit scared. "Clint might not be coming by today. He's not sure when he's going to be done with work. Not going to stop by if it's too late. Grace left you a message."

Tony shook his head, "Not funny, man," but he went to see what was on his computer after all, while reminding himself to change his password again.

Laughing again, he shook his head, pulling the Omega book out of his bag to read. The library was usually fairly empty on Thursdays, he was free to do much of whatever he pleased.

 

**~AUGUST 10~**

**It** was a little over a week later, and Tony was STILL hanging around, though when the young woman across the hall from Phil had decided to go back to college, living on campus and everything, Tony'd scooped up the apartment for himself. "I need a BED," he told Phil, "and this keeps me close," he added off hand as he called some people to have part of his apartment back in New York sent here to B.F.Nowhereland.

Clint had come by to visit each evening as he was able, and arrived as the Library was getting ready to close.

Phil wasn't going to admit it, at all, ever, but he was glad that Tony was going to be so close. It was nice having a friend around again. Though, he was even _more_ glad that the Beta was going to be living somewhere _other than his couch_ from now on. The nights Clint would come over after work were always just a slight bit awkward, though, he did have to laugh for no other reason than because they essentially had their own chaperone, even if he didn't know it.

Saturday night, being in the library all on his own for a change, Phil glanced up as the door opened and smiled. #Hi. I'm almost done here.#

#I can wait,# Clint replied, moving to wander the stacks a bit, even though he knew later he'd be back to reading one of his books before sleep.

Nodding, Phil shut the rest of the computers down, turned off all but one overhead light, and poked his head around a shelf to smile at Clint. #I'm ready. You eat yet?#

He fidgeted a little. #No,# he answered, coming closer and holding his hand palm up to him.

Phil stepped into Clint's space and smiled softly, his hand slipping effortlessly into the one offered to him. "Would you like to go have supper with me?"

#Yes. But,# Clint shrugged, giving him an apologetic look.

Phil's head tilted to the side in question. #Things okay?#

#Steve,# he fingerspelled, #wants us all to eat together. He said to invite you and your Beta.# Clint shrugged.

#Oh, well, that's okay with me. Let me call Tony. Hang on.# Phil smiled as he pulled his phone from his pocket and quickly dialed in his friends number.

" _Unless you're calling to ask me out on a date, you're starking up the wrong tree,_ " Tony answered his phone absently, obviously not having looked at it before doing so. There was a sound of tapping in the background. Speakerphone, then.

"I don't think my Alpha would like it too much if I asked you out on a date. Plus, sorry, but you're not my type." Phil's answer was almost automatic as he slipped on hand into Clint's, fingers threading together easily.

Clint raised Phil's hand to his mouth and brushed his lips across the back just once.

" _Phil! Please save me from these reports! Tell me you're going to rescue your Beta in Distress!_ "

Smiling at Clint sweetly, Phil nodded. "If you come have supper with Clint, Steve and I. Since I'm betting you probably haven't eaten today."

" _Food from my favor... wait, the hot creepy guy who keeps lurking places?_ "

"Heh, he's Clint's Beta, so be nice. But yeah, him. Steve asked that you come have supper with us. Clint and I are leaving the library now, I'm thinking we're going to the diner. I'll text you if we're heading to the restaurant instead." He tugged Clint's hand gently, pulling him off towards the main desk to collect his things so they could leave. His own stomach was growling, demanding food.

Clint automatically moved to gather up his things for him.

" _Yeah well... he's still creepy. I'll see you there._ " Tony hung up.

Stuffing his phone back into his pocket, Phil smiled and nosed Clint gently in thanks. #Tony is going to meet us at the diner#

#Good. Do you want to drop your bag off on the way?#

Phil shook his head, hugging Clint's arm for a moment before pulling back. #I'm starving. We'll just bring it with us.#

Clint smiled, shouldering Phil's bag and brushing his fingers down his cheek, looking at him fondly, before he nodded to the door.

Phil locked up the library, took Clint's hand in his, and moved automatically to the inside of the sidewalk, letting Clint have the side closest to the street as they walked. It was amazing how habitual that'd become in such a short amount of time. Still, Phil'd learned a lot from the Omega etiquette book, and had surprisingly started to follow some of the ways and rules mentioned in it.

* * *

**"Hey** wait for me!" came a minute later when Tony bounded down the stairs to fall in step with them, bracketing Phil between himself and Clint. “#For the record, I'm not happy about that guy,#” Tony spoke and signed at once.

#He is not harmless,# Clint allowed with a thoughtful half smile.

Phil rolled his eyes at Tony, following his example and signing while speaking. “#For the record, I'm not happy I've been learning sign# longer than you, and you're still better at it than me.” His hands moved slower than his mouth and he cursed as he realized he kind of stopped making actual signs about half-way through the sentence.

“#It's okay. You have to work,#” Tony said and signed with a slow nod.

Shaking his head with a small, fond smile on his face, Phil leaned in against Clint slightly as they made it the couple of blocks to the small, friendly, old fashioned diner. It was pleasant and brightly lit, and so very comfortable, plus they had amazing French fries and the best chocolate French silk pie he'd ever tasted. #Is Steve already here or do we need to wait for him?#

Clint reached to open the door, and Tony darted in first. "Yeah, he's here," Tony said turning half around and stepping aside for Clint and Phil to enter.

Phil stepped in second and looked around, spotting the blond vampire easily enough. Reaching back behind him, he ignored some of the looks they were getting, but the quiet whispers were obvious enough. People were surprised to see their quiet, Lone librarian with a Beta taking point and the mysterious wanderer holding his hand and bringing up the rear, bracketing the Omega so no thing or no one could get at him as they moved to where Steve was already sitting.

Steve had gotten them a table, and stood when they approached, eyes cutting to Tony a moment before meeting Clint's, then Phil's. "I apologise about our first meeting, sir." He offered his hand to shake. "I'm Steve Rogers, a ... friend of Clint."

Clint signed, introducing the two. #Phil Coulson, whom I am courting - Tony Stark, his Beta.#

Phil shook Steve's hand and smiled politely. "It's alright. Nice to officially meet you. Clint's told me quite a bit about you." He spoke slowly, clearly, so Clint could follow along since he didn't want to embarrass himself with trying to sign while he talked again.

Steve shook his hand but once, then stepped back at Tony's suspicious look. "Pleased to meet you as well, Mr. Stark," he said, offering his hand.

Tony took a few moments too long before shaking it once. "Maybe," he said, his smile all teeth.

Clint signed his hello, giving Steve a smile before motioning everyone to sit. Tony took a seat two in, putting himself between Steve and Phil, while Clint did on the other side.

Phil rolled his eyes at Tony and flashed Steve an apologetic smile as they all got situated. He pulled the notepad he'd taken to keeping with him from his pocket and scribbled a quick note to Clint. [Wanna split an order of mozz sticks with me?]

Clint nodded, before penning. [Order whatever you like.]

Nodding, he didn't even bother to look at the menu as it was brought over for them. He ordered himself a sweet tea, no lemon, followed by the fried mozz sticks for him and Clint to split while the others still debated.

Glancing around the table, Phil leaned in just a slight bit closer to Clint. He'd been told and read a number of times that Beta are actually the lowman on the totem pole, but a life of being told that Omega were the lessers had made him revert back to being just a bit quieter than usual, now that he was in the presence of two strong Betas again. Both of whom were giving off all kinds of protective vibes and scents, Tony practically posturing in an attempt to prove he were the better of the two.

Clint raised his hand to rest on the back of Phil's neck, a protective gesture as he wrote. [We can leave if you prefer], keeping his hand between the paper and the Betas, Phil's eyes only.

Phil shook his head, turning to give Clint's shoulder a small nuzzle before answering back. [No it's okay. I'll be fine. Promise]


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here dere be violence. Beware.... (nah it's all canon appropriate, nothing gory - but yes. Alpha Fight Incoming!) ~R

 

**~AUGUST 10~**

Things remained relatively quiet as their meals were ordered, then brought, Clint watching everyone. Tony watching out mostly for Phil and keeping an eye on Steve. Steve regarding the dynamic with a small smile, before sitting back and glancing at Clint before looking at Phil. "#You have a protective Beta, Friend.#" he observed with both word and sign for Clint's sake. "#Have you known each other long?#"

Glancing over at Tony, Phil shrugged and looked back to Steve. He'd try signing and wording at the same time. Hopefully he didn't foul it up again. “#We met in college. Roommates.#” The school the pair had gone to usually roomed the first year Omegas with first year Betas and housed the Alphas in a different building, just to try and keep from unsavory things happening during Heats. Sometimes it worked, sometimes, not so much. “#So for about seven years or so.#”

“#We shared a suite with another Beta Omega pair, and a pair of Alphas. It's not common in the school we went to, but the Alphas were female and very into each other, so it was never a problem in our suite. If Heat scent got too much for them, they'd go stay with friends or I'd get them a hotel room,#” Tony explained.

“#You've looked out for him, then?#” Steve asked.

#I kept watch, but I never spent a Heat with him. No one has,# Tony only signed at this, muttering his words under his breath for Phil. There was challenge in his eyes, daring the other Beta to tell him he could have done better than that.

Clint glanced among them. #This isn't appropriate dinner conversation, it ends now. Steve, Tony is Phil's Beta. Respect that.#

Steve looked thoughtful then slowly nodded.

Phil kept his eyes on the table through the small conversation between Steve and Tony, hands in his lap to fidget a bit awkwardly. He hadn't realized the conversation stopped until it became obvious no one was speaking anymore. Tony's hands weren't moving. Clint's hands weren't moving and that's when he realized Steve's weren't either. Quickly lifting his head, his eyes darted between everyone and a faint flush crossed his cheeks. Pressing his lips together, he swallowed before looking to Steve. “#What brings you here? If you don't mind me asking?#” He signed/spoke at last.

“#I was looking for Clint. I'd been gone a while, and only just now could come back. I once asked him where he was from, and he told me everywhere, but mostly this town. So I came here to see if he'd gone home.#”

Nodding, Phil took a sip of his sweet tea and settled back into Clint's side a bit as he did his best to get to know his Alpha's friend and Beta a bit better. #Where are you from, originally?#

Clint kept his arm around him. Tony kept watch over the whole situation.

#Brooklyn#, he answered. #Born and raised.#

Phil nodded again and was more than thankful when their cheese sticks arrived. It gave him the chance to focus on something other than the awkward silence that had fallen over the table again. Finally, he pulled his phone from his pocket, kept it on his lap and shot a quick text to Tony. [ `Will u stand down? Ur posturing all over and making things awkward. I dont think steve is gonna try ne thing.`]

Tony glanced down at his phone and shot Phil a raised eyebrow.

Clint brought his arm up around Phil again and simply rested his fingertips to the nape of his neck.

Steve sat back with his coke and smiled at the interactions. Like he was proud of them all.

 **Supper** was mostly quiet after that, a little less awkward, and Phil was glad for once he didn't have to try and stab Stark's hand for making a reach for any of his French fries. He kept his left hand under the table, though it would occasionally wander over to brush against Clint's thigh just to be able to touch for no other reason than because he could.

They'd nearly finished when Clint saw several motorcycle lights pull up to the diner. His eyes narrowed when he recognised two of the people closing in, one with an arm casted and in a sling. There were six all together. He looked back to their group, putting his hand on the table to get everyone's attention. He took Phil's pad of paper and quickly wrote out:

[There is a problem. Tony, stick close to Phil, sneak out the back and bring him back to his place. STAY WITH HIM] he underlined three times. [Steve, stay here and make sure none of them catch on and go after them. I'll take care of the rest.] He pulled out his wallet and put some money on the table.

"So I have this weird thing on my back, it really itches, Phil can you come take a look at it?" Tony asked, getting up so that Phil could get out and go with him.

Phil's eyes widened and he sat up straighter when he felt Clint tense beside him. Eyes darting out the window, he looked back to Clint, then Tony. He didn't fight, didn't question, he just nodded and stood to follow his friend towards the back. "Yeah... sure... probably just a bug bite...." He swallowed hard and cast Clint one last look before ducking out of sight.

Tony led him back toward the bathrooms, turning when they were out of sight to go through the kitchen. "Nothing to see here, just coming through. I'll give you fifty bucks for that hoodie," he said to a young man just coming in to work. The kid just looked at him. "A hundred, then." The boy just shrugged and handed over the hoodie, which smelled wonderfully Beta. Tony turned and held it out to Phil. "Put this on."

Phil shrugged the hoodie on, flinching just a bit at the unfamiliar Beta scent. Despite it being a warm night out, he pulled the hood up around his neck slightly, keeping his shoulders hunched a bit as Tony led him out the back door. Phil knew exactly who that gang was and hated that they'd made their way back through town so soon. He supposed, though, one thing he could be grateful for was that he wasn't in Heat this time. Though that wouldn't stop the Alphas from trying something stupid, and he knew it.

Tony adjusted the hood so it hid his hair and face a bit better then slung an arm around his shoulders, affecting being a little bit tipsy as they exited the alley near the bar and headed back toward the small residential area. He pointedly ignored the sound of posturing Alphas behind them, not hurrying his steps. "And then... and then she said... she said that it was ANDY that got her all hot and bothered. I mean, sure, whatever - but c'mon Andy? Really? Damn..." he slurred as he 'stumbled' Phil further along the road and out of earshot.

Phil had to dig his nails into the palms of his hands to keep from turning back to check on Clint. Both the Betas and the Alpha were doing their best to get him out of harms way, and he had to behave if he wanted to keep himself, his best friend, and his Alpha alive and whole. He huffed a laugh and shook his head as they stumbled down the street, away from the gang of Alphas and closer to his apartment again.

"I'm way waaaay hotter than Andy. I'm like... Andy times fifty quillian... gillian? Lots. Big numbers really _really_ big numbers. I can't ... ugh..." Tony stumbled along with him and, once they had gone 'round the bend out of sight, straightened, and hustled Phil along. "Crap. Crap crap crap," he muttered under his breath, getting him into their building and up to Phil's apartment (it had a lot more locks than his own).

Once safe in his own apartment again, Phil yanked the hoodie off, tossing it at Stark as he turned to quickly lock all the locks on the door. "Wash that or burn it or something. Kid hadn't showered in a couple days." He grumbled before moving to pull back the curtain on the window that faced off towards the diner. His heart was racing and pounding in his ears as he stared off down the street, trying to spot the gang and his Intended.

There was a lone figure between them and the group, moving like an angry swarm of bees not far from the diner. It was difficult to pick one person out from another, but clearly it was an all on one sort of fight.

Tony tossed the hoodie into the bin. It was generic Wal-Mart, not even any cool design, the kid could buy twelve with the money he'd shoved at him. He moved to stand with Phil, tucking his chin on his best friend's shoulder, watching. "He'll be okay," he tried to reassure him. "That guy, he's... I've checked on him a couple times. Like, what he does around here. The man's unreal. He'll win."

Phil pressed his lips together and just stood there watching. He knew Clint would be able to hold his own, but there were an awful lot of those idiots out there. "More unreal than you know...." He didn't even realize when he'd muttered those words, he just reached up to clutch the window frame and watch.

"How so?" Tony said, watching just as intently as two Alphas were shoved out of the circle, unconscious on the ground. Each had one arm and one leg in an unnatural position, and Tony wouldn't have winced if he wasn't internally cheering his best friend's Intended on.

Phil worried at his bottom lip. "There's no way for science to explain him. Let's put it that way."

"What, the old fashioned thing? Can't help how you're raised. I mean, just look at us, ow," he winced slightly when another body was thrown out of the melee. Yeah, that guy would NOT like waking up.

"Clint's not human, Tony. Not really, anymore..." Phil swallowed hard and flinched as someone tried to take a lucky shot at Clint. "Neither's Steve."

"Oh, you know about the vampire thing then?" Tony asked, wincing again as two more were shoved out, then another looked like he might need his jaw wired. It was just Clint and one last Alpha, much bigger than he was.

Phil blinked rapidly, his attention finally turned off Clint as he moved to face Tony. "You know? How do you...?"

"He wasn't breathing when he slept. Well, not enough. And you never said I couldn't look up Rogers," Tony said. "Remember, I'm the genius," he said, looking at Phil. "That means I know stuff."

"And you actually kept your mouth shut that you knew?" Phil balked, eyebrows raised and jaw slacked. "Since when are you able to keep your mouth shut about stuff like that? Especially since it involves me." He wasn't mad that Tony knew, in fact, he was relieved. He was just surprised that the man hadn't said anything the moment he found out the truth.

"Figured if you either already knew, or were gonna find out soon. No way in hell I'd let you bond with him without knowing, though. Did you know they're not like in Buffy? Bruce met one in Calcutta, said she helped him out of a situation." Tony shrugged. "It made the old fashioned stuff make sense, too," he added, before going pale, his eyes widening as he looked out the window. "Crap."

Phil quickly turned his eyes back out the window and felt the blood drain from his face as well. He saw the glint of the knife blade in the street light and shook his head. "No no no... please no..."

They stood in horror, watching as Clint's attacker took a swipe at him; as Clint's fighting style went more feral, as though he'd forgotten how to fight, more deadly. There was a barely seen glint in his eyes, even from their distance and seconds after the knife stabbed him in the side, he slammed his fist into the man's throat, bringing up both hands and cracking his neck before throwing the limp body halfway across the street, sinking to his knees and staring at the knife.

Steve was there in a moment, pulling it out and taking out an honest-to-god handkerchief, pressing it into his side. He helped Clint to his feet and into the shadows, where they disappeared as the local cops began clean up. It was an unwritten law that an Alpha fight never, ever, be interrupted when there was an Omega being fought for. Deaths between Alphas were not uncommon, but simply a fact of life.

Phil let out an honest to God howl and whimper as he turned and bolted for his door. He whined pathetically as he tried to get the locks undone, wanting, _needing_ to get out there to Clint. Though what he could do to help, he didn't know, but he had to get to him. To make sure for himself the man was okay.

That was why Tony was there. He moved to grab him, pulling him away from the door. "You have to stay here, Phil. Stay here. Just... Crap, stay away from the door, c'mon. Let's make some, I don't know... Tea? Bruce says tea's good when you're upset."

Phil shook his head, still squirming to get to the door. "No...no! I have to go out there. He took care of all the Alphas...he's hurt! I have to get out there!"

"No! His Beta will bring him here, it's what we’re supposed to do, we look out for our people, okay? It's... it's a thing, and you're my person, why the fuck do you think I ended up moving out here." Tony kept his grasp around the middle, pulling him back against his chest and away from the door. "You know what he is. He will be okay. His Beta won't let anything happen and he'll bring him here. I promise he'll bring him here, because yes, he needs you, but he needs you safe _more_."

Whimpers of desperation kept bubbling up from him; breaths short, fast, and shallow as he was pulled farther away from the door. It was near raw panic that he felt rushing through him at the thought that something could have happened to Clint. His heart had already decided that the Alpha was his and, bond or no bond, Phil still felt the absolute need to have him... and have him be okay.

"It's okay. It's okay. It's okay," Tony just kept repeating, keeping close and keeping Phil tugged up flush against him, hugging him tight and concentrating on keeping him away from the door. It was a long torturous fifteen minutes before there was a knock.

"Who is it?"

"Steve Rogers, I have Clint."

"Prove it. What's your birthday."

"It's-"

"I promise I'll know if you're lying."

"July Four ... Seventeen seventy."

Tony let Phil go.

Scrambling out of Tony's grasp, Phil threw open the locks before yanking wide the door. "Clint?"

 **Steve** was all but carrying him, the arm around him holding the now-red handkerchief to his side. Clint's eyes were half open, lines of pain around him. Steve shook him slightly to get his attention and Clint looked up. Saw Phil whole and safe, and breathed a sigh of relief, holding one bloody hand palm up to him as though seeking his permission, his forgiveness.

Phil put his hand in Clint's and motioned for Steve to bring him in. Instead of pulling him to the couch though, Phil moved to lead them to his room. His bed would be more comfortable and easier to lay him out on. "Is he gonna be okay?" He turned his eyes up to Steve, worry and concern evident on his face.

"He will be, it wasn't fatal this time," Steve told him, laying Clint down on the bed and, even as Clint kept his hold on Phil's hand, his own trembling, Steve pushed up his shirt so he could get a better look at it. "Stark, do you have any sutures or something I can use for them around here?" he asked, pressing the edges of the wound together and pinching it between his fingers. There was a large jagged scar just a few inches higher, where the wound would have gone through his lung.

Clint hissed, eyes opening wide and glowing, breath coming in pants.

"He's mostly stuck in a flashback. Phil, if you could climb in and be close, your scent should help draw him to the present."

Tony left the room to go get the med kit from his apartment across the hall.

Whimpering softly, Phil nodded and moved to crawl up onto the bed. He pressed himself against Clint's other side and nosed against his neck. Phil moved to nose under his Alpha's chin before tucking his head in under it and just being as close to him as he possibly could. The fingers on his free hand stroked his arms and chest, trying very hard to soothe him.

"I don't have any sutures, but I've got steri strips and some dressing," Tony said, locking up the apartment before coming back into the bedroom.

"Don't worry about antibiotics, it'll be closed in a day, we just need to keep the edges together so he can heal faster," Steve said.

The Betas worked together to get Clint patched up before Steve went to find a basin of warm water to clean the blood off Clint's hands, side, and face. Meanwhile, Clint clung to Phil's hand as he took choked breaths, reliving his first death, until it was just the two of them, Tony having moved to sit on the foot of the bed, and his senses registered Phil. The glow in his eyes abated and he kissed the hair of his Omega, loosening his grip but keeping him close.

Phil did his absolute best to help keep Clint calm and pull him back out of his flashback. He nuzzled and kissed gently, nubbing his nose and then kisses over the place on Clint's neck that on Omega's is the bonding gland. Pulling back, he reached his free hand up to stroke Clint's cheek and through his hair tenderly. "You're okay, Clint. You're safe now. I'm safe."

Clint watched Phil form the words, frozen in place for a long moment as his breath caught, and once he could move, he nodded his understanding, turning his face into Phil's hand and kissing his palm.

Steve returned with the bowl of warm water. "Stark, can you look after them? I need to get something for Clint-"

"You need to get him blood, you mean."

"He lost a lot. He needs," Steve sighed, shaking his head. "It'll take me an hour round trip to the hospital."

"Hospital?"

"He lost a lot, animal won't' cut it, Stark," there was challenge in Steve's words.

For a brief moment, Phil lifted his head, quite prepared to offer his own for Clint. The looks on Steve and Tony's faces, though, cut things off and he bit both lips between his teeth to keep quiet. Glancing back down to where Clint was nuzzling his palm, Phil looked back to Steve. "Hurry. Please?"

"Yes, sir," Steve said nodding, and looking to Tony. When Tony nodded as well, moving to lock the door behind him, Steve left. Tony came back a few moments later to start cleaning Clint up.

Phil stayed by Clint's side the entire time, stroking and nuzzling, dotting kisses and speaking softly to him when their eyes would meet.

"Help me get his shirt off," Tony said, carefully moving Clint so as not to tear back open the stab wound.

Nodding, Phil slipped an arm under Clint's shoulders, his other hand staying on the Alpha's chest as they both moved him to a sitting position. He did what he could to try and keep the pain down while they carefully pulled the shirt up and over the top of Clint's head. He shush softly, even though Clint couldn't hear it, and carefully ran his hand up and down the Alpha's bare chest, an action that Phil found usually helped to calm himself down from time to time.

Tony tried not to show his surprise at the amount of scars the vampire had, and turned him slightly toward Phil so that his best friend wouldn't have to see his back. "Lay him down and cuddle up, I'll get some more blankets," He said after tugging them down and moving to help Clint's shoes off.

Phil nodded and shifted to lay them both back down again. His nose was pressed into the dip just below Clint's neck and he cuddled himself in as close as he could possibly get without becoming overly indecent. He whimpered quietly, not liking that there was nothing he could do to help Clint anymore than he was already was.

Tony tucked them in. "You're doing great, Phil. You're helping him so much, I promise."

Nuzzling in, he kissed across Clint's neck, nosing his ear and jaw line, Clint's nose and finally his chin again. This was his Alpha.

When Clint opened his eyes, Tony signed for him to sleep, and that Steve would be back with blood soon. Knowing the Beta was watching out for them both, Clint let Phil's scent, his touch, ease him to sleep, breath and heart slowing to almost nothing.

It was only when he felt Clint's breathing and heart drop down to the almost nothing level that Phil let his own eyes fall shut. He took in a deep breath of his Alpha's scent, nuzzled in against him just a bit more, before allowing himself to drift off to sleep as well. Or at least, cat-nap anyway.

Tony kept watch over them, first cleaning up the kitchen, then in a chair where he could watch through the door into Phil's bedroom, and also the door to the apartment. And he waited.

Phil slept as peacefully as he could against Clint, fingers occasionally brushing down his arm or side and stopping just shy of the new gash there. He'd whimper once or twice, a quiet little sound as he shifted and cuddled in closer to the sleeping Alpha, who was far too cool and pale for his likings.

 **When** Steve came back, and Tony was sure it as him and let him in, he had a small cooler with him. He took one pint bag of blood and handed it to Tony, "I'll put the rest in the fridge," he said, moving to do so.

Tony brought the bag of blood into the bedroom, sitting down beside Clint and gently putting a hand on his shoulder to wake him. When Clint's eyes shot open, he offered the bag of blood.

Clint nodded. #Open for me.#

Tony opened the end of it, putting it to Clint's lips and holding it there as Clint carefully drank it down.

Phil, blessedly, stayed asleep through the first bag. Not that he didn't know Clint needed blood, he did, Phil just probably would have gone a little queasy if he'd seen how much Clint needed and how easily he was draining that bag.

When it'd been finished, Tony took the empty bag. #Need more?# he signed.

#Later,# Clint replied, nosing Phil's hair again and drifting back off to sleep. Tony disposed of the bag and went back to keeping an eye on him, learning (with minimal snark) how to take care of Clint if this should happen again.

Not unlikely.

 

**~AUGUST 11~**

When Phil finally woke in the early morning hours, his room dark save for the soft light drifting in from the living room, he nosed under Clint's chin gently. Dropping a kiss to his cheek, Phil carefully slid out of bed and slipped out his door, stretching and rubbing at his eyes.

Tony was still awake, he and Steve situated to keep an eye on all entrances. He hopped up, "Need something?" he asked.

Phil blinked when he realized both Steve and Tony were still there in his living room. Casting Stark a glance, he shook his head and shuffled for the bathroom. "Pretty sure I haven't needed help with this for quite a few years now. Thanks..."

Tony snorted, "Need food or something?" he clarified. "Tell me when your bladder's empty."  
When Phil was in the bathroom, Steve went and pulled another bag from the fridge to bring to Clint. He paused on his way, looking between Tony and the bedroom, then sighed, bringing him the bag.

The Omega's Beta was afforded first place in care for the couple... it'd always been that way, as far as Steve knew - and he had a feeling instinct was what was making Tony stiffen the closer Steve got to the bedroom.

"You wanna-"

"I got it," Tony half growled, getting up and taking the bag of blood and going into the bedroom, positioning himself so he could see into the livingroom as he carefully woke Clint and helped him start drinking down the second pint.

Phil took care of business, washed his hands and shuffled back out of the bathroom a moment later. Without giving it much thought, he moved for his little kitchen area and opened the fridge. His eyes widened as he saw the bags of dark liquid lying on a shelf. Swallowing hard, he reached past them for the half-gallon of milk and poured himself a glass. There were bags of blood in his refrigerator. That... was a little weird.

"He went right back to sleep, is that okay?" Tony asked Steve as he came back to the livingroom, tossing the empty bag into the kitchen trash.

"He will mostly sleep until tomorrow morning, then he'll be back to normal," he answered.

Finishing off his milk, Phil rinsed the glass and set it aside to wash later before he made his way back out to the couch where Steve and Tony were set up. "So, that's a lot of blood in my fridge." His tone was conversational as he rubbed his hands over his eyes again. "Am I going to need to make sure I have some on hand in case of emergency?"

"Human blood doesn't keep forever," Steve said. "It's best to get it when it's needed. He can take care of himself otherwise."

"I'm building connections, Phil. I'll take care of it," Tony said, curling his feet under himself as he plopped down.

Phil actually gave a small, appreciative smile at those words, at how Tony had just taken it upon himself to make the connections he'd need in order to help Phil take care of Clint if/when they needed to again. "Thank you." Taking a deep breath, he patted his friend's shoulder and started back towards his room. Pausing half way, he turned back towards the Beta. "Do me another favor? Find me a decent cell phone for Clint. So if anything happens, he can at least text someone."

"Thought you'd never ask. I've got one in my apartment for him," Tony grinned.

Laughing and giving a small head shake, Phil smiled at Tony. "Why am I not surprised." He half waved goodnight to the Beta before slipping back into bed to cuddle back up to his Alpha. He slipped himself in close, head resting on Clint's shoulder and just laid there for the longest time, gently stroking his hand up and down the other’s chest and stomach.

 **Eight o'clock** , Tony came in and gently shook his shoulder. "You wanna eat?" he asked.

Phil blinked himself awake again, slowly opening his eyes and glancing up at Tony. He groggily shook his head before turning to bury his face in Clint's chest.

"Go get some sleep, Stark..." He mumbled, voice muffled by his Alpha's body.

Tony snorted. "I'll get to it, but I gotta wake him up and give him something and... if you wanna eat, you probably don't wanna watch, it's kinda like a trainwreck."

Grumbling softly, Phil lifted his head off Clint and turned his eyes back up to the other man in the room. He gave a small nod. "Go get the bag for him... I'll wake 'im up."

Tony nodded, leaving the two to go get another bag of blood.

Phil yawned as he settled himself against Clint again and moved to nuzzle into the vampire's neck. He dotted kisses across the Alpha's skin, before finally pressing his lips to Clint's cheek, hand coming up to cradle the side of his head, fingers gently stroking through soft hair as he sweetly pulled Clint out of his slumber.

Clint's breath quickened slowly, his eyes opening and immediately turning to Phil, slightly unfocused, brow furrowed with held back pain and he gasped slightly as he shifted, fangs glinting in the morning light.

Phil sat up a bit, enough to use his hands. #It's okay. Tony's bringing you something to eat. I just wanted to wake you, myself.#

It took him a moment to nod, and in another, Tony was coming in with the bag. He sat beside Clint and, before he could open it, the vampire grabbed the bag, sinking his teeth into it before sucking down the blood greedily.

Phil didn't even have time to get off the bed and out of the room before Clint sank his fangs into the bag. It was then that he realized how close he'd been, how much restraint his Alpha must have used in order to keep from dropping fang into Phil's neck. He blinked, watching the bag go flat as the last of the deep red liquid was drained from it. Swallowing hard, he glanced back to Tony. "You uhm... might wanna get him another bag?"

Tony shook his head. "Steve said every four hours, or he'll sick it all back up." He reached and took the bag from Clint's fingers as he began going lax, his eyes falling shut again. "At least he's neat about it, don't have to clean his mouth or anything," Tony quipped. He shrugged, "Two more bags and he should be fine."

Nodding, Phil took a deep breath and sat up fully, taking a moment to stretch and rub what was left of the sleep from his eyes. He turned his eyes back up to Tony, casting the Beta a soft appreciative smile. "I'll take it from here, if you wanna go get some sleep for awhile."

Tony nodded. "I'll set my phone to bring some more in at noon," he promised, stretching and heading out. "Steve's just woke up again, so he's here, too. Still not sure I like him, but I know he'll look after you because you're his," he motioned to the sleeping vampire.

"Thanks, Tony. I'll call you if I need something." Phil gave another small smile and nod of thanks, his hand resting on Clint's chest. "I'm sure we're gonna be fine with Steve here. Get some rest."

"I'll be on the couch," Tony said, moving out of the room.

Clint’s breath slowed as he sank into sleep.

 **Phil** sat with Clint for a little while longer, stroking across his chest gently, before finally getting up and heading out into the living room. He nodded his hello to Steve as he picked his laptop and power cord up off the coffee table and moved quietly for the kitchen. "You want some coffee, Steve?"

"No, thank you," Steve said with a nod.

Nodding, he fixed himself something to munch and a cup of coffee. He moved back into the living room and nodded back towards his fridge. "There's plenty to eat, if you get hungry. Help yourself. I'm gonna be in my room sitting with Clint if you need anything."

"Yes, of course, Steve nodded, not moving from where he was basically staying sentry. Tony was crashed out on the couch already out like a light. "May I ask you something, Mr. Coulson?"

Phil paused as he turned to start back into his room. Glancing back over his shoulder at Steve, he lofted a brow and gave a nod. "Of course. Feel free." Phil wasn't generally shy about keeping anything from his past hidden, though he wasn't about to just openly provide information either. If people wanted to know something about him, all they had to do was ask.

"If you bond with him, do you plan to let him Embrace you?" he asked. "Or will you remain fully human."

The question took Phil by surprise. He stood there in thought for a moment before shrugging. "I... don't know. That's not something he and I have talked about much."

"It is something you should think on, friend," Steve replied.

He nodded, the gears already starting to turn in his head on that subject. Standing in the doorway between his room and the main room of his small apartment, Phil bit his lip in thought before glancing back to Steve. "Can... I ask you a question?"

"Of course, sir."

Stepping back over to the chair Steve had set himself up on, Phil took a sip of his coffee before he continued. He blamed his Omega mind and designation for dwelling on this question. "I know about Clint's past. About being a Companion. I'm not saying this is in our _near_ future but... at some point I..." He took another drink, shaking his head in an attempt to get his thoughts straightened out. "When he an I bond, if I let him... embrace me? Is that how you put it? If I do that... would... we be able to...." He trailed a bit, motioning to his midsection, "Could we still have kids at some point? If it's even possible right now to begin with?"

"If you are Embraced, you will still be able to bear once, maybe twice. It could be dangerous if you tried for more than that, considering the slowed metabolism. If you remain fully human, you may have as many as your body would if you were with a human Mate. Does that answer your question?"

Lips rolled between his teeth, Phil took a breath and nodded slightly. His brain quietly mulling over the information. "Do you know if they'd be born human or not if we had any?"

"I was born human, so I imagine they would, as well," Steve replied. "I don't know whether you would be forced to bottle feed, however," Steve allowed.

Giving another nod, he cast another smile to the Beta. "Alright. Thanks, Steve." Phil finished off his coffee and moved to put the mug back in the sink before starting for his room again. "If Tony gets aggravating," He paused at the doorway again, throwing a teasing smile back over his shoulder. "Feel free to bite him."

Steve huffed a laugh. "Now why in the world would I do that?" he asked with a cheerful innocence. He sobered. "He's a good Beta. I know we don't get on well, but I can see that he is a good Beta. He's very loyal.”

Phil laughed softly. Looking back at Tony, he nodded. "He's been a good friend through the past seven years. He's helped me through a lot of things. I probably wouldn't be standing here if it weren't for him."

Steve nodded. "As I said. He's a good Beta."

Nodding again, Phil patted the doorframe gently. "Yeah, he is." With one last glance to his sleeping friend, his grey eyes turned back to Steve. "I'm gonna get back to Clint. Let me know if you need anything. Like I said, help yourself to whatevers in the fridge or cabinets."

Steve simply nodded his reply.

Phil set himself up back in bed, computer in his lap and back propped up on pillows against the headboard. He kept himself close to Clint, left hand occasionally dropping down to stroke through his hair or over his shoulder gently. As he sat there, he thought over what Steve had said, the information he'd provided, and over whether or not he would let Clint turn him.

In the back of his head, he already knew the answer to the last one.


	13. Chapter 13

  
  


**~AUGUST 11~**

  
  
**Noon** was heralded by Tony's phone going off, some thrashy metal song where you couldn't understand the words right away, other than 'Unbroken'. It was turned off quickly, and a few minutes later, Tony came in with a bag of blood. "Phil, hey."   
  
Glancing over, Phil smiled a greeting. "Hey. Lunchtime already, huh?" He set his computer aside and reached to gently wake Clint. "Can I ask you something?"   
  
"Me? Sure," Tony said, already opening the bag and putting it to Clint's lips as he woke to avoid the vampire panicking. Clint's eyes opened, he looked between them, then grasped Tony's wrist as he held him steady while he drank from the bag the Beta held.   
  
Phil glanced around Tony and out the door towards the living room before looking back to his friend. "Weird question, but... if your Mate were a vampire... and you bonded with them... would you let them turn you?"   
  
"If I loved someone enough to bond with them, well... It's for Life, y'know? Would be kindof a dick move not to, and leave them alone in a few decades... I haven’t really thought about that bit, yet," he glanced at Phil and away from Clint. "If you decide to, you're turning me, too. I'm not leaving you alone without someone to watch your back. I sucked the last couple years at doing it, but I did a lot of growing up, I guess, Bruce would say."   
  
Phil nodded, that was pretty much the decision he'd come up with too. The thought of only having Clint for a few short decades and then leave him to continue out his existence alone was definitely not something he wanted to do. Looking back to Clint, he gently stroked his fingers down the Alpha's cheek before looking back up at Tony in surprise. "Turn you, too?"   
  
"Hey, I'm a once in a universe kinda guy, you'll never find another Beta quite like me, when I'm gone," Tony shrugged, glancing down to see Clint was almost finished.   
  
"Heh, you might actually have a point there." Phil smirked and gave another nod. "I guess we'll talk about this again later. Clint and I need to discuss things a bit before anything's decided."   
  
"Of course I do. I'm your pocket sized genius," Tony said, taking the empty bag as Clint started drifting off. "See you in a few hours," he said, nodding to him and leaving the room.   
  
**Clint** turned his hazy gaze onto Phil, watching him.   
  
Giving a half wave back to Tony, Phil picked his laptop up again and was just starting to mess with things when he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. Blinking, he turned his eyes down to where Clint was still laying and he smiled when he saw those gorgeous eyes watching him. #Hi you.#   
  
Clint nodded slowly, smiling slightly and holding his hand to Phil.   
  
Phil put his hand in Clint's, thumb rubbing gently over his fingers and knuckles before leaning over to press his lips to Clint's forehead. "How are you feeling?"   
  
#Tired,# Clint replied, using only one hand in a lazy sign.   
  
His free hand stroked down through soft, thick hair tenderly. "#You look tired,#" Phil spoke/signed slowly. Putting his computer aside, he slipped a little lower on the bed. “#Lap pillow.#”   
  
Clint gave him a confused look   
  
With his free hand, he moved to gently pull Clint closer to him and position his head on Phil's lap.   
  
Clint gasped at the movement, gritting his teeth until he was still again. He grasped Phil's hand and kissed his palm.   
  
Instantly, Phil made an apologetic face, his eyes sad as he quickly signed #Sorry! So sorry!#   
  
"Shh," Clint managed before grabbing his hand to kiss his palm again before resting his arms beside himself. #I'm sorry,# he signed, the last sign ending with his hand just resting on his chest as he fell asleep again.   
  
Phil blinked at Clint's apology and tilted his head slightly. Frowning a bit, he leaned back against the headboard again, let his laptop put itself to sleep and just stayed there, letting his hand card through Clint's hair as his own eyes drifted shut.   
  
**Four** thirty came, and the second to last bag of blood. Tony knocked on the edge of the door as he came in, then put a hand on Phil's shoulder. "Hey, I gotta give Clint his bag, and Steve wanted to talk to you."   
  
Giving a nod, he very carefully slipped out from under Clint and moved for the main room. "Thanks, Tony." Stepping out of his room, Phil glanced to Steve. "You wanted to talk to me?"   
  
The door to the bedroom shut and the lock clicked.   
  
Steve was making a scramble. "You need to eat, sir," he said.   
  
Phil glanced back at the door, confused, before he looked back to Steve. True, he'd had a little something to munch for breakfast, but other than that, he hadn't eaten since supper the night before. Nodding, he moved to sit at the table. "I guess I could handle a little something."   
  
Steve nodded, plating it up and setting it down for Phil. "Juice, Coffee, Milk?"   
  
"Uh, milk's fine. Thank you." Phil cast another glance off towards his room, curious as to why Tony shut and locked the door this time when other times he hadn't bothered.   
  
He set down a glass of milk for Phil. "I was wondering if you always wanted to be a Librarian?" he asked, trying to keep Phil's attention from the door.   
  
Digging into the eggs, Phil nodded. "Pretty much, yeah." He chewed carefully and swallowed before reaching for his glass of milk. "Libraries have always been kind of my sanctuary."   
  
"It seems you were born for Clint. He told me about this library on many occasions," Steve said. "He said the books were the best companion for a soul."   
  
Phil blushed a bit and shrugged, taking another bite of his meal. "Heh, they're definitely that, yeah. Companion for the soul and a good way to keep the imagination working."   
  
"Also a good thing," Steve agreed, glancing up when the door opened. Tony gave him a thumb's up, heading straight to the bathroom and locking himself inside.   
  
Phil glanced back towards his bedroom door and then back at Steve. He knew something had happened, though what exactly he wasn't sure. He might have had a few suspicions though. Giving a slow nod, he took another drink of his milk. "Yeah, definitely has helped in this case."   
  
"I promise you, Mr. Coulson, all of this is very real."   
  
"Oh, I'm definitely very aware of that." He flashed Steve a small smile and turned his attention back to his plate to finish eating quietly.   
  
Steve returned his smile with a nod before turning to do the dishes.   
  
Phil finished off what was on his plate, followed by what was left of his milk, and stood to set them both in the sink. "You don't have to wash those up, I'll take care of them." Patting Steve's shoulder, he turned to start back for his room, pausing for a moment outside the bathroom door before continuing on inside. Climbing back up onto his bed next to Clint, he nuzzled the Alpha's cheek gently before messing about with his laptop again. He heard the bathroom door open finally, Tony come out and make some mumbled and muffled comments to Steve about something, but about what, he didn't know.   
  
Some color had come back to Clint's cheeks, and he turned with a hiss of pain over onto his side before falling back to sleep.   
  
**A few** hours later, when Tony came in with the last bag of blood, Phil was carding his fingers through Clint's hair and watching yet another video on sign language, trying to pick up more words so he wouldn't have to spell them out all the time. Glancing up at the Beta, he gently shook Clint's shoulder to wake him.   
  
Tony had changed into a long-sleeve shirt, and undid the cap on the bag before handing it to Clint. He helped Phil get Clint to sit up a bit, then kept a hand under the bag as Clint grasped and drank from the opening.   
  
"How you doing in here, Phil? Never knew you to stick around in a bed with someone before," he teased.   
  
Phil shrugged and gently rubbed his hand between Clint's shoulders while he drank. "Yeah, well, never had a reason to until now so..." he shrugged.   
  
"Nah, it's okay. You don't clash.”   
  
He nodded and watched as Clint chugged and drained the bag. Phil couldn't begin to think of how many times he'd wished someone had stayed by his side when he wasn't feeling well, or how many times he'd wished he were brave enough to let someone sit with him through his Heat so he had someone to wake up to, and comfort him. Whether or not Clint felt the same way, he didn't know, but he still wanted to keep himself close by. "That the last bag? Is he gonna need any more?"   
  
"Last one." Tony replied. "Let him sleep however long he needs to after this, and he'll be like nothing happened."   
  
"When did you become such an expert on vampiric Alphas?" It was a gentle tease, followed with a small smile while his hand moved down Clint's spine and back up again slowly.   
  
"Just parroting the old creepy guy in your livingroom," Tony chirped.   
  
Phil rolled his eyes and settled himself back against the pillows he'd propped up. "You do remember you thought he was hot when you first saw him, right?"   
  
"He wasn't, like, two hundred fifty years old and abandoned his Alpha for a century, either," Tony huffed.   
  
"Fair enough." Phil's shoulders lifted and fell slightly as he gently pulled Clint back against him when he saw the bag was nearly empty. "Maybe he didn't have a choice in leaving Clint. Don't be too hasty in your snap judgments, Stark."   
  
"I'll think about it." Tony sighed.   
  
Phil kissed the top of Clint's head softly, nuzzling against the thick hair. "Ya know, you could try to get to know him. He's gonna be around for awhile. You two might as well play nice together."   
  
"We are playing nice," Tony said, pulling the empty bag away. "You two get some sleep." Tony tipped his fingers under Phil's chin first, then Clint's, before he headed out of the room, leaving the door cracked open.   
  
Phil blinked in surprise before allowing a wider smile to cross his face. Nuzzling his nose into Clint's hair again, he pressed a kiss to the other's head and let his eyes close. Staying in bed all day, snuggled in against another body, certainly made for lazy-day sleepiness whether he was actually tired or not. He just hoped the next time he woke up, it to was to a pair of gorgeous blue-green eyes.   
  


**~AUGUST 12~**

  
  
**It** was the next morning when Clint woke to find Phil curled up with him. There was some residual ache to his wound, and he carefully sat up to peel off the tape and take a look at it.   
  
Phil shifted slightly against Clint, nose pressing into his neck and soft puffs of warm breath falling from him as he continued to sleep. One arm wrapped securely around Clint's upper body while a leg was loosely tangled up around Clint's.   
  
Giving up for a lost cause, Clint pulled him close, nosing his hair and resting his chin atop his head, bringing his hand up to clasp the back of his neck. Safe. Phil was safe, he'd done it.   
  
A quiet and gentle hum went through him as Clint pulled him closer. His neck arched up into the touch like a cat and a moment later his eyes were slowly blinking open, lashes fluttering against Clint's skin lightly. "Mmm?"   
  
Clint's thumb brushed against Phil's hairline as he kept him close, reassuring and being reassured all at once.   
  
He shifted again, lips brushing over Clint's neck as he carefully moved to pull back enough to look at the man, to see for himself that he was awake and okay. #Hey you# Phil's smile was still sleepy but no less sincere. #How you feel?#   
  
Giving him a small smile, he answered. #Much better. You're safe.#   
  
Phil nodded, reaching up to stroke against Clint's cheek before he replied. #I am, and so are you. Tony and Steve have been here the whole time. Taking very good care of us both.#   
  
Clint nodded, #Were you here the whole time?#   
  
A blush crept up his cheeks as he nodded. #Pretty much. Not gone longer than a few minutes at a time.#   
  
Clint smiled, drawing his hand to his lips to kiss his palm softly in affectionate thanks.   
  
"I didn't want to leave you alone." Phil said softly, his words clear as he locked his eyes on Clint's. "Didn't want you waking up alone."   
  
Clint's eyes remained on Phil's mouth before darting up to meet Phil's eyes. 'Thank you' he mouthed before kissing Phil's hand again.   
  
Phil moved his hand to palm at Clint's cheek. "You're welcome." Leaning down, he nuzzled the Alpha's cheek before pulling back again. #It's Monday. Do you need us to get hold of anyone so they know you won't be able to make it into work today?#   
  
Clint sighed. #No, I can probably go in.#   
  
#You sure?#   
  
Clint nodded. #Won't have time to go get cleaned up, though. Can I take a shower here?#   
  
#Of course.# Phil moved to kiss Clint's cheek before he pushed himself up and off the bed, letting his laptop close. Standing on Clint's side, Phil held his hand out, ready to help pull him to his feet and stand.   
  
He did so, stretching as his back popped, looking down and peeling the bandage off his side, poking at the steri strips around the healed skin. #Scissors?# he asked, looking up.   
  
#Yeah. Come on.# Phil led the way quietly out to the living room. Slipping past the two men asleep on the couch and chair, Phil moved to the kitchen to pull a pair of scissors from a drawer and handed them over to Clint. #Here go. I'm going to go get you a clean towel. I'll be right back.#   
  
#Thank you,# Clint replied, already bending over himself to snip at the strips so he could pull them free.   
  
Phil slipped off for his bedroom again, pulled a towel off the shelf in his closet and came out again with it and a clean T-shirt for Clint to wear. #Here. This might be a bit small but, I don't think you could wear your other shirt to work.#   
  
Clint nodded, accepting the shirt. He nosed Phil's temple briefly. #I will see you when I'm clean,# he signed before heading to the bathroom.   
  
Nodding, Phil headed back into the kitchen to start up a pot of coffee and make himself a bowl of cereal. He kept one eye on the couch, waiting for the moment when the smell of fresh roast hit Tony and no doubt woke him from a sound sleep. With Clint feeling well enough to go to work, Phil would be able to send the Beta home and be able to get a few things done.   
  
**Tony** woke with a start and stumbled over the back of the couch toward the kitchen. "Coffee?"   
  
Phil huffed a laugh and nodded, already reaching to pull a mug down for him. "Finest kind," he shot his friend a smirk before leaning into the counter. "Though I think I should just send you home so you can get some actual sleep instead of feeding your caffeine addiction."   
  
“No, you should give me coffee so I can do some errand runs and meeting schtick," Tony nodded, flopping at the table.   
  
"How are you even still a thing that exists?" Phil turned, pulling the full pot from the warmer and poured one mug full and then the other. He handed the first cup to Tony before he moved to pull the milk from the fridge to add to his own. "You survive almost entirely on coffee and like three hours of sleep a night. Are you sure _you're_ not secretly dead or something?"   
  
"Hey, Einstein did it, and I'm at least as smart as he was," Tony said, grabbing sugar and adding far too much before gulping down the coffee.   
  
"Point." Stretching, Phil yawned and rubbed at his eyes before running his hands through his hair and only half smoothing it down again. "Hey, thanks for helping yesterday. I know you feel it's what you're supposed to do and all but, thanks."   
  
He nodded. "No problem. 's what I'm here for." He reached toward the coffee like he was trying to use The Force.   
  
Rolling his eyes, Phil grabbed a pot holder, tossed it to the table and set the coffee pot onto it. "Knock your socks off." He finished his own cup and rinsed it.   
  
Tony just added sugar to the pot and drank straight from it.   
  
Phil huffed a soft laugh and shook his head, patting his best friend on the shoulder as he walked by. "You're insane, Stark." Heading back into the living room, he reached to shake Steve's shoulder. "Hey, Steve?"   
  
"Yes?" Steve asked almost immediately waking.   
  
"Clint's awake. He's good to go." He thumbed over his shoulder towards the bathroom. "He's taking a shower right now, then gonna head to work. Thought you should know."   
  
"Thank you," Steve said, moving to sit up.   
  
Phil nodded, stepping back to give him some room. "Thank you for staying, and for going to get Clint the blood. You and Tony both have been a huge help yesterday and the night before."   
  
"I was just doing what I needed to. We both were," Steve said, moving to stand. "I can give you my cellphone number, in case of emergency if I should be not around."   
  
“Thanks." Phil grabbed a pad of Post-Its off his coffee table, and a pen, and quickly jotted down his own number before handing it over to Steve. "That's my cell and the land line. In case you need to reach me for some reason."   
  
Steve nodded, jotting his own number down for Phil. "I'm also staying at Pink Palace, you know, the bed and breakfast on the edge of town, in case this number doesn't work."   
  
"Of course. Right. Thank you. I'm sure I'll be seeing you again." The small, perpetual partial smile returned to his face as he looked the phone number over and moved to pick his cell off the couch end table.   
  
Steve nodded, moving to the door. "I'll wait outside for Clint," he said.   
  
"I'll let him know when he's out." Phil followed to the door, unlocking it and opening it for the Beta. He inclined his head in one last final thanking. "Take care, Steve. It was nice to officially meet you."   
  
"Likewise, Mr. Coulson. I hope our next meeting is less interesting, sir." Steve bowed to him, bringing his fingertips just under the tip of Phil's chin as he rose up, then stepped away and headed out.   
  
Tony growled from the table, eyes slightly narrow.   
  
Phil shut the door and didn't bother to lock it since Clint would be leaving soon anyway. Looking back to the table, he lifted an amused brow, the corner of his mouth curving upwards. "Ya know, I'm really not used to you being so protective over me. At least not during an off month. You do know I still have a few weeks before Heat right? You don't have to growl at people yet."   
  
"Yeah well, Jasper never tried to steal you away, either," Tony groused, getting up and putting the pot back under the maker to make some more coffee.   
  
"Steve isn't trying to steal me away. If you're gonna growl at anyone for trying to steal me away, it should be Clint." Phil glanced at the bathroom door before watching Tony again. "Though I suggest not trying that." He moved back for the kitchen, leaning against the counter with his arms folded loosely over his stomach. "You're going to have to get used to the fact Steve's probably going to be around quite a bit. He is Clint's Beta...."   
  
Tony huffed, crossing his own arms.   
  
Laughing softly, Phil moved to tuck his chin on Tony's shoulder for a moment before heading back towards his room. "C'mon Stark. You know you're always gonna be the favorite. Besides, you're my Beta, which means you get more say over both my and Clint's well being. Steve has to listen to you in those regards."   
  
"Damn right he does. He gets to do the dangerous stuff," Tony huffed, following him, "I get to do the keeping you two alive and safe type stuff."   
  
"Exactly. So stop feeling threatened by him." Stepping back into his bedroom, Phil pulled his laptop off his bed and handed it to Tony before moving around to go find some fresh clothes for himself to change into after Clint was finished in the bathroom.   
  
"He's just so..." Tony took the laptop then gestured vaguely. "Muscley."   
  
"Yes, and you're brainy. Pen's mightier than the sword, Stark." Phil answered back, head practically buried in his dresser drawer as he dug around for a clean pair of jeans. He cursed when he found none and realized that laundry was definitely a thing that would be needing to happen later. He grabbed a pair of sweat and hip-shut the drawer. "Ya know, the whole brains over brawn kind of deal."   
  
"Yeah something like that," Tony moved to bring the laptop back into the livingroom just as the door to the bathroom opened, Clint coming out and tugging at the t-shirt, a little snug on him, looking up both smirking and sheepish. "#How do you do that?#" Tony complained.   
  
Phil moved out of his room, clean clothes in hand and stopped in his tracks when he saw Clint. He blinked and nodded. "I agree. How do you do that? That shirt never looked that good on me." He grinned, dropping his clothes over the back of the chair so he could sign. #Steve's waiting out in the hall for you.#   
  
Clint nodded, and glanced at Tony hovering.   
  
"#I know, I know. I can make myself scarce,#" Tony groused, coming over and nosing first under Phil's chin, then Clint's, then letting himself out of the apartment.   
  
Chuckling softly, Phil moved to step into Clint's space, his eyes unguarded and soft as he slipped his arms around the Alpha's waist in a hug. He took a breath and felt a small thrill run through him at how wonderful the man smelled after washing in soaps he’d bought.   
  
Clint breathed him in, resting one arm around him, his other hand on the back of his neck as he nosed his temple. The unspoken 'Mine' was more than evident.   
  
Nuzzling against Clint's neck, Phil finally pulled back reluctantly. "#I'm glad you're feeling better. Just wish you'd been awake to enjoy getting to spend all day laying in bed together for the first time.#" He smiled softly, hands only slightly stumbling as he signed and spoke at the same time. He'd get there eventually.   
  
#Someday,# Clint promised, catching Phil's hand to kiss his palm softly in conveyance of the emotion behind the word.   
  
Phil stepped back into Clint's space, nosing and dropping a kiss of his own over the would-be bondmark place on his neck. Nosing over it another time gently, he slowly pulled away, knowing if he didn't soon, he wouldn't at all. "#I should let you go so you aren't late.#"   
  
Clint Breathed, staying still a long moment, before reluctantly letting him go. #See you tonight?#   
  
#You're more than welcome to come by again tonight.#   
  
#I shall come to call tonight, then,# Clint promised, giving him a small smile, and touching his cheek, as he headed for the door.   
  
Phil nudged against the touch and smiled. He followed to the door and opened it for him, nosing under his chin gently. "I'll see you tonight."   
  
Clint clasped his hand on the back of Phil's neck briefly before leaving.   
  
Tony was standing in the open door to his apartment across the hall. "You guys are sappy," he decided. "I like it."   
  
Glancing across the hall, Phil huffed a soft laugh and shook his head. "Twenty says when you finally decide to settle down, you'll be sappy in the early stages, too."   
  
"Never settling down," Tony declared over-emphatically. "See you later, I gotta get cleaned up and go do stuff."   
  
"Right. See ya." Phil gave a half wave as he turned to head back into his apartment. He showered quickly, threw on his lazy-day clothes, grabbed up the laundry basket of things needing to be washed and spent the majority of his day in the basement doing laundry.   
  
It was as he was folding up his last batch of T-shirts and socks that he felt a prickle on the back of his neck, like he was being watched. Turning, he found nothing out of the ordinary.   
  
Shrugging it off, he finished folding his clothes and made his way back up to his apartment, putting the feeling behind him as just a random chill from a drafty basement.   
  
**That** night, Clint came to call, wearing a clean set of clothing, and knocked gently on Phil's door.   
  
Phil pushed himself off the couch, set down the book he'd been reading, and moved to unlock the door. Opening it, he stepped aside, automatically letting Clint in. #Hey you. Come on in.#   
  
Clint stepped in, holding his hand out to Phil.   
  
Hand moving into Clint's, Phil stepped closer to the Alpha, ready to return the kiss to his hand with a kiss and nudge of his own.   
  
Clint kissed his hand, pausing to breathe in his scent and nuzzle at his palm before brushing his lips across it in another gentle kiss.   
  
Phil's breath caught slightly at the tenderness. Swallowing hard, he nosed Clint's neck and returned the same tenderness to his own kiss across soft skin. If he hadn't made a vow to himself to take things slow and do things right, he'd probably roll over and beg for more than just the tender kiss to his palm. He wouldn't though, not yet. Despite wanting to -- even outside of Heat, God did he want to -- he knew he wasn't actually prepared for anything much more than what they were already doing.   
  
Clint took a shaking breath, freezing again when Phil kissed his throat. He opened his eyes and looked to Phil as the door shut and carefully kissed his palm again. Watching Phil's face for the cue to stop as he brushed his lips across his palm again and again, before beginning to lay less chaste, open mouthed kisses to the sensitive skin, tongue flicking out across it before closing his lips in a brushing kiss again and again.   
  
A whimper escaped him, followed by a stuttered breath and small tremble. He pressed himself in closer to Clint, lips parted in a slight pant as he nosed at the Alpha's neck a bit more, still tenderly but more confidently and even a slight bit boldly. He'd never reacted this strongly to anyone before, getting all hot and bothered during an off month for him was so rare he usually forgot it was even possible. His tongue slowly dragged over that spot once, head tilted slightly to drag over it again in a slight different angle, before tilting to the other way to do it a third time. _HIS Alpha_.   
  
Clint trembled, frozen in place, eyes closed before he continued mouthing at Phil's hand, grazing his teeth across the base of his palm before sucking a kiss into place then doing it again at the base of his thumb, each finger, licking, nipping, sucking at the skin there in place of a full on kiss, mixing their scents, his other hand pressed against the small of Phil's back. He'd never felt such _want_.   
  
Waves of tremors went through Phil, whimpers and whines coming from him as he curled his free hand into Clint's shirt. His breath fell heavier and heavier against Clint's neck. It was getting harder and harder to not only breathe, but also think clearly. Eyes blown wide and hooded, he pulled his head away from Clint's neck, away from the gorgeous, intoxicating scent of the Alpha that was filling his senses, and made an aborted attempt at an actual kiss to the lips. He'd stopped himself just shy of it, swallowing hard and blinking in attempt to clear his head. If he kissed Clint right now, there'd be no turning back. There'd be no way he'd be able to stop from begging for more.   
  
Clint looked as he placed one last, chaste this time, kiss in the center of Phil's palm. He held it to his cheek, concentrating on their shared scent, on slowing his breath. A minute later, he signed his apology.   
  
Phil licked his lips and shook his head. #Don't be.# His hands trembled slightly as he huffed a shaky laugh. #It's nice to know I have that, and more, to look forward to when I'm ready.#   
  
#When you are ready,# Clint agreed, slowly letting him go. #I never had such trouble keeping away from someone, not since I was young. Never like this.#   
  
Phil's fingers itched to reach up and touch Clint's cheek again. Rolling his lips between his teeth, he pulled in a deep breath. #Likewise. Except, I never have, not even when I was younger.# He admitted slowly. Reluctantly, he took half a step back, putting some space between them so he didn't try to tackle him.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Please don't kill me? ~R))

  
  


**~August 12~**

  
  
#I think we should have a chaperone,# Clint said, carefully fingerspelling the last word.  
  
Groaning, Phil hung his head, his shoulders shaking a bit as he laughed. Lifting his head, there was a pathetic sort of smile on his face. #Oh, Tony is never going to let me hear the end of this.#  
  
Clint gave him a confused look.  
  
#He's going to laugh and pick on me about us needing someone with us when we're alone.# He explained, his smile turning fond.  
  
#He should not. It's what's right.#  
  
Phil shook his head. #I promise to behave if you do.#  
  
Clint looked at him for a long moment, then nodded slowly. #If we find it difficult, we will call him over?# he asked.  
  
#That would work, too# Taking one last steadying breath, he stepped back again. "#Come on. Come sit down.#"  
  
Clint went to sit on the couch, leaving plenty of space for Phil to sit. #How was your day?#  
  
Sitting in the spot he usually did any other time, Phil scooted a bit so that he could still easily touch Clint if he wanted to. #It was good. Boring and uneventful, but good.# He signed. #You survived work, so I'm guessing you're good as new again?#  
  
#I am, it was a fairly uneventful day, too.#  
  
Nodding, Phil sat for a moment, his eyes on Clint's hands. He reached out, gently taking one and brushing his thumb over the knuckles. He rolled his lips between his teeth before finally lifting his eyes to meet Clint's.  
  
Clint met his eyes with a soft smile, pleased. He squeezed Phil's hand briefly. He wished he could speak to him, that they could talk while still holding hands, but that was not their lot in life. Words could wait. Still holding his hand made for awkward sign, but. #You make me feel really alive.#  
  
Phil's heart did all sorts of silly flips at that. He returned the squeeze and looked down at their hands while he played with Clint's fingers. He stayed quiet for a moment before letting go. #Hang on.# He stood and moved back to the kitchen, getting them both a glass of water and grabbing up the whiteboard on his way back into the living room.  
  
Clint waited, letting Phil do what he needed, curious what he wanted to say.  
  
Coming back, he set the glasses down on the coffee table before folding himself back into the couch next to Clint. He wrapped his left arm around Clint's right, hugged it for a moment before he balanced the board between them. [The night Tony arrived, you shared so much about yourself, I think it only fair I do the same.]  
  
[Whatever you wish to share], Clint replied, tangling the fingers of his right hand with Phil's left, leaving both their dominants free.  
  
Warmth flooded his cheeks as their fingers linked together easily. [In the interest of putting things out there that you should probably know, especially if things are going to continue going the way they are, which I hope they do.] He paused, realizing he was rambling even in his writing. [There's something you should know about me. My past.]  
  
#I'm listening,# Clint signed, watching him with earnest affection.  
  
Nodding, he took a breath. [First, since it was kind of obvious a few minutes ago, I would like very, very,  very] the last one underlined for emphasis, [much to kiss you. I only stopped myself because I was afraid if I did, I would have begged for more than what I'm really ready for. But maybe I can kiss you goodnight? When not in a heat of the moment way?]  
  
#I'd like that,# Clint replied, simple set of signs he could do one handed without jostling Phil.  
  
Phil smiled and gave a slight nod. Giving pause for a moment, he wiped the board clean. [I've told you how I've always handled Heat alone, not even letting Tony in to sit with me. There's more reason to that -- other than growing up to feel embarrassed or ashamed of them.]  
  
Clint hugged his arm slightly, motioning for him to continue.  
  
Phil cleaned the board again. [Aside from the two female Alphas that shared our suite junior and senior year of college, You're the first Alpha I've ever felt safe with. The only one I've felt comfortable and at ease around. I do an okay job at hiding it -- but until you, I've been pretty much afraid of Alphas.]  
  
Clint was still for several moments before carefully taking the pen. [Because of your father?] he wrote carefully.  
  
[For the most part, yeah. I was scrawny, a runt, even after I presented. I've never had much luck with finding an Alpha who made me feel safe.]  
  
[That is their failing, not yours.] Clint wrote, looking to Phil. He dropped the marker to the board and brought his hand to Phil's cheek, catching his gaze in attempt to get the point across.  
  
Phil leaned his head into the touch, nuzzling against the palm as he brought his eyes to meet Clint's. Nodding, he reached to pick the marker up again. [I know. I just wanted you to know that you're the first male Alpha to make me feel safe. To make me finally stop being Lone. When you fight other Alphas off, I know you're doing it to protect me. To protect us. Not because you're fighting be able to mount me first.]  
  
Clint nodded his understanding and agreement. [Today's Alphas forget how precious your sex are.]  
  
Phil nuzzled Clint's arm gently, his hand slightly shaking as he took the marker back and nodded. [The last time I was home was almost four and half years ago, when my brother presented as an Alpha. My dad was so proud to finally have a "real son", he threw a party to celebrate. It landed on the second day of my Heat. I'd locked myself in the bathroom like always, but I was still in a house nearly full of Alpha Males. They didn't do anything to me except rough me up a bit, but still, it didn't end well for anyone.]  
  
Clint's lettering was more precise than his usual Spencerian script. [Rough you up a bit?] he repeated in question.  
  
[A house full of Alpha Males suddenly catching the scent of an Omega in Harsh Heat, things got ugly.] He shrugged slightly even as his own writing slowed, his print becoming smaller as he wrote. [I was a tug-of-war toy for a few minutes before Tony and Jasper came in to break it up and got me away from them.]  
  
Clint set the board aside so he could wrap both arms around Phil and just hold him for a minute. That it had been some Betas -- and not his own Alpha father (or even his brother) -- who came to his aid, angered Clint beyond reason, and it was only the feel of him breathing whole and safe in his arms, his scent there and calming, that kept him from finding the Alpha and paying him recompense.  
  
Phil curled himself into the embrace. He didn't tell Clint about what happened after Harsh Heat passed, when he'd gone home to gather his things and wound up the target for more disgust and blows.  
  
Clint kissed his hair before letting him go just enough to write in elegant capitals, underlined thrice. [I WILL KEEP YOU SAFE] - as though he'd needed to emphasise it in all ways available to him.  
  
Gently, Phil took the marker back. With a soft smile, he held the board close to himself, hiding it from Clint’s view for a moment. When he turned it around, the top portion had been erased, leaving just Clint's elegant scrawl, and Phil's slightly messy right above it. A heart was drawn around the ‘KEEP YOU’. [I know you will. I trust you.] was what was written above Clint's words.  
  
[I vow to do all I can never to betray that trust.]  
  
Phil put the board down. Turning his attention back to Clint, he reached up to cup his cheek gently for a moment. "I'm going to kiss you now. Because if I don't, I'm going to go crazy."  
  
Clint nodded, cupping Phil's cheek in return before leaning in, stopping just a breath away from Phil's mouth, giving him the chance to change his mind.  
  
Leaning in the rest of the way, Phil pulled in a sharp breath when his lips barely brushed over Clint's the first time. A shadow of a kiss at first before he finally closed the distance between them. He kept things gentle and chaste to start, but oh ... even just that much was enough to send chills racing down his spine and take his breath away.  
  
Clint pulled back at the end of that soft, sweet kiss, before pressing his lips to Phil's again for many moments longer.  
  
Phil slid his hand back around behind Clint's head, fingers curling into the hair on his nape as the other hand moved to follow it. Slowly, he moved to settle himself in Clint's lap, making it easier to kiss. The slow, gentle, exploration kind of kisses that took their time building warmth in the pit of his stomach and lower.  
  
Simple presses of their lips at first, before Clint did as he had when kissing Phil's hand. Soft open mouthed kisses, lips dragging across each other's, barely chaste, entirely loving.  
  
Phil's eyes closed, his lashes dark against his pale cheeks as he kissed back. He breathed Clint in, letting his own lips part. Fingers curled tighter in Clint's hair, his head tilting one way, then the other to change direction of the kisses. Quiet, little sounds bubbled out of him every time their lips met.  
  
Clint's hand slipped to rest on the back of Phil's neck, catching the soft sounds and pressing his lips more firmly to Phil's with a low sound in his own throat as he caught Phil's lower lip between his own.  
  
A whimper escaped him at that. Phil let Clint suck and lick at his lower lip, the hand on the back of his neck a comforting and soothing weight. Phil moved his right hand down out of Clint's hair, dragged it slowly down his chest around to cling to his bicep.  
  
He pulled back, breath warm against Phil's lip, nose running along the Omega's before he kissed him once more, a soft, gentle, lingering press. Clint pulled back, opening his eyes, his lips kiss swollen as he regarded Phil's own kiss bruised lips, eyes darting back to meet Phil's as his tongue darted out to lick his own bottom lip as though chasing Phil's taste.  
  
Blown grey eyes followed Clint's tongue as it licked along his own lips. Instinct made Phil want to growl, lunge forward, and capture the Alpha in another bruising kiss. To pull him down onto the couch and settle Clint over him and give him absolutely everything. But common sense still had a slight hold and, instead, Phil shifted awkwardly to tuck his head under Clint's chin, pulling back only enough to nose the soft, sensitive underside a few times.  
  
Clint smiled softly, closing his eyes and holding Phil close like that, his hand still resting on the back of his neck, possessive, claiming, even as his thumb brushed at the hair of Phil's nape.  
  
After a moment of getting his breath and his senses back, Phil's nosing and nuzzling became gentler until he finally pulled back. There was a sheepish smile on his face. "#Maybe we should have some one with us, huh?#" He laughed softly.  
  
Clint smiled, and nodded. #I should go, we have to work in the morning.#  
  
Phil returned the nod as he moved to carefully climb off Clint's lap. #Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow?#  
  
#Yes.# Clint replied, slowly rising and reaching for Phil's then offered hand, bowing over it before letting him go, knowing what would happen if he were to kiss his palm. #Tomorrow.#  
  
Phil kept hold of Clint's hand as they made their way to the door. Unlocking it, he gave it a gentle squeeze, not trusting himself to do anything more than that. Not even his usual nose nudging. "Have a good night, Clint."  
  
#I will dream well. I hope the same for you#  
  
"Oh I definitely will." Phil's cheeks flushed as he opened the door and gave the hand one last squeeze.  
  
Clint blushed slightly, nodded, then slipped out, waiting until Phil had shut the door before heading down the stairs and off into the night.  
  
Phil locked the door before slumping back against it. Leaning on it for a few moments, he dug his phone from his pocket to text Tony. [`From now until further notice, you have to come hang out when Clint's over. Before I do something I shouldn't yet.`] Shutting his phone off, he stuffed it back in his pocket and moved to the bathroom for a cold, cold shower.  
  


**~SEPTEMBER 5~**

  
  
**While** he didn't always enjoy having to have Tony come over to hang out any time Clint stopped by, Phil knew that it was for the best, for both of them. The closer it got to his Heat, the harder it was to not think about Clint, about kissing him and putting his hands all over him. When the two weeks prior to his Heat arrived, Phil honestly was amused at how even more protective of him Tony was. And at how respectful Clint was to keep his distance from Phil, even if it was driving them both nuts.  
  
The day before his Harsh Heat was due to start up, the 5th, was a Thursday. He'd gone into work, as usual. Though something kept crawling up the back of his neck. The feeling he'd gotten in the laundry room a couple weeks before, and again the next week while he'd been going to the grocery store, and yet again just a few days before when he'd been out taking a walk on his day off. It was an unsettling feeling, but for the time being he shrugged it off to his upcoming Heat.  
  
Until that afternoon. He was on his way to the diner to pick up his lunch, needing a few minutes to get some fresh early fall air and to stretch his legs. The feeling he was being watched crept up on him again. Stronger this time. Closer. It had him freezing in his tracks when breath breezed over the back of his neck.  
  
"Well, aren't you a pretty little Omega?" The voice was smooth, fluid, and definitely not from around there. "What's a pretty, unbound, little thing like you doing out by yourself? Surely you know better than to wander around without a Beta escort." The stranger leaned in closer, sniffing his neck and growling low in his throat. "Especially so close to your Heat."  
  
Phil swallowed hard. He tried to pull away, but strong fingers had curled themselves into his belt loops and were keeping him in place. "I don't need an escort."  
  
"Oh, of course you don't. Of course. But you really should, you know. To save from any unsavory Alphas coming along to help you in your time of most need and want."  
  
"Hands off, he's got an Alpha," Tony said, appearing out of nowhere (when in reality he'd just been on his way to find Phil). "Nobody likes pushy Alphas," he added, taking the man's hands off Phil and pulling his best friend close behind him, insinuating himself between them.  
  
The stranger with long, dark hair and blue eyes, that just weren't quite right, simply laughed and grinned as he looked at Tony. "Ah, there's the Beta escort. You should keep a better eye on your charge. Though perhaps you aren't worthy enough to take care of one such as he."  
  
Tony honest-to-got snarled. "Back. Off."  
  
"I would love to see you make me." The words were growled out with more bite and venom than really necessary.  
  
"You aren't worth the effort," Tony snarled back, turning to keep Phil close and guide him back in the direction of the Library, and their apartments. "C'mon, man - I got that thing in the mail we were talking about, wanna see?" There was no thing, but it was the best Tony could come up with short notice. If he knew where the hell Clint was, and how fast he'd get there, he'd shoot the man a text.  
  
The stranger snarled and waited for their backs to turn before he was leaping at them. He landed hard, his arm coming down across the junction of Tony's neck and shoulder in an attempt to separate the Beta and Omega.  
  
Tony cried out in surprise. Of _course_ it was a crazy one. He shoved Phil aside and immediately turned, bringing his left fist down on the Alpha's ear, punching his jaw with a right cross, and kicking him in the stomach in short order.  
  
Growling, he bared his teeth at Tony a moment before going in to attack again. True, he got more hits received than he delivered, but the few he did get in definitely would be leaving a mark.  
  
Phil's eyes went wide as he scrambled across the grass. He pushed himself back up to his feet and judged if he'd be able to help or not. Thinking he saw an opening, he moved towards them only to instantly wish he hadn't.  
  
Loki saw Phil move in, a wicked sneer crossing his face as he ducked one of Tony's blows and dodged an incoming kick. In the blink of an eye his hands were on Phil's arms, tackling him to the ground in a harsh struggle.  
  
Panic rose up in Phil, thrashing and literally howling out, desperately trying to get away, even as he felt a cold blade start to press to his throat.  
  
He didn't even have to think about it. The second he saw the blade, Tony lunged, bringing his hand up between the blade and Phil's throat as he tackled the Alpha. The struggle was swift and fierce, and it was only as the small Beta managed to get the knife and slit the attacking Alpha's throat, then he dropped it and crawled over to Phil, feeling oddly lightheaded, unaware of the red spreading across his chest. "Call Clint," He said, his breathing gone funny. "Call Steve. Get home." He pushed himself to his feet only to find himself falling over, dizzy.  
  
Shaking like mad, Phil barely was able to get his phone out to call Steve. He wouldn't be able to get his fingers to function enough to text Clint for help. "Tony? Tony?!" His voice was pitched higher than normal and full of panic as he crawled over to his best friend, whimpering like mad and whining for Steve to pick up.  
  
Tony just looked really confused. "My breathing's. Chest. Weird?" he clasped at Phil's hand. "You gotta," he pushed at his hand. "Safe."  
  
"Rogers," Steve answered, picking up on the whine half a second later. "Where are you," he demanded, sounding like a soldier.  
  
"Two blocks from the library. B-Between the library and diner. Tony's hurt. He... Steve you gotta help, _please_!" Phil's own breathing went hitched as his racing heart refused to slow down and instead started kicking everything else into higher gears. The itch under his skin was already starting and half the reason he knew he wouldn't be able to text.  
  
"I'm on my way. Breathe," Steve told him before the line went dead.  
  
 **But** who happened to be just coming into town in a borrowed truck, only Clint to the hardware store for some more wire to fix one of the fences. The truck screeched to a halt when he saw Phil on the ground, smelled him, smelled the blood, saw Tony was deathly pale.  
  
He left the car running as he jumped out, moving beside them, first looking Phil over, growling slightly at the thin line of blood barely scraped over his throat before looking at Tony and going still.  
  
Phil's eyes were wide and terrified, his hands covered in his best friend's blood as he kept trying to put pressure on the wound to get it to stop bleeding. "Clint. Help?! _Please_ help him?!" Even though the Alpha wouldn't be able to hear his desperate whines and pleas, he said them anyway.  
  
Clint brought out his phone, thumbing a swift text to Steve before pocketing it and crouching, reaching to lift Tony up. Tony, who was making rattling, confused sounds, who didn't seem sure of what was going on before he saw Clint looking at him as he was lain in the bed of the truck. #Change me# he signed before his hands fell limp and he looked at Phil, giving him a watery smile before his eyes fell shut, his breath shallow rattles now.  
  
Clint pulled Phil into the truck's cab, hopping in and pulling away from the curb to rush back to Phil's home.  
  
 **Phil** was literally a bundle of nerves as they got back to his apartment building. He scrambled out of the cab and back around to the truck bed. His limbs were shaking and legs threatening to give out on him as he stared in at his Beta. "Tony? Tony open your eyes, please? _Please?!_ "  
  
The only reply he got was a shallow rattling breath as Clint pulled him out of the truck bed and carried him up the stairs to the house, nodding for Phil to get the door.  
  
Whimpering, Phil somehow managed to get his keys from his pocket and get the door unlocked. Getting it open, he let Clint and Tony in first, before he followed. His brain not thinking about locking it again, just worrying about his best friend.  
  
Clint brought Tony into the bedroom, sitting down with his back against the headboard. His eyes glowed as his fangs came out, biting a gash in his own wrist and pressing it to Tony's mouth before he sank his fangs deep into his throat.  
  
Phil's dull nails dug hard into the palms of his hands as he fought to keep himself semi-sane. It wasn't easy to do at the moment, but he tried anyway. It was terrifying to see Clint bite into his own wrist and then into Tony's neck, but Phil knew it was what needed to be done. That Tony had asked to be changed. "Please... please please please..."  
  
Clint kept his wrist to Tony's mouth, head lax back against his shoulder as he sucked the life's blood from his throat. Doing all he could to change the Beta - but knowing there was a chance it wouldn’t take.  
  
During the tense minutes that followed, Steve arrived and put an arm around Phil to keep him back. "You don't need to watch," he told him, tugging gently to draw him away from the gruesome display.  
  
A desperate and startled whimpering cry erupted out of him as Steve's arm was suddenly around him. He stumbled and flailed slightly. Steve's Beta scent was still unfamiliar enough that it had Phil trying to get away.  
  
"Shh, It's me, it's Steve. Your Alpha's Beta." Steve let go immediately, combined from Phil's panic and the menacing growl from Clint.  
  
Phil's whines and whimpers were beyond pathetic as he frantically looked between the door Steve was inadvertently blocking, and the bed where his best friend was being drained of all his lifeblood in order to hopefully be saved. Every muscle in his body clenched and trembled, his breathing nothing more than harsh, fast, shallow pants as he witnessed Tony’s final breath.  
  



	15. Chapter 15

  **~SEPTEMBER 5~**

  
  
 **Minutes** after the Tony’s final rattling breath, he suddenly inhaled, grabbing Clint's wrist and actively sucking in his blood as Clint's fangs left Tony's neck, tongue brushing across the puncture wounds to close them. Clint nodded to Steve, and Steve stepped out of the room, leaving the door open, but no longer blocking it. He understood his duty.  
  
Phil stared at the bed for a moment, watching as Tony drank from Clint's wrist. Knowing his Beta would be okay, Phil gave a small, choked sound before darting from the room and into the bathroom. Within seconds he had the water on in the shower and was curled up in a fetal position on the bottom of the tub, still fully clothed and just whimpering and crying out pathetically.  
  
Soon after, Tony fell into his changing sleep.  
  
 **Clint** lay Tony on the bed and signed for Steve to take care of him, moving to lock up the house completely, Ingest the herbs from the snuff box in his pocket, get some washcloths down from the closet, then go to the bathroom with Phil, taking off his jacket and boots as he did so, tossing them out and shutlocking the door.  
  
He moved in to kneel beside the tub, brushing his hand through Phil's hair, uncaring of getting wet. He leaned forward and shifted the stream of water from shower to bath, and gently began getting Phil's clothing off as his Harsh Heat scent assaulted his senses.  
  
Phil gasped out, whimpering and flinching only due to the surprise of having the hand suddenly go through his hair. As Clint's scent finally started to cut through some of the haze, he uncurled himself enough to be stripped down. His breathing was rough and stuttered as he writhed and wriggled, eyes distant and hooded as he tried to paw at the Alpha's hand.  
  
"Shhhh, shhhh," it was the best auditory comfort Clint could give, gently stripping him down so the cold water could get to him unheeded. He brushed his hand down Phil's back, then up over his nape and across his shoulders once he was nude in the bath, his eyes nothing but kind and concerned, gentle as he cared for him, strength of will (and help of herb) keeping himself from doing what these new, young, unschooled, out of control Alphas would.  
  
Phil panted and whined softly, his body acting on instinct to arch up into the touches. Anywhere Clint's fingers and hand brushed across, Phil moved that part of him closer. What was terrifying was how he'd skipped right over the semi-lucid part of his heat and gone straight into the hardest part. He couldn't form words even if he tried. All he could do was follow Clint's hand and try to puppy-dog eye plead him into more than just the gentle, soothing touches.  
  
"Shhhh," he continued to soothe, making a decision and climbing into the tub with him, slipping in behind and pulling off his shirt, throwing it out onto the floor and, jean clad, pulled Phil back against his chest, gently rubbing his stomach and dropping kisses to his shoulder, his other hand stroking along his side from shoulder to hip and back again. "Shhh...."  
  
Phil pressed himself back into Clint's bare chest and stomach. A deep sigh went through at the feel of cool skin against his achingly hot own. His head dropped back to Clint's shoulder, stomach muscles flexing and tightening with each stroke. His hands came to rest on the Alpha's legs, petting up and down them, squeezing out of instinct and reflex. His body still squirmed and writhed against Clint, not nearly as bad, but still enough to show just how uncomfortable he was.  
  
Clint used his foot to turn off the tap, cupping the water and gently splashing it down Phil's chest, other hand continuing to rub gently at his stomach, never going lower, as he tried to ease him as best he could with the permission he'd been given. He was hard against his jeans, how could he not be with his beautiful Omega writhing in his lap smelling like _that_ , but being under constraint while easing his heat equally broke his heart.  
  
"Shhh," he repeated, nuzzling at his hair. "Shhh...." he whispered, cupping water across his chest, his sides, his shoulders, his throat, his hair. "Shhh..." he hushed, hand gently stroking his stomach in attempt to provide comfort, then brushing in long strokes from throat to the top of his pubic bone, Broad strokes with the full of his hand, gentle and meant to soothe.  
  
It still hurt, bone deep in him, but at least with Clint there with him, it was a little more bearable. He was panting and whimpering, though not quite as badly as usual, while his Alpha carefully cupped and eased cool water across his body. Phil's fingers clenched and released Clint's wet jeans. It was the broad stroking from his throat to pubic bone that had him both arching into the touch and relaxing heavily against him, whining and nuzzling into Clint's neck.  
  
Finding what worked helped. Clint continued stroking his hand down his body, Still cupping water over him with his other hand, nuzzling back, and softly hushing him in attempt to soothe.  
  
Phil's hands clutched at Clint's legs as he pressed his face into the Alpha's neck, pulling in his scent and growling softly in want and need. His right hand made a reach for himself only to stop part way and shoot to the side of the tub instead, knuckles turning white as he clutched the porcelain. He sobbed out, body arching up out of the water a bit before settling back in against Clint's, shamelessly rutting and rubbing into him, trying to find a different relief.  
  
Clint rubbed Phil's chest and stomach, bringing cool water over it. With his other hand, he grasped Phil's arm, prying his hand from the tub before grasping his elbow and guiding his hand down, Phil's own hand rubbing lower than Clint refused to in order to find some relief.  
  
Anything the Omega needed to do was acceptable. Was good. Was right. Clint kept his hands in places anyone could brush a hand. He reached forward to pull the plug on the water gone tepid, and started another cold bath as he did so. "Shhh....  
  
Phil whined louder, another sob escaping him as his own hand seemed to be at war with itself, caught between wanting to take hold of himself in natural instinct, and wanting to get as far away from himself out of years of trained and forced habit. His nails dug into the fleshy part of his inner thighs instead, even as his hips tried to rock up into thin air. Over and over again he tried to grasp himself only to have his hand move to hold anywhere but his own aching cock. He shifted and turned, curling up on his side against Clint, which if he'd been thinking he'd known was a bad idea. Smooth flesh, all within his reach. He tried to mouth at Clint's chest, to turn himself enough to lick and nibble at his nipples, trying to entice the Alpha into more than touches.  
  
Clint let him take what he needed, let him rock into him, but kept his touches above the waist, long slow strokes, now cold water being cupped over the heated skin, his own breath ragged, his will in iron control.  
  
 **For** hours they continued like this, Clint trying to show Phil it was okay, and safe, to touch himself, that it wasn't wrong to do so. Stroking his hand down his chest and back, massaging his shoulders, and ever changing tepid water for ice cold, a cupped hand under the tap bringing cool water to Phil's lips to keep him hydrated, an arm strong around him, hands sure and gentle in attempt to soothe away the worst of the ache.  
  
There would be times where Phil would try to get Clint to touch him for him, to move the Alpha's hands wherever he wanted them to be. He'd lick and nip at Clint's skin, press himself into the hardness he felt in Clint's soaked jeans despite the cold water. And then other times he just would curl himself up into Clint, clinging to him for dear life, bare chest to bare chest and just sob. Cry until his whole body ached worse than it already did and until he couldn't cry anymore.  
  
Then start everything all over again.  
  
It was a vicious cycle, and given the state he was in would last far longer than it usually did. Longer than it should. Having Clint there actually did help to take most of the edge off, though. Had Clint not been there, there was little doubt Phil would have been far worse off.  
  
Clint held him, shushed him, stroked his hand along Phil's body but always denied him the touch he knew Phil would not wish for if he'd been in his right mind. When Phil curled into him, Clint would massage away the tension in his back, never taking advantage, caring for him long into the night, staying awake with him through the Heat, cradling him, protecting him, loving him with gentle chaste touch, massage, petting him and holding him, and keeping his hands away from where they both wished they could go, because he had made a vow, a promise to keep his prospective Mate safe, even from himself.  


 

**~SEPTEMBER 6-8~**

  
  
**Phil** had no idea how long he was in the worst of his Heat, and only had some vague idea as to what he was doing during that time. Sleep held very little relief for him and only came in small, light naps that would end abruptly and have him clamoring for Clint desperately.  
  
Eventually, though slowly, things began to shift. He could feel when they started, when the haze was thinning enough for him to start forming simple words, "Clint," and "Please," being the two main ones that were repeated and mumbled into his Alpha's neck. The tremors faded, his frantic and pleading sobs lessened until he was almost able to make it a full five minutes without trying something or crying. Five minutes became eight, became ten.  
  
The worst of the Heat was coming to an end.  
  
Slow, fumbly fingers lifted just enough to be seen. #C-l-i-n-t...#  
  
He caught his hand, kissing his palm., shifting him in his lap in the cold water of the tub, to look at him. #I have you. You are safe,# he signed slowly.  
  
Phil's eyes were barely open as he looked at Clint and swallowed thickly. He hurt so bad. Giving a quiet whimper, he shakily wrapped his arms around the Alpha's neck, pulled himself closer and buried his face in soft skin. Clint's scent still went through him and straight south, but he was finally coming to a point where he could at least mostly ignore it. Kind of. Using his left hand (which strangely could work through the sign alphabet better than his right), signed #My Alpha....#  
  
#Yes#, Clint agreed, before wrapping his arms around him, bringing cool water up to splash his back, running his hands in gentle massage up and down the muscle beside Phil's spine.  
  
A soft whine escaped him at the massage. He nuzzled against Clint's cheek, mewling quietly as the last little bit of his Harsh Heat continued to fade. His hips shifted and moved against Clint's slightly, rubbing himself against the still confined hardness. Even through his gentle moans, he sniffled, mumbling apologies into Clint's neck. It was tired and instinctual and there was nothing Phil could do at the moment to stop himself from rocking into Clint. He knew they'd eventually stop, when his body realized there'd be no release that way, but still it was embarrassing while it was happening.  
  
"Shhhh...." Clint continued to soothe him, then. Stroking his hand along his back, massaging him, soothing him best he could. When he thought Phil's legs could support him, he shifted it from cool bath to cool shower, standing with an arm around him for support, letting the water aid the massage.  
  
He stood with his head on Clint's chest and shoulder, just letting the water roll down him, chasing and being chased by Clint's strong and gentle hand. Phil's arms eventually moved to wrap around Clint's waist, putting more weight against him as the exhaustion began to creep up on him.  
  
Sleep. That's all he wanted at that point.  
  
He pulled back enough to look up at Clint, study his own worn features. "Sleep now?"  
  
Clint nodded, turning off the water and, grabbing the towel to wrap around him, lifted Phil into his arms as he stepped out of the Bath tub.  
  
Phil let himself be lifted up bridal style and taken out of the bath. He didn't care what happened to him after that point, as long as he got to stay in Clint's arms and sleep. He nosed and kissed the Alpha's neck gently, sighing heavily as he fought to keep his eyes open.  
  
When Clint carried him out of the bathroom, Tony's scent was close, and a blanket wrapped around them both as they headed to the bedroom, sheets fresh changed. Clint gently lay Phil in the bed while Tony knelt beside it, still weak, and played with Phil's hair while Clint changed into some dry sleep pants before climbing in with Phil.  
  
Tony nosed under Phil's chin before leaving him with his Alpha, saying nothing as he stumbled from the room and into Steve's grasp, being helped to the couch out in the main area. His born instinct was too strong for him to even think of going far from Phil right now.  
  
His eyes closed, Phil turned his head towards the touches to his hair. There was a very small smile on his face as he registered Tony's scent. When that scent was replaced with Clint's though, the smile grew. He rolled to his side, curling against Clint and, being as close as possible, he felt himself drift off to his long sleep phase. Deep and peaceful, for a change.  
  
Knowing the Betas were keeping watch made it easy for Clint to sleep with him, deep slow breaths spaced far apart, sure embrace never waning.  


 

**~SEPTEMBER 9~**

  
  
**If** Phil woke at any point, he didn't remember doing so. It wasn't until the day after, on the ninth, that he finally felt all the aches and stiffness of his muscles pull him from his sleep. Groaning softly, he pressed his face into Clint's chest, curled his fingers to press into bare skin, and just breathed deep until he felt he'd finally be able to open his eyes again.  
  
Clint woke, his hands already massaging Phil's back before he finished opening his eyes, giving his Omega a warm, sleepy smile.  
  
Phil pulled in another deep breath before lifting his eyes to meet that smile. Blinking slow, he gave one just as sleepy and just as warm back. "Hey...you."  
  
Clint nosed Phil's nose before kissing the tip of it.  
  
Cuddling closer, he shifted awkwardly to get comfortable before dropping a lazy kiss to Clint's chest.  
  
Clint made a small sound, something content, and continued to rub Phil's shoulders. He shifted slightly to slowly fingerspell: #Want massage?#  
  
"That would be awesome..." Phil's smile was a slight bit strained but only because of how much he currently ouched.  
  
"Shhh," Clint said, dropping a kiss to his nose again as he lifted up, carefully unbundling Phil and rolling him onto his front, straddling his hips and gently massaging his back, starting at the shoulders and working his way down.  
  
Phil moaned into the pillow, his body slowly relaxing under Clint's fingers. He tucked his arms loosely under his head and sighed contently.  
  
Clint continued kneading his muscles, fingertips calloused and strong, pressing into his skin as he slowly worked out the tension in his back, then moved to his arms.  
  
The feel of Clint's hands rubbing all the tension from his back, shoulders, and arms was damn near heavenly. For years, Phil had had Tony stand guard for him, making sure no one came at him when he couldn't defend himself, but once the Harsh Heat had passed, Phil would send him off to go eat and sleep. This, though, felt all kinds of wonderful and he found himself practically melting into the bed, not even caring he was still naked as could be.  
  
Clint wasn't naked, however, and that made all the difference, as far as he was concerned, He gently made his way down one arm, then the other, before massaging his hands and moving to bring the blanket up to cover his back and rear, beginning just beneath the crease of it to begin massaging the back of his legs down to his feet, first one, then the other, steadily working in the silence.  
  
Phil moaned softly, quiet little sounds of approval and ease coming from him. His eyes drifted shut, a soft smile on his face as most of his aches were soothed away. Sighing heavily, he lazily reached his hand back behind him, fingers reaching for Clint in order to touch him even just a little.  
  
He reached up, brushing his fingers against Phil's to reassure him before finishing up at his feet, gently turning him over to massage his feet properly and make his way up his legs, skipping the pelvic area and massaging again once he reached his stomach and chest. He lay down beside him, resting his hand on Phil's stomach and nosed his shoulder before propping himself up to look down at him, hand just moving in small soothing motions.  
  
Phil keened gently at the touch to his stomach. A well kept secret of his was that he liked to have his stomach rubbed. He always figured he'd be laughed at if he admitted that to anyone. Head turned just enough to smile up at Clint, he lazily grasped the hand rubbing his stomach and slipped up to hold the wrist. Slowly, he barely lifted Clint's hand so that only the fingertips touched skin, trailed it back up to just under his throat and pressed down. Firm but gentle pressure as he guided Clint's hand down towards his pelvic bone, lifted it just slightly and trailed it back up again to do it again. Wordlessly directing Clint.  
  
Clint smiled softly and repeated the motion, slightly altered to the one he'd used to soothe Phil during his Harsh Heat. Long slow strokes, petting him with gentle care.  
  
His eyes stayed locked on his Alpha's the whole time. The last time Clint's hand came up, Phil clasped it and kissed the knuckles gently. "#Thank you.#"  
  
Clint smiled gently and nodded, leaning down to brush his lips against Phil's forehead.  
  
Phil pulled Clint down next to him. Rolling onto his side, he nestled and snuggled in, nuzzling and kissing across his soon-to-be Mate's chest and shoulders. When he settled, he'd wiggled himself nearly atop Clint and had his face in the other's neck, not caring if anyone saw or who might see them.  
  
Clint brought the blanket up over him to keep him from catching a chill, and stroked his hand down his spine just as he had pet his stomach, long, slow, sure... and present.  
  
Staying that way for a long while, Phil finally lifted himself up and wrapped the blanket up over his shoulders and around his neck, and smiled down at Clint. "Thank you for staying with me."  
  
#You're very welcome,# he signed back, laying back and watching him.  
  
"I didn't hurt you or anything, did I?" Phil knew what happened to himself during Heat, the bruises he'd come away with that he'd managed to give himself. It'd break his heart if he'd done anything to hurt Clint.  
  
Clint shook his head. #I did not let you hurt yourself, too.#  
  
A weight lifted off him at those words. Thank God for that. Smiling softly, he leaned down to nose Clint's chin before putting his head back on the Alpha's shoulders and letting the blanket fall over his head completely. Dark, warmth, and a very comfortable full body pillow. He could get used to this.  
  
Clint's chest shook with low laughter, he went back to stroking his hand down Phil's spine, soothing him back to sleep before he would go make sure he had food.  
  
It didn't take long for Phil to fall back to sleep. He was still exhausted, physically and mentally, from his Heat. Soon enough, his breathing evened out, soft, warm puffs of breath against Clint's neck as he slept dreamlessly.  
  
Clint held him for a long time before carefully slipping out from under him, making sure he was well bundled in the blankets, leaving the door open so Phil could see him as he went to the Kitchen to make him some food.  
  
He conversed briefly with Steve on Tony's fragile condition, satisfied that the change had begun taking hold, but concerned at how weak the new vampire was still. Once they were sure Phil was fully recovered, Clint would have to take care of Tony. One vampire may care for another's chylde, Steve explained, but if it was the one who embraced them, it had a better chance of not going wrong days or weeks later.  
  
Phil slept for a long while, warm and safe in his cocoon and still surrounded by Clint's scent to help him sleep peacefully. There were still moments of discomfort, but nothing like they could have been. When he finally did wake again, he slowly blinked open his eyes, tugged the blanket down just enough to see out of and looked around. Dark room, quiet noises in the living room, the sounds of dishes clinking in the kitchen.  
  
Keeping himself wrapped up in the blanket and looking so much younger than his twenty-eight years, Phil shuffled out of his room and off towards the kitchen. He felt like E.T. looked once Elliot had put him in the ghost costume.  
  
Clint had set up a few mirrors in corners of the apartment as Phil slept, and saw him coming, turning and grinning at the picture he presented. #Sit down, food is nearly done#.  
  
Nodding, Phil made his way to the table. He picked the chair closest to the wall so he could curl up in it and lean his head back to watch Clint work. “Where are the others?”  
  
#I sent Steve to bring Tony back to his apartment for a little while. He needed a bed.#  
  
“Is he okay?”  
  
It took half a moment for Clint to nod, even though he hadn’t missed it. #He is. He could be better, but I am putting that to timing.#  
  
Phil waited for Clint to turn back around before he uncurled himself enough again to pull his hands free of the blankets once more. #Will I be able to see him soon?#  
  
#You didn't have more than water for three days. Eat and rest, first.#  
  
He wanted to protest, but in the end, he knew Clint was right. Giving another nod, Phil let his head rest back on the wall again and just watched quietly.  
  
Two minutes later, Clint plated the food and put it before Phil with a glass of orange juice, and a glass of milk.  
  
Despite his stomach clenching and twisting from hunger, Phil ate slowly. He'd learned from experience what happened if he just scarfed everything in sight all at once, and it wasn't pretty. The blanket fell off his shoulders and down his arms until it pooled in his lap. He blushed softly as he pulled it around his waist enough to keep it from falling completely and continued eating.  
  
Clint washed the dishes he used to make the meal, sitting down with Phil and putting his chin in his hand, watching him softly.  
  
As Phil neared the end of what was on his plate, he put his fork down and picked up the last couple of bites with his fingers. He held his hand out, fingertips brushing Clint's lips as his left hand came up to touch his own. #Eat.#  
  
Clint looked as though he waged a war with himself before he cupped Phil's wrist in his hands, gently taking the food from his fingers before licking them clean, watching Phil the entire time. It was the very edge of propriety... and on the wrong side of it as well.  
  
Phil watched Clint's lips so gently take the food from his fingers, his tongue gently licking them clean. When he lifted his eyes, he met Clint's with a small but warm smile.  
  
He shifted his grasp enough to kiss Phil's palm, then rest it on the table in one hand. #How do you feel?#  
  
"Like I was hit by a truck." The corner of his mouth curled up in a small smile as he shrugged. He lifted his hand to fingerspell slowly. #Usually feel like a truck, bus, semi, and train. So just truck is good.#  
  
Clint nodded, letting go his hand. #When you're done, go back to bed.#  
  
#But I miss my couch.#  
  
Clint laughed. #You need sleep.#  
  
Phil shook his head stubbornly. #Slept all of yesterday and most of today.# Standing, he shrugged the blanket back up around him before setting the plate and empty glasses in the sink. Grabbing a spoon from the drawer, he opened the freezer to take down a small carton of Ice Cream. He gave a slight nod to Clint before shuffling to curl up in his corner of the couch, hardly anything more than a giant bundle of blankets and tufts of dark hair.  
  
Clint laughed, shaking his head, and set about cleaning up. Let the man be stubborn, he'd carry him back to bed when he fell asleep.  
  
 **Phil** stayed curled up in his little corner for a long while, munching on the ice cream until there was nothing left but an empty cardboard container. Leaving it and the spoon on the coffee table, he buried himself in the blanket until only his eyes and hair were visible and watched the TV until his vision blurred and he drifted back off to sleep for the night.  
  
Clint moved over to turn off the television, check the locks on the door, and send Steve a text to let him know he'd locked them in for the night. Steve replied he'd keep an ear out. Satisfied of Phil's (and Tony's) safety, Clint carried Phil, bundled in blankets and all, back to the bed, laying down beside him and holding him close as he joined him in sleep.  


 

**~SEPTEMBER 10~**

  
  
**When** Phil woke the next morning, feeling so much better than he had been the past few days, he was slightly surprised to find himself curled around Clint like an octopus. Blanket and all just wrapped around him and his own body practically on top of the sleeping Alpha. Who'd have known Phil was insanely cuddly and clingy during his Heats?  
  
Feeling the change, Clint woke, eyes opening to give Phil a sleepy, questioning smile. 'O.K?' he mouthed.  
  
Smiling back, Phil shifted up, pressing his lips gently to Clint's in a chaste little kiss. "Yeah. I'm okay." He brought his hand up, stroked his knuckles across Clint's cheek and nosed his chin.  
  
Clint smiled, resting his hand on the back of Phil's neck for long moments before thumbing his nape and kissing his temple.  
  
Phil sighed at the touch to his neck. When he finally lifted his head again, he scooted down to rest his chin on Clint's chest and just looked up at him for a moment. "...I'm still naked, aren't I?"  
  
Clint nodded, raising his eyebrows and smiling in amusement.  
  
Putting his cheek on Clint's chest, he gave a small nod but made no attempts to get up or get dressed. Clint had officially seen him at the lowest point of his existence, the need to get dressed for modesty sake was totally thrown out the window.  
  
Clint gently brushed his fingers through Phil's hair, letting him rest there a while, before gently moving out from under him, curling up to kiss his hair as he slipped out of the bed.  
  
Staying mostly wrapped in the blankets, Phil watched him move. Took in the ways his muscles rippled, all the scars on his back that he made a mental note to one day ask about, and if his eyes happened to linger on how nicely Phil's sleep pants clung to certain aspects of Clint's body then, well... he was allowed that liberty, right?  
  
Clint stretched, not unaware of the Omega's eyes on him - but it was too late to cover up. He turned, holding his hand to him. #You should use the bathroom and clean up while I make you food.#  
  
Taking Clint's hand, Phil let himself be pulled up out of bed and nodded. He really could go for a warm shower. "#Okay#" Pulling a pair of comfy clothes from his dresser, he followed Clint out of the room before disappearing into the bathroom to get himself taken care of before breakfast.  
  
Clint couldn't help feeling fond as he went to make breakfast, checking in through text with Steve to see how Tony was faring and taking another pinch of herb.  
  
Phil showered, took care of himself, and dressed in his sweats and old T-shirt before making his way back out to the kitchen. He grabbed up their whiteboard as he passed it, doodled a goofy little smiley face on it and slipped it under Clint's nose, kissing the back of his shoulder when he did so.  
  
Clint chuckled, shaking his head and turning slightly to give Phil a bright smile before finishing up the breakfast and plating it up for him. Once he had it, and juice and milk again, set in front of Phil, he pulled out the phone Stark had gotten him and thumbed across its surface.  
  
The whiteboard set on the table next to him, Phil signed his thanks for the food and this time allowed himself to dig in shamelessly. The juice was first to be gone, followed by the eggs, then half the milk, all of his pancakes, then the rest of the milk. He ducked his head a bit as he wiped his mouth and patted his stomach. #Delicious! Thank you.#  
  
Clint grinned, it not quite reaching his eyes as he pocketed the phone and reached to gather up the plates to clean them.  
  
Phil noticed this, the way the Alpha's eyes didn't quite light up the way they usually would when he grinned. When Clint's hand reached for the plate, Phil caught it in his own and lowered his head until he made eye contact. "What's wrong?"  
  
Clint just shook his head, putting one glass inside the other and putting the silverware inside so he could take everything to the sink at once.  
  
His hold on Clint's hand loosened. Slowly, he pulled it away and let him clear the table. Something had happened between the time he'd kissed Clint's shoulder and the time he'd finished eating. He just didn't know what. Swallowing hard, he worried as his bottom lip and kept his eyes on the table in front of him.  
  
Clint washed the dishes in record time and, foregoing sign, went straight to the white board. [Will you be okay with Steve keeping watch for a little while, today?]  
  
Lifting his eyes to read the board, Phil nodded. While he'd have much rather have curled up in Clint's lap and continued being a cuddle-fiend, he knew he'd have to let the man leave eventually.  
  
#I'm sorry,# he signed, pulling Phil close and resting his hand on his nape as he breathed him in, let his scent calm his worry.  
  
Phil let himself be hugged and pulled in close. After a moment, he pulled back, a small smile of his own in place. #It's okay. You've stuck around through the worst part. I'll be fine.# He leaned in to nose Clint's chin before kissing his cheek gently and turning to start off to his room for his computer.  
  
Clint wrote on the board again, leaving it on the coffee table as he carefully slipped out of the apartment.  
  
[If I could stay, I would - but you would never forgive me for doing so.]  
  
There was a sound of banging across the hall, a door closing, then a gentle knock on Phil's door. Phil sat on his bed, a hoodie pulled on with the hood up and his computer in his lap. Hearing the knock, he sighed heavily. "IT'S OPEN!"  
  
Steve slipped in and gave Phil a look as he closed and locked up the front door. "I could have been anyone, sir."  
  
"I live dangerously, I guess." Phil snarked back, a small crease forming between his eyes as he turned his attention back to his laptop.  
  
Steve turned and saw the white board sitting on the table, picked it up and brought it to Phil in his room, knocking on the door before stepping in and holding it out to him. "Sir?"  
  
"Steve, please, you don't have to call me 'Sir'. Really. Phil's fine. Or if you're like Tony, then Coulson. Just, please, no more ‘sir’s."  
  
"Yes, Mr. Coulson. But I think you may want to read this," he said, still holding the board out to him.  
  
Phil lifted his head and looked to the board. He read Clint's beautiful script, lowered his eyes and then looked back to his computer all together. "...So?"  
  
"You're angry with him?" Steve asked, setting the board down on the bed stand.  
  
"I did something. I don't know what, but I did."  
  
"Why do you think you did something?" Steve asked, clearly confused.  
  
"Because he was fine, and then he wasn't. Wouldn't tell me what was wrong and then just up and asks if I'd be okay with _you_." Phil's fingers hit the keys with a bit more force than usual as he scrunched his eyes at the screen.  
  
Steve hadn't always been a good Beta, some would say he was too strong willed. So he moved to sit beside his Alpha's chosen Omega, and put his hand over Phil's and stilled them. "Clint has trouble communicating when he's worried about someone. From what I know, it isn't often he lets himself get close enough to anyone _to_ worry.”  
  
Phil's shoulders hunched towards his ears slightly, eyes staying on his screen, and remained silent -- though his body language was making it clear he didn't want to be touched at the moment. "Then I did do something. Because he wasn't worried before." Taking a breath, he shook his head. "Look, you don't have to stay, Steve. I'm fine. I can take care of myself. If you promised Clint to watch out for me, then fine... you can sit out in the hall and do so. I just... wanna be alone."  
  
Steve took his hand back. "Alright," he said quietly, standing. He went to the door and paused, looking over his shoulder. "He's with Stark," he told him before leaving the room to keep watch from a distance as requested.  
  
Phil kept himself in his room the rest of the day. Curled up in his blankets and around a pillow, watching movies and shows on Netflix, and only leaving a handful of times to use the bathroom or get something to eat and drink.  


 

* * *

  
  
**Mid** Afternoon there was a commotion in the apartment across the hall, the sound of thumping and furniture breaking. Somehow, Steve missed it, exhaustion at staying up for a week straight having caught up to him to the point that, unless someone broke INTO the apartment, he would rest through it.  
  
Phil’s head lifted off the pillow it'd been resting on and he blinked off towards the living room. Grey eyes cast back down to his laptop for a moment, until another scuffle sounded. Shoving himself off the bed, Phil shuffled through the apartment in socked feet, slipped out the door and over to Tony's. He tried knocking, but no answer. Waiting a moment, he finally tried the knob and pushed the door open. "What the heck is goin' on...."  
  
Tony and Clint were struggling in the middle of the room, a lamp overturned on one end of the room, a bookcase on the other, books strewn on the floor. Tony's eyes glowed, his fangs were extended, and it looked like he was fighting himself more than Clint, who was holding him tight and trying to get his flailing limbs under control to turn him around.  
  
He was successful not too long after the door opened and Tony's head was turned before he snarled, and sobbed in defeat, biting down on Clint's neck. Tony was all but clinging to him as Clint held him, shushing him, every line in him relieved that Tony _finally_ gave in to take what he needed.  
  
Tony's fangs sunk deep into Clint's neck, glowing eyes shutting as he sucked at the changed blood from his sire.  
  
Phil blinked once, then twice, and then slowly edged backwards out the door. He closed it quietly, blinked at it a few more times before just turning and going back to his own apartment to curl back up in the nest of pillows and blankets he'd made for himself. He grabbed his headphones out of his nightstand drawer and put them on, starting his movie up again.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Just wanna say, on both my behalf and A's, thank you so much for coming along on this ride with us, for commenting, and leaving kudos - I can't begin to convey how heart-lifting it is to see that folks are enjoying this. I, myself, am going through a rough time right now - and being able to bring you folks entertainment and knowing you _like_ it has been a bright spot in my days. I've currently edited through chapter 26 and have about 105 pages of raw 'footage' (stuff that includes chat in the mix, etc) left to go through before we know how long this book'll be! For folks who don't read comments, yes, 'this book' - there will be a sequel. We don't know if this'll make it a 'duology' plus side books (Alpha/Omegala/Beta guides), or a Trilogy - only time will tell. Thank you for joining us on this ride, we're learning things about these pups every day! ~R))

 

**~SEPTEMBER 11~**

  
  
**In** the pre-dawn hours, the bed dipped on either side of the sleeping Omega, Clint slipping in to pull Phil close and hold him securely against his chest, Tony slipping in behind Phil and putting an arm over him, his hand over his heart, spooning up from behind.  
  
Phil didn't put up too much objection, being asleep and all. He'd squirmed and struggled simply out of instinct, for a moment, until the familiar scents washed up around him and he relaxed instantly into the combined hold he'd been put into. His nose buried into Clint's neck, fingers curled into his shirt as he held onto him. A gentle hum sounded from him as Tony settle in behind him and Phil was able to peacefully slip back to deep sleep for awhile.  
  
 **They** stayed like that, Clint and Tony taking turns keeping watch over their trio, Steve out in the living room dozing on and off and checking the door every time he 'woke'. When morning came, Clint was asleep, cradling Phil, and Tony was awake, thoughts running wild as he lay still behind his best friend.  
  
 **His** Heat officially coming to an end, Phil squirmed just slightly and pressed himself a tad bit closer to Clint before finally opening his eyes and realizing Tony was there with them as well. It wasn't very often that Tony was stay and cuddle Phil, but at the moment, the Omega wasn't going to object. He was still slightly shook up from the attack that had sent his Heat into high gear a full day earlier than it was supposed to start. Turning his head a little, he snuffled softly. "You're thinking too hard again, Stark. I can smell the burning gears."  
  
"Yeah I do that," Tony whispered, not even trying to put voice to his words. "How do you feel?"  
  
"Okay... a little bit smothered at the moment... but otherwise, okay." Phil turned his face back towards Clint's chest for a moment. "How're you holdin' up?"  
  
Tony moved back a little, but pressed his forehead to the back of Phil's neck anyhow. It took him a moment to find the right words to use. "Better than I was, I guess."  
  
Phil stayed quiet for a minute before he slowly and carefully rolled onto his back, then his other side. He pressed his back to Clint's front, tightened the Alpha's hold around his waist, and blinked at his best friend as Tony’s hand rested on his waist. "I was..." he trailed off and shook his head a bit. "You nearly died. I'd say anything's better than that."  
  
"If I didn't, you would have," Tony shrugged slightly. "Wasn't even a choice."  
  
Phil glanced down for a moment, then back up to Tony. "Thank you. For showing up when you did. I've never had problems around here, before, leading up to Heat. I thought... figured I'd be okay just going to get my lunch."  
  
"After everything that happened a few weeks ago?" Tony asked, raising his eyebrows. "I was poking around last week. You're the only unbound in town who lives alone. Same as every time I’ve dropped in to help out."  
  
"It's never been an issue before." It was one of the reasons he'd decided to leave the city and move to the quiet little town. When he'd visited it for his interview, no one paid him even a second thought to being a lone unbound.  
  
"How long've you been here?" Tony asked, even though he’d been to every Heat but the one before this. "Just... my brain's a little messed up right now, gimme a bone."  
  
"Almost four years. End of January it'll be four years."  
  
"My mom once said an Omega's scent changes when they want someone... Betas can't tell. Maybe it's an old wive's tale, maybe it isn't." He shrugged. "Thing is, you have an Alpha sniffing around. Makes the other Alphas have second thoughts. People want what they can't have. I mean, look at me."  
  
Phil blinked in confusion at those last words. What in the world could Tony Stark want but not be able to have? Still, he thought about what Tony said, and it actually made sense. "Guess my days of going out for walks on my own are pretty much done, huh? At least until I'm bonded anyway."  
  
"Around Heat, for sure. But you got me, and hey, I'm less destructible now."  
  
He huffed a small laugh and nodded. "Yeah, and I'm feeling sorely outnumbered. I may have to try and convince Bruce to come live out here just so I'm not the only non-vamp anymore."  
  
"Good luck with that," Tony said glumly. "I've been trying to convince him to come back stateside for ages."  
  
"Could always go chase him down and drag him back. Flash your new glowy eyes at him. How could he say no to that?" Phil teased, gently kicking his friend's shin.  
  
Tony huffed a laugh and shook his head. "Okay, I'm just going to say this once, you know how I feel about apologies-" his voice trailed off.  
  
Phil shook his head. "No, just... don't apologize. If you apologize it's going to throw my whole world view off. It's okay."  
  
"Fine," Tony snarked, poking him in the chest. "Don't be angry with Clint, then."  
  
His eyes glanced back down to the bed. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he still thought he'd done something. Of course, his brain then supplied him with the thought that, now his Heat was over, Clint was probably going to be scarce again for a couple of weeks, like he was the last time his Heat ended. Which further reminded him.  "I need to get ready for work."  
  
"Stay."  
  
"Some of us do actually have to work, Stark. I'm fine and the Heat is over. Which means I have to go back to work."  
  
"Wait another day. I'll call in that person for you."  
  
"I'm going stir crazy." He was too. Phil always got antsy to get out of his apartment and stretch his legs and get back to work the moment he knew his Heat had officially passed.  
  
"Then gimme a chance to get cleaned up and go with you," Tony told him, moving out of the bed now.  
  
Phil shook his head as he very, very carefully slid out from Clint's grasp and moved to stand up. "You're still recovering. If any of us have a reason to stay put another day, it's you."  
  
"I'm your Ruth, Naomi, deal with it." Tony stretched. He looked, for lack of a better term, like death warmed over, but his smile was bright despite being tired.  
  
Phil rolled his eyes and shook his head. "I'll get Steve to sedate you or something. You look terrible. Hell, probably scary enough to even scare my ghosts away."  
  
"Still don't believe in ghosts," Tony said. "And I'll be fine now. Probably."  
  
Looking him over for a minute, Phil glanced back to the bed where Clint was still sleeping and then again to Tony. "You sure? Cuz you didn't seem all that fine yesterday."  
  
Tony froze.  
  
"I heard a commotion. Went to check it out and tell you guys to knock it off before someone in the building called the cops." Phil pulled his work clothes and a fresh towel out of his closet.  
  
"Um...." Tony wasn't often nonplussed.  
  
"You looked to be about the furthest thing from 'fine' there could possibly be." He turned back to face Tony and make his way towards the door.  
  
"You told me I'm not allowed to apologise," he pointed out, voice hushed.  
  
Phil stepped up next to Tony and shook his head. "And I'm not asking you to. Just letting you know. I saw yesterday, or at least part of it. You still look like death warmed over. Stay here and do whatever it is you need to do. Of the four of us currently in this apartment, I'm the one who is probably in the best shape to leave."  
  
"I'm going with you," Tony told him. "I'm going to go back to my place, get changed into something that doesn't smell like blood sweat and tears, and then I'm coming with you to the Library. Don't you dare leave without me."  


 

* * *

  
  
**Tony** kept half a step behind Phil the entire way to the Library, standing back as he unlocked things.  
  
Phil took in a deep breath and sighed contently as he stepped into the library and began turning the lights on. Instantly, before he even went anywhere near a switch, the row of computers across from the main desk whirled to life, each one skipping the main login page and going straight to desktop. Phil smiled. "Mornin' Grace. Mornin' Georg."  
  
Tony yelped, seeing the two ghosts and actually hid behind Phil. "YOUHAVEGHOSTS."  
  
Snorting softly, Phil shook his head. "So all the undead can see the dead. Good to know." Phil still couldn't see his ghostly duo helpers.  
  
"No no no, this is not okay, I am not okay with this thing, this is a thing that should not be a thing, this is destroying everything I know to be true, there is no SCIENCE for this!"  
  
Phil moved for the main desk computer and turned it on before going to flip the sign on the front window to ‘Welcome’. "I tried to tell you about them before, Tony. You didn't believe me."  
  
Grace frowned at Phil's words. "Undead? You... oh you poor thing. No wonder you look so pale. How did it happen?"  
  
"Leave the boy alone, Grace. He's clearly disturbed." Georg grumbled, his accent faintly German sounding to Tony's ears, as he slowly faded from sight.  
  
"Crazed Alpha tried to get at Phil," Tony muttered, sitting down, ignoring Georg's comment.  
  
Her eyes instantly looked to Phil and in a blink Grace was standing next to him. "A crazed Alpha tried to get you?! Is that why you..." She trailed off, grumbling to herself. "You can't hear me, of course you can't, you silly boy."  
  
Phil blinked as words appeared on his screen. Sighing, he rubbed his hand across the back of his neck. "Yes, I'm fine. Yes, that's why I didn't come back from lunch the other day."  
  
Grace looked back to Tony. "Why aren't you somewhere resting? You aren't well." [` Why is your Beta here, and not resting somewhere? He's clearly having a rough time in his change.`]  
  
Looking from the screen, then up to where Tony was sitting, Phil shrugged and shook his head again. "Because he's stubborn and insisted on coming with me. I tried to tell him to stay put."  
  
"Because after he took about five bags, I all but drained Clint yesterday, and he's still asleep," Tony said. "I'm not leaving Phil on his own, and who knows where Fancypants McVampire-Fangs went to," he huffed. "Don't care if I'm having trouble shifting species, here, someone's gotta look out for Phil."  
  
"If you start feeling peckish, go home. Cafe' ala Coulson isn't exactly open for business." Phil's computer instantly shut off, followed by the lights surrounding the main desk. Eyes going wide, he looked around in surprise. "What?"  
  
The computer next to Tony flickered, Notepad coming up. [`That was not at all polite, Phillip.`]  
  
"Suddenly everything is starting to make sense...." Tony glanced at it. "It's fine - it's how we talk to each other. And I'm not going to eat you, Coulson, ugh. Nope. I'm probably good for at least a couple weeks or something. I've got some bags at the house. I'm staying put. So there," he stuck his tongue out at Phil.  
  
Rolling his eyes, Phil turned his computer back on manually. It took a couple of seconds before the lights around the desk finally turned themselves back on and he uttered his “thank you.“  
  
Grace appeared next to Tony again, as she looked between the two men. "He's grouchy today. Did things not go well while he was on his leave?"  
  
Tony watched Phil before glancing up at her and replying quietly, under his breath and hopefully out of earshot of Phil. "Clint had to leave him after Harsh Heat to keep me from dying permanently. I... my body... wasn't accepting the change, everything in me's fighting it, and being my Sire meant he was better able to make me survive than Steve. I think Phil thinks Clint left for other reasons."  
  
Grace sighed heavily. "Clint helped Phil with aftercare in July. When he saw Clint at the library later, he admitted to having feelings for him and Clint didn't come around for near two weeks because he believed it was just left over Heat feelings talking. It wasn't, and Phil was hurt rather deeply by Clint helping and then disappearing."  
  
Tony thought about it. "And this time he was there for the Harsh, but only the start of the Aftercare..." He looked up at her, his eyes narrowing. "How well can you protect him as long as he stays inside?"  
  
"Georg and I can lock all the doors if we need to. Nothing will happen to him while he's inside here."  
  
"If someone got inside?"  
  
"Nothing will be able to get him. We'd make sure of it."  
  
"In that case, I'm getting his Alpha's ass over here. Even dead tired, at least he'd be _here_."  
  
Grace gave a nod. "We'll keep him protected until one or both of you return." She faded from Tony's side.  
  
[` You are a silly boy, Phillip Coulson.`] Phil stared at his computer for a moment, huffed and deleted the words on his screen before turning his attention back to sorting the books that'd been returned over night.  


 

* * *

  
  
**It** didn't take long for two very wan looking vampires to troop into the Library. Tony shoved Clint at Phil, then went over to one of the reading chairs to curl up and nap.  
  
Grace appeared between the Alpha and his chosen Omega. When Phil did nothing more than give a small smile to Clint and turn his attention back to his computer, she huffed. #You are both horribly silly boys. Did you tell him your reasons for leaving him this time, or just leave him to wonder why and what he'd done to make you leave again?#  
  
Clint looked confused at Phil's dismissal and looked to Grace. #I wrote it out, I didn't just leave, I just told him if I didn't, he'd never forgive me?#  
  
The ghost shook her head. #Did you tell him why you had to leave, though?#  
  
#Specifically?#  
  
That was all the answer Grace needed. [` Phillip. Clinton has something he needs to explain to you.`]  
  
#You spent Aftercare with him in July and then ran away for two weeks. Now you spend Harsh Heat with him and leave at the start of Aftercare. It would not surprise me if he thinks you're here to tell him you'll see him in two weeks.# Her motions were sharp, mirrored by the expression on her face. #Explain to him.#  
  
Clint's eyes widened. He never thought of that. He moved forward to Phil and rested a hand on his arm carefully.  
  
Phil stopped what he was working on, and stared ahead for a moment before lowering his eyes and ducking his head submissively out of instinct. He turned just enough for his hands to be seen. #It's fine Clint. You don't have to say anything. I'll see you when you come back.#  
  
If they'd been bonded, Phil would feel an echo of Clint's hurt at that. If they'd been bonded, Clint would have grasped his neck and made him pay attention to him.  
  
But they were not bonded, so Clint sat at Phil's feet, being a quiet nuisance.  
  
Grace folded her arms over her chest and stared down at Clint. #That isn't explaining anything to him.#  
  
#I can't explain if he won't look at me, so I'll prove I'm staying by staying,# Clint replied.  
  
With a huff, words flew across Phil's screen. [`He did not leave you for reasons you think he did. He left so he could go try to take care of your Beta so that he wouldn’t die permanently.`] Phil blinked at the screen and shrunk slightly more into himself.  
  
[`You're being ridiculous. Look at Clint and let him explain. By being dismissive, you're hurting him as well.`] Frowning, head still ducked, Phil turned his chair slowly and looked at Clint from under long dark lashes.  
  
Clint looked up and remained on the floor. He took a piece of paper and wrote out his explanation.  
  
[While you were eating, Steve texted to tell me Tony was dying. His body and everything in him was rejecting the change, and there was nothing Steve could do, as much as he tried, to stop it after he started losing will. I'm his Sire, I was the only one who could force him to drink, and drinking through me was the only way to get the new instincts working properly. It was a fight against his humanity, and I nearly lost him several times before I could get him stabilized. As soon as he was stable, I brought him back to you with me, so we could keep you safe and warm.]  
  
Clint handed the paper up to Phil.  
  
Phil read the paper slowly and looked back to Clint sadly. His chest clenched painfully as he picked up his pen. [Why didn't you just tell me you were going to help him? I wouldn't have objected.]  
  
Clint simply replied beneath that: [I couldn't risk you coming with me.]  
  
Reaching his hand out, Phil cupped Clint's cheek gently. He brushed his thumb under the Alpha's eye before signing: #I thought I did something wrong.#  
  
Clint shook his head, Catching Phil’s hand and turning to kiss his palm.  
  
There wasn't anyone in the library yet, the kids were all back in school and it was a bit too early for the little ones to come in with their babysitters. Phil slipped off his chair and curled himself up in Clint's lap, head tucked under the other's chin and arms securely wrapped around him.  
  
Clint held him securely, breathing a sigh of relief and pressing his lips to Phil's hair as he clasped the back of his neck possessively.  
  
Phil nuzzled and nosed against Clint for a long while before he finally pulled back. Swallowing hard, he put both hands on Clint's cheeks. "Please tell me why you have to leave after my Heat next time?"  
  
Clint pulled back the paper and wrote. [I won't have to leave again unless I have just Embraced someone important to you. Any other time if I have to, I will be sure Tony is with you, because I would be fighting off another Alpha.] It was the only promise he could give.  
  
Nodding, Phil leaned in to press his lips gently to Clint's, keeping the kiss chaste and light. As he pulled back, he nudged noses before nosing his chin and jaw line, nuzzling his cheek as if claiming him and putting his scent as all over him as possible. _HIS Alpha_.  
  
 **Tony** yawned, looking up and over at the now empty desk. "Hey, Ghost lady?" he asked quietly. "They go get it on or something? Should we be locking up?"  
  
Grace appeared next to Tony and shook her head. "No, they did not. Though they are being a little less than decent, at the moment." Her words were chiding though her tone was clearly amused. "I believe they're, how's it put these days, kissing and making up?"  
  
He chuckled. "Let 'em, they deserve it. He had a rough Heat, from what I know of it. It started early because of the attack, and whenever he gets scared enough to kick it in a day early or so, it's usually a lot harder on him."  
  
Grace tsked softly and shook her head. "You rest, Tony. I'll watch after them and warn them if someone comes in."  
  
Tony nodded, curling up and closing his eyes. "Sorry for making your life miserable last month. Not believing in you and all." he yawned. He was feeling a bit light headed, after all.  
  
"It's alright. Rest." Grace dimmed the lights of the little corner Tony had secluded himself in and moved to stand watch over the two men hiding behind the main desk.  


 

* * *

  
  
**Clint** continued gently nosing Phil's hair, keeping him close.  
  
Satisfied, Phil dipped his head to lick lightly and quickly over the crook of Clint's neck before dropping a kiss there. Pulling back, he smiled softly. #You don't have to sit on the floor. You can sleep in a chair or down in my office with your books if you want.#  
  
#Or in one of those chairs right there,# he motioned to the reading area Tony was already dead to the world asleep in.  
  
#Or right there.# Phil nodded and moved to stand up. He helped Clint back to his feet and held his hand as they made their way over to the empty chair near Tony. Pulling his light jacket off, Phil motioned for Clint to get comfortable before he drapped the jacket over him for a makeshift blanket. #I'll have Georg and Grace make sure no one comes over here.#  
  
#Thank you,# Clint said. His hands hung in place a moment as though he were going to add something else, but he changed his mind and huddled down giving Phil a small smile.  
  
Nodding, Phil leaned down to kiss him gently before starting back to the main desk just as the first of the little kids came in with their guardians. He smiled at them as they rushed in, knelt down to speak with them quietly before they were ushered off to the kids section and Phil was left to continue on with his work.  
  
Clint smiled gently to himself. From what he'd seen over the century, not all Omegas were born with parental instincts. Those that had them were precious. Soft at the edges, gentle smile... Clint fell to sleep and dreamed for the first time in over fifty years.  
  
Phil loved it when the little ones came in. The ones who were old enough to talk but still too young for school. They were so full of life and imagination, and the really young ones even interacted with Georg and Grace, much to their guardian's chagrin. He spent the rest of the morning and into early afternoon helping the littles ones pick out books or put ones back that they were done looking at. He even "sneakily" gave them printed coloring pages when they were on their way out the door. When there was no one but himself, the ghosts and his two vampires (and what was his life that he was able to fondly look at the two and without hesitation call them both _his vampires_?), he turned some gentle music on and set about doing so of the light housekeeping that needed to be taken care of.  
  
Tony was the first to wake, stretching out tired limbs. He got up and started wandering around the library.  
  
Swaying slightly to the music, Phil dusted shelves and straightened some of the more out of place books as he made his way around the building. Occasionally poking his head around to glance in on Clint and Tony.  
  
Georg appeared next to Tony, sized him up a bit, and gave a nod. "If you're looking for Phillip, he's over in the Adventure section. Getting himself lost up in Treasure Island again."  
  
Tony huffed a laugh. "Thanks - I don't think he'll ever grow up - he reads it whenever life gets confusing. Like Midterms and Finals."  
  
"I would say his life has certainly taken a confusing turn." The man nodded and motioned off towards the area Phil had secluded himself into before fading from sight again.  
  
Phil had indeed let himself get caught up in reading it. So much so he'd slunk down to sit on the floor, back to the shelf and book in his lap. His head was resting on his hand as he slowly prepared to change the page. He'd read the book countless times, but still he loved it.  
  
Tony sat down on the floor next to him, bumping shoulders. "Dubloon for your thoughts, matey?"  
  
Phil stayed quiet for a moment before he shook his head. "I didn't know he was leaving so he could come take care of you. He never said what was happening."  
  
"Do I need to have the Alphas are dumb talk with you again?" he teased lightly.  
  
"No, pretty sure once was enough." Phil slowly turned the page and kept his eyes on the words.  
  
"I can get some rocks to throw at him," he said.  
  
Phil lifted his head. "No throwing rocks at my intended. Or I'll track Bruce down and tell him you've been mooning over him since sophomore year when he transferred in."  
  
Tony huffed. "Won't matter, he's got miss doctor Omega girlfriend. I've got doctorates too, y'know. Four," he groused.  
  
"I know, Tony. I know. And they're very pretty doctorates." Phil reached out to pat Tony's shoulder gently. "Ya know... I'm good until November now. That's plenty of time for you to go find him and spend some time hanging out with him if you want. And if you're not back in time then, well, there's Steve here to help watch out for us."  
  
Tony growled a little at that. "No way I'm letting him take over."  
  
"You still don't trust him?"  
  
Tony sighed. "I kinda trust him," he said slowly. "But I don't want-" He shook his head. "Nevermind."  
  
Phil sat still for a moment and just blinked at his friend. His protector for the past seven years. "You don't want what?" Head tilted, he knitted his brows together. "...you don't want to be replaced?"  
  
The Beta shrugged one shoulder.  
  
"Tony... I'm not going to replace you. And especially not with Fancypants McVampire-Fangs." He smirked, nudging his shoulder into Tony's. "The guy calls me 'Sir' or 'Mr. Coulson'. Any idea how old that makes me feel? I'm not even thirty yet for cryin' out loud."  
  
Tony snorted. "That's just cos he's twice Clint's age. It's only in the last fifty years we stopped doing that, y'know."  
  
Phil shook his head. "Still. I have no intentions of replacing you." He rested his chin on Tony's shoulder and blinked at him pathetically. "But you need a life outside of making sure I'm taken care of, too. You want me happy, I want you happy, but we both know eventually you're gonna drive me up a wall. So once you're on your feet again and all better, go find Bruce and hang out with him for awhile, okay?"  
  
"Eh... Why not. I haven't indulged in self flagellation in a while."  
  
Phil frowned and shook his head. "I'm sure it won't be that bad. You might even be able to convince him to come back stateside again. Tell him I want him to meet my Alpha."  
  
Tony fake-gasped. "Are you helping me blackmail Banner?"  
  
Phil smirked and shrugged. "I might be. And maybe giving you a little incentive to go track him down."  
  
"When I feel more myself," Tony decided after being remarkably silent for a minute. "If I go down now, the first time he mentions Beautiful Betty I might have a tantrum."  
  
Chuckling softly, Phil nudged his shoulder into Tony's again gently. "You've got time to start feelin' yourself again."  
  
Grace appeared next to them and smiled softly. "I hate to disturb, but Phillip is needed at the front desk."  
  
"Phil, Ma Ghost says you're needed at the front desk," Tony relayed.  
  
A book dropped off the shelf just inches from Tony's hand. The message was clear enough for Phil even without seeing or hearing Grace. "Show some respect, Tony. Grace may be deceased, but she's still a lady." Standing up, he picked the book back up and set it on the shelf it'd come from before putting Treasure Island back in its place as well. "C'mon. Go back out to your chair and get some more rest."  
  
"That was respectful," Tony pouted, getting up to follow. "I could have called her your resident spook, and can I remind you that until today I didn't even believe in ghosts? I'm making progress here, Actual progress!"  
  
"You are, it's commendable. Try calling her 'Grace' next time though. Better chance of not having a bookshelf come down over top of you that way." Phil smiled as he stepped back out to the desk and saw one of his favorite little ones waiting for him. Fingers clutching the top of the desk and nose and eyes just barely seen over top, glasses nearly two sizes too big slipping down his nose. "Stewart, just who I was hoping to see today."  
  
Tony went back to the chair, curling up and kicking Clint's foot as he did so. ‘Accidentally’, of course.


	17. Chapter 17

**~SEPTEMBER 11~**

  
  
**Clint** woke with a start and looked up, eyes falling on Phil and the small child, lips curling in a small smile as he watched.  
  
Phil moved to stand behind the desk for a moment, digging something out of a drawer before he moved to kneel in front of the boy, who wasn't much more than five. "I remembered how you were upset that someone left Mike Mulligan out in the rain and you couldn't read it anymore. So, I was looking through some things and I found this," He pulled the thin red book out from behind his back.  
  
The little boy's face lit up with happiness as he hesitantly reached out for it. Opening it, he blinked at the words written on the inside cover. "Pr..rop-er-ty...of...Stewart Calvin. Ha..happy reading. P. Co..Coo...P. Coulson?" It took him a few to sound things out, but once he had, his little eyes shot to Phil and his smile brightened. "It's for me?!"  
  
Phil smiled and nodded. "All yours."  
  
Watching the interaction warmed Clint's slow-beating heart. He got up from the chair, putting Tony's coat back over him and quietly approached, still watching, not wanting to interrupt, just shift his position so he could read the kid's lips, too.  
  
Stewart grinned brightly and hugged Phil around the neck in thanks before showing the book up to the woman with him. She smiled back down at him and Phil moved to stand, both adults watching as the boy went running for the bean bag chairs in the kid's section to curl up and read. Phil turned his attention back to the woman and talked quietly with her about how things were going with the little boy, how he was doing in Kindergarten, and how things were looking as far as finding him a permanent home. After a few minutes, the woman stepped away to go help Stewart find some more books to take back home and Phil turned, almost started to find Clint so near by. "Hey. #Enjoy your nap?#"  
  
#Yes. Who was that sweet boy?# Clint asked curiously.  
  
Glancing back over his shoulder, Phil gave a small smile before moving to sit behind the desk again. #Stewart Calvin. He comes in every couple of days. #  
  
#He looks like a favorite,# Clint said, moving to sit on the stool nearby.  
  
Nodding, he turned to face Clint. #He's five, only been here since the middle of May. Doesn't have a lot of friends. So I try to help as best I can.# Taking a breath, he gave a small frown. #He's not gonna be staying much longer. Home he's in is only a temporary care. Six months tops. Come mid-November he's going to be moved somewhere else.#  
  
#What.#  
  
Phil pulled out a piece of paper and quickly jotted down an explanation. [He's basically an orphan. His mom isn't around anymore and his dad is in jail and gave the state permission to find him a new home and family. Instead of being put in an orphanage, orphans are usually placed in special homes with families until someone adopts them. Only, some of the homes are only allowed to keep the kids for a short time before they have to send them to another home.]  
  
#You care very much about him, I can see that,# Clint signed slowly.  
  
Setting the pen down, Phil shrugged. #He's a good little guy.#  
  
#Why don't you keep him?#  
  
Phil's eyes went wide and his jaw slightly slacked before he looked down and away, shaking his head quickly. #It's not that simple. There's a lot of complicated things that would have to be done and plus people aren't real keen on giving an unbound Omega a kid.#  
  
Clint frowned a moment. #What about a Beta?#  
  
A tic worked at his jaw for a moment before he drew in a breath and nodded. #Far as I know, Beta are usually the ones who have better luck adopting. They don't have Heats and aggressive Alphas trying to hunt them down. Less stress on the kid that way.#  
  
#Ask Tony to take him in until we're bound,# Clint said, as though the solution was obvious. He paused. #If you're still considering it, that is...#  
  
Phil stood and moved to put himself into Clint's space again. His hands came up to cradle either side of the Alpha's face as he dipped down to nose his chin gently. Pulling back, he gave a small headshake. #Tony would never pass the requirements for becoming a foster placement.#  
  
#Why?# He couldn't understand.  
  
Giving a small frown, Phil motioned to hang on for a second and turned to go back to his computer. Bringing up a website, he motioned for Clint to come closer. #There's a whole list of things they have to be able to do and pass. Tony's apartment is a single bedroom, like mine. He stays up literally days on end and forgets to stop just to make food for himself most times. Even if he did manage to pass, he'd have to do a training program that can take up to six months to complete. Stewart would be long gone by then.# He explained before letting Clint read the information.  
  
Clint took his time to figure it out, then reluctantly nodded. He looked to Phil. #How long until he goes?#  
  
#Mid-November is when his six months with the Coopers is over. So about two months.#  
  
That didn't give him enough time, either. #You should keep in touch with him. Penpals. That's what Grace and Georg were when I wasn't in town. They knew the route and sent letters to meet me at the different towns.#  
  
Phil gave a small smile and nodded. #I'll try to.#  
  
Clint clasped the back of his neck briefly before pulling away. #Can I use one of the computers?#  
  
His hand motioned to the line of empty computers. "Go right ahead." Phil closed out of the screen on his own computer and brought up a new one to check his work email.  
  
Clint went to the computer, getting Grace to help him figure out how to search for the sort of books he needed to research, and to find the research itself on the internet.  
  
Phil busied himself at the main desk for a little while longer, pausing only to smile as Stewart and his foster mom came up to check out a small stack of books and to thank him again for the copy of _Mike Mulligan and His Steam Shovel_. He waved and smiled as they left before going back to work and leaving Clint to fiddle with the computer while Tony continued to nap in his chair.  


 

**~SEPTEMBER 20~**

  
  
**The** rest of the final week of No Consent passed much like this. Clint staying close, Tony staying close, the two taking turns researching or dozing, and at night, the two would bracket Phil, keeping him safe between them.  
  
Clint trailed along with Phil to the Library on the first day of Consent. He wouldn't be able to stay the day, but he knew Tony would be there soon.  
  
Phil had to admit that he kind of liked having Clint and Tony with him much of the day. They kept things interesting to say the least.  
  
Walking with Clint to the library, Phil leaned in to nuzzle the Alpha's jaw lightly. #Thanks for walking with me. Grace and Georg will keep watch until Tony gets here. You should get to work.#  
  
#Can we talk before he comes?#  
  
Head tilted, Phil nodded. #Sure.#  
  
Clint motioned for Phil to let them into the library, and remained 'silent' until he had the pad of paper and began writing. After a bit, he hesitantly presented it to Phil. [During Harsh Heat, you were denying yourself. I don't understand why, when you clearly needed the short reliefs that would give you?] He paused before adding. [I want to help you through your next heat, I don't want to watch you hurt yourself. Please. I don't understand.]  
  
Phil's stomach sank to his feet as he read those words. Ducking his head a bit, he pressed his lips together and sat down, motioning for Clint to do the same as he pulled out a sheet of paper from the printer and grabbed a pen. [I've told you what it was like for me growing up. I wasn't taught that bringing relief to myself was okay, I was taught that it wasn't okay.]  
  
Clint nodded, looking thoughtful and no older than he'd been when he turned. Carefully, he wrote a suggestion. [If you pleasure yourself regularly between now and your next heat, perhaps you will find yourself able to bring yourself relief when you're in Harsh Heat.] He looked up at Phil as he slid his piece over to him, unsure if he would hurt him more than help him with this suggestion.  
  
His head ducked lower, and bright pink flared up on his cheeks and to the tips of his ears. Gads he really hoped Grace nor Georg were reading over their shoulders. Phil sat still and quiet for a long moment. Keeping his head down, he pulled the paper back towards himself. He tapped his pen against it for a moment. [I've never] He scratched it out quickly. [I don't] Another frustrated scratch out. [It's not something that I'm comfortable doing.] It was the closest to the truth he could get himself to admit to.  
  
Clint held his hand out to Phil.  
  
Setting his pen back down, Phil slowly put his hand in Clint's and lifted his eyes to look at him.  
  
Clint kissed the back of Phil's hand, the palm, then held it gently between them. #Then don't. It was just a thought.#  
  
Phil leaned in to nuzzle at Clint gently. Breathing him in for a moment, he pulled back to place a soft kiss to the Alpha's lips. #You should get to work before you get into trouble for being gone so long.#  
  
Clint nodded. #I have a lot to do today.#  
  
Reaching up to touch Clint's cheek, Phil gave a small smile. #I will see you later then.#  
  
Clint smiled softly. #I will see you before you go to sleep tonight,# he promised, the implication that he would no longer be sleeping over clear.  
  
Phil gave a small nod as he set about getting ready to finish opening up the library. #I look forward to it.# Even if he wasn't looking forward to having the bed all to himself again. He'd gotten used to having another body or two to snuggle in around him.  
  
Clint smiled, bowed slightly, then headed out. The first half of the day he caught up on the work he'd missed over the past two weeks, the rest was spent at the bank and realtor offices.  


 

* * *

  
  
**Phil** worked peacefully enough while Tony hung around to keep watch. When it finally came time to close though, he quickly shut everything down and locked up, wanting to leave and get to his apartment as soon as possible. He parted ways with Tony at the top of the stairs, slipped into his little home and headed straight for his bedroom.  
  
Clint's words had been running through his mind all day. Maybe he could do it, though. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad or awkward as he thought it would be. He was an adult. A grown adult, living on his own, he should be able to take care of himself like that. Changing into sweats and a T-shirt, Phil made himself comfortable on his bed, pulled his laptop onto his legs and very slowly started searching the internet.  
  
The door opened then closed. "Hey, I was think...ing... Wow. okay then." Tony said, stopping in the doorway to the bedroom..  
  
Phil's eyes went wide as he frantically tried to close windows on his screen (when and HOW did so many windows come from!? He'd only clicked the one link! And he STILL hadn't figured out which one the sound was coming from!). His finger slapped at the mute button before slamming the lid down and looking so much like a deer caught in the headlights.  
  
Tony giggled. "Gimme that," he said, sitting beside him and prying the computer to himself, fingers tapping quickly, closing everything up, deleting cache and cookies, then going into the command prompts to clean out the obvious virus.  
  
Curling up into himself, Phil buried his head in his arms, wishing very hard he could just disappear. At least he didn't have to worry about Tony boxing his ears and yelling at him. "Please don't ask..."  
  
"Not happening, sorry," Tony grinned as his fingers flew over the keyboard. "Were you trying to figure out what turns you on, or how to masturbate in general?" he asked, a bored tone to his voice.  
  
"I am not having this conversation with you..." Phil muttered, voice muffled by his arms as he tried all the harder to disappear.  
  
"Who're you going to have it with?" Tony asked. "I'm not even looking at you, pretend I'm some random phone generator. ' _I_ could. Talk _like_ this. If you. _Pre_ fer'," he added in an autonomic tone.  
  
Groaning pathetically, Phil tried to curl up all the more. "...both..." He sighed and finally uncurled himself a bit to sit back against his headboard, knees drawn up to his chest. "I... have a pretty good idea of what..." He made a couple of vague gestures with his hands, "...but I don't... I've never actually... I might as well have been brought up Amish, okay?"  
  
Tony smiled slightly. "Well, considering you're attracted to Clint, I'm going to assume that male Alphas are what do it for you. Something with dark blond hair, probably," he got out of the command prompts and remote logged in to his personal servers to get at more legitimate sites. He found a few good actors and opened up their tabs before going back and opening up a couple on the biology and technicalities of Male Omegas masturbation - where the pleasure spots were, ways to stimulate them, things to use when alone. He did not explain why he knew where to find the information. That, believe it or not, was private.  
  
Phil couldn't bring himself to look at Tony, or to see what he was doing. He drew in a couple of deep breaths and dropped his head back against the wall behind him. "Yeah, I could've told you that ages ago." He paused for a moment and put his hand over his eyes. "You're finding me porn, aren't you?"  
  
"Yep. Good porn. And tips."  
  
A weak, pathetic whimper came from him as he tried to curl up again. "If you tell anyone about this, I swear on all things Holy and precious in your life that you're going to wish Clint hadn't changed you." It was a mostly empty threat, though Phil would do something to make him regret telling people he didn't even know how to get himself off.  
  
"I heart you too, Coulson," Tony said, finishing bringing up the last tab. "Now, the tabs I have open, they're all safe sites, so you can poke around inside them without worrying about pop ups and viruses. Do you have lu- no of course you don't have lube. Lemme go get you some lube, I have an unopened bottle," Tony gave the computer back and got up, leaving the apartment to get some from his own.  
  
Phil's shoulders sagged slightly as Tony shook his head about the lack of lube. Slowly, cautiously, he peeked his head out of his arms and blinked at the screen. Pink immediately rose on his cheeks as he saw the sites Tony had put on tabs for him.  
  
In all truth, he was fairly sure that they weren't actually all that bad, but given the sad sheltered/shamed life he'd grown up living... Reaching out, he scrolled down the first page before changing over to the biology and technicalities tab.  
  
A minute later Tony returned with a new bottle of lube, putting it on Phil's bedstand. "If you decide you want a dildo, I'll put in an order for you, they have knotted ones," he waggled his eyebrows just to annoy his best friend.  
  
His eyes went wide and for a brief moment he looked almost terrified. "They... no. Out. Leave Stark. I just... go. Thanks for the help. Now leave. Shut up and leave."  
  
Tony threw his head back and laughed, "Happy masturbating!" he called as he shut the bedroom door, then went out and shutlocked Phil's apartment (of course he had a key by now) and grabbed his own computer, sitting outside Phil's door. He would be a good Beta. He was NOT going to let Clint walk in on that.  
  
 **Phil** spent a good long while just staring at his computer before he very slowly began scrolling through the pages. It took some time for him to finally glance around his room to make sure the door was still closed and his curtains were shut before wiggling himself out of his sweats, hit play on a video that had looked kind of interesting and began doing as the ‘self help’ pages suggested.  
  
It didn't take long for him to find a video that had his heart racing and his body taking interest. Before he even realized he'd done it, Phil's body had slipped down lower on the bed, and his hand wrapped firmly around himself. He kept his lips pinched between his teeth so as to keep quiet even as a few sharp gasps and whines escaped him every now and again.  
  
His eyes unfocused and closed and suddenly he was picturing Clint there with him, his kind smile and gentle touches drawing all sorts of sounds from him as the pressure in the pit of his stomach grew more and more intense. He whined a little louder when his hand tightened and twisted, hitting a couple of pleasure points and sending all his nerves to stand on end.  
  
After what felt like a lifetime, Phil's whole body tightened and curled in on itself as he gasped out frantically before collapsing back into his pillows, sweat dampening his thin hair to his head and body far more relaxed than it'd been in a long time.  
  
As he lay there trying to catch his breath and pull himself back together, he felt a small, goofy smile tug at his lips. If that's what it felt like out of Heat and on his own, he gave a shiver of anticipation to think of what it'd be like once he had Clint with him for real.  


 

* * *

  
  
**When** Clint arrived to find Tony there sitting sentry, he patiently sat down across the hall against Tony's door. He told the Beta what he was up to, because the Tony was Phil's. He said that he was setting things in motion to prove he would be a good Alpha. Tony tried to explain to him it wasn't quite like that anymore, but the 'young' Alpha was determined. In order to be a good mate, he had first to prove he could provide for Phil. It would take time, but he was determined to do so.  
  
Once Phil felt he could finally move again, he stifled a yawn and stretched lazily. He saved the tabs and pages to a secure bookmark folder before quickly shutting things down on his laptop, getting himself and his bed cleaned up. Phil shuffled for his door, figuring Tony was either sitting outside it waiting to heckle him more, or at least not far from it. When he unlocked and opened it though, he hadn't expected to find Clint sitting on the floor across the hall. A quiet "meep" escaped him as he blushed and cleared his throat. "Uh...#Hi...#"  
  
Clint's nostrils flared as the scent hit him. His hand tensed on his updrawn knee and he had to settle himself for a moment before he could reply. #Good evening#.  
  
Tony giggled and got up. "I think I'm gonna hang out at the kitchen table while you guys visit tonight, if you don't mind."  
  
Phil pressed his lips together and pointedly avoided looking at Stark as he stepped back from the door to let both men into the apartment. Shutlocking the door, he cleared his throat again and tried for innocence as he looked to Clint. #How was work?#  
  
Clint was blushing slightly and looking even young for twenty-three, let alone a hundred twenty three. #Work went well, in all areas. I have a few meetings with people on Monday.#  
  
Glancing over his shoulder back at Tony, Phil gave a small nod before taking Clint's hand and moving to sit on the couch. Once settled, he smiled a bit easier. #Good meetings, hopefully. You didn't get into any kind of trouble for being gone so long, did you?#  
  
#No, the meetings are unrelated to work, and the Lewis folks were understanding,# Clint replied, sitting beside him.  
  
Tony headed to the kitchen, getting himself a glass of water and setting his computer on the table as he continued his work, and maybe looking into some of the stuff Clint had been telling him about while he'd sat watch.  
  
Phil reached out to take Clint's hand, glad he had the sense to wash his own before having opened the door. Holding it for a moment, he brought it up to his lips before scooting a little closer and picking a pad up off the coffee table. He blushed softly as he wrote [I did like you suggested I should. I'm sorry, I was too embarrassed to tell you that I'd never done it before and didn't know what to do.] He leaned in to nuzzle Clint's neck gently as he slid the pad onto the Alpha's lap.  
  
Clint clasped the back of Phil's hand, kissing his hairline as he switched to written communication. [Do you think it will help?] he was too polite to ask if it was enjoyable.  
  
Phil ducked his head and nodded quickly, almost shyly. He wanted to tell Clint about what he saw when he closed his eyes, the things his vision of Clint had done to and for him, but he was having a hard enough time as it was. [I think so, but, I'm sorry if I'm being out of place or too forward or anything, when Nov rolls around and my next Heat comes up, would you] Phil's hand froze as his heart jumped to his throat and he switched back to signing. #When my next Heat hits, and you stay with me, would you touch me? More than just the petting you'd done this time. Please?#  
  
#If you are sure that is what you want, I would be glad to ease your Heat.#  
  
Phil nodded again. #Yeah. I would like that very much.#  
  
Clint caught his hand to kiss his palm.  
  
Leaning in, Phil nuzzled and kissed the phantom bonding gland, amazed at how good Clint smelled to him at the moment. Not quite as good as he did while Phil was in the midst of Harsh Heat, but still nice enough to want to nuzzle himself in and never ever move again.  
  
As he always did when that space was nudged, Clint froze before he could turn his head and nose at Phil, pressing a kiss to his cheek.  
  
Phil wanted to turn his head and kiss Clint senseless, but they had both agreed that, for the time being, it was still best to have Tony there instead of them being alone together. And for good reason. Especially right then. Pulling back reluctantly, he took a slow, deep breath and smiled softly. #So what are you meetings about? If you don't mind me asking.#  
  
#I'm proving my suit,# he replied. #I will let you know if I am successful.#  
  
#Proving your suit? Clint, you really don't have to prove anything. If I didn't want to be with you, I wouldn't be.#  
  
#I need to be able to take care of you. How can I do so when I have nothing to offer but myself?#  
  
Phil's face fell into a soft smile. He opened his mouth but paused as he caught the words he was about to spill out. Closing his lips, he quickly brought his hands up instead. #You've been doing a very good job so far. But if you feel this is something you have to do, then okay.#  
  
#It is important for you to feel safe, and that I am able to provide for you.#  
  
#I know, Clint. I promise you, you're doing a good job of making me feel safe.# He lowered his hands and took Clint's again, gently placing it over his heart.  
  
Clint looked down at their hands, feeling Phil's healthy heart beat and looked up as he leaned in and brushed his lips to Phil's cheek, unable to keep away. He trusted the Beta to stop him if he forgot himself too much.  
  
Phil turned his head at the last possible second so that their lips met. He kept Clint's hand over his heart, one of his own hands holding it there while the other sunk into Clint's soft, thick hair.  
  
Clint made a small pleased sound as he kissed him gently, mouth moving soft over Phil's as the Omega's scent caused his slow beating heart to quicken.  
  
Shifting himself closer, Phil gave his own quiet, pleased noise. He let himself open his lips so Clint could explore his mouth slowly. His own tongue slipped out to slide over Clint's lips and into his mouth.  
  
Tongues tangled with soft sound as Clint slowly explored Phil's mouth. Tongue slipping slick against tongue, warm and sending shivers down his spine, Phil's scent and taste nearly overwhelming.  
  
Phil's head tilted to the side, deepening the kiss a bit as his fingers curled tighter into Clint's hair. He moved himself closer, letting go of the Alpha's hand so that his own could instead shift to rest on Clint's hip. He licked at the underside of his soon-to-be Mate's tongue, sucking it gently into his own mouth to better play with and tease it.  
  
Clint's free hand slipped to clasp the back of Phil's neck, letting the younger man kiss him as he willed - he wouldn't be able to stop him if the house was aflame. Fingers curled into Clint's belt loops as a small growl of want vibrated against their lips. Phil nipped and nibbled on Clint's lower lip as he oh so slowly began sinking lower on the couch.  
  
Clint went with him, barely crouched over him as he licked and kissed and sucked at Phil's mouth with small pleading sounds he was unaware of making.  
  
Phil's ankles hooked around Clint the instant he was flat on his back on the couch. His fingers slid easily under Clint's shirt to breeze over his skin and up his sides, dull nails scraping back down towards his waistband. His head tilted back and to the side opposite his bonding gland as he felt his hips lift up to rub against Clint's shamelessly. "Stark," He half panted half growled. "Leave."  
  
"Annnd this is why I'm here," Tony said, sighing as he got up from his computer, seeing Clint nosing at Phil's collarbone and walking over to grab him by the back of the neck and tug.  
  
Phil flat out fully growled at Tony as he approached and put his hand on Clint. It wasn't just a warning sound either. His eyes were darker, a stormy grey and his breath staggered as he tried to hold Clint right where he was.  
  
The Alpha snarled before Tony dug his fingers in tighter at his scruff, and Clint's eyes cleared as he gently began extracting himself from Phil. Sweet Heaven what had he nearly done?  
  
"This is for your own good, Phil. You have to trust me on this," Tony said.  
  
Whimpering and whining, Phil sat up to follow Clint, hands trying desperately to take hold of him again and pull him back down onto the couch with him. "No, no, no... we... we were fine!"  
  
"No, you weren't. You're not ready for this, Phil, or I'd have left you two alone." Tony pulled Clint completely away from Phil, and the Alpha was clearly trying to get a hold of himself. "Your visit is over, You'll see him in the morning." He let go of Clint and signed, #See you tomorrow. You need to go, now.#  
  
Clint nodded, signing he was sorry and looking apologetically to Phil before leaving, looking as though if he’d had a tail, it would be tucked in his shame.  
  
Phil let out a long, needy whine as he rolled himself off the couch and up onto his feet. He moved to follow Clint out the door only to find himself caught in a pair of arms most definitely not Clint's. He watched as the door closed and felt himself deflate some as the Alpha's scent instantly became weaker. "Let me go... please?"  
  
"Soon as he's out of the building," Tony promised.  
  
There was a moment of nothing and then the sound of the front door carefully being shut. He wiggled free from Tony's grasp and ran for his window, watching as Clint turned down the block and disappeared from sight. Groaning, he dropped himself face down on his bed.  
  
Tony went in and rubbed his back. "Your head back on straight again yet?" he asked.  
  
“Yeeeeeeah..." Phil's half-hearted grumble was muffled by his pillow.  
  
"I put ice cream in your fridge yesterday. Want?"  
  
It took a second to respond, but Phil finally nodded his head. Taking a breath, he pushed himself over and into a sitting position. "Yeah. Definitely want some ice cream... And uhm... sorry I... ya know... growled at you."  
  
Tony shook his head. "If you didn't, I'd tell you to break up with him," he said, leaving the bedroom to get the half-gallon of ice cream and two spoons.  
  
Phil ran a hand through his hair and leaned back against the headboard. He smiled thankfully at Tony when the man returned with ice cream and promptly set about scarfing it down.  
  
 **When** Tony finally moved to put the mostly empty container back, and the spoons in the sink, Phil grabbed his cell phone and shot off a quick message to Clint. [` I'm sorry. I didn't mean for the kiss to get out of hand. Please don't hide?`]  
  
[`It was my fault. I am not hiding, I am in the Library for the night, there are storm clouds. My most sincere apologies.`]  
  
[`Why are you staying in the library?`]  
  
[`Autumn rain is colder than summer rain.`]  
  
Phil blinked at his phone for a moment. [`Why don't you go home? To your place?`]  
  
It was several minutes before Clint answered. [`Grace and Georg and their library is my home. It's why I came back to this town. I was homesick.`]  
  
Things suddenly started making more sense. Thinking for a minute, he carefully thumbed out a reply. [`I'm sending Tony over with some food for you. I'd like for you to consider staying at Tony's apartment from now on. Please?`] He quickly shot off a second one [`At least until we're bound and you can stay with me.`]  
  
[`I will consider`] came a few minutes later.  
  
[`Thank you. I'm gonna send Tony out in a few minutes with some food for you.`] He bit his lip and tapped his thumb against the side of his phone. [`I really enjoyed tonight. It felt incredible.`]  
  
[`It did, but it is good that he was there.`]  
  
[`I guess so. I'm gonna try to get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning?`]  
  
[`I will be there.`]  
  
[`Sweet Dreams. I love you.`] Phil caught himself before he could hit send. He backspaced quickly, fairly certain now was not the time for those words just yet. [`Sweet Dreams, Clint.`]  
  
[`Dream well, Phil.`] came the swift reply.  
  
Setting his phone down, Phil moved out into the living room and off towards the kitchen. "Hey. Take some food over to the Library to Clint for me? And then try to convince his stubborn old fashioned butt to live on your couch until he and I are bound."  
  
"Already tried while you were enjoying yourself," Tony replied, but he moved to put together a small plate of food, better understanding now how the metabolism worked. "He won't."  
  
"Yeah well... maybe he will now that I've asked him to think about it?" Phil shrugged, watching Tony put together the plate.  
  
"I'll try," Tony looked at him. "You didn't know?"  
  
Phil felt a weight settle in his stomach. "I figured he stayed at the farm he works at. I knew he'd slept at the library a few times, that's why I leave a pillow and blanket there for him... but.... No. I didn't know."  
  
"If things go well on Monday, he won't be homeless come sometime between now and December."  
  
"Oh? What's he doing?"  
  
Tony just smiled and put the top on the tupperware.  
  
Phil groaned and rolled his eyes. "Fine, don't tell me. I'm going to bed. I'll see you tomorrow sometime."  
  
"See you tomorrow, Coulson," he said, letting himself out and shutlocking the door behind himself before heading off to do as he was asked.  


 

**~SEPTEMBER 21~**

  
  
**Phil** slunk his way down to the library basement, a thermos of coffee in one hand and fresh pillow and heavier blanket in the other. Setting the bedding down on the table, he moved to the window Clint usually slept under and stroked his knuckles gently down the man's cheek. If he could have even five unsupervised minutes alone with Clint, it'd make him happy.  
  
Clint woke at his touch, turning slightly and smiling at him. #Good morning.#  
  
#Good morning. I brought you coffee, and some fresh bedding.# He settled himself on the ground by Clint's side. #Did you sleep okay?#  
  
#You don't need to do that, but thank you. I slept well,# he replied, moving to sit up and lean against him a little, sleepy and tousled.  
  
Phil pressed a kiss to his shoulder as he ran his fingers through the soft thick hair. He turned his head so Clint could see his face. "Any good dreams?"  
  
Clint nodded. #I dreamed of you.#  
  
A smile spread across his face. #Yeah? Tell me about it?#  
  
He gave him a fond smile. #It was summer, and I was helping you climb my tree. We hid in the branches until the stars came out and watched them while holding each other.#  
  
Phil gave a soft sigh as he rested his chin on Clint's shoulder. He slipped his arms around Clint so his hands could be seen better. #That sounds like it was a very nice dream.#  
  
#It was,# Clint replied, closing his eyes and snuggling in, just breathing in his scent.  
  
Phil's hands held Clint's, his fingers keeping up a constant soothing motion of feather light touches over his skin. Petting, kneading little motions across the backs, palms and wrists of Clint's hands. He tilted his head to kiss Clint's cheek. #I should get ready to open up. But I would rather stay here with you.#  
  
Clint nodded. #I need to talk to some people, but I can come by for lunch probably.#  
  
#I look forward to it.# Hugging Clint from behind, Phil kissed his shoulder again before moving to get up. He leaned up, brushed his lips over the Alpha's and took a step back. #See you at lunch.#  
  
#See you then.# When Phil left, Clint folded up the blanket and pillow he'd used, then went on his way to make some connections and do what he could on a Saturday. Luckily, Realtors were open all days.  
  
 **Phil** worked and kept himself busy through the morning, trying to keep from pestering Tony -- who Phil was certain _never_ spent that much time in the library, even when they were in college. He'd at least managed to get hold of Bruce at long last and ushered Stark down to his office so they could Skype and Phil didn't have to worry about them disrupting anyone.  
  
When lunch time rolled around, he logged out of his computer and rolled to the window facing the street, anxiously watching for Clint. And hopefully food.  



	18. Chapter 18

 

**~SEPTEMBER 21~**

  
  
**Clint** drove up to the Library on his motor cycle, getting off and hanging his helmet off the handle before opening the hard case. Visible was an older looking messenger bag and a paper bag. Clint took out the paper bag and closed and locked the hard case before heading up to the library, glancing around side to side as he did so.  
  
Phil grinned as he saw Clint pull up. He watched the man move with a strange sort of grace that sent chills and shivers through him. When he started up the steps to the main door, Phil pushed himself back to the front desk and just tried to pretend he'd been there the whole time.  
  
Faking innocence wasn't one of his strong points.  
  
Clint managed easily to open the door and found Phil fairly quickly, making his way toward him with a smile. #Hungry?# he signed just before setting the bag on the desk, pulling out two containers and forks  
  
#Very much so.# Phil turned his chair so he was facing Clint and reached to nudge his fingers under the other's chin gently in hello.  
  
Clint smiled and reached forward to brush his fingers at Phil's nape, before he returned to the food, opening up the two containers with meatloaf and potatoes in, from the diner.  
  
Phil's stomach growled and grumbled as he caught sight of the food. He waited for Clint to finished what he was doing and get settled before signing his thanks and starting in on it. A quiet, happy little sound bubbled from him. #After my heart,# He spelled awkwardly as he smiled over at Clint.  
  
#It's good food,# Clint agreed, eating carefully as he always did, even if he didn't need food as often anymore, unwilling to let any waste.  
  
Eating quietly for a moment, Phil waited until they were both almost finished before putting a bit of potatoes and meatloaf on top his fork. Even though he knew Clint didn't need to eat much, he still moved to hold the fork out for him. The significance of an unbound Omega offering their food to an Alpha not at all lost on him.  
  
Nor on Clint, who leaned forward and took the bite, watching Phil as he took it off the fork with lip and tongue, then slowly chewed the last of their meal.  
  
Phil held Clint's gaze and just smiled softly, surely as he pulled the fork away and set it back down in his container.  
  
Clint watched him a moment before gathering the waste back into the bag and holding his hand out to Phil as he stood.  
  
His hand slipped easily into the other and Phil moved to stand with Clint. There weren't many people around at the moment, and those who were in the building were off in their own little corners and out of sight.  
  
Clint kissed the back of Phil's hand, then his palm before stepping close to nose his temple.  
  
Phil ducked his head slightly, soft smile still in place as he leaned into the nosing, his eyes gently and partially shut.  
  
After a moment, Clint stepped back, releasing his hand. #Can I come back to walk you home tonight?#  
  
#Of course. I'll have everything done and locked up by six.#  
  
Clint nodded. #I will return by then.# He bowed slightly, brushing his fingers across Phil's cheek before gathering the waste from their meal and take it back outside to throw it away somewhere the scent wouldn't ruin books.  
  
Then it was back to his negotiations with the remnants of the Morse family for a certain plot of land that he would give all he owned to procure, and yet somehow, he had to manage it while keeping back enough to build proof of his suit.  


 

* * *

  
  
**Phil** moved to check things over in the library for a little while before making his way down to check on Tony in his office. He wasn't sure what time it was where Bruce currently was, but he knew that Stark had been in the basement office most of the morning and all of the afternoon thus far.  
  
"All I'm saying, is you really have to come visit. I swear, this guy's unreal, you'll like him, and it's not like we have to worry about heat stuff, because Phil is so gone for him, you can practically smell it. It's awesome. Come back to us oh prodical Bruuuuuuuuce!"  
  
Bruce huffed a fond but quiet laugh as he nodded. "I'll try to come visit some time. Maybe now that you're out of the city, I'll have a little easier time keeping things in check. I guess I am a little interested in meeting the guy who's finally caught Phil's attention. And he's really letting this guy help with his Heats? That is pretty impressive."  
  
Phil blushed quietly at the words. Keeping his head down, he stuck to the shadows outside his office door just to listen for a moment.  
  
"The guy's unreal, I told you," Tony continued, not telling him about the vampire bit. "He's really old school, must have grown up in one of those places where people are still like they were when they landed on plymouth rock or something. He's so careful with him, I... I didn't want to like him, but I can't help it. He treats Phil like he's supposed to be treated, y'know? And Phil's eating it up. I knew he would when an Alpha caught his interest, and I was really worried he'd get the wrong kind of Alpha because, romantic, y'know? Phil's a consummate romantic, and," Tony waved his hand, shrugging. "I was worried he'd fall for the wrong kind. But this guy's good for him. Good to him. I mean, god!" Tony laughed. "He made an old fashioned Courtship request! And he's trying to buy some land to build Phil a house. A HOUSE, I swear to Pete, Bruce, I didn't think guys like him existed anymore, outside you - Mr. go to the other side of the planet and disappear for months on end," he pouted.  
  
Phil's jaw nearly hit the floor when he heard that. Clint was trying to _build him a house_?! Not buy one of the frankly startling many that were up for sale in the area, no. Clint was _building_ them a house! A thrill went through him at that.  
  
"Tony," Bruce sounded resigned as he took his glasses off to clean them and pinch the bridge of his nose. "I needed to get away for a while. Get a fresh perspective on life. You know how close I was to going postal in the city. You're the one who wrestled the gun out of my hands, remember? I needed to get away. I'm sorry."  
  
Tony looked down, closing his eyes and swallowing. "Yeah, I remember," he said. It was the most terrifying moment in his life, wrestling that gun away.  
  
There was a moment pause before the man on the other end of the screen nodded. "I'll try to come back for a visit. Phil's Heats still every other month? I know you said not to worry about the heats but, I don't want to cause any problems with his Alpha if I show up too close to his start of Heat time."  
  
"Yeah, he's just had one, he's not due again until November. Odd-months. You can stay with me if you want," he said looking up with a small smile. "But if you see Betty before you come over and bring her along, I'll get you guys a place at the Pink Palace - I don't have a lot of space in the apartment I'm renting."  
  
"Tony. Didn't anyone tell you?" Bruce knit his eyebrows together and frowned. "Half the reason I needed to get away is because Betty and I split up. I haven't seen or spoken to her since before I left."  
  
Tony shook his head. "I didn't know that, I'm sorry. Come home, Bruce. It's a nice sleepy town when there aren't assholes driving through. You'll like it."  
  
A small smile worked its way across Bruce's face as he finally gave a nod. "Let me finish some things up here. I'll try to be there before Christmas. How's that?"  
  
Tony nodded. "Sounds awesome. I should probably let you take a nap before you start your day, huh."  
  
"Might be a good idea. Considering you kind of kept me up most of my night here." Bruce gave a smile and waved a hand dismissively before Tony could say anything more. "I'll get in touch with you later. Go eat something. You're kinda pale." For a brief second, almost enough to be considered a play of lights, Bruce's eyes shifted colors before settling back to normal again.  
  
"Yeah I'll do that," Tony smiled slightly, catching the shift, but dismissing it as a hiccup in the hookup. "Gnite Bruce."  
  
"G'nite, Tony." Bruce waited for a moment, watching almost sadly before he closed the connection and the screen went black.  
  
Tony closed out of Skype, and leaned back. "Fuck. I don't know if I'm sad you broke up for your sake, or elated for mine. Love fucking SUCKS," He bent forward putting his forehead on the desk with a growl of frustration.  
  
Phil gave a small, sad smile as he pushed himself away from the wall and moved into his office doorway. "So my Beta's in love with an Alpha. Stranger things have happened, I guess." He kept his voice quiet and nonjudgmental.  
  
Tony sat up swiftly and turned, looking at Phil with wide eyes. "You didn't hear that. Your hearing is going. You should go see someone about that."  
  
"I'm thinking I accidentally heard a lot more than I should have." His smile turned teasing as he stepped further into his office. Resting against the edge of his desk, Phil reached to pat Tony's shoulder sympathetically. "It's okay, ya know. It's not like I haven't known for years that you were gone for him. Just didn't know it was quite this bad."  
  
Tony wasn't going to play stupid, he knew when he was caught out. "It's always been bad. You don't know how many times I wished you were the Beta so you didn't have to deal with Heat, and I was an Omega so he'd just look at me as something other than his best geek." He sighed and dropped his head back, looking up at him. "And now I have a couple months to freak out about him finally coming home... and how the hell to tell him I'm not right."  
  
 _And he called ME the consummate romantic._ Phil shook his head as he squeezed his friend's shoulder gently. "You'll figure something out. And I'm sure it won't be near as bad as you're going to be freaking out over it to be."  
  
"We will never speak of this again," Tony told him, raising his eyebrows.  
  
Phil laughed and shook his head. "Oh, I'm sure we will, but I'll let you have your delusions." He pushed himself away from his desk and tapped his fingers on the wood top. "I'm glad Bruce is gonna be coming back. He's as good for you as Clint is for me."  
  
"Lies," Tony smirked. "Speaking of, he came by didn't he."  
  
"Yeah, he brought me lunch. He's gonna be back around six to walk me back to the apartment."  


 

* * *

  
  
**Five** to six, Tony shut down his laptop and started putting it away. "Can I trust you two not to kiss each other's faces off?" He asked amiably.  
  
"Probably not." Phil didn't even bat an eye or bother looking away from where he was re-shelving the last of the books. "But I promise to behave and keep my hands and lips to myself."  
  
"Uh huh, sure. I'm gonna trust Georg to throw something at you two and let you have a few minutes to yourselves, but I'm shadowing you back to the apartments," Tony said, not leaving room for argument.  
  
Phil smirked a bit and shook his head. "If that's what makes you happy." He moved back to his desk and powered things down, glancing at the clock again. Everyone but Tony and himself had been cleared out so that he could make sure the doors could be locked promptly at six and he and Clint could head off for his apartment.  
  
"Yep," Tony chirped, shouldering his bag. "I'll be on the front steps," he said, tipping his fingers under Phil's chin as he passed on his way out, a less formal acknowledgement of where he saw himself in the pecking order.  
  
Nodding, Phil packed his own laptop away into his bag before moving to start turning off the lights and shutting down the line of computers.  
  
 **A** few minutes later, Clint arrived, walking silently to the desk and ringing the bell.  
  
Phil grinned as he moved around a corner and into sight. "#Sorry, sir. Library is closed for the weekend. You'll have to come back on Monday.#"  
  
Clint leaned against the desk, grinning. #I have a special appointment with my books,# he teased.  
  
#Oh, I see.# Phil's grin widened as he stepped up in front of Clint and tilted his head. #In that case, I guess you're okay to be here.#  
  
#Thought maybe you can help me,# Clint replied, reaching out with one hand.  
  
"I can try." Phil put his hand in Clint's and took a step closer to him.  
  
As usual, Clint first kissed his palm, then touched the back of Phil's neck with his free hand. As unusual, he stepped into his space and brushed his lips against Phil’s in a chaste kiss.  
  
Phil nearly melted. He leaned his body into the touches and gave a quiet mew of appreciation. This man holding him was the most incredible, amazing, and wonderful man he'd ever met.  
  
Clint kissed him a second time, then a third before drawing back, brushing noses with him briefly.  
  
Nudging back and leaning in to nuzzle his cheek to Clint's, Phil pulled away after a moment, reluctantly. #I promised Tony I'd behave# He signed shyly, pink rising up on his ears.  
  
#Same# Clint replied with a smile. #I can carry your things and walk you home, though?#  
  
#I'd like that.# Phil grabbed his bag off the desk, handed it to Clint and moved to pull his keys from his pocket. He gave a nod to the Alpha before starting for the door.  
  
Clint followed a step behind him, waiting for him to lock up before offering him his hand.  
  
Taking it, he gave it a gentle squeeze as they started off down the steps. After a couple of paces, he smiled back over his shoulder. "C'mon Shadow."  
  
"Yeah yeah, I'm coming, I'll keep out of earshot, lovebirds," Tony all but chirped, getting up off the steps.  
  
Clint smiled, bumping shoulders gently with the Omega.  
  
Phil smiled back, bumping his shoulder in return before gently releasing Clint's hand. #Tony's in love. Doesn't know how to handle it.#  
  
#Who with?# Clint asked.  
  
#An Alpha. Remember me telling you about our friend Bruce? It's him.#  
  
#The scientist,# Clint nodded. #Alphas and Betas can bond, do they not anymore?#  
  
Phil gave a small shrug. #As far as I know they do.#  
  
#...Does he know?#  
  
#Tony or Bruce?#  
  
Clint shrugged, open handed.  
  
Phil gave a partial shrug. #Doubtful for either#  
  
#We will be here for them.#  
  
Phil took Clint's hand again, gave it a small squeeze and leaned in to kiss his cheek gently as they came up on the apartment building. He continued to hold Clint's hand all the way up to his floor and only let go so he could pull his keys from his pocket.  
  
When Phil opened the door, Clint stepped close and kissed the back of his neck  
  
A quiet, quick gasp fell from his lips as he turned to face him. #You make it hard to behave.#  
  
#You want me to stop?# Clint asked, unaware of Tony sitting himself in his own apartment doorway, keeping half an eye on them, but mostly not intruding.  
  
#No. I would like to pull you in here and lock Tony out, though.# There was no blush on his cheeks this time as he told honestly what he wished they could do.  
  
#You would regret it, I think.#  
  
#Why do you think I would?#  
  
#I need you to set clear boundaries for me if I am to follow you inside.#  
  
Phil sighed and ran his hand through his hair, pausing to smooth it back down again quickly. #I don't know. I can't think of any right now...#  
  
#I will visit tomorrow,# Clint said, before taking his hand and kissing his palm before letting it go. #Tell me then.#  
  
Giving another small sigh, Phil nodded. #Yeah. Okay. I will see you tomorrow.#  
  
#Tomorrow.# Clint bowed slightly to him, kicked Tony's boot gently in farewell, and headed down the stairs.  
  
 **"Problems?"** Tony asked when the door shut, even though he knew the other vampire couldn't hear him.  
  
Grey eyes only barely moved to look at Tony sideways. "No." Stepping into his apartment, he didn't even bother closing the door, knowing full well Stark would follow him.  
  
Which only took a moment as Tony locked his apartment up and went in, locking the door when he was inside. "You sound miffed. You actually _sound_ miffed."  
  
"I'm fine, Tony." Phil moved to put his messenger bag in his room and change clothes. He put his work clothes away, tossed the shirt into the basket for the wash, and pulled on his sweats and T-shirt before moving back for the living room. "Nothing to be miffed about."  
  
Tony watched him. "He never leaves you at the door anymore."  
  
A tiny tic worked at his jaw as he flopped to his couch and curled up in his little corner of it. Grabbing the remote, Phil turned on some mindless show and propped his head on his hand without actually answering.  
  
Following a moment later, Tony watched the show for a little bit before turning to look at Phil. "You sure you're okay?" he asked quietly.  
  
Phil sighed and finally dropped his head back against the back cushions, hands scrubbing up and down his face. " 'M fine... just... being stupid, I guess." He gave another sigh and frowned. "I know I'm being stupid."  
  
"Wanna tell me about it?"  
  
"I made a couple of stupid comments I shouldn't have, and now before Clint will come back in here, I have to come up with some kind of rules or guidelines or something."  
  
"You wanna back up and explain that?"  
  
He huffed a stressed little laugh and shook his head. "I'd really rather not." Rolling his head, he blinked at Tony for a minute before drawing in a deep breath. "He surprised me when I opened the door, kissed the back of my neck. I told him he's making it hard to behave. He asked if I wanted him to stop and I was honest. I said no." Pink finally crept to his cheek. "That what I wanted to do was pull him in here and lock you out for a while. He said he thought I would regret that, I asked why, and he told me I need to set clear "boundaries" for him if he was gonna follow me in here."  
  
"I'm gonna be blunt, cos that's how I do stuff. Did you ask for his Knot on your next Heat?"  
  
"No. Not specifically."  
  
"That's why, Phil. He just wants to know what your boundaries are. So he can make sure he doesn't try something you aren't ready for. Remember last time?"  
  
Phil ran his hand down his face again. "Yeah...I remember. Haven't exactly been able to stop thinking about it."  
  
"So figure out how far you want to go, then give a limit about one or three steps before that one," Tony shrugged.  
  
Taking another deep breath, Phil nodded and curled back up in his corner to try and think. "I know how far I want to go."  
  
"How far are you _ready_ to go, though."  
  
Phil swallowed hard and dropped his head back onto his hand to watch TV. He really hated that question because it never had a definite answer.  
  
"You're not ready to Knot, that's for sure," Tony said, still blunt as ever. "You can't even talk about what you want."  
  
"I really don't think people in glass houses should be tossin' stones, Tony." Phil mumbled back, his eyes not turning from the TV.  
  
"Up until after lunchtime, I thought he was with someone else."  
  
"Still. You're the king of not actually talking about what you want."  
  
"Okay, what do I want? I want Bruce to treat me like an Omega in heat, touch me everywhere, hold me down, and knot me over and over until I'm literally dripping. I want to sit with him and argue Science. I want to walk with him and hold his hand. I want his scent to be the first thing I catch in the morning, and the last thing at night. I stole one of his shirts before he left. I still have it, even if it doesn't smell like him anymore. Your turn," Tony half growled, crossing his arms.  
  
Phil sat actually slightly dumbfounded for a moment, blinking at Tony in surprise. It took a moment for him to wrap his head around everything Tony said. "I..." His words escaped him for a minute.  
  
"Your. Turn." Tony said, not looking at him. His arms were crossed as much defensively as they were defiantly.  
  
"I..." He took a deep breath and shook his head, looking down at his hands. "I want _him_. I want everything that he's already giving me. All the kisses and touches and nuzzling. I want to be the place he calls 'home'. I want to have my hands all over him and his all over me and to finally find out what it's like to _be with_ someone."  
  
Tony looked up. "So tell him that. Save the sex for another time, but tell him what you want. Tell him what you want but you're not ready for." He shrugged. "Man clearly has experience, but he can be patient too. Old people usually are."  
  
"Yeah..." Phil gave a weak excuse for a half smile as he pushed himself off the couch and dropped the remote to Tony's lap. "I'm goin' to bed. Hang out if you want."  
  
"Phil?"  
  
Phil stopped just outside his bedroom door. "Yeah, Tony?"  
  
"Don't push yourself to be ready before you are," he said softly. "Much as you want it, Don't take your pants off unless you're _sure_."  
  
Phil glanced back over his shoulder at Tony. Giving a small nod, he moved to head into his room. "Yeah. I won't." He left his door open but the light off as he crawled up into bed. "G'nite, Tony. See you tomorrow."  
  
"G'nite," he said. After a few minutes he made sure all the locks were done up, grabbed the afghan off the back of the couch, and curled up as he turned off the television. Tonight was one he didn't want to be left alone in.  
  
Tony only slept about three hours before the nightmare woke him, and he curled up on the end of the couch with Phil's laptop, logging in through the guest account to his secure server to get some work done. He wouldn't be sleeping anymore tonight  


 

* * *

  
  
**Clint** took Phil's palm, mouthing it, licking and sucking and brushing his teeth against it as he kissed it slowly, gently, with heat in his eyes as he watched the Omega.  
  
Phil felt chills run through him at the same time as warmth pooled in his stomach. His breathing was hitched and slightly shallow as he watched Clint mouth at his palm. Leaning in, he nosed the phantom bonding gland, licked slowly across it and suckled gently.  
  
As always, Clint froze a moment before sucking at the base of Phil's palm, nudging his hairline then kissing him softly. slowly.  
  
Moaning into the kiss, Phil threaded his fingers through Clint's hair. He opened his mouth more, giving the Alpha greater access as he licked and sucked Clint's tongue. Dull nails dragged over the base of the other's skull, up and down his neck, around to his ears and back again, pulling their bodies closer together.  
  
Clint moaned low, keeping his hands on Phil's hips for a moment before clasping the back of his neck, running his tongue slick and hot along Phil's as he took in his scent, his taste. Everything.  
  
Phil keened at the grasp, gasping out and whining into Clint's mouth as he nearly tried to climb into his lap. His hips shifted and rocked into Clint as he groaned.  
  
Clint sat back, pulling him with him, licking and sucking at Phil's lips, small growly sounds breaking through.  
  
Legs braced on either side of Clint, Phil shamelessly began rocking himself against him. Upper body hunched just slightly so he could continue plundering his Alpha's mouth with his tongue, swallowing down the growly sounds and returning them with small whimpers and growls of his own. He pawed at Clint's hand and moved it so it was under his shirt and had flesh touching flesh. The gasp and growl he'd made at that contact was almost embarrassing.  
  
Clint felt the growl through his hand and his own resonant growl answered a he grasped at Phil's skin, turning them and pressing him down into the couch, half hovering over him as he nipped at his lips, at his jaw on the non-bonding side, calloused hand sliding up and thumbing his nipple.  
  
A jolt went through him, his head falling back to expose his neck fully as his chest arched up off the couch. Gasping and scrambling, Phil moved to hold Clint's hand where it was before sliding it across his nipple again. He gave another gasp at it and writhed under Clint. "Th-That... I... m-more... please..."  
  
Of course there was no way he could hear, but he could take the hint, sliding his hand over Phil's chest, over and over again as he licked and sucked a bruise on the safe side of Phil's neck, teeth grazing his skin.  
  
Gasps and small sobs of want fell from his lips. Phil's fingers curled into Clint's shirt, holding him in place. His breathing had quickened, heart racing in his ribcage, as he finally caught the bottom of Clint's shirt and began sliding his hands all across any skin he could get at.  
  
Clint shivered at his touch, hips pressing down into Phil's rhythmically as he brought his mouth back to devour him, tongue tangling with tongue, teeth scraping, hand grasping.  
  
Phil pressed his own hips back up against Clint's. He whined, tight and long against kiss slick lips as he let his Alpha have control of the embrace. Phil gave all the signs, all the innate cues to what he wanted, it was up to Clint to decide if he'd take them or not. God Phil hoped that he would. _Need you. Need you want you need you please!_  
  
It was time of consent, but Clint needed to be sure, warring with his instincts to pull back, to read Phil's eyes. "Wan'?" he asked, his voice off pitch and rough.  
  
Phil nodded quickly. "Very much. Yes. Please." He wasn't sure if his words would be clear enough to understand, but the quick nods and grasping at Clint's shirt should have been answer enough.  
  
Clint's mouth crashed down over Phil's with a low growl, his hips now moving strong against Phil's, his hand leaving Phil's chest to press down, down, down and cup his erection through his jeans.  
  
Hips bucked off the couch as Phil jerked and squirmed under Clint. He was already nearly panting, breathing Clint in and losing himself to the feeling of being touched by another's hand for the first time. Even if it was just through his jeans. He writhed and gasped, his own hands moving to take hold of Clint's rear and pull him closer and knead the soft muscles there.  
  
Clint nosed at his jaw, then, licking and sucking a mark into his throat before sitting back and taking his own shirt off, unashamed of his scarred body, and pushing up Phil's, not wasting time by getting it off, lips immediately latching onto his chest, tongue and tooth and lip, and kiss and suck.  
  
Phil's nails dragged all over the freshly bared skin. He touched and kneaded wherever he could and even gently ran his fingertips over the scars when he blindly found one. His vision was near blurry and body on fire as Clint licked and sucked at his chest. Sobs of pleasure and want filled the air, despite being heard only by himself, whenever teeth and tongue would tease at his nipples.  
  
The Omega's scent was heady and filled with want. Clint breathed in slow and gave Phil a wicked grin as he knelt back and put his hand on his button, slowly undoing it and watching to see if he'd prefer he didn't.  
  
His bottom lip tucked between his teeth and eyes blown but hooded, Phil whined and pawed to grasp at anything he could. His tongue flicked out to wet his lips as he lifted his hips up towards his partner's hands, nodding yet again.  
  
Clint made quick work of Phil's jeans and underwear, nosing at his knee as he undid his shoes and got them the rest of the way off, pulling off the rest of his own clothes and kneeling between his Omega's legs, hard and heavy and leaning down to lick and suck at his inner thigh, making his way closer to the heady scent of his slick.  
  
His legs fell open as soon as they were free to, his body shifting and moving so that Clint could have better access to any and all areas he wanted. His own hardness was resting against him and he could feel the slickness between his cheeks. His body reacted accordingly to seeing his Alpha there between his knees, hard and heavy and ready to take him.  
  
Clint licked and sucked at his skin, barely at the edge of his hole, tasting his slick with a low sound, long broad strokes of his tongue, his hands stroking up and down Phil's legs.  
  
Phil's eyes rolled back as his toes curled into the cushions. A hand came down to stroke and clutch at Clint's hair while his hips shifted and rocked against the tongue.  
  
Clint moved his mouth to his hole, licking and sucking, flicking his tongue along the edge then pressing in. He pulled back to watch as it was coated with slick again, the scent heady, and pressed a finger in, down against the muscle as he licked his way up Phil's cock and took him in his mouth, flicking his tongue over the head and in the slit.  
  
Phil's sobs and whines intensified as every nerve in his body lit up. Even just shifting on the couch caused chills to run through him. His fingers curled into Clint's hair as he lifted his hips up towards his mouth. He wanted this, wanted it so much, wanted everything Clint had to offer him.  
  
Clint continued to prepare him gently, licking and sucking him down. While slick if aroused, outside heat it wasn't nearly as copious, and Clint carefully prepared him, stroked the edges of his hole, pressing down against the muscle to open him up as he sucked him down, looking up at Phil through his lashes.  
  
There was so much love and want in Phil's eyes as he looked back down into his Alpha's blue-greens. His fingertips stroked down Clint's cheek as he tilted his head back and groaned out louder, feeling himself being opened so carefully and lovingly. The warmth and wetness of Clint's mouth on his cock was beyond heavenly and he felt himself twitching against a talented tongue.  
  
Clint licked and sucked across his stomach as he slid up, kneeling back to rummage in his jeans for the condom, opening it and slipping it on, using the slick still on his hand to lubricate.  
  
Phil's breath caught in his throat. The man before him was absolutely gorgeous and it still amazed him to no end that Clint could want him in such a way. He spread his legs wider, as best he could, and watched intently as Clint prepared himself.  
  
Clint watched him for a long moment, nostrils flaring slightly before he leaned down and took Phil's mouth in a kiss again, slowly pushing into him with a low, wrecked sound.  
  
His fingers went to Clint's hair, grasping and holding him as the pressure and burn went through him. It hurt some, but only because he'd never done it before. He whimpered and shifted before settling back down into the couch cushions with a quiet groan.  
  
Staying still for a minute, Clint continued kissing Phil, nipping and licking at his mouth, licking his way inside and sliding his tongue back and forth, filthy and slow.  
  
Phil's legs slowly wrapped around Clint as he moaned into the other's mouth. The fingers of one hand moved to comb through the soft hair on Clint's nape before he finally shifted his hips experimentally and whined with want. His legs tightened around Clint, pulling him in closer.  
  
In a huff of hot air against Phil's lips, Clint started rocking slowly, barely pulling out before he pushed in again.  
  
Whines and whimpers of pleasure filled the air. Gasping, Phil rolled his hips carefully in time with the rocking, doing his best to pull more of Clint in with each thrust.  
  
When Phil got desperate, Clint pulled out to the tip before thrusting back in, quick and strong, tilting his hips and grasping at Phil's rear with one hand at the same time.  
  
The angle change had Phil tossing his head back and his fingers curling into the couch cushions. His mouth hung open in a silent gasp as he writhed and squirmed under him.  
  
Clint kept the pace slow, by slowly dragging out before slamming in, over and over again, breath coming in warm pants, eyes locked on Phil and his reactions.  
  
Phil bit his lip hard, turning his head to meet and hold Clint's gaze. His lip slipped from between his teeth as he gasped and whined more and more.  
  
Clint nuzzled at his throat a moment, taking in his heady scent, THEIR heady scent, mixed and mingled and making him so hard his rhythm stuttered before renewing a little more quickly, insistent. He reached between them, stroking Phil, twisting his hand at the head then back down over and over again.  
  
The feel of Clint's hand tugging and stroking him was beyond incredible. Instinct told him to turn his head, bare his throat and the bonding gland to Clint and let the other claim him officially. His head did tilt back, giving Clint access to it as he lifted his hips in time with the thrusts and strokes. Matching Clint's rhythm as best he could.  
  
Clint snapped his mouth shut, nosing at the swelling gland and keeping his mouth away from it. His knot began to swell, at first a bit wider near the base than he'd been, slowing his thrusts to allow Phil to accommodate, the feel of the edge of Phil's skin catching on the base of the knot incredible.  
  
Phil's legs tightened around Clint, keeping him close. He was acting almost entirely on Omega instinct now, the _need_ to have Clint's knot in him. He panted and groaned, bucking himself up onto his partner the more he felt the knot start to swell.  
  
Clint pulled back to kiss him, nipping at his lips as his thrusts became more shallow, barely pulling out at all, rubbing his rim with the base of his knot as his thumb swiped across the head of Phil's erection.  
  
Jolts of pleasure went through him just a moment before everything seemed to whiteout around him. Phil cried out against Clint's kiss, his body twitching and spasming under the other's weight as hot clear come spurted onto his flat stomach and over Clint's hand.  
  
Clint growled, shoving in one last time as he came, his knot swelling enough to keep him locked inside, twitching and desperate. He pulled Phil close, uncaring of the spunk between them and licking it off his hand before kissing him again, all tongue and no finesse as he pulsed inside, his arm locked around Phil and holding him tight against him, his other hand clasping his nape as they trembled in their pleasure together.  
  
Phil wriggled under Clint for a moment before he settled back into the couch and held the man against him. He chased his own taste around Clint's mouth, quiet sounds coming from him as he did so. He could feel Clint still swollen and pulsing inside him, locked in place.  
  
Clint lay against him before leaning back, pulling Phil with him and seating him in his lap as he mouthed at his shoulders, licking, nipping, kissing.  
  
A quiet whine escaped him as Clint leaned back to sit up, pulling some at the knot still tied in him. As he settled to sit in the other's lap though, Phil sighed and mewled softly, tucking his face into the crook of Clint's neck and just slowly breathing the Alpha's scent in, letting it calm him and lull him to a peaceful, blissed out, contentedness.  
  
Clint grasped him, neck and waist, holding him tight against him. Outside of Heat the lock wouldn't last nearly as long, but Clint couldn't help nudging his hips up now and then, tiny thrusts to keep Phil on edge.  
  
Tight gasps and whimpers fell against Clint's neck each time he nudged his hips up. Phil pressed his face into his Alpha's neck more, holding himself closer and gently worrying a mark into the other's collarbone.  
  
Fifteen minutes and carefully, Clint was able to slowly pull out, laying Phil back down before doing so, the drag of his knot, smaller now, almost maddening as he slowly pulled out.  
  
Phil's hands slowly slid down over Clint's chest as he laid back on the couch once more. Swallowing thickly, he smiled as he came back down into himself again. #You are so amazing.#  
  
Clint worked the end of the condom over his knot, pulling it off and tying it before tossing it unerringly into the trashbin. He smiled, rubbing his hands along Phil's legs before replying. #You are...# he was at a loss, and grinned, leaning down to lick Phil's thighs clean.  
  
Keening quietly, Phil rested his head back against the arm of the couch and let his eyes close. His fingers carded gently through Clint's soft, thick hair as he was so thoroughly and gently cleaned.  
  
Clint grabbed his t'shirt and wiped his stomach with it before laying over Phil, covering him and nosing at his throat on his safe side.  
  
Phil nuzzled his cheek to the side of Clint's head, gently kissing at him. As he nudged to have the Alpha come back so he could kiss him properly, slow and sweet and gentle, he settled his hands on Clint's body. Just to touch and feel him.  
  
Clint pressed into his touch even as he kissed him softly and gently, closing his eyes and making love to him with his mouth, his hand stroking down Phil's side to rest on his hip.  
  
It took a few more minutes to for his body to relax and for him to come back into his senses. When he did, Phil drew in a slow breath, as he pulled away from the kisses. His hand came up to cradle Clint's cheek, thumbing under his eye. He searched the man's eyes for a moment before opening his mouth. "I love you..."  
  
Clint grinned, bringing his hand up to cup Phil's cheek. "I love you, too," he said, his voice clear, as it would be if he was Hearing, rough and filled with love.  
  
Phil's breath caught at those words, at hearing Clint's voice. Laughing softly, he leaned up to kiss  


 

* * *

  
  
**The** sudden blaring of an alarm clock pulled Phil from his dream, scattering the vision like tiny particles of dust in a windstorm.

 _Note to self: Kill alarm clock_.


	19. Chapter 19

 

**~SEPTEMBER 22~**

**Phil** woke to the sound of his alarm blaring the following morning. He cursed and grumbled under his breath as he reached to turn it off. Silencing it, he shifted and whimpered softly at the cool wet soaking through his sleeper pants and onto his bed. For a brief moment he panicked, thinking something had happened to cause a sudden and most definitely out of place Heat to creep up on him.

Until he realized he wasn’t uncomfortable in the way he normally was and bits of his dream started coming back to him. The kisses and touching, Clint's lips and hands all over his body, making him squirm and cry out in pleasure. The imagined feel of being knotted must have been a large part of what caused the mess he was laying in. Groaning, he forced himself into clean pants and stripped his bedding.

Laundry basket in hands, his wet bedding and pants set on top, he moved into the living room and glanced towards the kitchen area. "...mornin'..."

"Morning," Tony said absently, drinking coffee from the pot. The vampire sniffed and his head raised. "Phil, you better take a shower before you take that laundry down."

Phil paused by his door and his shoulders sagged. "That obvious?"

"Vampire," Tony tapped at his nose. "Everything's sharper; but there's an Alpha, just moved in yesterday, upstairs."

Giving a nod, he dropped the basket by the door and shuffled back for his room to get ‘real clothes’, jeans and a hoodie, before starting back for his bathroom. "Right. Be out in a few. Please let there be coffee when I come out."

"Almost done with this pot, I'll make a new one."

"Thanks." Phil shut the door, stripped again and climbed into his shower. When he stepped back out a little while later, fresh and clean -- and not smelling like he'd just had the best wet dream of his life -- he moved to pick the laundry basket up again. "Hey... when Clint gets here, would you mind giving us like, an hour? An hour tops. I wanna talk to him about some things."

"Not at all, I'll go to my apartment." The smile he gave Phil didn't met his tired eyes.

Phil returned the smile, knowing full well his own didn't quite meet his eyes either. "You should text Bruce or something. And then try to get some more sleep. You look about how I feel at the moment."

"Can't sleep, clowns'll eat me," he joked back.

"Heh, right." Unlocking his door, he stepped into the hall. "Be back shortly. Text me if Clint shows up while I'm down there."

"I will," Tony said, waving to him before finishing off the pot, cleaning it, and starting another.

 **Phil** made his way down to the basement laundry level and set to work. He thought about what his and Stark's conversation the night before, about his dream and what he would tell Clint when he finally arrived. He still knew what he wanted, he wanted everything Clint had to give him, a life with the Alpha -- which was a terrifying and exciting thought all at once.

They'd already been talking about _when_ they bond, not _if_. _WHEN_. So that should have said something, shouldn't it? Still, even telling Tony what he'd wanted had been a struggle. His mind was everywhere.

Frowning, he settled himself into a chair to think and ponder while his clothes washed and dried.

 **When** his laundry finally finished and was folded back into the basket, Phil made his way back up to the second floor unit where he'd left his best friend an hour or so before. "Hey. Back. You get in touch with Bruce while I was downstairs?"

"No, but I ordered a futon to replace the couch at my place, does that count?" Tony asked.

"I guess." Phil chuckled softly, shaking his head and starting for his room to at least put the basket on his bed to put away later. Coming back out to the kitchen area, Phil grabbed his coffee. "You've got a lot of cleaning to get done at your place before he gets here. Want some help? Keep you from being distracted by shiny objects?"

"I have a couple of months and am trying very hard not to think about it or I'm going to start freaking out too many months early.

He nodded and moved to grasp Tony's shoulder gently. "Understandable." Downing more of his coffee, he motioned for the couch. "C'mon. Robot Wars is on. I think they're going to be pitting the Northeast team against the Southwest this time. You can tell me everything they're doing wrong with their bots."

"Awesome!" Tony shut down his laptop. "Been at it for a workday already anyway."

Phil led the way back to the couch, settled his coffee and the instant Tony sat down, leaned into him. He could tell his friend needed some kind of contact and comfort from his nightmare.

Tony cuddled up with his Omega. His snarky frustration with everything wrong in their building technique and how certain things were just not MEANT for that faded, and he fell asleep against him, exhausted.

Phil let Tony fall asleep against him and even gently smoothed down his hair and over his back and arms. Despite never really being told about the nightmares, Phil knew the aftermath of one when he saw it and knew how to try and help his friend relax enough to get at least a little bit more sleep in afterwards. They were still cuddled up on the couch when he finally heard the knock on his door.

Carefully getting his phone off the table, he shot a quick text to Clint. [`Was that you who just knocked on the door?`]

[`It was. Do you want me to return later?`]

[`No. Just gimme a sec. Tony's using me as a pillow.`]

[`I can wait`]

Phil gently woke Tony, nudging him awake. "Hey, Clint's here. I gotta get up and let him in."

"Mm? I'll go, 'm good," Tony said, waking up and nosing under Phil's jaw, half asleep as he got up and headed to the door. He inhaled, though, when he got there, and checked through the peephole before opening the door and shuffling past Clint to let himself into his own apartment.

 **Phil** stood up when Clint entered the apartment. He gave Tony a small smile and wave of thanks as the door shut behind him. Turning his eyes back to Clint, he wet his lips. #Hi.#

#Hi,# Clint said, smiling slightly as he stood in the door like an awkward puppy.

#I asked Tony to give us some time alone so we could talk. Is that okay?#

#Yes,# he replied, stepping in and shutting the door with only one lock done. He went over to Phil and held his hand to him.

Phil put his hand in Clint's and moved to step into his space, nosing his chin slowly before stepping back.

Clint kissed the back of Phil's hand and led him to sit down on the couch, choosing to sit in the chair beside it, himself.

It startled him a little that Clint hadn't kissed his palm, nor sat next to him on the couch like he always had. There was more distance between them than he was used to and too much for him to even easily reach out and touch him. He fought back a sudden tightness in his throat and drew in a deep breath slowly.

#You said you wanted to talk?# Clint asked, tilting his head slightly, looking unsure of his place for the first time since they began Courting.

Phil nodded and ducked his head slightly. #Yes. I'm sorry. About last night.#

#You don't need to apologise,# Clint replied #I have never. I have never courted someone. Before. Ever, really. I am trying to do right by you,# he said, signing slowly to give Phil time to keep up.

Phil's eyes tracked Clint's hand movements and he gave a soft smile. #I do have to apologize. I shouldn't have gotten annoyed like I did.# He paused to rearrange his thoughts and wet his lips again. #It surprised me, in a very good way, when you kissed the back of my neck.#

Clint smiled, ducking his head, before looking up again. #It was forward, I should apologise, but I,# he shrugged, unable to find the right words.

#No no! No! I liked it!# Phil's eyes were wide as he shook his head and signed quickly. He took another breath. #I like having you kiss my neck. I really liked you kissing the back of it where you did.# Phil flexed his hand for a moment before continuing. #You said you wanted me to set some clear boundaries. Right?#

#Please,# Clint said, swallowing and nodding, his smile still uncertain.

"Okay..." Phil stood. #It might be easier at the moment if I wrote them down. Hang on.#

Quickly, he moved back to pick up their board and marker and sat back down. Turning it so he could write down the narrower side, he carefully printed across the top. [I'm going to try and get this out all at once. Tony told me to just tell you the things I want and the things I want but am not yet ready for. Okay?]

#Yes,# Clint said, some of the tension coming out of him at that. Like he was sure Phil had realised, by the end of the night, that he wanted a Hearing, Human mate.

Phil nodded exactly once before continuing. He wiped the board and started at the top. [Want and ready for: You. Everything that you already give me and do for me. The kisses and nuzzles and touches, holding me and letting me use you as a pillow. I want to be the place you call Home and are homesick for, not the library. I want you to kiss me, lips, cheek, jaw, ear, neck] He underlined neck twice with a silly little smile. [I want to feel your hands on me, without our clothes and without it being because of Heat. I want to touch you in that same way.]

Clint took a long unneeded breath and nodded. #But?# he asked.

Phil just looked at him from under lashes. [I want you, Clint. I want, when the time comes and I'm ready, for you to knot me. I want you to claim me as your Omega when the time comes. No 'but'. These are the things I want. The knotting and bonding I want. I want them so bad I had a dream about them last night, but I know realistically I'm not ready for them yet. I want everything I can get, and you're willing to give me, up to that point.]

Clint nodded just once, before reaching for the white board questioningly. Phil passed it over to him with a nod, handing him the marker as well.

Clint tapped the end of the marker against his mouth while he thought for nearly a full minute before writing his response. [I would very much like the privilege of learning your body. I give you my word I will not attempt to mount you until after you have given me your clear consent, outside of Heat and outside of intimacy. If you ever feel uncomfortable, you need to let me know. I can't hear you, but you can tug at the back of my neck, or push against my throat, that will make it very clear. Is this acceptable?]

Phil nodded as he read over the board. #Yes. I will let you know. I promise.#

Clint smiled, and stood, moving to sit beside Phil on the couch, only now clasping his hand on the back of his neck.

Instantly, Phil arched up into the touch, keening softly. He reached his own hand out to cup Clint's cheek gently. Gazing at him for a moment, Phil reached back to grab the board off the coffee table again. [When my next Heat comes on, I would like very much for you to use any means, save knotting, to help me through it.]

He smiled softly and nodded. #I will,# he signed, his other hand still on the back of Phil's neck. He took the marker and wrote beneath Phil's words - [If you like, we can explore what feels good to you, before.]

#I would like that very, very much.# Phil signed back, a goofy grin spreading across his face.

Clint smiled softly. #We both have today off.#

Phil put the board back on the table and moved to press himself in against Clint, his lips brushing over the other's gently at first before going in for a firmer kiss.

Clint slipped his hand to rest on Phil's hip, his other still on his neck as he kissed him slowly, lips closed at first, but not taking long to gently suck on Phil's lower lip, swipe his tongue along it and gently scrape it with his teeth.

Phil sighed softly, fingers of one hand curling into Clint's hair while his other stroked along Clint's cheek, neck, shoulder and chest. He opened his lips enough to let them be captured by Clint's teeth and mewled gently into the kiss.

Clint kept kissing him on the edge of chaste, mouth to mouth, his hands not roaming yet as he took his time learning Phil's mouth and how he would like to keep being kissed.

Having his mouth explored in such a way made Phil shift and whine gently. He tried to make a mental note of all the things Clint did that he really liked, just in case he needed to write them down later, in case Clint didn't pick up on his approval reactions. He coaxed the Alpha's tongue into his mouth again, gently rolling and curling his own around it and shifting closer when he felt the underside of his tongue being licked and teased.

He slipped his hand from his hip to the small of his back, holding him closer as he licked along Phil's tongue, stroking in slow flicks.

Phil's head was swimming with want and desire, different from his Heats -- not nearly as demanding or harsh -- but still they were things he couldn't ignore. Shifting on the couch, he pressed himself as close to Clint as possible. His hand slowly moved to curl into his Alpha's shirt, almost shyly pulling at it a bit in order to get to the warm skin under it. Wanting to feel it soft and smooth against his own.

Slowly, Clint pulled away, looking at Phil carefully before he unbuttoned his own shirt, giving Phil what he was grasping for. Shirt now open, he pulled it off as he leaned in to kiss Phil again, dropping it behind himself and pulling up his undershirt, breaking the kiss only long enough to pull it over his head and leave it there on the floor beside the couch, as well.

A quiet, pleased little whimper fell from Phil's lips as he wrapped his arms around Clint's now bare upper body and pulled him back flush against him. Phil's own shirt was standing between full skin-to-skin contact, but he would deal with it in a moment. Right then he was too busy running his hands over Clint's back, feeling the ridges of any scars that were there, and dragging his fingers so slowly, so tenderly up the back of Clint's neck and into his hair. Phil nipped and teased at the other's lips, becoming just a bit playful in his kisses and feeling that instinctual draw to put up at least a small bit of a fight and make things a challenge for the Alpha.

Clint's hand gripped Phil's hip tighter, knowing that as long as Phil didn't tug at the back of his neck or push at his throat - what he was doing was still acceptable. His other hand slipped into Phil's fine hair, grasping and holding him still as his exploration of Phil's mouth turned into dominating, devouring. Nipping his lip and sucking his tongue.

Phil gave a quiet growl of pleasure as Clint took hold of his hair and held him still. He was beginning to pant against the other's mouth, body squirming and dull nails dragging across Clint's back and shoulders. He kept his head still for a few moments before that inner tug made him try to break away, to nip at his partner's jaw and throat. Wanting, needing, anything Clint had to offer him right then.

There was a rumble in the Alpha's chest, a low purring growl as he stood, bodily lifting Phil and carrying him to the bedroom. Once there, he sat on the bed, arranging Phil on his lap and returned to kissing him.

Phil shifted and rocked himself on Clint's lap, both hands curled into the other's hair as he kissed back. The kisses were becoming a bit more intense, filthier and more desperate. Pulling back just long enough to pull his own T-Shirt off and let it drop down to the floor next to the bed, he nearly threw himself back at Clint, smashing their lips together and _groaning_ once they were flush bare chested together. This was good. This was what he needed, in so many ways.

Clint fair trembled as he slid his hands along Phil's back, taking in the heat of skin that wasn't feverish. He grasped at various points in Phil's back, almost like massaging him, even as he pulled him close, tight against his chest, feeling his quick beating heart through their skin at quick counterpoint to his slow beating one.

Pulling away from their kiss, Clint nosed at Phil's jawline before licking and sucking at his throat opposite the claiming side, letting his teeth graze the lightly stubbled skin, tonguing the taste of it, gently mouthing, kissing the skin over sensitive places he could just as easily destroy as pleasure, a thin line of safe and not-safe as he breathed warm air across the wet skin.

Phil shuddered and moaned, body bowing into Clint's and arching ever so slightly at the massaging motions of the hands behind him. His head tilted to the side, giving plenty of room and access to skin that itched to be kissed and sucked and teased. As Clint breathed over his neck, Phil dropped his lips down to kiss and lick over the phantom Bond gland on Clint's neck, teasing the spot gently before moving up to lick and nip at his ear. He was painfully hard in his jeans, pressing himself into Clint's lap and letting him feel the hard warmth that was there.

Shuddering at his Omega's actions, Clint took a moment to press his mouth in an open kiss to Phil's shoulder, hands running over his body, tracing lean muscle, brushing over his waist.

Arms wrapped around Clint, Phil shifted himself and moved, rolling them first to their sides and then so he was lying flat on his back under Clint. His hips instantly bucked up into the hips pressed against him while he moved one of Clint's hands to press against his chest, shifting the fingers so that they were across his nipple and keening as he arched into the touch.

Taking the hint, Clint stroked Phil's chest, through the coarse hair, and flicking his nipple before bending down, thumbing one and suckling the other.

Phil gasped and whined, unable to keep himself still the moment he felt Clint's mouth and fingers on him like that. One hand stayed on the Alpha's back while the other curled up into soft, thick hair. His feet planted on the bed, Phil pushed his hips up, rubbing into Clint again and again, seeking friction.

Clint lowered his body just enough that Phil could push into his stomach, tonguing and licking and sucking at his chest until he decided that side had had enough, then shifting to give the other the same treatment, one hand braced beside Phil's hip to keep from laying flush atop him as he tongued, licked, sucked, nipped at the peaking flesh.

Gasping and huffing softly, Phil continued to push himself into Clint's stomach as his body wiggled under the Alpha. He did his best to give visual and physical cues that he was greatly enjoying what they were doing and that he absolutely loved everything Clint was doing to him. He would still find himself groaning and keening, murmuring chants of Clint's name followed by, "Yes... God...please... pleasepleaseplease..."

In the back of his mind, there was a tiny voice chanting back at him, _Knot, Knot, knot... take it... get the knot. Claimed. Bond. Take the knot and get claimed._ He whimpered louder as that little voice caused chills to run through him and his already hard cock to twitch and leak into his jeans.

Clint licked his way down Phil's chest, taking time to dip his tongue into his navel before looking up at him, hand resting on Phil's waistband. His other hand rested on Phil's sternum, tapping a few times to get his attention. "Ye? No?" he asked in a husky, off tone voice, tugging at the waistband and watching Phil's reactions.

Phil nodded quickly, hips lifting off the bed to let Clint pull his jeans and boxers down. "Yes... yes, please..." He kept his eyes on Clint, watching him through hooded lids and quickly flicked his tongue out over suddenly dry lips. Never before had Phil wanted to show himself so completely to another person, let alone an Alpha. Not the way he wanted to for Clint. He wanted to lay utterly bare across his covers for Clint, let him touch and look and _own him_.

Despite having seen him, held him in nudity before, Clint was taking things at a slow, steady pace. He only removed Phil's jeans, his socks, crouching over him to kiss him again, hand rubbing against him through his boxers, gently squeezing and stroking the smooth Omega cock, rigid beneath.

His cock twitched against Clint's hand, warm wetness seeping through the fabric and cooling as the air hit it. Phil kissed back passionately, small noises tumbling into Clint's mouth as he squirmed again.

Slowly, Clint stroked along the length, sucking on Phil's tongue with a low, whimpering sound.

Phil's fingers kneaded into Clint's back and shoulders, swallowing down the whimper from him. His body sunk back into the bed, limbs struggling to pull Clint down with him.

Clint shifted to lie beside him, hard pressed against his jeans, one leg hooking over Phil's near leg as he continued stroking with his hand while licking his way back up Phil's chest.

Hooking his ankle around Clint's leg, Phil pushed his thigh into the hardness, giving the Alpha a place to rub himself against, if he wanted it. The fingers of one hand stayed wrapped in soft hair while the others fisted into the sheets next to him, chest rising up to meet the warm mouth. His whimpers and whines were becoming more and more desperate the longer Clint stroked him.

So used to denying himself, Clint shifted only once against his thigh before crawling down, kissing down his stomach and biting gently at his hipbone, looking up at Phil again to learn whether he was going too far.

Phil whimpered and pawed after Clint when the Alpha shifted down his body. He'd wanted to feel the man against him. Though, getting his hip bit did send a wash of warmth through him, so maybe he would live without feeling Clint's hard length for a little while longer. He nodded quickly, eyes dark and blown.

Clint sat back on his heels, gently pulling off the last bit of Phil's clothing before his hand closed around his lovely cock. Full, and straight from root to tip, his hand gently stroked it. He loved the feel of it in his hand, and grinned down at Phil as he weighed in.

Phil bit his lip hard as he tossed his head back, body arching off the bed and slightly bucking into Clint's hand already. Sweat beaded across his forehead and down his neck as he gasped and panted. Gads how that felt so much better than when he'd done it himself. Breathing heavily, he forced himself to lift his head to try and watch, wanting to see when Clint touched him and what else he would do.

Watching Phil carefully, Clint bent down and licked across the tip, a slow drag of his tongue, tasting the precum with a wicked smile.

Watching the tongue move so slowly across his tip was almost torturous. Phil's mouth fell open in a silent groan and gasp, panting heavily as he nodded for more.

Clint breathed across the tip before sucking it into his mouth, hand moving in counterpoint as he slowly sucked more, and more, into his mouth, tongue flickering along the side, licking underneath, pressing into the slit.

Phil's fingers curled into his sheets, head dropping back into the mattress as his hips came up to meet the strokes and warm mouth each time. He was already so close to getting off, as much as he didn't want to yet, he could already feel the pressure building and he was actually surprised he'd managed to make it as long as he had so far.

Clint's hand shifted to hold Phil's hip, thumbing the bone as he swallowed him down, lips tight. Phil whimpered at having his hips held down, tried to struggle against it, though gave up when Clint's thumb began stroking the bone. Lips rolled between his teeth, he swallowed hard, suddenly very glad he was maybe a little bit on the small side.

Clint kept bobbing his head, starting up a slow, thorough rhythm, taking moments to lick and suck at the tip before swallowing him down again.

Each time he felt his tip press to the back of Clint's throat, Phil had to bite his lip harder to keep from going off like a rocket. Despite being unable to hear him, Phil couldn't help whimpering Clint's name, begging him without ever asking what for. His thigh muscles were starting to twitch, his gasps and whimpers becoming louder and more desperate.

Clint shifted his hands to either side of the mattress, freeing Phil to do as he pleased, picking up the pace, pressing his nose into the wiry hairs at the base and swallowing before pulling off again, feeling heady with Phil's scent surrounding them

Finally having his hips free, Phil cried out softly, feet braced on the bed as he thrust himself up shamelessly into Clint's mouth. It wasn't going to take much more before he was spurting his sterile come into the Alpha's mouth.

Clint remained crouched over him on hands and knees, eyes falling shut as his mouth was used, licking, sucking, letting Phil set the pace.

Panting and gasping, Phil's body jerked and stuttered as his head tossed back into the mattress, short, hot little ropes of come spurted from him without much warning.

Clint swallowed him down, licking up all traces, sucking gently at the hot skin as he cleaned him with his tongue, taking every trace with small, unheeded content sounds. His Omega tasted amazing, just the right shade of saltbitter.

Phil fell back into the bed spent and sated, eyes closed and wearing a loose, loopy grin on his face. Slowly, his fingers let go of the sheets, gently pawing for Clint with quiet, pleased little whimpers and sighs, wanting to touch his Alpha.

Clint licked his way up Phil's chest, brushing his lips across his Omega's before lying on his side next to him, hand gently stroking down his chest to his stomach, then back again.

Having his chest and stomach pet, Phil let his smile grow, head turning to nose first at thin air, then along Clint's jaw and down to his chin, nuzzling and humming contently, not even the least bit concerned with the fact he was still naked.

Clint smiled softly, stroking his hand down Phil's body, content with the smell of the sated Omega, with the warmth of his body so close and pliant.

Without even giving it a second thought, Phil moved and wiggled himself in against Clint, his head tucking under the Alpha's chin and nose pressing into the little dip above his collarbone. His arms wrapped around Clint, one leg nestling in between both of his and getting as close to him as possible, lazily dotting kisses across bare skin.

He ranged his hands over Phil's back, stroking along his spine, the other resting over his nape as he lifted his chin enough to keep him tucked in and safe. Clint was hard against the press of Phil's thigh between his legs, but did not rock into him as he hooked his leg over Phil's in a full body embrace.

 **It** took a several minutes before Phil came back into his own head again and registered the hardness against his thigh. Slowly, he pulled back to glance down at Clint's crotch before looking back up into the Alpha's eyes, one hand reaching to hover over it questioningly.

Clint nodded, making no move, letting Phil explore as he wanted. He gave him a soft, gentle smile, cupping his cheek and kissing him softly.

Kissing back, Phil's hand slowly undid the pants, slipping in to carefully and gently cup the thick, heavy cock. He moaned at the feel of it and pulled away just enough to wriggle Clint out of the rest of his clothes, wanting to see all of him without being under the influence of his Heat.

Clint slipped out of his clothes with a predator's grace, than lay down to let Phil explore, his cock hard and heavy, his knot partially swollen near the base.

Tongue flicking out over his lips, Phil moved to gently kiss across Clint's body, mouthing at some of the scars he found before dragging his tongue -- almost hesitantly -- up from navel, over his chest, around the adam's apple, and to his ear. He blushed softly, nuzzling against it before kissing him gently, hand trailing back down gorgeous, lean muscled body.

He arched into his touch, careful to keep his hands on the bed. Despite not having to breath much, his breath came in a stuttering gasp at Phil's questing touch.

Phil's hand roamed and stroked, fingering his hip bone for a moment before following the valley down to the soft hairs that surrounded the partially full knot. He licked at Clint's lips for a moment before kissing his way down and sitting back to carefully examine the Alpha's cock, more specifically, the knot. His fingers were gentle as they slowly moved across it to circle around the shaft and just get a feel for it first.

Unlike an Omega (or Beta, for that matter), whose cock was straighter, smooth from base to blunter tip, Alphas were shaped differently. The tip was narrow, widening out for the shaft. At the base was the knot, a wide, thicker, a little softer area near the base, narrowed back to shaft width at the root. As Phil's gentle fingers explored, the knot swelled a little more, extra sensitive, and Clint whimpered in pleasure at the touch.

Phil lifted his eyes quickly, hand snapping back at the whimper. Until he saw the look on Clint's face and realized he'd misunderstood. Cheeks flushed, he ducked his head slightly and turned his attention back to the Alpha's cock. His fingers gently explored every inch of it, stroking and carefully cupping the knot, giving it a tentative squeeze before moving on to touch elsewhere. Fingertips trailed up the shaft to thumb across the tip before coming back down to the knot again, smearing a bit of clear pre-come along the way.

Clint trembled, gripping the bedspread tight in his hands as he forced his hips to remain still, knot swelling, the more it was played with, his cock hard and aching. Phil's curious touches were exquisite, and he closed his eyes, throwing his head back and biting into his lower lip.

Running his tongue over his lower lip, Phil took a quick glance back up at Clint before leaning in to press kisses along the base. The Alpha's scent was almost intoxicating as he kissed soft curls, flushed skin, and finally began to hesitantly mouth at one side of the knot while his warm palm cradled the other side.

There was a rumble in Clint's chest, his thighs tensing with the effort to keep his hips still, his knuckles white as he grasped the bedding to keep from touching his Omega. He would not be able to come the way he would if he were inside him, but the pleasure of his touch in itself was intoxicating. His knot stopped swelling, half-sized, precome glistening at his tip.

Phil licked and lapped and gently sucked, his eyes closed as he turned his head one direction, then the other before moving on to a new spot to explore. Lips slick, he soon found himself kissing up to where knot met shaft, licking around it, and sitting back to look back up at Clint. "#I don't know how to do this, but I would really like to.#"

Clint let go the bed and pulled Phil's hand toward him, folding down his fingers until two remained, and drew them into his mouth. He watched him as he sucked on the tips, licked along the edge before sucking the tip in again, his fingertips loose on the rest of his finger, and gently stroking up and down before grasping at his hand, as though it were the knot, on occasion.

Watching carefully, Phil bit his lip and fought back a groan at the demonstration being given on his fingers. It was definitely official, Clint was allowed to suck any part of his body at any time he wanted! Giving a small nod, he gently pulled his hand away and turned his attention back down to the cock in front of him. He leaned in and began with licking, slicking his lips back up along with Clint's length from base of the knot to tip of the shaft. Letting his tongue wrap around before pulling just the tip in between his lips and very carefully began to suck and bob his head slowly.

Clint grasped at the bedding again, twisting it in his hands. He propped himself up on his elbows, looking down at Phil, pupils blown wide at the sight of Phil's lips stretched around him. So beautiful.

Getting a bit more bold, Phil began to work his hand up and down the shaft, every third or fourth stroke stopping to gently grasp the knot before starting up again. His head bobbed a bit more, a bit faster, taking in a little more each time, until it went a bit too far and he had to pull off quickly, coughing and wide eyed.

"Shh," Clint let go the bedding to gently cup Phil's cheek, thumb brushing his lower lip. Gently he cupped his hand behind his neck, encouraging him to come up for a kiss.

Phil kissed Clint's thumb before glancing back down at the length still in his hand before letting himself be pulled up. His lips met Clint's as his hand tentatively continued to stroke up and down the hard cock.

Clint lifted his hips into Phil's hand, not able to stop himself, both hands coming up to cradle his head as he kissed them both silly.

With a bit more courage, Phil tightened his hold on Clint some, keeping a nice, steady pressure as he met stroke for stroke with thrusting hips, partially losing himself in the kiss.

Hips snapping, he broke the kiss, breath warm and harsh against Phil's temple before he tipped his head up to tuck his Omega in close, hand clasping the back of his neck. He could feel himself getting closer to that shadow orgasm he would have without being buried deep inside, tied with a lover.

Phil tucked his head under Clint's chin, nosing and nuzzling, panting against soft skin and breathing in the Alpha's rich, wonderful scent, his own hips canting into a presenting position without even realizing it'd happened.

Clint reached for him, pulling him close enough that his hand was trapped between them, softened cock lined up against Clint's hip. He kept thrusting into Phil's grasp, his hand on the back of his neck, the other slipping down and pressing just the tip of one finger against Phil's slick hole without pushing in, whining low in his throat. soclosesoclosesoclose.

Phil shivered at the feeling of Clint's finger pressing against him. His own eyes fluttered, his breathing stuttered short breaths as he mouthed Clint's collarbone, sucked a mark there as best he could and continued to move his hand to bring his soon-to-be Mate to climax. Or a relative proximity of one.

It wasn't long before Clint came, silent and almost curling around Phil, hands grasping the Omega's rear and nape as his hips snapped and stilled, a small rope of come spilling between them in a flash of orgasm, so short, and overwhelming. Clint stilled, breath harsh in Phil's hair as he came down from the swift little death.

Phil held perfectly still, as if they were tied and he didn't want to hurt Clint. They were both breathing hard, slick with sweat, their combined scent the most amazing thing he'd ever smelled. Kissing Clint's neck and shoulder gently, Phil very slowly pulled back, rocking ever so slightly into Clint until he could pull his hand out from between them. He regarded the hand with the rope of come across it, some having gotten as far as Clint's stomach, and slowly licked it off his hand. It wasn't an unpleasant taste, a bit strange, but in a good way. Leaning down, he licked the little bit off his Alpha's stomach, off the tip of his cock and finally moved to lay back against him, tucked safely under Clint's chin.

Clint cuddled him close, wrapping one leg around him, both his arms. He rolled them so that Phil lay almost beneath him, tucked close and protected. After several long moments, he let go only long enough to bring the edge of the comforter up around Phil.

Cuddling in against Clint, Phil sighed contently and dotted kisses wherever he could, quiet, pleased little sounds vibrating through him as the blanket was pulled up around him. He nosed and nipped gently at Clint's chin, nuzzling against him happily.

Clint smiled softly, running a hand down Phil's back again before pulling back enough to look at him, brushing his fingers across his cheek.

Phil opened his eyes when Clint pulled back, head turning to nuzzle into the fingers brushing his cheek and smiled up at him almost shyly. "Hi..." Pressing his lips together, he breathed deep and let it out in a soft sigh. "Was that okay? Did I do okay helping you?"

Clint pulled back to make sure Phil wouldn't mistake his meaning. He pressed his fingertips to Phil's chest, before signing 'beautiful'.

Pink crept up Phil's neck and cheeks as he ducked his head ever so slightly. #So are you. And so incredible. That felt amazing#

#Yes. It did.# Clint grinned.

Phil licked his lips, his eyes softening a bit. #Is it bad that for the first time I'm actually looking forward to Heat now?#

Clint gave him a soft, sad smile, catching Phil's hands and kissing his fingertips before letting them go. #No. It isn't.#

Smiling softly, Phil lifted himself up enough to kiss Clint gently. Pulling back, he nudged noses lightly. "#Thank you...#"

#Want to sleep a little before we eat?# Clint asked.

Smile still soft and pleasant, Phil nodded, gently pulling Clint back down over him, kissing his jaw tenderly. He felt thoroughly exhausted in probably the best way ever in his life. "Sleep. Then food."

Clint nodded, getting off the bed to work the blanket and sheets down, tucking Phil in and slipping in beside him.

Phil waited for Clint to climb back into bed before he moved to press himself in close, head tucked under chin again and kisses dropped to Clint's chest and neck. It didn't take the Omega long to drift off into a peaceful sleep, warm, and safe, and sated against the Alpha.

It wasn't until Phil fell asleep that Clint drifted off, content in the feel of his Omega, warm and safe, in his arms.

 **When** Phil woke some time later, he couldn't help but smile as the scent of his Alpha flooded his senses. Slowly, so he didn't wake him, Phil shifted so he could press his lips softly to Clint's, tracing his lips innocently enough with the tip of his tongue.

Clint woke, huffed a laugh and rested his hands on Phil's hips, kissing him softly.


	20. Chapter 20

 

**~OCTOBER 10~**

**As** the weeks went on, Phil was glad that he and Clint no longer _needed_ to have someone there with them to make sure they didn't do anything ‘stupid’, though that didn't stop them from inviting Tony over to hang out from time to time anyway.

Phil was enjoying getting to learn Clint's body, and definitely enjoyed letting Clint learn his outside of Heat. The fact he actually had a healthy, normal-ish relationship with someone was so odd and exciting at the same time, and with each passing day he felt himself falling more and more in love with Clint.

On the tenth of October, Phil was busy in the library, happily humming and spreading Halloween decorations around wherever he could think of. Those silly plastic orange or black spider rings scattered across tables and over shelves, window clings of ghosts and witches and haunted houses; foam ghosts hanging from fishing line, and paper black cats, along with a witch flying in front of a full moon taped to the main desk. While Halloween wasn't his _favorite_ holiday, he did enjoy it enough to deck the place out and make it fun for the kids who would come in.

It was as he was decorating, quietly hassling Tony about the cotton cobwebs the man seemed incapable of spreading out, that the main doors opened and a pair stepped in and slowly made their way around.

"No I got this, Coulson. I told you, it's like a circuit board, It's gotta be Just Right or it won't be convincing to the little rugrats!" Tony complained, leaning out over the edge of his ladder and pinning the edge of cotton to the ceiling before working at pulling it out, getting more on him than on the wall.

"Now I remember why you were never allowed to help decorate the dorm..." Phil shook his head and huffed softly as he glanced up from hanging up a Halloween library themed _"Sink Your Teeth into a Good Book"_ poster. He glanced over as he saw a woman go by. Shrugging it off, he went back to his posters and didn't pay a bit of attention to them.

"It could also be because he always tried to create more realistic animatronics that would scare the living hell right out of people."

That voice caught Phil's attention and had his head lifting up and looking around. "Bruce?"

Tony overbalanced on the ladder and fell backward off of it. "BruwhaaAAH?!?"

Finally coming into view, Bruce gave a small, shy smile as he readjusted his glasses and shook his head. "You never did know how to be quiet in a library, Tony." Looking over to Phil, he gave a small wave. "Hi, Phil."

Tony landed with a thud and grinned at Bruce from his spot flat on the floor, wind half knocked out of him. "Libraries are for learning, learning is loud."

"Libraries are for reading and studying, both things you always _thought_ were supposed to be loud." Bruce moved to hold his hand out to the Beta, helping him back to his feet with a lopsided grin.

Phil stood up slowly and smiled at the pair. And Tony honestly thought he didn't stand a chance with Bruce. Dusting his slacks off, he moved over to greet their old friend. "Welcome back, Bruce. It's nice to have you back on familiar soil."

Bruce blushed a bit. "Thanks. It's uh... it's good to be back. Though, this little town of yours is about as hard to find as some of the places I went to overseas. I won't ask why you decided to come here."

"Kickass library," Tony said, taking Bruce's hand with a wide grin, getting to his feet. He tilted his head slightly then threw himself at him and gave him a big hug. "I missed you, asshole!"

Phil chuckled and shook his head at the pair fondly.

Hugging Tony tightly, Bruce gave a soft chuckle and patted the man's back. "I missed you, too. Uh, both of you guys. And the others."

Grace frowned as she heard Tony's language. Materializing next to him, she reached out to swat at his head. "Watch your language, please. This is a library and there are children not two rows over."

Tony ducked at the icy feel going through his skull. "Sorry, Ma," he said giving her a half winning smile, then realised he must look half crazy as he pulled away from Bruce. "Uh, I mean..." He glanced over at Phil with a panicked 'Help!' look.  Georg wasn't helping, standing behind Phil and giving Tony The Eyebrow.

Phil frowned and tilted his head, utterly confused as to why Tony looked panicked all of the sudden.

Bruce blushed, ducking his head as he pulled back and adjusted his glasses. "Sorry, ma'am. Tony never was good at keeping his mouth shut." He answered, not realizing that not everyone could see the spirit next to them. Or, maybe not realizing it was a ghost? He hadn't exactly been paying attention or had his eyes open when she appeared.

Tony's panic changed from worry at being caught out, to... He reached forward, undoing the top button of Bruce's shirt and yanking it to the side, seeing two neat pinprick scars on his jugular. "Bruce..." he said, sounding like he just found out the love of his life had been killed. Which... technically true? Moreso, there was fear. Bruce could be DEAD... and Tony would never have known. He'd only know his best friend, the man he loved, had disappeared off the face of the earth, and he didn't know the first thing about searching for people in technologically inept places.

Bruce jumped back as if he'd been burned, quickly buttoning up his shirt and giving Tony a somewhat terrified and bewildered look. "Tony!"

Grace tsked and shook her head. "Oh you poor thing." She whispered before slowly fading away.

Phil's eyes widened as he suddenly realized what had happened. He quickly looked to Tony, his chest tight when he saw the look on his best friend's face. But, then again, if Bruce were a vampire now as well, at least Tony wouldn't have to worry about that revelation so much?

When Tony was happy, he was loud. When he was Angry, he was loud. When he was scared. . . .

"Fuck you," he whispered, pushing away from Bruce, wrapping his arms around himself. "Fuck you, and your going to fourth world countries, and doing stuff to get you killed, and I wouldn't- _Nobody'd_ ever know what happened to you. We'd probably go on thinking you just decided to stay out of touch for one reason or another, and you'd be dead. And rotting. and...." Tony shook his head. "Fuck you, Bruce." His lip trembled and he turned, stalking from the library.

"Tony. Tony wait!" Bruce tried to go after him, caught instead when Phil took his arm to stop him. He met Phil's eyes and frowned, so very confused, and knowing he hurt Tony just made him feel all kinds of upset, himself.

"Give him a few to cool off, Bruce. It's kind of a shock when you find out your best friend died and was turned." He kept his voice low, quiet so no one else could hear.

Bruce sighed and rubbed a hand over the back of his neck. "I didn't mean..." He sighed and shook his head. "I got sick, shortly after I started my trip. It was a strain of virus that wasn't blocked by the vaccines I'd gotten. My guide found me almost dead on my floor. She... she saved me the only way she knew how." He shrugged. "She's here, actually. She came with. I just... don't know where she went."

There was the sound of Clint's off tone laugh, coupled with something like a shout. He'd just stepped into the library and saw a redhead he thought had died decades ago His first friend. He ran toward the young woman who stepped out from an aisle and picked her up as he hugged her tightly, tucking his face to her throat in a light friendly kiss and grinning as he spun her around hugging her tightly. He pulled back, eyes shining with laughter and tears.

Then Clint pulled her into another hug, tucking her under his chin.

Phil turned when he heard Clint's off laugh, a smile already on his face and ready to introduce Clint to Bruce, when he stopped. He watched as Clint picked the unknown woman up, spinning her around and hugging her close, her head tucked under his chin. Looking away quickly, hand in his pocket, Phil thumbed this phone for a moment, deciding a sudden interruption to excuse himself was in order.

A moment later, the phone on the main desk rang, followed by the one in his office. He was closer to the stairs than he was the front desk. "Uh, excuse me a minute." Without another word, he quickly moved down the stairs and disappeared into his office.

Confused, Bruce watched for a moment before looking back to Natasha and the unknown man. Shrugging, he moved to introduce himself.

#Where did you go?# Clint asked, feeling like truly a kid of 23 again. #I looked everywhere for you, Why did you leave? What happened? How are you. I missed you so much!# He signed swiftly, stepping back and looking at his first best friend, grinning widely. #Why did you come here? Do you remember? I'm building a house, I found a mate, well, maybe a mate, I hope he wants to be my mate, are you okay? Are you Safe?#

Natasha's smile was soft and sincere as she put her hand to Clint's cheek and stepped up on tip-toes to kiss his forehead before she answered him. #It's a long story, but I will explain later. I have missed you too.# She glanced over at Bruce and motioned him over. #I came here because this is where my friend's friend lives now. He came in search of him. Clint, this is Bruce Banner.# She turned back to Bruce a bit, still so Clint could see her lips move though. "Bruce, this is Clint Barton. I'm assuming since he hasn't changed a bit in the past one hundred years or more that he's like us as well." She quirked a brow at Clint questioningly, subtly lowering one side of her shirt collar to let him see the two little "freckles" from a bite mark.

Bruce smiled as he held his hand out to shake Clint's. ASL was sadly one language he hadn't mastered. "Hi. It's nice to meet you."

Clint nodded, smiling to Bruce as he shook his hand. He unbuttoned his collar and pushed it aside to show his own small marks in his throat to Natasha before buttoning back up. #Do you want to meet the Omega I'm courting?# he asked Natasha. #He runs the library here, now. He's beautiful.#

Natasha smiled softly as she gave a small nod. #I would love to meet him. If he has sense one in his head, he would not let you get away.# She looked back to Bruce, telling him what Clint said (since it wasn't entirely polite to leave the poor guy out of the conversation) taking on the role of interpreter.

Bruce tilted his head and motioned for the stairs. "You mean Phil? You're Phil's Alpha? The one Tony told me all about, and raved about how well you were taking care of him?"

Clint blinked. #You are Tony's Bruce?# He grinned wider, shaking his hand a little more enthusiastically this time. #I am happy you came to visit, he has been a wreck rearranging his apartment for you.#

Bruce blushed and ducked his head as Natasha translated for Clint. Looking between the two, he gave a small shrug. "I suppose I am, yeah. I should really go talk to him and try to get him calmed down. Could you maybe tell me where he lives?"

Clint frowned, a protective look for his Omega's Beta. #Why does he need calmed down.#

"I uhm... I don't think Tony was too happy to hear that I..." He motioned to his own neck, and cast a quick glance at Natasha before shrugging.

Clint looked to Natasha, a little confused. Why would anyone be upset at finding their friend was alive when they could have been dead. He said nothing.

#I think his friend was more upset to find that Bruce could have died and no one would have known.# Natasha explained, quietly saying the words while she signed.

Bruce nodded. "Yeah. He's not happy about that."

Clint nodded slowly, pulling out his notepad and writing directions to the apartment house, and which apartment was Tony's, then tore the page out and gave it to Bruce. He didn't let go right away, meeting the other Alpha's eye for a long moment, wordlessly telling him that Tony was under his protection as well.

Bruce held the paper and met Clint's eyes, giving a slight nod of understanding. He'd known since college that Tony had become Phil's Beta and therefore was under the protection of the Omega's Mate. Bruce just had to convince Tony to cut-cord so to speak and maybe they could --.

"I think Phil went downstairs. A phone was ringing when he went scurrying off." He offered, motioning back to the stairs again and carefully pocketing the directions to the apartment.

 **Clint** smiled and nodded, bounding off, waving for Natasha to follow. He half skipped down the stairs and went straight to Phil's office, stopping to crouch by his chair and clasp the back of his neck, press a kiss to his forehead, in greeting.

Phil startled a bit at the hand to his neck and the kiss being dropped to his forehead. He honestly hadn't been expecting that. Blinking, he turned his head to give Clint a small smile before noticing Natasha standing behind Clint. A dainty hand resting on his shoulder. Phil’s head and eyes lowered, gaze casting off to one side.

Confused, Clint dropped to a full crouch, trying to catch his gaze, touching his cheek, before asking #What's wrong?#

Natasha raised an eyebrow and gave Phil a rather amused smirk. "You're not a very self-assured Omega, are you?" She really was amused that this man Clint was obviously completely lost for, seemed to think so little of himself that he'd be intimidated and willing to look away, submit, just by her very being there. It was almost endearing and yet, kind of sad.

Phil stole a quick glance up at Natasha before looking away again and remaining quiet.

Clint brushed his fingertips down Phil's cheek again, then took his hand, kissing the back, then his palm, before holding it between his own, waiting patiently for Phil to meet his worried gaze.

Natasha gently squeezed Clint's shoulder to get his attention.

He turned his head, looking to her questioningly, hands still holding onto Phil's one.

Giving a sympathetic smile, she lifted her hands. #He's lowered his head and looked away. I think he is not understanding my being here.# She couldn't help a soft huff of a laugh. #He's intimidated and perhaps trying to give you a chance to change your mind. I will wait in the other room. You comfort your Mate.#

Clint nodded, turning back to Phil. He could feel the vibration of the door closing and stood. He took both Phil's hands and gently drew him to stand up so he could hold him.

Phil stood, though his eyes were still cast down and away. He hadn't bothered to look up to see what the woman had been signing and honestly his heart had sunk a little lower when he heard her half-laugh.

Clint voiced a small whimper, drawing Phil in, tucking him under his chin and wrapping one arm tight around him, clasping his hand over his nape and just holding him there, letting his scent mingle with Phil's. He forced himself to breathe more than he needed, a cadence Phil could match, hopefully _would_ match.

Getting tucked under Clint's chin and feeling the hand on the nape of his neck, Phil relaxed a bit, his arms slowly wrapping around Clint's waist as he began to meet the rise and fall of the Alpha's breathing until they were completely breathing as one. He was confused, but wasn't going to turn away from being held.

As far as Clint was concerned, he had all the time in the world. If he had to stand here for three days holding Phil in order for his beloved to know he was committed, then he would.

Phil breathed in deep, pulling in the Alpha's scent and letting it slowly calm him. The longer he was being held, the hand a firm but gentle pressure on the back of his neck, the more relaxed he became. The more he was assured that Clint wasn't going to leave him and whoever that beautiful female Omega was, she really didn't hold much of a threat to him after all. Giving it another couple of minutes, Phil finally turned his head to nose Clint's jaw gently.

Clint rubbed his thumb into Phil's short hairs, hand still clasped as he smiled slightly, nudging his nose to Phil's temple before pulling back, giving him a questioning look.

Finally lifting his eyes, Phil's cheeks were slightly flushed as he met Clint's questioning look. "I'm sorry. I thought..." He trailed off, shaking his head and moving to tuck under Clint's chin again for a moment, kissing the skin gently.

Clint held him there a moment longer, turning to sit on the chair and pull Phil into his lap. #What's wrong?# he asked again.

Phil blushed, shifting so it was a little easier for Clint to see him. "#I let my brain tell me things that weren't true.#" He answered, head ducked a bit as he was actually ashamed of himself for letting his brain jump to untrue conclusions.

#I am courting you. I wish to be your mate, to Bond with you and marry you. No one else. Finding out my childhood friend is still around will never change that.#

Tucking himself into Clint's neck again, Phil felt very foolish and very small. Taking a deep breath, he nodded, pulling back to look back in Clint's eyes. His own were a whole mess of emotions. "#I know...and I'm sorry. I just...she's very pretty and the way you reacted to seeing her, I knew she was someone you cared very much for.#" He swallowed and glanced down, not wanting to meet eyes when he admitted the next part. #I thought she was someone you would have rather had, than me.#

#She is - I thought her generations gone. I would not prefer her over you.# Clint tipped his chin up to give him a soft peck of a kiss. #Would you like me to tell you about her before I introduce you?#

Phil nodded, a small smile on his face from the kiss even as his cheeks and ears flushed with pink. #I would, yes.#

#She was picked up by the circus the year after I joined them. Her parents were immigrants, but they died and she was alone. The Circus were almost all Beta, and I was the only Alpha near her age. We became friends, and,# he shrugged, #I helped ease her heat for the next decade, until the circus broke up. She was my best friend, but she disappeared between one day and the next. I couldn't find her. Even if she'd lived, she'd be long dead by now - I'm glad to see her.#

Phil watched Clint's hands carefully and gave a small nod of understanding. #She's like you then? You and Tony and Bruce?#

#Yes,# he said simply. #I don't know when, or how. But yes, she is.# Clint caught Phil's hands to keep him from replying and kissed his fingertips, then his jaw, then his mouth softly, trying to prove his dedication to the Omega.

Kissing back just as softly, Phil wrapped his arms around Clint's neck and let himself settle in against him. He still felt foolish, but at least his Alpha wasn't holding it against him. Sighing softly, he pulled back from the kiss gently and moved so he could nuzzle in against Clint's cheek and neck.

He smiled gently, tilting his head with the nuzzle, before pulling away, giving him a clear 'everything okay?' sort of look.

Phil nodded and dipped his head, leaning in to give a quick lick across the phantom bond gland before moving to stand up again. #Everything's okay.#

Clint grinned, standing up with him and hugging him, before leading him to the door. If Natasha was still herself, she'd be upstairs in the romantic literature section.

 **Phil** followed Clint out the door and back up the stairs. Bruce had gone, possibly to go find Tony and try to work things out and smooth things over. Wandering through the rows, Phil gave a soft chuckle when they stopped in the romantic lit section. The woman was curled up in a chair, a book on the armrest and seemingly unaware of their arrival.

#Hang on# She signed, eyes still on the book as they scanned down the page.

Clint moved to sit in the seat beside her, pulling Phil down to sit in his lap, best beloved and protected. Clint was making sure that Phil's place in his life was displayed clearly.

When Phil was pulled into Clint's lap, Natasha finally pulled her eyes away from the book and looked back at the pair. She regarded them silently for a moment before shifting to make more room on the chair. "#Everything all smoothed out now?#"

#Yes,# Clint replied. #Phil, meet Natasha Romanov, my childhood friend. Natasha, meet Phil Coulson, whom I am courting.#

Natasha smiled politely at Phil and raised her hand in greeting, chuckling just a bit as Phil seemed to lean into Clint a bit more. "#It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Coulson#"

Phil nodded, repeating the motion and spelling out her name with swift fingers before he turned and his arms slipped around Clint's shoulders.

"#Would you allow me to go with your Alpha to dinner? I can arrange a Beta to join us if that would make you feel better?#"

Clint looked to Phil to see what he would say.

Lips rolled between his teeth, Phil gave a nod. "That's fine. You two can go."

Returning the nod, Natasha turned her eyes to Clint. #Is there a place we can go to sit, and not be bothered while we catch up?#

#There's a diner just down the road,# Clint replied, chin resting on Phil's shoulder as he signed around him.

#Very well. I can meet you there at seven?#

Clint nodded. #Do you need a place to stay? I know there's a few rooms at the bed and breakfast.#

#I'm sure I will find something. Thank you.# She patted Clint's knee as she pushed herself out of the chair and moved to put the book away. Looking back at them both, she smiled softly. "#It was very nice meeting you, Mr. Coulson.#"

Phil nodded, giving a slight smile in return before pulling his hands away. "#Same, Ms. Romanov.#"

Clint gave her a nod goodbye, closing his eyes and kissing the nape of Phil's neck in a gesture of claim.

 **Watching** her leave, Phil waited until she was out the door before he leaned in to kiss Clint, just a quick little peck on the lips followed by a nose nudge to the chin. #I'll text you later tonight?#

Clint nodded, knowing on a work night, he couldn't drop in afterward. He had a feeling he and Natasha would be talking late, and he still had work to do, as well as other personal work to be done, before he would meet her for a late supper.

Phil smiled a bit and ran his fingers down Clint's cheek before leaning in for another quick kiss and stood up again. #I should get back to work. You probably have things to do too. But I will see you later.#

Clint nodded. #I will walk you home? Ten?#

#I would like that very much.# Phil held his hand out to help pull Clint out of the chair.

 


	21. Chapter 21

 

**~OCTOBER 10~**

**When** Tony had left the Library, he made his way quickly to his apartment, not even bothering to lock the door and curled up in a dark corner of his living room, on a beanbag with his laptop, refusing to think.

Bruce arrived a few minutes after Tony got back. He looked down at the paper in his hand, then back at the door number and took a deep breath before knocking gently.

"It's open," Tony called, not looking up from his laptop.

There was a moment of hesitation before Bruce finally opened the door and slipped into the apartment, clicking the door shut behind him. "Tony?"

His head shot up. "You're not Phil."

"Uh, no." Bruce reached up to adjust his glasses but continued to stand by the door. "He's with his Alpha and an apparently mutual friend."

"Hn," Tony looked back at his computer and went back to typing, every line upset.

"Tony, I'm sorry. It's not... I didn't plan for it to happen. Believe me, when I realized what was going on, I tried to text you." He pulled his phone from his pocket, fiddled with it and then slid it across the floor to land at Tony's feet. "Look. I really did try." There was a screen with Tony's name and picture at the top, followed by a string of sent/received messages and one ‘Failed to Send’ time stamped the day Bruce ‘died’.

The message simply said [`Tony.`] and a series of numbers, coordinates for Bruce's location at the time, followed by [`plz hel`].

Tony picked up the phone, thumbing down and seeing the text. He tapped his computer a moment, then frowned. "India. You died in India. Not alone, you wouldn't be changed if you were alone - what HAPPENED," he demanded, slowly shifting from scared to angry and upset.

Bruce finally moved into the apartment, coming to sit on the couch closer to where Tony was sitting. He fidgeted with his hands for a moment as he thought about how to start. "There was a sickness going around, when I got there. One that I hadn't be vaccinated for and no one thought to vaccinate for because no one knew it existed." He swallowed thickly. "I caught the virus, got sick. I had a guide with me. She came to wake me up one morning, saw my phone lying next to me and I was on the ground."

Tony forced himself to look up, knowing there was no way he could hide the red-gold flash to his eyes, nor the fear in them "Your guide was a vampire, or knew one?"

"She is one, yeah." Bruce nodded, flecks of bright green flashing across his own eyes. "Her name's Natasha. She came here with me to try and find you. Apparently she's a childhood friend of Phil's Alpha, too."

"His name's Clint."

Bruce ducked his head a bit and just stared down at his hands. "Right. Clint." Taking a deep breath, he glanced back at Tony. "You know, I could be upset with you too, for dying while I was away."

"Yeah, well... I wasn't about to let that Alpha rape Phil," Tony said, sighing and closing his laptop, getting up and handing the phone back to Bruce, pulling up the edge of his t-shirt to show off the nasty scar between his ribs, clearly a stab wound. Dropping the shirt, he turned his hand over, showing the scar bisecting his palm. "Didn't expect his Alpha to get there in time to turn me."

Bruce glanced at the scars before meeting Tony's eyes again, or at least trying to. He stayed quiet for a moment, then reached out to gently touch the scar on the Beta's hand. "I'm really glad that he did get there in time."

"Upside, I can look out for Phil when Clint can't be there, now. Not sure I can die again - I don't really know how it works. I keep closing my eyes. He's got a Beta, big lummoxy thing, older than he is, I think he's the one who turned him." Tony shrugged, not taking his hand back, trying to turn the whole thing into a joke, or a talk about a new toy.

Bruce huffed a soft laugh as he shrugged. "Well, Natasha's over a hundred. She told me Clint was over a hundred. So logical assumption would be that Clint's Beta is over a hundred also." He tilted his head to give Tony a quick once over. "You know you're more important to them than the other one, right? So you don't have to worry about being replaced or anything."

"Yeah well... he's huge. He can protect them better," Tony muttered, looking away.

"You're Phil's Beta. The only person I'm betting Clint will trust around him when Heat hits."

Tony huffed, pulling his hand back and crossing his arms with a sigh. "He let him around during the last one, when I was busy being almost dead in the next room."

"Extenuating circumstances. You were busy being almost dead." Bruce gave a small smirk and huffed softly. "Are we really going to sit here and do this? I came back here for you, you know?"

"I'm not going out to bumfuck nowhere, Bruce, I gotta keep an eye on Phil. Idiot was here on his own, and didn't tell anybody until I decided to show up. I thought the reason nobody was here when I visited was, y’know, Heat. Nope. Dumbass was on his own."

"Maybe he liked being on his own?" Bruce quirked a brow and moved to settle himself closer to Tony, a small, amused little smile on his face.

Tony huffed, flopping to sit down. "Well, that's just stupid."

"Yeah, because Phil's never had a reason to want to escape and get away from everything and everyone to try and clear his head or start fresh." His foot came out, knocking against Tony's as he tilted his head. "It's good that you're here with him though. And I'm glad that Natasha saved me so I could come back, too."

Tony knocked back, "You've been missed. Wasn’t expecting you ‘til Christmas, though."

Smiling, Bruce shrugged and finally looked around the apartment before giving a nod. "So, this is your place, huh? It's definitely a step down from your one in the city." His grin grew a bit more as he saw the picture of the two of them sitting atop the TV. Glancing back at Tony, he nodded. "It's nice. I like it."

"Phil's across the hall," Tony shrugged. "It's cozy and means I can crash on his couch, if I can't sleep, without having to put actual clothes on. Net isn't bad, either - and everything can be done with a computer right now."

He nodded and took in a slow breath. "So... am I forgiven? Do I get to stay here or do I have to try and find my own place or camp in the woods or something?"

"Stay here with me," Tony said, bumping shoulders with him. "I'll catch you up on robot wars."

Grinning brighter, Bruce nodded and settled back into the couch. "Sounds good to me. I've missed that show..."

Tony grabbed the clicker and turned on the TV, futzing with the DVR he'd already set up. He started it and, by the second episode, he was leaning against Bruce's shoulder, dozing off - seeing as he hadn't much slept the night before.

Bruce slipped his arm around Tony's shoulders, pulling him in under his chin and settling back to drift off on his own. Jet Lag's a bitch.

 

* * *

**Natasha** sat in a corner booth, eye on the door and smiling across the table to Clint. Reaching across, she gently clasped his hand and gave it a brief squeeze. #Have you been taking care of yourself since the circus closed?#

#Unless you count the whole getting killed and turned part, I've been managing.#

She chuckled softly. #Well, we both are managing just as well then.# Her smile stayed soft while her guard remained up just in case.

Clint noticed and glanced at the reflective glass of the picture behind her, checking the door and windows briefly, he looked back to her with a small grin. #I feel like part of me should be upset, but all I can think is how good it was to see you.#

#I'm sorry, Clint. I wish things could have been different, but, you understand why I had to go. I hated my Heats, I had to do something. I'm happy now. And I'm so glad to see you you are doing well and happy.#

#Hated your- What did you do?# Clint asked. She looked young as she was when they'd parted ways, she can't have-

#There was a man who did procedures. Could make an Omega a Beta. I went to him.# She paused to collect her thoughts before continuing. #He was mostly a con. The procedure didn't take like it was suppose to. It's how I was very near death and was able to be turned.# There was a small smile to her eyes and lips as she signed about being turned.

The thought of her dying without him, without any of their 'family' nearby was heartbreaking. #Your Sire?# he asked.

She gave a small shrug. #He's a good man. You'll meet him eventually. His name is James.# Rolling her eyes she added, #But most everyone calls him Bucky.#

Clint's shoulders shook in silent laughter. #I'm glad he's good.# He paused to take a sip of coffee. #You've been travelling with Bruce?#

Taking a sip of her own black tea, Natasha gave a small nod. #I have. He needed someone who spoke the language as well as English. Offered to pay a considerable amount, so I figured what the hell. After he got sick and I turned him, well... you understand how that goes, needing to be close by to remind them to eat and teach them how to do what we need to survive.#

Clint nodded. #Tony has been especially difficult. He never took good care of himself as it was.#

#Tony is the one Bruce was so afraid to come back to. He feared this Tony wouldn't accept him anymore.#

Clint nodded. #Phil says they are very close, but that Bruce went away for a long while, and Tony has felt the loss more keenly than others in their circle of friends. I'm glad he's come. I'm more glad to see you, though. Did you find someplace to stay while I was working?#

Natasha huffed a soft laugh as she nodded. #I did. The bed and breakfast is very pink. But it will do until I find a more permanent residence.# She tilted her head and frowned a bit. #Where do you stay, that you couldn't let your oldest friend stay with you? With your Omega?#

#In the library. I'm building a house for him, but I do not have as much money as I apparently should have for spending a century as a companion.# Clint gave her an apologetic smile.

She smiled and reached across to squeeze his hand again gently. #You are still the romantic, aren't you?# She shook her head and took a sip of her drink once more. #I'm sure he would be happy with whatever size home you are able to build for him. Have you discussed having him turned, with him yet?#

He shook his head. #It's his decision.#

#Are you planning for children with him?# Nat smirked because she had the feeling she already knew the answer to that. #He seems to have very innate old-fashioned Omega instincts in him. Very strong ones, at that, if I was able to intimidate him.#

#We've talked about it,# Clint said, unable to stop the protective growl as he thought about how his Omega had been treated, to be so in wonder at being treated simply the way he should.

Natasha tilted her head, confused by his growl. #What was that sound about? Why did you growl? Does he not want any?#

Clint sipped the coffee, taking a moment to get his ire under control. #He wants them. He's easily intimidated because his rotten Alpha father mistreated him. He doesn't know his worth.#

A sharp hiss of air came in through Natasha's teeth as she snarled and looked away. She'd met many like that kind throughout her life. #An Alpha Supremacist? I suppose I owe your Omega a proper apology then. And you. I'm sorry.#

#You didn't know,# Clint said when she looked back. He didn't tell her how the father had all but ignored him from the moment he presented as Omega. How his baby brother presented as Alpha during a heat and the father had had the house full of them with no care for his elder son. #Tony protected him, then, and another friend of theirs whom I've not met.# He didn't look up at her as he signed, finally laying his hands on the table to steady them.

Natasha noticed the change, the anger that was being pent up inside and she reached out to silently squeeze Clint's hand again. She waited for him to meet her eyes again before drawing her hand away. #You are a wonderful and kind Alpha. I know that you are doing everything you can to make sure he does not feel that way ever again. And this Tony sounds like he's a good man as well. No wonder Bruce is lost for him.#

Clint tilted his head and smiled a little at that. #He is?#

#Very much so. He was all Bruce spoke about once he decided to come stateside again. And the entire trip here.# She chuckled and smiled as she shook her head. #It has been a long time since I last saw an Alpha so gone for a Beta.#

Clint smiled. #It is not one-sided,# he replied. #That's good to know.#

Natasha nodded before she decided to change the topic back to Clint. #Why do you stay in the library? That's not a very comfortable place to sleep, I'm sure.#

#Grace and Georg are still there. The floor isn't bad, Phil gave me a pillow and blanket. I go to the tree on the warmer nights. I should have enough of the house up in another week or so that I can sleep there and stay out of the weather.#

She tsked and shook her head. #Come stay with me until you have enough of your house built.# She paused for a moment and frowned slightly. #Unless you think it may upset your Omega?#

Clint gave her a small smile and a look. #I think it would. I already rejected his Beta's offer. I need to prove I can take care of him, and I won't do that by-# He just waved his hand without saying nothing, a gesture to mean, well, all of it.

#I find it very hard to believe that you finally have found an Omega. You have always been so kind, I just suppose I never thought I would see the day it happened.# She smiled softly, #I'm glad for you though. You deserve so much happiness in your life.#

Clint gave her an apologetic smile. #I gave up. I've been a Companion for over a century. No one wanted me outside Heat, and I... I got lonely. So I came home.# He shrugged. #I didn't think I'd meet anyone here, but I could make a home here for a few years before I'd have to move on.#

#And now you've found someone worth staying for.# Her smile brightened a bit and turned a little playful even. #And I wish to be the first of anyone outside of family to know when you and your Mate will be expecting.#

#It'll be a while, he hasn't even accepted my suit yet,# Clint reminded her. #And we can't stay forever, not when we don't age#

Natasha sighed and finished off her tea. #Well, still. I wish to be the first to know.# She didn't mention anything about needing to move before people got suspicious. She knew, as well as he did, the truth behind that. #Do you have any doubts that he'll refuse?#

#I'm Deaf. Poor. Homeless. There are many reasons he would reject my suit. But I love him more than anything - and will do all I can for him for as long as he allows me to. If he rejects my suit, I will give him the house regardless, and I will move on. I won't be able to stay,# Clint looked down, blinking back the wet in his eyes.

Reaching across the table, Natasha took both his hands in hers, squeezing them gently to get his attention. Once his eyes looked up, she raised a brow and stared him down for a moment. “He would be a fool to refuse you. After everything you have done for him, there is no way that he would turn you away. Not if he truly cares for you. From what I saw, he truly, truly cares for you.”

#I hope,# Clint signed with one hand, giving her a gentle smile. #Thank you.#

#You're welcome.# She smiled, lifting one of his hands to her cheek and nuzzling it gently before letting go of it to check her watch. It was nearly quarter to ten. #We should be going soon if you are planning to walk your Omega home safely.#

#Let me walk you to PP on the way?#

#Thank you.# She slid out from her side of the booth, moving with a grace and fluidness she hadn't lost at all since her days in the circus. Fixing her hair a bit, she gave a nod that she was ready when he was.

Clint left money to pay for their meal and coffee, then crooked his elbow to her respectfully as escort.

She accepted and nodded, sliding her own arm through his and allowing him to walk her the few blocks before they would need to part ways. Kissing his cheek gently, she patted her hand over his heart. #I will see you later. Go walk with your beloved.#

Clint nodded. #Later,# he signed, waiting until she was inside before jogging off for the Library.

 

* * *

**Phil** stood just inside the doors of the library, he'd learned his lesson about wandering off on his own. Even if he was still a few weeks out from his Heat, he was still a bit paranoid walking alone. Besides, Clint wasn't that late. It was only a minute past ten.

Clint grinned as he walked up to him, holding his hand out to him, signing with the other.

#It's okay. You're worth the wait.# Phil signed back, smiling as he held his hand out for Clint, ready to step into his space and nose nudge him.

Clint clasped his free hand to the back of Phil's neck a moment before kissing his temple and pulling back to kiss his palm. #Ready?#

He nodded, leaning in to place a quick kiss to his lips. #I'm ready. Did you have a good time with Natasha?# He asked, stepping out the door and moving to lock it behind them.

#We caught up a bit, it was good to see her.#

Smiling, he looped his arm through Clint's, hugged it close for a moment before letting it go. #It's getting a little chilly downstairs, I can't keep the heat up while no one is there. Do you want an extra blanket to take back over?#

#Thank you, no, I'll be fine.# Clint gave him a soft smile then offered his hand to Phil again so they could walk back to Phil's home.

Phil held Clint's hand while they walked, his head resting on the Alpha's shoulder, and occasionally bringing his hand up to kiss across knuckles or nuzzle against, until they reached the door of the apartment house and again when they got to his door. Unlocking it, he turned to face Clint, smiling softly at him. #I'd offer you to come in, but we both have work in the morning and I'm pretty sure if I bring you in, neither of us will sleep tonight.#

#True,# Clint said, but he stepped in, hesitating a moment before kissing him softly.

His arms slipped around Clint's shoulders as he gently kissed back. Pulling back after a moment, his hand came around to rest over Clint's neck, thumb stroking his jaw bone tenderly. "I suppose I will see you tomorrow some time?"

Clint nodded. #I promise.#

Giving a nod, Phil leaned in for another kiss before he nosed Clint's chin and took a step back. #Thank you for walking me home, Clint. I will see you tomorrow.#

#Tomorrow.# Clint gave him a warm smile and kissed his hand again before stepping back to wait until Phil was safely inside.

Smiling back, he squeezed Clint's hand gently, slipped into his apartment, and shutlocked the door behind him.

Clint turned to leave, then paused, pulling out his phone and texting Tony. [`OK?`]

[`Yep. We're good here.`] The reply came through a couple of minutes later, once Tony was able to find his phone again, lost and buried in the depths of his couch.

[`Goodnight.`]

[`G’nite`]

 

**~OCTOBER 12~**

**When** Saturday rolled around, Phil smiled as he watched the last of the kids leaving the Library, arms full up of books they needed for their school projects and such. It was a nice evening, a little chilly but then, it was the middle of October. The leaves had all changed and were so bright and colorful around town that he really couldn't help but want to go for a walk.

He closed up for the night, pulled his jacket around himself, took a deep breath of fresh air and began his slow, lazy walk around town. Bruce was keeping Tony company and busy with their science-geeking things, Clint was -- Phil guessed -- still at work, and since there were still plenty of people out on the streets, Phil didn't feel quite as uneasy about walking around by himself as he did in total darkness.

It was nice, relaxing even. He had one week left of feeling like himself and free to do as he pleased, before the time of No Consent and pre-Heat came on. He was determined to enjoy himself a little.

Following down the sidewalk, he let his feet go where they pleased, sauntering and wandering off towards the edge of town in the dimming sunlight.

Off the edge of town was an ancient maple. It'd stood lonely in a field for as long as anyone could remember. Old news paper clippings stated that used to be a fairground, where the traveling circus would set up twice a year.

It was not an empty field, now. A foundation had gone in over the past few months, and a victorian style house was being built. The walls were mostly up, if no siding put on, the stonework already mortared in. Climbing around on top in the twilight was a man putting down roofing, a work belt 'round his waist, wearing only a t-shirt in the cool air, sweat glistening on his skin as he scrambled around like a squirrel, tacking down the first layer for the roofing.

Phil froze in his tracks when he saw the house come into view. Clint had taken him out for a walk this way before, months ago, even if it did only feel like yesterday. Now there was a house going up near that poor old Maple. He could see there was someone working on it, scurrying across the roof, trying to get as much done before the sunlight disappeared completely.

Tilting his head curiously, Phil made his way closer until his eyes widened in surprise at seeing it was Clint. Gaping at it all, a wide smile crossed his face as he pulled his phone from his pocket and thumbed off a quick message. [`B careful up there. Roofs can be dangerous. ] `

It was a few moments later that Clint paused, kneeling on the rail and pulling out his phone. He looked at it puzzled, then wide-eyed, before his head shot up, looking around to see where Phil was.

Phil took a couple of steps back, a sheepish little smile on his face as he waved up at Clint. He made a ‘hang on’ signal before typing into his phone again and hitting send. [`Hi. Didn't mean to surprise you. Went for a walk to look at the leaves and wound up here. Is this what you've been working on? It's gorgeous! `]

[` I will be right down `] Clint thumbed back, moving across the roof at an inhuman speed, laying down the roll he was working on before swinging from the edge of the roof, to the edge of the wrap around porch, to land on the ground with animal grace. He walked over to Phil, looking sheepish. #I have been working on this house, yes,# he hedged - unsure how much Phil'd figured out. If he knew this was Clint's payment of the Omega-price.

There was a smile plastered on Phil's face as he looked the place over, eyes wide and bright even as he snuggled into his coat against the cool evening air. #I didn't mean to interrupt you. I just sort of ended up here.#

#It's late,# Clint said with concern, one calloused hand held palm up to Phil in greeting when he'd done.

Phil gave Clint his hand to kiss and shrugged. #I know# He managed out until his other hand was free to use again.

Clint mouthed his palm for a long moment, before he stepped back. He took off the work belt and jogged over to put it inside the door to the unfinished victorian manor house, then came back and slipped his hand to the back of Phil's neck, kissing his temple, his jaw. #I'll walk you home,# he signed.

#Tony's been busy with Bruce since he got here. It was a nice day so I thought I'd take a walk.# He signed back, after leaning into the kisses and hand on his neck. As they turned to start back into town, he glanced over his shoulder at the house. Phil wondered if perhaps Clint had been hired to help build it for someone. It really did look like it was going to be an absolutely gorgeous home when it was finished.

#Please let me know if you wish to go for a walk - I don't want you hurt,# Clint said. And maybe in this day and age it was a little assumptive, but Clint couldn't help it. Phil was nearing his Time of No Consent, and last heat he'd nearly been raped and murdered.

Phil ducked his head a bit, giving a nod as he tugged his collar closed a bit more. #Sorry. I'll let you know next time.# He paused his steps only long enough to nose Clint's chin before he continued walking.

Clint brushed his fingers over Phil's nape in acknowledgement, before slipping his arm around him, holding him close as they walked. He knew his scent must be near overpowering with how hard he was working, but he was more concerned that Phil had gone walking in the night alone, than he was about, well... other things.

His own arm slipped around Clint, fingers curling into the damp T-shirt as he was held close, safe and protected by his Alpha. An Alpha whose scent was strong and filled his senses more the longer they walked together. It both aroused him, and made him want to do nothing more than drag Clint to the nearest flat surface, set him down, crawl into his lap and bury his nose in the man's neck.

Clint walked slow with him to the house, opening the door for him and walking him up to the apartment, nosing his temple on occasion, feeling very possessive, protective.

Getting to the apartment, Phil pulled his key from his pocket to unlock the door and let it slowly swing open. His hand slipped down to tangle their fingers together, Phil's hands just a bit smaller than Clint's. Using his free hand he signed, #Have you eaten?#

Clint shook his head, He'd worked through the day at the farms, then immediately set to work on the house.

#Want to come in?# Phil'd done his grocery shopping the Saturday before and had made sure to stock up on plenty of foods to last, hopefully, until past his next Heat. Well, the milk obviously wouldn't, but he'd buy that again before then anyway.

Clint sheepishly picked at his sweat stained t-shirt. #Are you sure you want me to?# he asked, cheeks pinking slightly in embarrassment.

Smiling, Phil leaned in to kiss him softly, turning to pull him into the apartment with him and toeing the door shut behind them before finally breaking the kiss. #Come in and eat.# He signed, moving to press his nose into the crook of Clint's neck for a moment until letting go and taking a step back.

Smiling softly, the Alpha nodded. Inwardly, he was pleased that Phil wanted to take care of him, feed him. It meant he hadn't been rejected yet.

Phil pulled him into the kitchen and set him at the table. He'd done some rearranging of furniture so that it was a bit easier to communicate even while he was fixing supper. #Steak or hamburgers?#

#Doesn't matter, I could eat sawdust,# Clint signed back, eyes crinkling with his teasing grin.

#That'd be rather dry. You'd wind up with the hiccups.# Phil grinned as he pulled a couple of steaks from the freezer and set them on a plate while he pulled a skillet out from the cabinet to season and heat up.

Clint's shoulders shook with his off tone laughter, resting his head in one palm as he watched his beautiful Omega make his way around the kitchen. ...Not HIS yet, but sometimes Clint let himself think that way. It was less lonely than the alternative.

Bustling about, Phil pulled another pan out to fix up a package of instant potatoes (he would master real mashed potatoes, it was a life goal he was working on!) before getting four eggs out of the fridge as well. Steak, eggs, potatoes for supper. Sounded perfect to him. #Anything else you'd like to have with this?#

#No, it looks excellent, thank you.# Clint respectfully stayed put, even though he wanted to hold Phil.

Phil gave a nod and finally turned to toss the smaller of the steaks into the pan, letting it get a head start on cooking up so it'd be done about the same time as the larger one, since he planned to keep the larger medium-rare for Clint. He smiled back over his shoulder for a moment, letting himself take in the sight of Clint sitting at his table, looking so right there and getting lost in thoughts usually reserved for his pre-Heat. Not sexual, not this time, but other thoughts and visions that made pink rise up his ears and his head duck.

He was too caught up in his thoughts to realize his hand was not where he thought it to be. Not until it had landed in the pan boiling water for the potatoes and the realization hit in hard.

Yelping, he jumped back, his burned hand knocking against the handle of the pan and sending it tumbling to the floor, hot water splashing against his leg.

Clint was up in a moment, lifting Phil up and away from the mess. He sat him on the table, opening the fridge and grabbing the mustard, putting some on his hand and gently covering the burn on it, his other slipping between the boiling hot cloth and Phil's skin to protect him.

Shaking a bit, Phil leaned to rest his forehead against Clint's chest, pulling in a couple of sharp breaths. Well, that would teach him to get lost in thoughts while trying to cook. His fingers, palm, and part of the top of his hand was red, and he was certain there was probably a nice long red streak down his leg, but really it wasn't anything that would blister or even still be sore or noticeable in the morning. The water wasn't quite to boiling temp yet. Still, it hurt like hell at the moment. Plus, he'd just dumped water all over the place because he hadn't been paying attention. His pride hurt more than his hand. #I'm sorry.#

"Shhh," Clint pulled his hands away, inspecting the light burn. The mustard would take away the sting and keep it from blistering, even if it had been hotter. "Shh," he said, moving turn off the stovetop, then to take the tea towel and run it under cold water, pressing it to Phil's skin on his hand, then his leg before cleaning up. "Shhh." He kissed the burn on Phil's leg once the pants were cooled enough to let them lay against it, then the one on Phil's hand as he gently cleaned it.

Once his hand was cleaned, Phil leaned in to nuzzle against Clint's neck, resting his cheek to his shoulder and taking in a deep, calming breath. Pulling back, he looked sheepishly at the pan on the floor and then back into Clint's eyes. "How about I just microwave the potatoes and you help make sure I don't put my hand into the steak skillet next?"

Clint grinned and nodded, kissing Phil's nose before going for the sponge mop to clean up the water so his Omega wouldn't slip.

Phil waited until the floor was mostly dry before he slid off the table and moved to turn the burners back on. Maybe by having Clint nearer, he'd be less likely to do a stupid again. #Would you mind getting the plates and silverware? And the butter from the fridge, please?#

Clint nodded, moving to do as he was asked, and the two settled into an age old rhythm of Mates preparing a meal, without either of them even fully realising it.

It felt... Right.

 


	22. Chapter 22

 

**~OCTOBER 12~**

**Getting** their meal finished without further incident, Phil signed for Clint to sit before he placed the food out on the table and settled into his own seat on the Alpha's right hand side. #Dig in, Love.#

Clint felt his slow beating heart jump in his chest, and nodded, smiling softly. He closed his eyes a brief moment, then began to eat the lovely meal his Omega had made for them. Only when he realised he was hungrier than he thought, he didn't really stop until he'd eaten all he'd been given.

Phil couldn't help but smile and huff a quiet laugh as he watched Clint eat. When the last bite had been cleared off the plate, Phil scooted a bit closer to nudge some of his hard-earned instant potatoes and the last bit of steak off his plate and onto Clint's, blushing and head ducking a bit as he did so.

Clint watched him a long moment, his heart filled with warmth as he accepted the offering. It meant much to him, that he was given his Omega's food. That Phil wanted to make sure he was well taken care of.

When finished, he leaned in and kissed Phil softly in thanks.

Phil kissed back just as softly, nose nudging against Clint's as his still red left hand moved to lightly rest over the other's right hand. Pulling back a bit, he slowly nosed and nuzzled Clint's chin, giving it a small lick before pulling back completely. It was Saturday, which meant neither of them would have to work in the morning. #Would you like to stay tonight?#

#As you wish.#

Nodding, he kissed him again gently. #I'm going to do up the dishes if you want to go take a shower. Then we can curl up and maybe watch a movie?#

Clint nodded. #May I borrow some clothes?#

#Of course.# Phil stood and moved to gather up the supper dishes and put them on the counter. #I'll go find you some, hang on.# He disappeared into his bedroom and returned a moment or two later with sweatpants and a baggy sweatshirt, the clothes he usually reserved for after Heat as they were loose and comfortable for him.

#Thank you,# Clint replied before taking them. He gave Phil a nod and went to the bathroom to shower.

Watching the bathroom door close, Phil turned to take care of the dishes and change into his own comfortable clothes before getting settled onto the couch to wait for the Alpha. A small part of him wanted to go climb into the shower with Clint, but the much larger part of his head reminded him that he'd be having Heat soon and thus would be able to be naked and hands roaming wherever they pleased soon enough. He could wait.

Clint finished washing up, smiling to himself as he smelled a little of his Omega due to using his soap and his clothing. He put his own into a plastic bag to bring to the laundry when he went tomorrow with the rest of his things; after he got more work done on the house, that is. Leaving the bag near the outside door, he went to sit with Phil, pulling him close and cuddling up, just content to spend some time with him. The Omega felt good in his arms, Right in his weight and warmth.

Phil's smile was soft but sincere when he was pulled in against Clint. The TV was on some movie channel, he didn't really know or care much about what was on. Shifting, he arranged himself to be pressed as close to Clint as he possibly could get, arms wrapped around his waist and face snuggled in against his shoulder gently. Bringing one hand up, he rested it over Clint's heart and just barely tapped back the faint beat he heard each time.

Clint kissed his hair, stroking a hand up and down Phil's side. Slowly, his hand stilled as he dozed off.

Smiling, Phil moved carefully until his head was resting in Clint's lap. He managed to make it through a movie and a half before he too slipped off to sleep.

 **It** was the middle of the night when Clint woke, carefully slipping out from beneath Phil, gently lifting him in his arms and carrying him to the bedroom. He pulled the sheets down with one foot, and set Phil down, climbing in with him and cuddling him close.

Phil made quiet, pleased little sounds as he was pulled back in close, warm blankets tucked up around him. Nestling his nose into Clint's neck, he gave a purr-like-hum, his arm gently squeezing the Alpha as his body warred between waking up or drifting back to deep sleep.

 

**~OCTOBER 13~**

**Come** morning, the sun splashed across them both. With neither of them needing to work, Clint didn't wake, simply cuddling Phil closer to him in a sleepy embrace.

Having the familiar scent of Clint there with him, Phil nosed and nuzzled into the Alpha's neck sleepily. He brushed soft kisses across the phantom bond glad, kisses that turned to sleepy mouthing, licking and nuzzling as his brain continued to dream of the man currently holding him.

Clint ran his hand down Phil's back as he drifted in the place between waking and sleeping, hand resting still on Phil's hip, other on his nape, letting Phil do as he pleased.

He slowly drifted awake, his eyelashes fluttering against Clint's jaw as he realized what he'd been doing. He wasn't necessarily hard against Clint's thigh, but he wasn't completely soft either. Blinking the sleep from his eyes, Phil shifted and moved to gently nuzzle into his shoulder instead, the hand on Clint's chest giving it a small rub to let the other know he was awake.

Clint kissed Phil's hair, grasping his nape tighter for just a moment to signal the same. He slipped his hand from Phil's hip to cup his cheek, brushing his thumb beneath his eye.

Phil smiled softly as he nuzzled into the hand on his cheek. He had to admit, he really enjoyed waking up in the morning to having Clint there by his side. "#Morning#" He used his free hand to spell it out as he finally opened his eyes more.

"Mo'nih'," Clint murmured back, smiling softly, lovingly at him.

Reaching a hand up, Phil stroked along Clint's cheek before leaning in for a soft kiss. Pulling back, he moved so Clint could read his lips better. "Did you sleep well?"

Clint nodded, then tipped his head toward Phil, raising his eyebrows in question.

He nodded and smiled, bringing his hand back to rest on the Alpha's chest. "Dreamed about you." Phil smiled shyly as he spoke.

Clint took Phil's hand in his and gently kissed his fingertips, than his palm.

Phil's stomach and heart flip-flopped places at that, his smile growing. He gently nose-nuzzled under Clint's chin, eyes bright and so full of love for him.

Purring slightly, Clint nuzzled his temple, shifting until Phil lay atop him, allowing him to run his hands down his back in sleepy appreciation.

Smiling and giving a quiet laugh, Phil made himself comfortable, snuggling in against him and tucking his head under Clint's chin. He nosed and kissed the man's Adam's apple, then down and to the side a bit, basking in being able to do this with Clint.

Clint let him have all the throat he wanted to work with, tipping his chin up as he continued long strokes down Phil's back from nape to small, then again, reveling in the feel of him against him.

He nuzzled and kissed lazily, not meaning to start anything, just wanting to kiss; to get as much of Clint's scent on him as possible so that later, when the Alpha left, he could burrow into his shirt and still smell him. Without giving it much thought, he moved his head to the one side, started lower than normal, and lick-kissed across first Clint's bond gland, then over the phantom one, nuzzling his cheek there after.

Clint trembled, eyes shutting as his hands stilled on Phil's back, a low moan rumbling with the purr deep in his chest as intense pleasure shot down his spine from the intimate touch.

Phil's own breath caught in his chest when he realized where and what he'd just kissed. Heart jumping, he swallowed hard and, eyes half closed, hesitantly leaned in to press a much more chaste, but longer lasting, kiss to that spot, his own little whimper vibrating through him as he did.

Clint was frozen with deep want, growing hard between them and unable to do anything about it, unable to draw him nearer or push him away, frozen by instinct as pleasure coursed through him.

Suddenly breathing harder, Phil swallowed thickly and forced himself to push away, to back off that spot before something happened. He whimpered, eyes wide and scooted himself into a sitting position, trying not to hurt his Alpha. "#Clint? Are you okay? I'm sorry... I don't know... I didn't... I'm sorry#"

When Phil moved, Clint's hands slipped away, no strength in them to hold him. He swallowed, chin still tipped up as he breathed a shaking breath, entire body trembling for many long, long seconds before he could even open his eyes, pupils blown wide in wonder as he looked up at Phil. So different from when he’d frozen before.

The expression on his face and look in his eyes was a mix between embarrassed beyond all belief and terrified that he'd done something wrong. His hands were curled up in the borrowed sweatshirt Clint was wearing only to keep them from trembling more than they already were. "I... I'm sorry... I don't know why I... I didn't mean to hurt you..."

Clint shook his head, a languid movement, hands almost clumsy as he pulled Phil down and kissed him softly while he slowly regained control of his body, hands grasping Phil's hips getting stronger, and firmer from the kittenish hold as the moments passed.

Phil kissed back softly, almost afraid he was going to hurt Clint again some how if he kissed any harder. He really didn't know what made him decide to lick or kiss there, but the reaction Clint gave by the action was enough to have him spooked and shaky.

After several minutes, Clint rolled them so he half lay atop Phil, solid and present and protective. His kiss grew more heated, but his hands stayed respectful, wanting and needing to show him that he had done _Nothing_ wrong.

Laying on his back, Phil's arms wrapped around Clint's shoulders, hands fisting into the back of the shirt for a moment before his heart finally came down out of his throat and he was able to breathe semi-normal again. Slowly, he pet down Clint's hair, his body relaxed into the mattress and pillows once more.

Once he was sure that Phil was calmed, Clint propped himself watching him, raising his eyebrows questioningly as he pet his hair.

Swallowing hard, Phil gave a nod. With Clint propped up, he was able to get his hands between them. "#I didn't hurt you, did I?#"

Clint shook his head, signing one-handed. #Pleasure#.

Phil bit his lip, one hand on Clint's chest, the other coming up the gently brush his fingers over that spot. He watched Clint's face carefully before touching it. "It felt good?" He asked, his voice sounding quiet even in his own ears.

#Very# he signed. #Paralyzingly good#, he fingerspelled carefully.

His hand hovered over the spot for a moment before he slowly pulled it away and smiled shyly. #Bond gland?# Phil knew Alphas had one, he'd just never knew they could cause a reaction like that.

#Yes.#

His breath caught in his chest as he gave a nod, grey-blues locking on that spot for a moment before he gently pulled Clint back down for another soft, sweet kiss, making note to stick to the other side now that he knew where that was and what it could do.

Clint kissed him gently, cupping the back of his head and stroking his other hand down his back as he shifted toward him.

Sighing softly, Phil thumbed under Clint's cheek, his hand no longer red or sore from the mishap the night before. Licking into his mouth slowly, he let the kiss deepen briefly, but pulled back before it could get too heated.

Clint smiled softly. #Need me to leave?# he asked.

#I don't want you to# Pink rose up on his cheeks as he shrugged. #But I think we both have things we need to do today, and I'm very likely to keep you right here in bed with me all day...#

#I wouldn't complain, even though you're right.# Clint half sat up, watching him with a grin.

Scooting himself up onto his elbows, Phil huffed a laugh and shook his head. "#I have a pile of laundry that is going to stand and walk on its own if I don't get it washed soon.#"

#I have laundry and work,# Clint said, still grinning at Phil's small laugh. He loved the way he looked, the small shake of his shoulders, the smile, the twinkle in the Omega's eyes.

Smiling, he reached up to gently bop Clint on the tip of his nose. "#I suppose we should both get out of bed then?#"

Clint pouted, but did as he should. #I will clean your clothes and return them to you tonight,# he promised.

Phil waited for Clint to climb off the bed first before he got up and gave a nod. #You can bring them back whenever. So long as they're back before the fifth so I have them for later. I don't mind if you keep them to wear for a little while.#

Clint smiled softly. #I will bring them back tonight,# he promised again.

#With you in them?#

Clint grinned, walked over and kissed him before kissing his hand. #I will see you tonight.#

Grinning back, Phil nosed his chin before finally letting Clint leave. It was almost ridiculous how difficult it was becoming letting him go each time.

Clint grabbed his bag of dirty clothes on the way out, went to get his things, to drop his laundry off at the 'mat and spent the day working on the house. He managed to get the rest of the roofing tile done, taking a break around midday to nap on the porch roof, under the overhang of an upper floor's roof.

Phil got most of the things he needed to do done by about lunchtime, apartment cleaned up, fridge cleaned, laundry mostly done and the bills he'd need to get mailed out the next day all written up and taken care of. He'd thought about going over to hang out with Tony and Bruce, but then, since the two of them had been attached at the hip since Bruce's return, maybe giving them a little more time would be a better idea. Instead, he curled up on his couch under a warm blanket with a cup of tea and drifted off for a late afternoon nap of his own, partway through a new book.

 

* * *

**Tony** didn't even bother knocking, letting himself in, locking the door again, and sitting by Phil's feet, poking them over, and over, and over, and over....

Finally acknowledging that something or _someone_ was poking at him, socked feet darted out from under his blanket before getting yanked back in again. "Stop it..." His voice was thick with sleep as he tried to wave Tony off.

Tony was sitting on the floor and dodged so he wouldn't get kicked in the face. He started poking again. "Phil, I need youuuuu," he whined.

"You are not the person I wanna be hearing those words whined from." Turning his head, he shoved his face in arms. "Whaddya want, Tony?"

"How do you euthanize a vampire? Hypothetically."

Phil pulled the blanket down off his head and looked up, squinting at the Beta. "...who are you wanting to euthanize, and why?"

"I said it was hypothetical."

"I have no idea, Tony." Phil shook his head again and moved to sit up, stretching his arms and back.

"Huh." Tony moved to lean back against the coffee table looking up at him. "Because I'm pretty sure Bruce is trying to kill me, but maybe not on purpose, and maybe that's a good idea, because everything hurts and ugh."

"He's not trying to kill you, you're just hopelessly in love." Running a hand down his face, Phil reached by Tony to pick up his mug of now-cold tea. "You still haven't made a move, or anything?"

Tony just looked at him. "Alphas don't do Betas, Phil. Not Alphas like him." He groaned and leaned forward, his forehead on the seat of the couch beside where Phil was sitting. "Besides, he brought a hotass Omega to town, I'm sure he's staying at my place out of, I don't know, spite or something."

Phil shook his head, patting Tony's shoulder sympathetically. "I'm pretty sure that's not the reason he's staying with you. And Natasha is Clint's childhood friend. I'm sure if there were anything between her and Bruce, Clint would have told me. Or told you."

"You sure?"

"I am very sure, Tony. Clint knows how much Bruce means to you. If there were anything between them, he would tell me or you."

Tony sighed, rolling his head to the side to watch Phil. After a moment, he accepted his words as truth. "Have you guys talked about your next heat yet?"

Drawing in a deep breath, Phil gave a small shrug as he set his mug back down on the table. "A little, yeah. We uhm...he's gonna help me through it whatever way he can, minus knotting."

Tony nodded. "I'm glad," he said.

Putting his hand on Tony's shoulder again, Phil gave it a small, reassuring squeeze. "Hey... you do know that Alphas and Betas can, and do, get together, right? Betas can be knotted just like an Omega with a little prep... all you gotta do is ask him."

"It's the principle of the thing, though," Tony whined. "Why be with me, when he can help someone who legitimately needs his knot?"

"Tony, in all the years I've known you two, I've never seen Bruce show an interest in helping out an Omega, have you?" Phil quirked a brow questioningly. "I'd start Heat and he would book it so far we'd need binoculars to see him. You, on the other hand?" His smile turned soft but teasing. "I think you're the only person who didn't notice all the little sneaky touches in the physics lab or when we'd hang out on the lawn."

"Alphas are tactile?" Tony asked, looking up at him before burying his face back in the cushions. "Gnah. Anyway - your Alpha asked if I'd stick around during your heat, bring you guys water and light food while he helps you. But I told him that was up to you."

Phil nodded and pushed himself up off the couch, dropping the blanket over Tony's head as he went, and shuffled into the kitchen for a new mug of tea. "I guess that'd be okay." There was still a part of him that was self-conscious about people seeing him while he was in such a state. But actually having someone bring him food instead of starving for three days did sound kind of nice.

Tony scrambled from under the blanket, tossing it on the couch and moving to lay on it, watching Phil. "Mind if I pass out on your couch?"

Looking back into the living room, he shrugged. "Go for it. I'm gonna be in my room watchin' a movie or something." Phil wandered back through, free hand dropping to scritch across Tony's head gently. "Get some rest. I'll let Bruce know where you are so he doesn't freak."

Tony tilted his head into the skritch and lifted one hand to touch his fingers under Phil's chin. "Thanks. Not that he'll notice, but I appreciate the sentiment."

Phil shook his head as he moved into his room, leaving the door open and climbing into bed again with his laptop. Grabbing his phone, he thumbed a message off to Bruce. [` Tony's crashing out on my couch. Once he's out, you wanna come over and carry him home again?`]

[` Why is he crashed on your couch? I was wondering where he went. Took a shower and he vanished while I was gone.`]

[` I have no idea.`]

[` I'll come get him. Let me know when you're ready.`] Phil kept an eye on the living room couch, ready to send the text as soon Tony fell completely asleep.

Tony twisted and turned, mmpfhing into the cushions until he'd managed to sprawl all over the thing. With one final, huge, yawn - he konked right out. Phil always had the best couches.

 **Letting** him sleep for a little while, Phil finally sent the message off to Bruce and moved silently through the apartment to unlock the door and let the other Alpha in. He motioned to the couch with a small smile. "There he is." Bruce's smile was a mix of sad and fond as he moved to the couch and just stood to look Tony over for a moment. Giving a shrug, he carefully managed to pick the man up bridal style and hold him close. "Shh. It's okay, Tony. Why don't we go put you back on your own couch now?"

Still asleep, Tony nosed at Bruce's shoulder, hand curling into his shirt as he never really woke.

"Thanks, Phil." Bruce nodded to the Omega as he carefully carried Tony out the door and back to the apartment across the hall. He offered another small smile before toeing the door shut behind them. Shaking his head, Phil closed his own door and pulled his phone from his pocket again. [`You should tell him, Tony. I am pretty sure he's not going to turn you away.`]

An hour later, Tony replied. [` not gonna risk it.`]

Phil looked down at his phone as he folded laundry and shook his head. [` I think it's worth the risk` ]

[` Not if you're wrong.`]

[` I don't think i am. Not about this. Ask him to supper or something.`]

Tony didn't respond after that.

 

* * *

**Fifteen** minutes after sunset, there was a knock on Phil's door.

Phil looked up from where he was sitting and glanced at the door, then the clock. A slow smile crept across his face as he stood to open the door.

Clint was there, Phil's clothing fresh folded in his hands. He, himself, was clean and wearing clean clothing, and gave Phil a small smile, holding up the folded clothes like an offering.

Smiling and laughing lightly, Phil reached to take the clothes from him, motioning him to come in. #Thank you.#

Clint smiled and stepped in. #Thank you,# he replied.

Phil set the clothes on the back of the couch and moved to step into Clint's space for a hug, nosing under his chin gently.

Clint rested his hand on the nape of Phil's neck, closing his eyes a moment and breathing him in. This, the simple connection between them, silent and beautiful.

Nuzzling against him for a moment, Phil finally pulled back enough to smile up at Clint. "Hi."

Clint grinned and kissed his Omega's nose.

Pulling him further into the living room, Phil settled himself into the couch. #How was your day? Get everything done?#

#What I could. I got my laundry cleaned, and finished putting up the roof and some of the siding on the west wall.# Clint settled himself beside him, sitting sideways slightly to talk with him.

Phil's smile grew a bit more as he pulled his feet up under him and watched Clint's hands carefully. #It's a beautiful house so far.# His smile softened. #I'm sure it's going to be even more so once it's finished completely.#

#I hope so,# Clint said, biting his lip. #What colour do you think it should be?#

Chuckling softly, Phil shrugged and shook his head. #I don't know. Maybe light blue?# He shrugged again. #I'm biased though. If it were up to me, most everything would be some shade of blue.#

Everything about Clint crinkled up a little as he grinned. #I think light blue would look nice, too.#

#Light blue with white trim. That's my vote anyway# Phil nodded, curling up a bit more and grinning back softly.

Clint grinned, settling in. He kicked off his shoes and placed his sock feet beside Phil's. #How was your day?#

#It was good. Laundry, cleaned, napped, tried to convince Stark to just ask Bruce out to supper. Typical Sunday.#

#We should talk to them both.#

#Separately or together?#

Clint shrugged. #They are in love with each other, and have no faith in themselves to believe it could be mutual.#

Phil nodded and thought for a moment. #Tony thinks or at least thought that Bruce was involved with Natasha.#

He shook his head. #She was his guide. She came back because she remembers this being one of the towns we stopped in, maybe she felt a little homesick, too. Besides, the first few years after a turn, the Sire should be around. Otherwise... # Clint glanced out the window for a long moment, thinking hard on what words to use. #An abandoned chylde has difficulty.#

Reaching out, Phil stroked his hand on Clint's arm and gave it a gentle squeeze to bring him back. He smiled gently as he leaned in to nuzzle the Alpha's arm gently, not saying anything, just offering silent comfort.

#I'm fine,# Clint answered, turning his head and kissing the top of Phil's.

Nudging Clint's chin, Phil moved to sit back again and tangle his legs up around the Alpha's. #We will see what we can do about getting them to stop being idiots.# His toes ran gently up and down Clint's socked foot as he bit his lip in thought, shyly. #Do you have any plans for Halloween?#

Clint shook his head, smiling as he tipped his foot against Phil's

The downside to having his Heat so close to the end of one month/start of another was that most holidays landed either during Heat or in his Pre-Heat/Time of No Consent. #Would you like to help me hand out candy?# He didn't want to say that there were times when some of the local high school kids would still come out trick-or-treating and a few times in past years there'd been Alphas who seemed to linger just a little too much around the building during that time.

#Yes, I would,# Clint smiled. #I have not done that before.#

Clint tilted his head slightly, watching him with a fond smile.

Smiling, Phil nodded again. #It's fun. I get more trick-or-treaters at the library than I do here. But there's a few kids that come in here. During the day, there's usually some kinds of activities at the library for the little kids. I think you'll enjoy it.#

#Can I carve a turnip or Pumpkin? It's pumpkins, isn't it,# Clint made a face. He was never sure how things changed, he spent most of his life indoors until recently, after all. Not much care did an Omega in Heat have about holidays. But he remembered when he was a child, carving turnips to leave around the circle of wagons to ward off unsettled spirits.

#We can carve pumpkins, sure! Even roast up the seeds, that's what I do most every year at least.# His smile grew all the more as he shifted and settled on the couch again, just a little bit closer to the Alpha than he'd been before.

Clint's grin was childlike. #Sounds fun.#

Phil nodded, moving to finally snuggle in against Clint, wrapping the Alpha's arms around him letting himself relax a bit. For whatever reason, Phil was in a very snuggly mood. Just wanting to cuddle and be cuddled.

Clint had no problem with that, wrapping his arms around him and holding him close, resting his cheek against Phil's head, his thumb making small circles against the Omega's arm. It wasn't long before Phil was moving to settle himself in Clint's lap, nose buried on the opposite side of his neck. He stayed that way for a long while, content in just being held, before finally pressing a kiss to Clint's cheek and getting up to toss a pizza in the oven for their supper.

#How late are you planning to stay tonight?#

#Until you want me to leave,# Clint replied. #We both need to be up early tomorrow.#

Phil nodded as he pulled glasses down for drinks and set a couple of paper plates down on the counter. #Until I want you to leave?# He quirked a brow and gave a small smile. #Want me to go empty a drawer for you now?#

Clint stared at him, confused, for several long moments, before his eyes widened and he ducked his head with an embarrassed grin.

Pink rose up on his own cheeks as Phil ducked his head and turned back to pulling the pizza out of the oven, carefully setting it down to let cool for a moment so he could cut it. #Sorry...that was pretty forward of me...#

Appreciating that Phil would wait until he was watching to sign, Clint stood and walked up to him. He pulled Phil away from the hot pan, not wanting him to get burned again, and smiled before kissing the nape of his neck, holding him and swaying.

Phil's hands came to rest over Clint's, his stomach and heart flip-flopping at the kiss, even as he leaned back into the man a bit more. A soft smile was on his lips as he closed his eyes and rested his head back on the Alpha's shoulder.

Clint rested his mouth against Phil's skin, opposite of course, and sighed a contented sigh. He held him until the Pizza was well cool, finally letting him go, nothing sheepish in his smile.

Pressing a kiss to his cheek, Phil cut up the slices, piled them onto the plates and handed one to Clint. "Come watch a movie with me? Then I might let you leave. Maybe."

Clint nodded, carrying his plate over to set on the coffee table. He stood, twisting his hands a second before asking, #I need to get something I left outside.#

Phil gave a nod as he settled on the couch. #That's fine. I'll leave the door unlocked for you.#

Clint nodded, careful to close the door behind himself before running outside. Not even two minutes had passed before Clint knocked on the door again, opening it just a little to see if he was welcome to return.

Looking over at the door, Phil smiled and motioned for Clint to come inside. He'd waited to eat until Clint was back. #Everything okay?#

Clint nodded, carrying a carefully folded bundle in his arm. It looked sinfully soft, and was a shade of blue to match the flecks in Phil's grey eyes.

Phil looked down at it and tilted his head curiously before looking back up into Clint's eyes. "#What's this?#"

#For you,# Clint said, moving to sit beside him and set it down.

Reaching out to take it from him, Phil ran his hands over the soft bundle. The blue was absolutely beautiful to him as he stared down at it and then back up to Clint. #Want me to open it now?#

#Eat first,# He suggested, smiling slightly as he reached for his plate.

Phil nodded and carefully set the bundle aside to replace it with his plate on his lap. He forced himself to not just scarf the slices down and to eat like a normal, semi-sane person even though he was dying to know what was in the bundle.

Clint slipped his shoes off again and rested his toes atop Phil's as they ate, clearly enjoying the food.

Once Phil was finished, he set his plate down on the coffee table and looked back at Clint, smiling gently as he waited for Clint to finish eating as well.

He wasn't far behind him, wiping his hands on the napkin and setting the plates in the kitchen garbage before coming back and motioning for Phil to open the gift with some apprehension.

The softer than soft greyblue fleece was tied with a silk turquoise ribbon. It was an oversized blanket wrapped around a wooden box. Delicately carved.

Phil grinned as he pulled the ribbon off the bundle and carefully unfolded the blanket. When the folds fell away, his fingers brushed across carved wood and he tilted his head slightly before pushing the blanket far enough aside that he was able to look at the box more completely. It was beautiful. #Clint.... it's gorgeous.# It was hard to convey awe in hand signals, but he hoped that perhaps his face and eyes would tell Clint this was a good reaction.

Clint smiled brightly. #You like it?#

"#I love it! It's beautiful!#" He turned his eyes back to smile just as brightly at him again. "#Did you make this yourself?#"

Clint nodded, smiling carefully, biting his lower lip.

Slowly, Phil's hands ran over the carved lid and along the sides, looking over it and smiling the entire time. He fingered the hinge and finally moved to open it, smiling more at the beautiful dark blue velvet lining the inside before looking back at Clint. #Clint, this is beautiful. Thank you!# Carefully setting it down on the coffee table, he sat back to wrap his arms around the Alpha's neck and hugged him close.

Clint beamed, hugging him tight in return, a small happy laugh in his throat. He'd hoped Phil would like his gift. He wasn't able to give him much, not yet, but that the gift had been well received, despite being homemade, meant a lot to him.

Pulling back, Phil pressed a kiss to Clint's cheek before moving so he could sign again. #Let me go put this in my room and then we can watch a movie before you leave?# Clint nodded, moving to set up a movie.

Phil set the box down on his dresser, fingers running over it another time, the ribbon folded and placed inside it for safe keeping, before he went back out to the living room and got things set up for their movie and snuggle time. Phil had the soft blue fleece already on his lap, the remotes next to him and a big smile on his face when Clint came to sit next to him again. He nestled himself in against him, head tucked under his chin and resting on his chest as he moved the blanket over both of them, grabbed the remote and hit play.

Clint half watched, but more concentrated on the feel of Phil warm and solid beside him, dozing off a little with him in his arms. He'd worked hard that day.

When the movie finished, Phil shifted himself enough to look at Clint and smiled. He reached up, stroking down his cheek gently to draw him out of his sleep. #Come to bed?# He signed, his own eyelids growing heavier and heavier with each blink.

Clint nodded, too tired to argue, to be proper. He stood, his movements languid as he checked the door was locked, then returned, holding his hand out to Phil with a sleepy smile.

Phil let himself be helped off the couch and pulled back into the bedroom. He stripped down to his boxers and pulled on sleep clothes, offering Clint the ones he'd worn the night before. #Promise not to make you late for work in the morning.#

Clint smiled softly, changing without shame, before he slid into the bed with Phil, tugging him close with a sleepy sound.

Sighing contently, Phil snuggled himself in, kissed Clint's chest tenderly and let his eyes fall shut, easily falling off to sleep against him.


	23. Chapter 23

**~OCTOBER 14~**

**Phil** slowly woke to the feel of his body pillow trembling and the sounds of crying beside him. Blinking himself awake all the more, he moved to sit up, hand resting on Clint's chest while the other wiped at tears and tried to gently coax him back out of whatever was going on to make him cry.

Clint wept silently, face crumpled up in a picture of complete misery.

Gently, Phil shook his chest, stroked down his stomach a couple of times and moved back up to try and pull him out. The fingers of his other hand brushed across his cheeks and smoothed down lines.

When Clint's eyes opened, there was nothing in them but stark terror. He gasped for breath he didn't need, slowly coming back to himself through Phil's grounding touch.

Even though he knew Clint couldn't hear him, Phil still shush him anyway. He moved to settle himself against the headboard and pull Clint into his lap to hold him close. He pressed warm kisses across Clint's cheeks and eyes, drying away tears and nuzzling under his chin gently until Clint was back to himself again.

It took almost ten minutes before Clint wrapped his arms around Phil, holding him close and tight to himself as he closed his eyes tight then watched the sky outside. He didn't try to explain himself - but he was ever so glad that he had not woken alone.

Phil wasn't going to ask. Sometimes it was better not to make the person explain what their nightmare had been about. He keep dotting kisses wherever he could, instead, his hand running up and down Clint's spine and petting down his hair.

He knew he shouldn't say it, not before knowing whether his suit would be accepted, but Clint pulled away, eyes adjusted to the low light from the street lamps, and waited until he got Phil's attention.

Grey eyes met Clint's, his head turned in a questioning way as he reached out to brush another stray tear away gently.

Clint didn't bother with short hand, signing each word as though he were able to speak. #I love you. Do not doubt that. Please.#

Phil was startled a bit at those words. He sat dumbfounded for a moment before meeting Clint's eyes again. Hands shaking a bit, he swallowed hard, speaking while he signed. "#I never doubt you,#" well, okay, not any more anyway, "# And... I love you, too.#"

The smile at that was genuine, the wet clinging to Clint's eyelashes as he caught Phil's hands and leaned in to kiss him softly.

He kissed back, gently pulling his hands free so he could wrap his arms around Clint's neck and hold him close.

Light and soft, Clint let himself be lost in Phil for long minutes. Gentle brushing, lingering kisses.

Phil's fingers sank into Clint's hair, holding him still for a moment before pulling back to nudge his nose against Clint's. He tilted his head in a small questioning way. "#Okay now, Sweetheart?#"

Clint nodded. #Sorry,# he signed. While considerably older in years than the Omega, the vampire was still, in some ways, younger. #Thank you.#

#You're welcome# Phil stroked his fingers down Clint's cheek another time before giving him another light kiss. #Want to try and get some more sleep? I can sit up with you if you'd rather.#

#Sleep,# He said, giving Phil a small smile and tugging him gently to lie down.

Nodding, Phil moved to lay down next to him again, half on top of him and head on his chest, one arm wrapped protectively around his midsection.

Clint pet one hand through Phil's hair, let his weight and warmth lull him to sleep once more.

 **In** the morning, Phil woke first, pulling himself out of sleep enough to check the time and gently start waking Clint with kisses, not wanting to startle him out of sleep too much just yet.

Half asleep, Clint started kissing back, softly, gently.

Smiling into the kiss, Phil put his hand to Clint's cheek, thumbing under his eye and sighing softly. He was definitely looking forward to more mornings like this.

Clint's hands played into Phil's hair before stroking down his back, kissing him lazily, sucking on his lower lip.

Relaxing over him, Phil's eyes fluttered softly, a quiet moan vibrating through his chest as he very slowly let his own tongue come out to lick at Clint's lips.

Tongues soon tangled, gentle without being insistent, Clint's eyes stayed closed as he breathed in the scent of his Omega, yes his - he would be, someday.

Letting the kiss deepen just a bit, Phil finally, slowly, pulled back to smile down at him, fingers brushing over his cheek gently. "I promised I wasn't going to make you late for work..."

Clint pouted slightly, but glancing at the window he could see it starting to get light. He made sure to heave an extra heavy sigh, though.

Phil's smile was soft and fond as he brushed his thumb over Clint's lower lip. Bringing his eyes back to meet his own, Phil dropped a light kiss to his nose. "We will have a whole week in bed all to ourselves soon."

Clint laughed slightly. #Not the same,# he replied, pushing himself up on his elbows to catch another kiss before dropping back. #I should go.#

Leaning down for one last kiss, Phil rolled himself off Clint and flopped back into his pillows with a huff. No, it wasn't going to be the same. Having Clint in bed with him now was fantastic and wonderful. In a few weeks time it was going to be begging and pleading and whimpering, _needing_ and desperation. Reaching out, he ran his hand down Clint's arm again, just because he could. #I don't want you to get into trouble for being late.#

#I know,# Clint replied, leaning over to give him a kiss before slipping out, changing back into his own clothes. He'd slept in these, Phil's, and on whim decided to fold them up and put them under Phil's pillow. #I will walk you home tonight,# he promised. #I will text if I cannot.#

Smiling as Clint tucked the clothes under his pillow, Phil turned his eyes up to meet Clint's and nodded. #I look forward to it.# He signed before sitting up to rest against the headboard, his cheeks already turning pink. #I love you.#

#I love you,# Clint signed back. He decided against kissing Phil, since he'd never leave if he did. He bowed slightly, however, and left. Clint grabbed a key when he did so, locking Phil's door again, before slipping the key underneath, keeping Phil safe as he could before heading for another long day of more work than he should be cramming into the daylit hours.

 

 

**~OCTOBER 31~**

**The** morning of Halloween, Phil woke up early enough to take a shower, make himself a decent breakfast and pop a few Tylenol to ward off the slowly approaching subtle aches and pains that were creeping in, reminding him that he had almost exactly one week until his Heat was due to start. Dressed in jeans and a nice, soft, dark grey sweater, Phil grabbed up the two pumpkins he'd picked out for himself and Clint and made his way to open up the library. There was quite a bit he needed to get set up for the day, but it was worth the early start. Especially if it meant getting to see Clint's big, bright smile when he was presented with a beautiful, perfect pumpkin to carve into.

Roof fitted, Clint only slept in the library on nights he'd sat up reading after leaving Phil at his apartment. This didn't stop him from keeping mark of time as Phil approached his Heat, both by scent and calender, and he had just driven up to park his bike in front of Phil's apartment.

In nod to the holiday, Clint dressed fully in black, and had let his fangs drop, 'in costume'. He was back in his long black leather coat and walked up to pull the door open and go knock on Phil's after he took a pinch of herbs from his snuffbox. He opened the door and held it for Phil instead, looking at him curiously, a hint of fang at the edge of one lip from having bitten it as Phil's scent hit him.

Phil smiled shyly when he saw Clint, though he couldn't help but take a moment to stand and appreciate the man's outfit. A tightness formed in his stomach as a voice nagged in the back of his head telling him that soon, soon he would have Clint all over him in every sense of the word. The thought was enough to turn his cheeks a darker shade of pink. Taking a deep breath, he held up one of the pumpkins towards him, offering it to him as he made his way closer.

Clint smiled, reaching to take the burden, giving Phil a questioning look once he'd done so.

"Pumpkin carving." Phil said with a shrug. "I set up a little area in the basement for carving." He smiled brightly and kissed Clint's cheek before stepping out the door.

Clint stood there a moment, then grinned a wide, fanged grin as he followed Phil like an overgrown puppy.

Getting the basement door open, Phil moved down the stairs, calling a hello to Georg and Grace, and smiling a bit more as the lights flickered on throughout the building. Motioning Clint to follow him, he opened his office and set his pumpkin down on the desk. #Here, leave it in here for now. We'll come down and carve in a little bit. I have to set up some things upstairs, first.#

#I have today off unless anyone needs help with a broken fence,# Clint said. Technically, he'd gotten permission for the next few weeks to take as much time as he needed to be with his Omega, which in Clint's mind was any time Tony and/or Steve couldn't be nearby, and, well, any waking moment if he had a say in it. The town all thought it was very adorable, how old fashioned the young Alpha was.

His smile growing, Phil moved to wrap his arms around Clint in a hug, nestled in close for a moment and just breathed him in. With Heat fast approaching, Phil's senses were starting to intensify a bit themselves and, God save him, did Clint smell so good. Pulling back, his smile wobbled just a bit as the tips of his ears turned pink. #So you get to spend the whole day with me?#

#Yes,# Clint promised, grinning back.

#Good.# Phil gave a quick nod and stepped back before he did something embarrassing, like tackle Clint back into the wall and just lock them in his office all day.

Clint took a deep breath and found himself grateful of a lifelong training to respect Omegala boundaries.

Swallowing, Phil looked up into Clint's eyes and gently squeezed his arm before letting go. #Come on. You can help me get things set up.# Before he stepped out of the office, he carefully tugged the sweater off over his head, mussing up his hair but revealing a T-shirt underneath. He knew if he kept the sweater on he'd just wind up sweating, and that wasn't such a good idea at the moment. Folding it and placing it on his desk, he reached for Clint's hand. "Ready?"

Grinning at Phil's hair, Clint took his hand, kissing the palm before following him upstairs.

 **Phil** had managed to get a lot of the things set up the night before, but there were still a few things he had to do. He had Clint lay out the coloring and puzzle pages he'd printed off across two of the tables, along with a couple plastic boxes of crayons while he himself laid out brown butcher paper across one of the tables and set paper plates cut into masks, glitter, glue, and fluffy colored pipe cleaners out on top of it. There were goody bags hidden under his desk as well filled with stickers, suckers, pencils and erasers (as well as a "get out of Late Fines free" card).

Clint finished setting them out, careful to make sure each desk had a few of each picture and enough crayons for kids to share. He scooted 'round the room to ask Grace if pumpkins would be a problem. He didn't THINK she and Georg were restless, but he didn't want to chase them from their home.

Grace smiled as she shook her head, telling Clint that Phil had been having pumpkins out ever since he arrived, and other librarians before him left carved pumpkins out. They weren't going anywhere.

When the little ones and their parents/guardians/babysitters started arriving, Grace motioned for Clint to follow her and watch Phil. #I think you are going to enjoy seeing this.#

Phil's face split into a wide grin as little dancers and fairies twirled their way into the room, followed by a pirate and Bugs Bunny. They all rushed for coloring table and Phil moved to follow them, commenting the costumes and wishing them all a Happy Halloween.

Clint took a small approach, smiling softly, his fangs only barely glinting as he leaned against a corner of the wall, watching the beautiful chaos.... and the gorgeous Omega orchestrating it all.

Luckily for Phil, he had two of his part-time helpers come to help man the front desk for him while he moved from table to table, helping the little ones with different things and making sure no one was causing any trouble or being left out.

When the front door opened again, Grace caught Clint's attention and pointed towards it. Partially hidden behind his foster mom, was little Stewart. His blond hair styled up, too-big glasses still slipping down his nose, and wearing a pair of blue coveralls made up to look like Egon from Ghostbusters. His bright blue eyes were wide as he looked around the room at all the other kids and ducked back behind his foster mom more to hide.

Clint looked where she pointed, and found his slow-beating heart warming at the sight of the shy child. #Phil wants to keep him, I think,# Clint told Grace, watching for the moment Phil would catch sight of him.

Grace smiled softly. #It would not surprise me. I think he may see a lot of himself in that little one.#

When Phil finally looked up and saw the little boy, his whole face lit up. He moved around the tables and to meet them, getting down more to Stewart's level to talk with him. He glanced back over his shoulder to find where Clint was standing and motioned him to come over.

Clint quickly retracted his fangs as he walked over, not wanting to frighten the timid boy. He crouched down with Phil as soon as he reached them, knowing he could be a little scary looking in his black clothing, arms bared. He gave Stewart a little wave.

Turning his smile from Clint back to Stewart, Phil moved so Clint could watch him speak even as he signed along. "#Stewart, this is my good friend Clint. Remember how I taught you to say hello to him?#"

Stewart bit his lip a bit and glanced at Clint for a moment before very slowly spelling out #Hi, Clint.# His cheeks burned bright as he ducked his head and smiled shyly.

Clint was glad he was fangless because he couldn't help his wide grin. #Nice to meet you, Stewart,# he signed slowly and carefully before reaching out his hand to shake the child's.

Stewart shook Clint's hand, though looked to Phil to find out what he'd said back. Phil smiled and told him, then glanced back up to his foster mother who was smiling fondly at them as well. "Mind if we watch after him for a little bit. I've got a pumpkin carving station set up downstairs and I thought maybe Stewart would like to help us carve a couple."

The woman smiled and shrugged. "That's fine with me. I have to go do some grocery shopping anyway so I'll be back to pick him up when I'm done." She squeezed Stewart's shoulder gently, handing him his little backpack-turned-proton pack, giving another smile to the three before she turned and slipped out the door again.

Stewart blinked as he was suddenly left alone, his wide blue eyes growing even wider as he looked around. Standing, Phil reached to take his little hand. "It's okay. She'll be back. C'mon, let's go see who can carve the scarier pumpkin, us or Clint." He flashed Clint a smile and wink as he motioned to follow down the stairs.

Clint didn't catch all of it, but definitely figured out where they were going, standing up and moving to shadow them downstairs. Phil looked so at home among all the children, but his earlier assessment from a few months ago had been definitely correct. Phil wanted to be this child's parent - and it was new laws and biology in the way. Then and there he decided that if they bonded, afterward they would find the boy and - should he not have found a family of his own - take him in as theirs.

There were already a few kids and a couple of adults down at the tables, pumpkin guts scattered across laid out newspaper and the starts of some really amazing carvings going on. Moving so Clint could see him again, Phil signed out, #Would you get our pumpkins from my office, please?#

Clint nodded, moving to do as he was asked, careful not to disturb other things inside before carrying them out in his arms over to where Phil and Stewart were set up.

Stewart's eyes widened when he saw the pumpkins and he looked up to Phil questioningly. Just grinning, he held a knife out to Clint and kept the other in his own hand for a moment before setting it down so he could sign and talk to them both. "#How about we let Clint cut the tops of them, I'll scoop ours out so you don't get your costume all messy, and then I'll help you carve into this one. Whoever makes the scarier looking pumpkin wins. Sound good?#" His eyes moved from Stewart's quickly bobbing head over to Clint.

Clint nodded, carefully carving into the top of the first pumpkin, beveling the edge so that when it was scooped out the top would still sit in nicely. He cut a small notch into it for the heat of the candle to come out without burning the inside, then moved to do the second pumpkin, muscle in his arms bunching a little now and then as he concentrated on making both pumpkins identically and perfectly cut. It was difficult. He hadn't done this in over a century. He hadn't had the time to. When he finished, he looked to them to see if he'd done okay, raising his eyebrows slightly as he set the knife down and motioned for them to choose theirs.

Phil smiled brightly as he nodded. "#Looks great, Clint. Okay Stewart, pick which one you want.#"

The little boy stared at them for a moment, this was serious business after all, before finally pointing to the smaller of the two. "That one, please?" He remembered what Phil had told him about speaking slowly and clearly so that way Clint could hopefully read his lips and know what was being said.

Clint nodded, picking up the pumpkin and handing it over to them with all the care and gentleness one might pass over a kitten. He then set about emptying the pumpkin bare handed, scooping out the flesh with his fingers and carefully making a pile of the seeds as he did so. He was also grinning.

Stewart giggled as he watched Clint scooping the the insides out with his hands and flashed his bright eyes up at Phil.

Tilting his head as he watched, Phil held up a plastic pumpkin scooper. "How about we try this first, okay?" Stewart nodded and giggled more, his little face bright and smiling as he propped his head on his little fists and watched as both men scraped the insides of the pumpkins clean, so that no little dangly pieces were left behind.

When Clint was sure he got all the dangling bits out, he took an unattended scoop and started to scrape away the flesh on one side, making it a bit thinner. one largeish chunk he popped in his mouth, chewing happily as he worked, occasionally looking up at the other two to see what they were doing.

Stewart stayed quiet for the most part, occasionally chattering about something he'd seen or done in pre-school earlier that morning, forgetting sometimes to take his hands away from his mouth while he spoke or not to talk too fast. Phil would do his best to answer accordingly, giving just the right amount of enthusiasm for each little story that was told.

Stewart glanced up at one point, and blinked as he saw Clint pop the piece of pumpkin in his mouth. His eyes darted from Clint to Phil and back again before he reached to tug the corner of Phil's shirt and wave him down so he could whisper in his ear. Phil lifted an eyebrow and glanced back at Clint, biting back a smile. #He said he saw you eat a piece of pumpkin. He's never seen anyone do that before. Didn't know that you could.#

#It's very good.# Clint cut out a carefully smaller piece and offered it to Stewart.

Stewart looked at the piece for a moment before carefully taking it and glancing up to Phil. He nodded and motioned for the little boy to try it as he had a piece of his own he was going to try. At the same time, they popped the pieces into their mouths and chewed. Phil grinned in pleasant surprise as it actually was pretty good while Steward made a little scrunchy face and finished his as quickly as possible, shaking his head and scooting off the chair to go get a drink from the fountain by the stairs.

Glancing back to Clint, Phil chuckled and smiled. #Well, I thought it was good.# He leaned over, placing a gentle kiss to his Alpha's cheek before going back to scooping down the sides and thinning a section down on his own pumpkin.

Clint shrugged, smiling slightly before going back to work on his pumpkin, taking a pencil and tracing out a face on his.

Phil finished getting his and Stewart's ready by the time the little boy returned, water slopped down the front of his coveralls as he used his sleeve to wipe at his mouth. Stewart climbed back up onto the and shook his head. "I di'n't like that."

Phil reached over to squeeze the little one's shoulder gently. "It's okay. Here, ready?" Turning the pumpkin so it faced the little boy, Phil helped him hold the knife and the pumpkin so they could start carving into it. Every so often, he'd lift his eyes to smile across the table at Clint, bright and so full of love for the other man.

They looked beautiful together, so like a father and son, and Clint couldn't help his helpless grin back, looking young and full of life. His carving was simple, he carved it the way he used to help the older women in the caravan carve turnips, two almond shaped eyes, and an wide gaping mouth with square teeth cut in. 

Together, Phil and Stewart carved out two triangle eyes, leaving a half circle at the bottom of each so they looked like eyes, followed by a square nose and a jagged, sharp toothed mouth. Once they were finished, Phil stepped back and looked between them both. "#Well, which one is scarier?#" He asked. 

#Sharp tooth,# Clint nodded solemnly, taking a step back to regard them.

Phil nodded thoughtfully as he looked between the two. "#I think you're right, Clint. The sharp tooth one is pretty scary. What do you think, Stewart?#"

Eyes alight behind his glasses, Stewart grinned and nodded as he patted his pumpkin gently. "I think this one's scarier. Mr. Clint's is funny looking."

Clint laughed, shrugging, his voice off tone but joyful nonetheless. #Thank you.#

Still grinning, Stewart's arms wrapped around his pumpkin and hugged it close to him as his foster mom came down the stairs looking for him. She smiled almost sadly as she saw the three of them, how bright and happy Phil and little Stewart's smiles were -- and the loving way Clint was watching both of them -- and shook her head a bit. "Stewart? Sweetheart, are you ready to go?"

Both Phil and the little boy turned their heads, Stewart turning the pumpkin for her to see and Phil stepping back to take Clint's hand while Mrs. Cooper Oo'd and Ah'd over the nicely carved pumpkin he'd made to take home with them.

Clint kissed Phil's hand, then his palm, and looked over at him, giving him a gentle smile before watching the foster mother interact with the child, learning what he could.

Phil leaned in against Clint a bit and watched for a moment before ducking his head and glancing away. He squeezed Clint's hand as he let it go and stepped back up to the table. "Hey, let Mrs. Cooper carry the pumpkin for you, and there's a goodie bag waiting upstairs for you to take home, too. Okay?"

Nodding quickly, Stewart stood on the chair so he was more level with Phil, wrapped his arms around his neck and hugged him tight. "Thank you, Mr. Coulson."

Hugging him close, Phil smiled back softly. "You're welcome." He let go and took a step back, watching as Stewart climbed down and moved to hug Clint too.

Clint crouched down, giving him a warm, firm hug. He kissed the little boy's hair before letting him go and gave him a grin, pressing his hand to his hair instead of ruffling it.

Little tongue poking out of the corner of his mouth, Stewart worked carefully to sign out, #Thank you, Mr. Clint.# before turning and rushing for the stairs.

Phil watched them leave before he ducked his head and set about cleaning up the pumpkin guts, and separating the seeds from the gunk to take them home to roast later.

Clint moved to join him, waiting until they were nearly done to catch Phil's eye. #You taught him some sign.#

Phil shrugged, picking up Clint's pumpkin to sit in his office until it was time to leave. #A little. Just the alphabet and thank you, yes, no, boy, girl, hi. Little stuff.#

Clint finished putting the seeds into a ziplock to bring back to Phil's home. #It isn't little.#

#The easier stuff.# Phil leaned back against his desk a bit, watching Clint.

#Not little. Imagine going to another country, and one of the few people you could speak to, taught someone how to talk to you.# Clint gave him a warm smile.

The tips of Phil's ears turned red as he ducked his head for a moment before looking back up again. #I wanted him to be able to talk to you too. I didn't want you to feel left out, or anything.#

#Thank you.# It was the simplest, most heartfelt answer he could give.

Moving closer, Phil slid his arms around Clint's waist, folding himself in for a hug gently. Giving him a chaste little kiss, he nosed Clint's chin before stepping back. #The library is gonna be closing early tonight. We can just leave this stuff out and I'll take care of it tomorrow when I come in,# he said, motioning to the decorations and such.

Clint nodded. #You said something about giving candy to the children who were guising?#

Phil gave a small chuckle and nodded. #That's why we're closing early tonight. All the little kids that came dressed up strange today, like Stewart? They're trick-or-treaters. It's fun.#

Clint smiled. #Will you be guising?# he asked.

#I don't really have anything to dress up as.# He blushed a bit and shrugged. #But Tony's planning to dress up as Count Dracula.#

#Of course he is,# Clint laughed, eyes dancing. #Do you want me to dress up?#

Phil quirked an eyebrow and motioned to what Clint had on and then to his teeth. #You kind of already are. I saw your teeth, earlier.#

#Tony texted and said I should do that. I like dark clothing, it's not really guising.# He shrugged and let his fangs drop more, tonguing the tip of it consideringly, completely innocent of the gesture.

Giving another small chuckle, Phil leaned up to kiss him gently and carefully. Pulling back, he squeezed Clint's hand for a moment. #Come on. I have to make sure everyone's clearing out, and then we can get out of here.#

Clint nodded, pulling away to let him go about his work, going back to wandering the shelves and watching the people.

 **Phil** smiled and waved to all the little ones who were on their way out the door and out into the crisp fall air. As the last one held their goody bag in hand and waved goodbye, Phil's smile turned (not surprisingly) soft and wistful, his arms wrapped around his midsection.

Clint was loitering in a darkish corner, watching. More and more he was beginning to realise why none of the Omegas he'd helped over the century had kept him. He was just waiting for this one to be born, to be grown. To meet him at home, where he belonged.

Finally sighing and dropping his arms, Phil shut and locked the front doors, moving to at least fold up the glue and glitter covered paper that was still on one of the tables to toss it away in the morning. He tilted his head a bit and promised Grace and Georg that he would come in extra early to finish cleaning up before finally spotting Clint. At the moment he just wanted to get back to his apartment and spend the rest of the night curled on the couch with Clint -- only getting up to answer the door and hand out candy the few times anyone would knock. #Come on. Let's get our pumpkin and head out#

Clint nodded, giving Phil a fond smile, slightly distant. He moved to go down and retrieve the pumpkin himself, jogging back up the stairs and offering his arm to Phil as he carried it.

Smiling softly, Phil took Clint's arm, gave it a hug and squeeze and let the Alpha lead the way back to the apartment house. Porch lights were already turned on and kids with their friends or parents were already starting to go house to house knocking or ringing bells for candy.

Clint set the pumpkin down outside the house, waving to Tony who had gone all out with his costume.

Phil lifted an eyebrow when he saw Tony. "#Stark. Please don't tell me that's real blood dripping down your chin.#" He teased as he uncurled himself from Clint's arm.

"Nah. Kool aid and vanilla pudding," Tony flashed an odd grin. "Fangs tho, kinda awesome, right?"

Giving a small laugh he nodded. "#Yeah, very cool. Have fun and stay out of trouble.#" Phil gave Clint's hand a squeeze and pulled him up the stairs and back to his own little apartment. Nothing was done up inside for the holiday -- he'd taken all his decorations over to the library -- but there was a large bowl of candy on his counter, one with a hand reaching out of it that would move when someone reached for a piece of candy.

Clint followed him up, going inside with him, and was unable to stop himself from cuddling up behind Phil, mouthing the back of his neck. Between his strengthening scent and watching him with the children, Clint had never been more glad he was suppressed. But even then, he couldn't help but want to at least HOLD him, close. Mark him with his own scent as a 'back off!' message to any others, rubbing his jaw against Phil's nape between kisses.

Phil startled only slightly at having Clint suddenly wrapped around him from behind. Just a small jump before his whole inside fluttered and he leaned back into Clint, humming and sighing softly, head tilting forward and sideways to let Clint kiss and nuzzle however and wherever he wanted. His hands landed over Clint's, threading their fingers together and instinctually just holding and pressing them into his stomach a bit.

Clint's hand trembled slightly before he pressed into the flesh and simply... _held_ him, breathing him in for long moments. Finally, he pulled away - refusing to be ashamed for giving in. He loved him. Was loved by him. It was okay to give in a little bit, sometimes.

Phil gave a small shiver and whimper when Clint pulled away, but figured it was probably for the best. Blinking the bit of haze from his eyes, He turned to kiss Clint gently and quickly. Stepping back, he swallowed hard. #You can go ahead and get settled on the couch. I'll bring over some drinks.#

Clint nodded, moving over to the couch. Better to be safe than sorry, he pulled the small snuff box from his pocket, taking another pinch of the herbs inside and putting them under his tongue.

Coming back over with the bowl of candy and two glasses with soda in them, Phil set the soda down before holding the bowl out to Clint, offering him a piece of candy with a small, amused little grin.

Clint tucked the little box in his pocket, eyeing the bowl and reaching to take a small piece of chocolate.

As soon as his hand reached in, the hand sticking out of the bowl moved to fall down over his, little lights flashing along the outside of it (along with a witch laughing but that was something Clint wouldn't know).

Clint jumped, snatching his hand back, eyes flashing and fangs bared. Then he blinked, and laughed, reaching to do it again, and again, testing it, and his reflex, giggling like a child.

Phil laughed when Clint reached to do it again, the fear that he'd done something wrong quickly squelched before he finally reached behind the hand to pick up a piece of candy and hand it to Clint, setting the bowl down on the table and moving to curl up next to him, nuzzling a bit gently.

 **He** had just gotten comfy when there was a knock at the door. Squeezing Clint's leg, he pushed himself back up, grabbed the bowl and moved to answer the door, smiling at the kids on the other side who happily squeaked and cheered their "TRICK OR TREAT!"

Clint hovered over his shoulder, grinning at the children, giving them a thumb up for their clever guises.

When the littlest ones came to his door, Phil flicked the switch on the bottom of the bowl to keep the hand from moving, not wanting to scare them.

 **Not** many more kids arrived after a little while, though. It wasn't until just about the time when Trick-or-Treating was supposed to end that there came another knock at the door. Opening it, Phil blinked and drew up short. Four teenage boys stood on the other side. Two dressed as ghostly football players, two just in regular street clothes. All four noses flared when they caught Phil's scent and Phil cursed in his head.

"Trick or Treat," One smirked, his fingers twitching around his bag while the other three inched closer.

Clint appeared at his shoulder, eyes narrowed. He put his hand on Phil's hip, staring them down. He wasn't growling. Not yet.

Phil hated the cocky teenage Alphas that wandered town. Leaning back into Clint, he gave a small gulp and grabbed a fistful of candy from the bowl to drop into their pillow cases. The three who had been inching closer shot Clint a look and just continued scooting closer and closer.

"Gee, Mr. Librarian... need any help with anything?"

"Pretty sure we can give you a hand with--"

Phil shook his head, back flush to Clint's front, his hand coming down to squeeze the Alpha's wrist. "No. I'm fine. Goodnight."

Clint could smell the unease coming off Phil. It was acrid compared to his pre-heat scent and he was definitely growling now. In a movement too quick to catch, he shifted so he was between Phil and the teenaged Alphas. He didn't look much older than them. They were taller, cocky. They probably thought they could take him.

He knew they could not.

The group of Alphas snarled at Clint, three backing off just slightly though their eyes glanced over his shoulder and back to Phil. Phil had scooted back into the apartment, putting as much distance between himself and the door as he could with still keeping Clint in sight.

Eyes glancing back to Clint, the four Alphas snarled once more before turning to sulk off down the stairs, leaving Clint to close and lock the door.

Clint did not like the thought of what he would have done if he hadn't taken an extra dose of herbs. He locked up the door, leaving one undone so that no matter how many times someone tried to break in, there would always be one locked. The muscles in his arms stood out as he braced one hand on the door, forcing himself to calm down so as not to intimidate Phil.

Even if accidentally.

Slowly, almost hesitantly, Phil moved up to hug Clint from behind. Arms wrapped around his waist and cheek resting on the spot between both shoulder bones. He breathed _HIS_ Alpha in deeply, and felt at once at ease again. Clint was here, he kept them from coming in.

He was safe.

Clint rested his free arm over Phil's, breathing in his Omega, the acrid stench of fear dissipating. He turned, holding Phil close, possessive and protective all at once.

Phil nestled and nosed in against him, pulling back for a kiss. Reaching a hand up, he pressed his palm flat against Clint's cheek, staring into his eyes with such love and thanks that it was almost tangible.

Clint looked less human and more a fierce protector, not fully calm just yet. There was an edge to his eyes, but everything about them, despite ferocity, was kind, loving, fond as he looked back.

Phil licked, nipped and nosed at Clint's chin, before tucking his head under it and his arms wrapped back around him, holding him tight and close for a few moments longer.

Slowly, the tense edge softened, and Clint rested his cheek against Phil's hair as the last of the fight edged out. He pulled away only enough to bring Phil with him to the couch, pulling him down and tucking him in close. There was no way he was going to leave Phil alone again until he was past heat. Not with people nosing around.

Phil was one of only a handful of adult, unbound Omegas in town, a town of which the Alphas and Beta population seemed to rule. He was used to people nosing around, being the only one who lived alone. It unsettled him, sure, but he was used to it. Curling up into Clint's side, he pressed close. #Stay?#

#Yes.# Clint pulled out the phone Tony had given him, carefully spelling out a text to the Lewis family to let them know that his availability would be limited for the next few weeks. The phone quickly buzzed with a reply [`Of course. Let us know if you or Phil need anything`]. He then texted Tony to ask if he could call on him should there be an emergency and he would have to leave Phil at any point this week. Tony's reply was simple. [`DUH`]. Blinking in confusion, he showed Phil the text. He wasn't sure what that meant.

Phil looked at it, tilted his head and gave a soft huff of a laugh. #It's his way of say 'Yes, of course.'#

Clint nodded, understanding, tucking the phone back into his pocket and settling back a little more to keep Phil close.

Sighing contently, Phil nestled in closer, letting his Alpha keep him safe and protected as he slowly drifted off to sleep.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Sorry about the slow down, folks. Health's been crappy :( - will try not to let it go too long between updates! ~roguebowtie))

 

**~NOVEMBER 2~**

**Despite** Clint taking all his time for Phil, Phil still had to go to work in the library for the rest of the week before his Harsh Heat hit. Clint Texted Tony and asked him to get in touch with Natasha, and ask her to come to the library.

Natasha strode into the library, glanced around, and slowly made her way to where Clint was sitting. She gave a small, amused smile his way, eyebrow quirked. #You wanted to see me?#

Clint nodded, curled up in his chair, keeping half watch on Phil, mostly by scent. He looked back at Natasha. #Remember how you taught me to say 'help'?#

She nodded and moved to sit on the arm of the chair next to his head, fingers gently carding through his hair.

Clint smiled at the familiar gesture, glancing up at her before looking over to where Phil was helping a kid with their first library card. #Can you teach me to say his name? I know P-H is the same as F, but... I want it to sound right. Please?#

Natasha's hand stilled for a moment as she tilted her head and look down at him. She studied his features for a moment, clearing weighing things out in her head. #Let me hear you say his name, now.#

Clint looked to see Phil disappearing into the Children's room. He didn't know if he'd get the volume right. "Veh’n". He looked up, questioningly. He was pretty sure he got his lips and tongue in the right positions from watching people say the name.

Taking a breath, Natasha patted his cheek gently. #Okay. We will work on it. I will help you get it right.#

#That is your 'you did a stupid thing' face,# Clint sighed.

Leaning down, she kissed his forehead and smoothed down his hair. #You didn't do a stupid thing. You just didn't quite get it. We will work on it. I promise.#

Clint nodded, giving her a grateful smile. #Thank you.#

Smiling softly, she gave a nod. #Want to start now?#

#Please,# Clint replied, shifting in the chair a little better to pay attention.

 

**~NOVEMBER 4~**

**Over** the next few days, Natasha would sit with Clint, carefully teaching him, showing him how to form the name. It was two days before Harsh Heat would set in for Phil, when he finally managed it.

"Phi-il," he said. The name was spoken without intonation, no rise or fall at the end. The vowel was held a little longer than needed, but he finally managed the softer F sound, and the gentle L. He bit his lip after his newest attempt, watching Natasha for what he did wrong this time.

Watching his lips carefully and listening, Natasha finally lifted her eyes to meet his. Her face gave nothing away as she signed, #Once more?#

"Phi-il." Clint swallowed, watching for any sign of approval or resignation.

A small smile twitched at the corners of her mouth. #Keep saying it. Try a little faster if you can. You are so close to having it right.# Though she tried to keep her face neutral, there was pride in her green eyes as she signed to him.

"Ph'l," Clint tried, missing the vowel altogether.

She quirked a brow and shrugged a lean shoulder slightly. #Well, close. Try again. You can get it. I have faith in you.#

"Ph'l. Phiiil. Phi-il. Phhhiil. Ph'l. Phil. Phil. Phil. Phil." Clint concentrated on each one, pausing to take a breath, brow furrowed.

Natasha's smile actually made the corners of her eyes squint up which was as close to a full on grin as she would get. #There! You have it. You're saying it right. Just remember how that feels to say and you'll have it right every time.#

Clint grinned, then concentrated, wanting to make sure he had it. "Phil."

"Phil." Natasha repeated it back to him with a nod, still with her small smile. #You can now say your Omega's name.#

Clint's eyes shone and he grinned widely as he launched himself at his best friend, hugging her tight enough to lift her up as he stood, swinging her around the reading room and laughing as he had when he first learned she yet 'lived'.

Giving a quiet laugh, she hugged him back, kissing his cheek lightly as her feet finally touched the ground.

Hearing the commotion, Phil wandered his way to the corner they'd holed themselves up in and poked his head around the row of shelves. He waited for one of them to notice him before coming out into full view. "#Hey, what are you two up to back here? Causing a ruckus in my quiet library.#" He teased, giving a small smile as he approached.

#I'm sorry,# Clint replied, grinning at Phil and holding his hand to him.

Natasha stepped out of their way and her smile shrank back down to the size she normally gave most people. She didn't offer an apology or an explanation.

Taking Clint's hand, Phil moved to stand closer to him, needing to be by the Alpha, even just a little bit, at the moment. The subtle discomforts were starting to rear their ugly heads and just having Clint by him helped to subdue them a bit more. #It's okay. Just heard you laughing.#

Clint merely smiled and kissed the Omega's hand, then his palm, before clasping the back of his neck briefly in hello.

Leaning into the touches, Phil ducked his head to nose slowly at Clint's chin, smiling at him softly. Pulling back, he glanced between the two vampires and gently kissed Clint's cheek. #I need to get back out front. I'll leave you two back to having fun.#

Nodding, Clint let him go, smiling fondly after him. He knew he needed to give Phil what space he could for these last few days before Heat, but also that he should stay a little nearer in order to keep him from being harassed as well.

He turned, thanking Natasha for her help, bouncing on the balls of his feet slightly, so proud of himself.

Her green eyes flashing brightly, she smiled and kissed his cheek again. #You are welcome. I'm sure he's going to be very happy to hear you say his name.#

#I can only hope,# Clint replied, kissing her forehead and wandering further into the library to lurk nearer to where Phil was working.

Working the front desk, Phil's eyes glanced to the calendar and his shoulders rolled, trying to work out the incoming tension that was settling in. He just wanted to go home and sleep for the next two days, wake up and have Clint's hands and lips all over him for three days, and then curl up and sleep against him for the rest of the time. Sometimes he really hated being an Omega. Taking a deep breath, he squared his shoulders and continued trooping through the rest of his shift.

 **When** it was time to close up the library, Clint walked around helping Phil make sure the doors and windows were locked, then slid his arm around him as they walked back to Phil's apartment.

Phil practically melted into the touch, whimper/sighing softly and keeping himself as close to Clint as he could while they walked. He was debating on calling in the next day, but ultimately he knew it wouldn't happen. He rarely ever took off more time than he absolutely needed to.

Getting back to the apartment, he groaned and dropped himself down onto the couch face first, looking and feeling utterly pathetic.

Clint made sure the door was properly locked, leaving one of the several undone to thwart lock pickers, and set about making an easy and filling meal for Phil, bringing it to him on the couch, putting on the television, and giving Phil the clicker as he moved behind him and started massaging his shoulders and back.

Whining softly, Phil head drooped and his whole body began to relax into Clint's touch. Food and TV were forgotten as strong fingers worked their way down his shoulders, chasing away the tension for him. After a few minutes, he reached behind him, catching one of Clint's wrists and pulling it around until he was able to kiss the pads of his fingers, before nuzzling his nose and cheek into the palm, taking a deep breath to pull in his scent and sighing softly. #I love you.Thank you.#

#I love you. Now eat, and rest.#

Phil nodded, curling up in his little corner of the couch and lazily made his way through the meal Clint prepared for him, only half watching the TV as he did so.

Clint massaged the soles of Phil's feet, pressing into the pad to ease him.

Having Clint massaging his feet for him, Phil gave a small appreciative whine. It felt so nice. Though, perhaps a bit too relaxing as he found himself slipping down the couch a bit more, eyes falling heavier and heavier. #That feels so good...# He finally signed, his shoulders rolling down into cushions.

Clint only stopped briefly. #I'll put you to bed if you fall asleep,# he promised before he went back to gently massaging his Omega's feet.

Phil nodded, his head resting on the arm of the couch, and arms folded over his stomach lightly. After a few more minutes, he finally moved to sit up and catch Clint's hands. He kissed both wrists gently, followed by the palms, before leaning up to nuzzle. #Come to bed with me?# He was tired and achy and desperately wanted to be held in his Alpha's arms.

Clint nodded, standing and helping Phil to his feet. He led him to the bedroom, helping him change into something to sleep in.

The clothes felt warm and itchy, but he'd survive. Curling up onto his side, Phil held his arms out for Clint, grabby-handsing at him even as his eyes began to fall shut. There was a voice in the back of his head that told him he may have to close the library a bit early the next day. If the itchiness of the clothes was anything to go off of, he would almost most definitely have to close early.

Clint changed into some pyjamas, taking another little bit of herbs from his box - apparently being in love around his Omega near and in Heat was more troublesome - he stuck them under his tongue and slipped into the bed, tucking Phil up against him and under his chin, running his hand down his arm in goodnight.

 

**~NOVEMBER 5~**

**Phil** woke up feeling mostly fine the following morning. He ate breakfast with Clint, shared a few light kisses with him while they both got dressed, and spent most of the day cleaning and straightening the basement area while his Heat relief took care of the upstairs. It was just turning ten o'clock that night when Phil felt things starting to shift just ever so slightly.

He'd managed to make it the whole work day, which was a plus in his book, but the tension in his lower back was beginning to intensify. "Grace...? Could you please get Clint for me?"

Grace appeared in front of where Clint was sitting reading and waved her hand between the book and his face to get his attention.

Clint blinked, looking up curiously from where he was exploring a book he hadn't read before. #What's wrong?#

#Phil is asking for you. He's in the basement. I think you should take him home. Georg and I will lock up.# She signed back, glancing towards the stairs and then at Clint again.

#Thank you,# Clint said, taking a final dose to keep him settled as he rushed down to Phil, holding his hand to him. #Home now.#

Phil didn't argue or fuss, he just nodded quickly and took Clint's hand, and let himself be led out of the basement and back to his apartment. There was a bitter chill to the air that felt altogether cold and wonderful on his slightly heated skin. He let his coat hang open as they walked even while cuddling against Clint.

There was no one got in their way. Steve was standing outside the building, seated on the steps. He nodded respectfully, averting his eyes from them both as Clint brought Phil inside. Clint had only to tap-taptap-tap on Tony's door before the Beta opened it.

#I'll be in in a minute, lock the bottom lock, I have a key,# before shutting the door.

Clint guided Phil into his apartment, doing as Tony suggested and drew him close, kissing him softly.

Phil sighed and hummed softly into the kiss, melting into it a bit more than he usually would. His fingers curled into the Alpha's shirt, giving it little tugs in order to get his fingers under and to bare skin. He wasn't in a desperate, frantic need for Clint. Not yet. He just wanted to feel the man's soft skin a little.

Clint took off his jacket, tossing it onto the armchair, then undid a few buttons and pulled off his shirt and undershirt, standing bare chested and scarred before him. He took Phil's hands and placed them on his chest before slipping one hand under the edge of Phil's shirt, splayed at the small of his back. "Phil." he said, grinning. It was monotone, with no inflection, but it was clear as a bell.

Eyes wide, Phil stared at Clint for a long moment before he broke into a grin. Happiness was written all over his face as he slid his hands up Clint's chest and around his shoulders, pressing in for a sweet but somewhat suggestive kiss, his heart soaring clear into his throat.

Clint's eyes were half closed as he returned the kiss. He was determined to learn how to say 'I love you', but he would have someone different teach him each word. Perhaps Grace could help him with 'love'. He groaned low and pulled Phil close, the Omega's scent so close yet not quite there.

Phil pulled back from the kiss, his hand resting on Clint's cheek as he smiled up at him and moved to nuzzle and nose at the Alpha's chin and just under it. Taking his hand, he moved them for the couch. #I'm okay for right now. Supper, a shower and then bed. I should be okay for that long.# He'd gone through these enough, even on his own, to have a pretty good idea as to how much time he had before he stopped being Phil, the quiet and polite Librarian, and became Phil, the desperate, needy, animalistic Omega.

Clint nodded, kissing him softly, giving him a blanket to keep warm, and moving to work on making supper for them both. He saw Tony let himself in with a blanket and his laptop, locking up the door and sitting down near Phil.

"I'ma steel your internet, okay?" Tony said, tossing Phil a grin.

Casting Tony a glance, Phil nodded, returning a smaller grin back to him. "That's fine. Pretty sure you're stealing it any other time so." He shrugged and curled up into his little corner of the couch, nestled into the blanket and flipping through the channels until supper was ready.

 **Clint** plated out the food, setting it with clinks onto the table. Rare for himself and Tony, well-cooked for Phil. It was a meal meant to be filling, to give energy; but without filling up too much, because he knew it would be difficult for Phil to use the facilities when he needed.

The last heat hurt his slow-beating heart as much as it'd hurt Phil's body for the past decades.

He moved to the living room, gently putting a hand on Phil's shoulder.

Phil leaned into the touch, nuzzling his cheek against Clint's hand and sighing softly as the touch alone was enough to ease the slow burn forming just under his skin. Lifting his eyes, he gave a soft smile up at the Alpha. #Supper ready?#

Clint nodded, waving over to the table before reaching a hand to help Phil to his feet.

Letting Clint help him up, Phil moved to gently nuzzle into him a bit before heading for the table, waving Tony to follow. "C'mon and eat, Tony. Then you can go back to stealing my internet."

"Sir yes sir," Tony said cheekily, getting up and nosing under his chin first, then their Alpha's before waiting for Phil to sit, sitting at his left. He didn't even realise he was doing it, not fighting the instinct that had hit hard now that his senses were heightened.

Phil settled into his seat, curled up slightly and set into eating what'd been made for them, saving the last couple of bites to nudge onto Clint's plate with a soft smile when he'd nearly finished. "#I'm gonna take a shower... and try to get a little sleep.#" He said as he stood and moved to nuzzle into Clint's neck gently before giving Tony's shoulder a gentle squeeze and moving off for the bathroom.

When Phil was gone, Tony looked up at Clint. #You can wash up at my place,# he said, tossing over his key. #I'll keep watch. It'll be your last chance. When it hits, it hits hard.#

#I know,# Clint replied, taking the keys and heading out, putting a hand on Phil's door and waiting until he could feel the lock slide home before heading over to take a shower in Tony's apartment.

Phil took as cool a shower as he could stand to at the moment, before toweling off and just wrapping himself back up in the blanket, leaving his clothes in the bathroom. He slipped out of the room, looked around and blinked. "Where's Clint?"

"Cleaning up," Tony said. "He'll be back in three, two, one," he looked at the door. "Dammit. I hate when it doesn't work."

Huffing a soft laugh, he shook his head and moved for his bedroom. "You'll get it one of these days, don't worry." Stretching a bit, Phil slipped into his room to pull on a pair of loose sleep pants and shuffled back to the living room. "How's things with Bruce going?"

"Dunno, he disappeared yesterday," Tony said, folding his arms around himself.

Phil ducked his head, shoulders hunched up slightly and hands fidgeting in front of him. "I'm sorry..."

Tony got out of his seat and moved over to Phil, nosing under his chin before hugging him. "Not your fault," he said.

Giving a small nod, he still kept his eyes down as he worked a small smile up. "I'm gonna try to sleep a little. I'll see you later."

There was a knock on the door and tony let him go to see who it was. "Speak of the Alpha, Clint's back," Tony said, opening the door for him and keeping his eyes averted as the door opened and Clint came through. Clint chucked his chin beside Tony's temple briefly before handing him a piece of paper he found while looking for soap in the cabinets.

"What's this?" Tony asked, opening it up and looking at it, a smile blooming on his face.

Glancing up as the door opened and Clint stepped in, Phil's smile grew slightly. He watched the Alpha hand over the piece of paper, and the smile that crossed his friend's face. "#What's that?#"

#His Alpha.#

"Phil!" Tony looked up, grinning. "Bruce's gonna be back by tomorrow, there was a thing going on the hospital couple towns over and he thinks he'll be back in time to help me and Steve keep you guys safe," he said, not even bothering to sign, he was clutching the paper so tight. "Fucker. He needs to learn how to text."

Clint nudged Phil's temple, gently drawing him back to the bedroom. His Omega needed all the rest he could get before Harsh hit.

Chuckling softly, Phil nodded, allowing himself to be pulled into the room. "I'll see you later, Tony. Glad Bruce'll be back soon." Turning, he slipped into the bedroom and crawled up under the covers. Rolling onto his side, he smiled up at Clint. #I love you. Sorry if I wake you.#

#Don't be. I'm here for you.# He pulled off his jeans so he was just in his boxers, then slipped in with Phil, bringing Phil's hands to rest on his skin again.

Nodding, Phil snuggled in as close as he could get and let his eyes fall shut. Sleep was easy enough to fall into, it was staying asleep that was the problem.

 

**~NOVEMBER 6~**

**At** some point during the night, Phil had kicked the blankets off himself, and his sleepers, whining softly and wriggling. It was about three when he woke up panting and writhing, squirming in his own skin and whimpering pathetically, hair damp and sticking to his forehead.

Clint drew him close, pressing a kiss to his skin, hand gently stroking down his stomach, throat the belly, splaying across it and massaging gently before doing so again, settling into a gentle rhythm.

Phil settled a bit as Clint kissed him, the broad, gently calloused hand petting down his chest and stomach helping to ease some of his restlessness. Still, he pressed the back of his head into Clint's shoulder, arching his body up a bit into the touches and whining softly. He squirmed slightly, pressing himself back into Clint, rocking and grinding against his still cloth covered cock, his slick dampening the fabric as he did so.

Clint turned Phil closer to him, kissing him softly as he curled his hand around Phil's erection, setting a slow and steady pace.

Moaning into Clint's mouth, Phil moved his hands to settle into soft, thick hair, his fingers curling into it and grasping as he moved his hips against the hand. He didn't remember (or care at that point) that they weren't alone in the apartment, he just wanted Clint. His hands, his mouth, hands, body. All of it.

Tony could hear the sounds from where he was settled on the couch. He got up to double check the main door was locked, then lay back down to finish his night's sleep. He'd get them some food in the morning.

Clint ground into Phil's thigh, allowed to, now, at least have that much relief. He continued stroking him slowly, tongue licking Phil's as he rolled them slightly, pressing Phil down into the bedding.

Phil's body arched once he was rolled onto his back, instinct causing him to struggle a bit and whine as he was pressed into the mattress, though he quickly fell pliant under the Alpha. His legs splayed wider to give more access as he licked and nipped at Clint's mouth and tongue.

Clint intended to take his time. The Heat was only just beginning, and if he could get Phil hot and bothered enough before his first orgasm, he knew that Phil would get more time to rest before the next wave hit. He mouthed at his throat opposite the bonding gland, biting down gently on the skin in poor imitation of _someday_.

Phil whined out loudly at the bite to his neck, even if it was gently and on the opposite side, it still sent waves of desire and want through him. His fingers moved to drag up and down Clint's bare back, leaving faint red lines along the way. Hips bucking up off the bed, nonsensical words kept tumbling out of his mouth, begging and pleading while still trying to make things last as well. Whining and whimpering, Phil pressed his feet into the bed to push his hips up to Clint's, grinding against him hard.

Clint groaned, grinding back, hand slipping from Phil's erection and down to grasp his rear, hitching him up close, only the cotton of his boxers keeping them apart.

Panting, Phil dug his nails into Clint's shoulders as he tried to wiggle himself down onto the hard cock, despite the boxers covering it. "Clint... Clintclintclint... f-fuck..." He panted, even if Clint couldn't hear him.

Strong arms flipped Phil over, pressing him into the mattress as his hand stroked down Phil's back before Clint pet his fingers across the greedy hole, pressing through the slick and pressing just at the edge as he leaned down and began licking, stretching him open.

His knees came under him a bit, lifting his hips into the air ever so slightly, a not so drastic version of presenting himself to Clint. Phil pulled Clint's pillow under his head and chest, face pressed into it as he breathed in the Alpha's scent deeply. Just his scent alone was enough to get him worked up all the more, but it along with the tongue and fingers working him open? It was almost driving him mad. He whined loudly as he tried to press himself back onto Clint's tongue.

Clint pressed his tongue into the muscle as he worked his finger inside, first one, than two, working more quickly as the Omega's physiology made him far more receptive than usual. He bit gently into the skin of Phil's rear before sliding up his back, mouthing at the nape of his neck as he pressed his fingers inside, twisting them before adding a third, working slowly as their scents mixed, filling the room, his own only subdued by the suppressive he'd been feeding himself.

Phil pushed his hips back onto Clint's fingers more as he gave a slight growl of want into the pillow. The more their scents mixed, the more his brain was screaming at him for not yet giving Clint the okay to knot him, the less his brain was able to think of comprehensible words (not that it mattered), and the more he relied on the moans, groans, and growls of pleasure.

Clint slipped in his fourth finger, his thumb pressing down on Phil's perineum with each thrust of his fingers inside, twisting and pressing. He pressed his chest against Phil's back, kissing his shoulder, sucking on the nape of his neck, paying attention to the nonverbal signals his Omega was making.

Panting and gasping, Phil's eyes fell shut. His hips rocked into the the fingers, jerking a bit each time a jolt of white hot pleasure surged through him. He tilted his head to the side, baring his throat opposite of the Bond gland, and opened his eyes. He tried to move his head so he could look at Clint, but from their current angle it was near impossible to do. He whined instead, shoving his face into the pillow and breathing his Alpha's scent in again and again. The scent was enough to push him close enough to the edge that his lithe body began to tremble.

Finally, Clint pressed his thumb inside, curling his hand to make it as narrow as possible, thumb tucked into the hollow of his hand as he slowly pushed farther inside, pressing against the fluttering inside walls in slow thrusts, as though he were truly mounting and knotting him.

Crying out into the pillow, Phil's own hand gave his hard dick one fast tug before he finally came, clenching tight around Clint's fist, body naturally trying to tie with him to keep him in place while the body rode out their bliss.

Clint slowly, so slowly and steadily made a fist inside Phil, letting him feel as though he'd been tied, tricking his body to let him have an hour's rest as he kissed and licked at his shoulder. Gently, he guided Phil to lie down, his hand locked inside him as he nuzzled his neck. "Phil." he said, kissing his shoulder. _I love you,_ he thought.

Phil could feel himself start to relax, his body actually loosening up as he was laid down. He tried to nuzzle back as he caught his breath, amazed that he actually was able to settle enough that his brain finally started to come back online. Right hand lifting up off the bed, he slowly spelled out Clint's name before dropping back down to the sheets.

Clint grinned at him, staying locked. He knew he could be tied anywhere from fifteen minutes to two hours, if he'd actually mounted him. Since he hadn't, he simply stayed, the heat of Phil around his fist as he waited until the Omega had had enough. He smiled gently at him.

Having never experienced anything like it, Phil remained still for quite a few minute before his muscles relaxed enough for Clint to pull his hand out. Moaning softly, he turned his head to smile back at Clint, a dopey, blissed out look on his face and in his eyes. "Love...you..." He murmured, the words thick and awkward but clear enough to read still.

Clint signed the words back before leaning in to kiss him softly, his hand slick on Phil's thigh. #Sleep,# he said, pulling him close and tucking him against himself.

Phil nodded, his eyes already drooping as he was pulled in close, for the time being his body sated and content enough to let him get another hour or two of blessed sleep.

When Phil drifted off, Clint pulled the blanket back up over them to ward off the chill. While not perfect, this would be a far easier heat. He was glad to be able to help him.

 

* * *

**It** was another few hours before the next wave hit hard, harder than the first one. Phil woke with a start, eyes wide and gasping, hand curling tight against Clint's, pressing them both into his lower abdomen for a moment. Turning in his Alpha's arms, it was Phil this time whose hand wrapped around and stroked almost greedily at Clint's cock.

Clint grunted, gasping at his touch, already hard and aching just from Phil's scent. He reached down, hooking Phil's leg over his hip, slipping his hand between them and shoving the first three fingers into him, pressing against the muscle.

Groaning, Phil pressed his forehead into Clint's chest, his hand tugging and gripping at the hard shaft. Shifting his weight, he moved himself around enough so that Clint could still finger him, hips up and presented, as he continued to stroke. Leaning closer, he breathed across the tip, breath warm and damp before he leaned down to take the narrower tip into his mouth and go part way down.

Clint gasped, pressing a fourth finger in, getting harder. Phil's scent making him feel half drunk as they moved together.

Groaning and growling softly, Phil worked his mouth up and down Clint, opening his own legs wider as his own hard cock brushed and rubbed against the sheets. His hands came up, each cupping opposite sides of Clint's knot, fingers working to massage it while he licked and sucked greedily. This was _his_ Alpha and he was going to taste him and give pleasure while receiving it.

Clint _growled_ , hand leaving Phil's body just long enough for him to pick his Omega up bodily, so they were both face to groin, licking his Omega's blunt cock into his mouth and shoving his fingers back inside gently, pressing with each small thrust, working his thumb in with his fingers and fucking him with his hand.

Phil's hands gently squeezed and released around the knot as he took Clint down more and more, wanting to get as much of him as possible. Every other time he lifted his head, he flicked his tongue across Clint's slit before diving down again. He hummed and growled around the shaft as he rocked himself back onto the hand and mouth. Before long, his movements got more and more frantic, desperate, _needy_. Noises of all sorts fell from his mouth as he sucked and squeezed and licked harder and faster.

Clint licked the slit, sucking and opening his mouth, pulling Phil down and taking him all the way in as he slowly made a fist inside him, rotating it inside, pressing tight against the walls as he cried out around Phil's cock, Half knot tensing and coming short and heated into his Omega's mouth.

Sucking it down, Phil's own body tensed and shook as he came, the small amount of sterile come his body produced spilling out of himself and into Clint's mouth. He did his best to keep from relaxing against Clint completely as he slowly and lovingly licked up the shaft, nuzzling it gently as he placed his cheek against Clint's thigh to catch his breath and let his body think it's tied for another minute or two before releasing the hand.

Clint reluctantly pulled free, Gently rolling them over and turning to gather Phil close, kissing him. Filthy thorough kisses that shared their taste, mixed it as well as their scents had.

Phil nuzzled and kissed back, wrapping his body around Clint's and just savoring their scent and taste. It would be another little while before the next wave hit. They had time to just enjoy each other and rest. There was still two more days they had to get through, rest was an absolute must.

 

* * *

**There** was another round as dawn pinked the sky. Shortly afterward, Tony came in with a tray, setting it up on the bedstand as he kept his eyes respectfully averted. There was a large mixing bowl filled with warm, mildly soapy water, and a washcloth. There was a casserole and two forks inside, covered to keep warm, a large pitcher of water that was half chipped ice and two glasses.

Just as silently as he'd appeared, he disappeared, and Clint brought over the bowl, gently cleaning Phil, wiping him down before feeding him.

Phil was mostly as limp and pliable as a rag doll as Clint wiped him down, his head resting on the Alpha's shoulder as he sighed and hummed contentedly. Everything felt so incredible, so much more intimate than any time before. He stayed cuddled up and snuggly while Clint fed him and once he'd finally had enough, turned to press his face into his Alpha's neck and just nuzzled gently.

"Shhh," Clint whispered, kissing his hair and tucking him in close. While Phil was naked, he'd pulled his boxers back on. He cuddled him close, nosing at his hairline.

Phil sighed, half laying atop Clint and just as relaxed as could be. He felt semi-clean (at least no longer sticky, which was very good in his opinion), and had a mostly full stomach. He was still in the thick of things, but at least was in a lull where his brain didn't feel like it was about to melt out his ears. #I love you, Clint. Very, very much.#

#I love you, too,# Clint replied with the same-as-me sign before resting his hand on Phil's stomach. #Sleep.# he told him.

#Don't want to sleep yet...# He signed back. Carefully, he rolled onto his back and settled himself between Clint's legs, his chest to Phil's back, and wrapped the Alpha's arms around him. He settled their hands on his stomach and just gave a full body sigh. #Have you ever wanted kids?# Okay, so maybe his brain was slightly wanting to melt out his ears. Maybe the line of conversation can be blamed on Heat Fever.

Clint rubbed Phil's stomach absently, the Heat Scent bringing out his own instinct through the suppression. He hadn't. He'd never wanted them when he was young, and then he hadn't wanted them because he hadn't found a Mate. But seeing Phil with the children last week, with Stewart, he could reply with an honest nod, signing #yes,# at the same time where Phil could see.

He hummed softly, eyes partially closed as he rested his head back on Clint's shoulder again. #You'd make a good dad, I think.# He sighed, the motions a bit slow. #Always been scared to have any. Don't think I would be if they were with you tho...# Phil's fingers trailed off spelling 'though' as his body relaxed into Clint's and his breathing evened out.

Clint smiled softly into his shoulder and resumed stroking his belly as he drifted off soon after.

 


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((prepare thyself for some aggression in this chapter. Warning: the knotheads are Very Bad Men. Warning for rape-culture language - I promise Phil is safe the whole time. ~R))

 

 

 

**~NOVEMBER 7-8~**

**The** rest of the day was spent between sleeping and doing or getting whatever he could for some kind of relief. Bite and claw marks littered both their bodies, some clearly within view even with clothes on, and others definitely in places that were for their eyes only. It carried over into the seventh, and as the most intense day of the Heat hit, having gotten to find relief through Clint's hand, Phil's instincts hit just a bit harder and there'd be moments of mock-struggle, a kind of play fighting for control before finally he'd ‘give up’ and wind up getting another mind blowing orgasm that would leave him trembling and clingy as he'd drift back off to sleep for a little while.

It was late on the night of the seventh, Phil still partially caught in the deep intensity of the worst part of Heat as he slept curled up against Clint, sweat keeping his hair plastered to his forehead, when four figures slunk through the shadows and around to the back of the apartment house. Dressed all in dark colors and with masks covering their faces, they hid in the darkness, quietly whispering their plans to each other on how they’d go about getting into the Omega’s apartment, and who would get to give him the knot first.

Bruce had been called away to the hospital again, only leaving because Steve had reassured him that he and Tony would have no trouble watching out for the couple. Tony was zonked out on the couch, and Steve was still at the front of the house.

Inside, a seventh sense had Clint waking, eyes darting around the darkened room as Phil slept.

 **Slowly** and quietly, two figures climbed up the back of the house, most of their Alpha scent hidden with Blockers so as not to alert anyone to their presence, while the other two climbed the side. They'd get into the apartment through the windows, take care of the Alpha while he was asleep, then one would would hold the Omega while the other went to open the door for the other two. To them, it was the perfect plan.

Tony had the lights off, considering it was just about the middle of the night, sat by the door and working on his laptop. His head shot up when the window opened.

Clint slowly slid out from under Phil, not taking the time to put his boxers back on - they'd both fallen asleep before he'd had the chance this time, tucking his Omega in securely as he went to the door, carefully opening it to the dark livingroom.

Slowly, a softly snickering figure pulled himself off the ladder and into the room, turning to help his buddy through the window next.

"Keep quiet would ya?"

"Why bother? Stupid Alpha's Deaf. Not like he can hear us comin'."

"Dude, fuck, don't say coming! That little fucker's in Deep Heat. I could come right now just thinking about slamming my knot into him."

Tony flicked the light on at the sound, knowing that would be his only way to alert Clint, and he was SO putting an alarm system for both Hearing and Deaf in when Phil's heat was over.

"You kids best leave before he wakes up, then," Tony said, standing up. Granted, he was small, he was Beta. But he was fucking fierce when he needed to be, as the hidden scar over his heart attested.

Spinning and snarling, the bigger of the two Alphas made a leap for Tony, ready to take him down so he couldn't get in their way. The slightly smaller one turned to make a dash for the bedroom, drawing up short when he saw Clint and immediately dropped into a fight stance.

Deaf, not Mute - Clint snarled as he stormed through the door, looking like a fighter of ancient times -- unclothed and scars from past battles littering his skin, the rage burning in his eyes --, immediately going for the throat of the smaller Alpha, still a head taller than him, using his momentum to spin him around and away from the cracked door. He jerked his head at the door, catching Tony's eyes as the small Beta dodged the larger Alpha teen, jabbing a fist in the attacker's crotch before dodging past and slamming himself locked into the room with Phil. A final line of defense.

 **Phil** startled awake, eyes wide and fearful as he saw a not-Clint figure standing in his room. Whimpering, he hunched low in bed, pulling the blankets up and around himself all the more, too out of it at the moment to realize it was Tony, just knowing that it most definitely was not his Alpha. He could hear the fight and struggle in the next room, the snarling and screaming, the sound of bodies being thrown around and beaten only making him more uneasy and shaky.

"Phil. It's okay. Clint will keep you safe. I won't come any closer, I'm just guarding the door. You're safe. I promise he will keep you safe." He pulled out his phone, texting Steve, even though he knew the other Beta vampire probably had heard the shouting and come up by now. He winced as he heard a body slam to the floor, and a panicked. "OHMYGOD!" from one of the teens.

 **Outside** the main door, two more bodies were being thrown around and tossed about. Phil jumped and whimpered and whined, the ability to talk hadn't yet come back to him, and he was still too far gone to really realize what was going on.

"You are safe. You are safe," Tony repeated. "I'm your Beta, I will never hurt you," he said, staying by the door.

A harsh scream rang through the apartment, cut off short, before two bodies were thrown over by the door. Clint didn't care to see whether they were dead or not, unlocking Phil's door and watching dispassionately as Steve put down the other two. Vaguely he recognised them as the Alphas from Halloween, and with all four accounted for, he shoved the bodies out the door, trading nods with his Beta, and locked the door shut again before moving back to the bedroom.

His suppressants had all but worn off, and he moved on instinct. The combination of his Omega's scent and the thrill of the fight, as he opened the door, made him shove past Tony, and climb into the bed with Phil, pressing his fingers to his hole without breaching as he kissed him filthy and possessive, growl still rumbling in his throat.

Phil relaxed into the bed, kissing back and clinging to him desperately as he just opened himself up for Clint. His mind was in a haze as he pushed against the fingers, slick enough not to need any prepping and presently loosened enough not to need only one finger at a time, able to take three at a time to start off. If he remembered this later, he'd ask what happened, but at the moment he was going on pure instinct and had his Alpha who was acting, smelling, and feeling, even more as such all of the sudden. It sent a whole new wave of want and desire through him, his body now trying to demand for Clint's knot.

Tony slipped quietly out of the room once he was sure Phil was accepting of Clint's advances. He hadn't seen Clint like this before - and it worried him. He slipped out of the room and shut the door, leaving the lights on for now.

 **Clint** pressed in three fingers, then four, every six thrusts of his hand until it was entirely inside, his tongue claiming Phil's mouth as he hand-fucked him, his erection hard, knot just more than half inflated against his thigh, only not being inside keeping him from any form of full release. He licked the sweat from Phil's skin, taking his smooth cock into his mouth, licking at the blunt head as he slowly made a fist inside him as though tying him. He could not speak the word 'mine' but it was there in his touch, in his growl.

Phil squirmed and panted, his body already starting to tremble. He kept whimpering and begging, his Heat Fevered brain telling him to plead for Clint's knot. His fingers clenched the bedsheets at his side as Clint sucked him into his mouth while forming a fist inside him. The feel of it forming, stretching him, was enough to once again trick his body and send the blinding hot white pulse through him as he shivered and groaned, coming into his Alpha's mouth.

Clint growled, sucking down every drop before nuzzling along the smooth cock, sucking it softly and kissing at his stomach, nuzzling it as he ground himself into the bedding, cry small and short as his brief orgasm. He fully formed his fist inside, rotating once comfortably, lying beside him and staying in place as he continued to kiss and nuzzle at Phil's belly.

A strangled off little cry came out of Phil as the fist formed completely and turned at just the right angle and way to pull a dry orgasm from him. His entire body trembled as he panted and whined, watching Clint through hooded lids while he nuzzled and kissed his stomach. Somewhere in the back of his mind, the decision clicked into place that Phil would be taking Clint's hand and putting it to his Bond gland before Christmas.

 **Clint** spent an hour kissing at Phil's stomach before carefully relaxing his hand and pulling it free so he could slide up Phil's body and kiss him, slow, sleepy, possessive.

Phil sighed and kissed back just as slow and sleepily, body wrapping around Clint's as he pressed himself close and slowly drifted off to sleep. The Deep Heat was slowly tapering off and soon starting the downward part of Harsh Heat, less intense needs and longer periods of rest between waves.

 

 

 

* * *

**That** morning, Tony let himself in with food for them, and bandages in case Clint needed them for his hands, he hadn't been able to catch sight of them the night before. Vaguely, he remembered seeing Clint taking something out of a snuff box, though it didn't make sense he put it under his tongue. Worried that Clint was going to have some kind of withdrawal, he went through the other's clothes and set the box on the tray after taking a small sample to figure out what it was, closing the door quietly behind himself when he left.

When Phil finally woke, he was lying completely atop Clint, nose pressed into the crook of his neck and the itch under his skin coming down to an almost bearable level again. They would still have to have a couple more rounds before things returned to ‘normal’ but, for the moment, he was content to lay on the Alpha, nuzzling and lazily kissing and licking, gently taking care of his chosen one just as he'd been taking care of him.

Clint's gaze was hazy as he returned the kisses, running his hands over Phil's body, assessing.

Sighing and curving into the touch gently, Phil lightly licked across Clint's neck, a slow swipe up to kiss at his ear.

He moaned low, tilting his head back, hazy eyes staring at the ceiling.

Phil kissed and licked gently, nuzzling and just tenderly loving on him in anyway he could think of without leading to another round just yet. He paid special attention to nosing and licking and nipping under Clint's chin, doing his best to let his Alpha know just how much he loved him and respected and trusted him.

Trembling, Clint's hand grasped at the back of Phil's neck, nosing back softly. There was something... there was something he was forgetting. It was so hard to think with the scent of HIS Omega clouding his sense.

Lavishing attention for a little while longer, Phil very slowly and gently started to rock himself against Clint, not yet noticing the tray of food on the nightstand.

Clint rocked back, turning Phil toward him, kissing him gently. His hands grasped and stroked along his body, and it was only by chance he glanced and saw his little box sitting on the tray.

 _No no no!_ He kissed him strong before sitting up, running his hand over Phil's body before reaching for a glass of water, gently placing it into his Omega's hands.

None the wiser, Phil nodded as he took the glass and sat up enough to drink from it, eyes closed as he tipped his head back and sipped it down.

Clint grasped at his box, taking a healthy pinch and putting the herbs under his tongue, closing the box and setting it aside before reaching for a plate to feed Phil while he waited for his head to clear properly. He'd never. NEVER had this problem before. He worried that he'd become TOO emotionally involved between the last Heat and this. He feared what he was capable of, reaching for a second dose.

Phil snuggled in close to Clint, nuzzling gently as he ate from what Clint gave him. His own head was still fuzzy from Heat, though it was starting to clear a little. Enough that he was finally able to speak again and smile at Clint in a dopey little way. #...Hi...#

#Hi. I didn't hurt you?# Clint asked, everything after he opened the door to see two Alphas in Phil's apartment fuzzy and adrenaline fueled in his mind - even as the herbs helped it clear, helped him tamp down instincts he didn't even know he'd had.

#No, I feel,# Phil thought for a moment and couldn't help but smile and chuckle lightly. #I feel good! I feel really, really good. You didn't hurt me at all.#

Clint breathed a sigh of relief, smiling slightly and nosing his cheek. #When you finish eating I will help you shower.#

Nodding, Phil took another couple bites of food, nuzzled gently, and nibbled a bit more of what was brought in for them. He wasn't really hungry at the moment, more snuggly and nuzzly than anything else.

 

 

 

* * *

**Tony** turned on his phone and texted Bruce. [` You missed the fun last night. Also Clint's taking weird herbs, I wanna know what they are.` ]

There was a delay in reply, before Bruce answered finally. [` What fun? And what do the herbs look like?`]

[`Clint may or may not have killed a few attacking Alphas, same for Steve, total of four from what I can see.`] [`green, black, and red, smells acrid and sweet at the same time. makes me wanna hurl.`]

[` Attacking Alphas? Explain later when I get back. I should be leaving soon. I'll take a look at them when i’m back. I think I might know what they are.`]

[` teen bastards climbed in Phil's window. I'll get lawyers to defend him if they're dead, I woulda killed the fuckers myself if he wasn't here to do it.`]

[` They were breaking and entering during a Heat and Clint is Phil's Alpha, even if they aren't Bonded. It was protection of self and property. He was well in rights if he did.`]

[` Damn right. See you when you're home, gonna make sure they have anything they need, i hear semi awake noises.`]

[` Sounds good. See you in a bit.`]

Tony sighed, putting the phone in his pocket and getting up, gently opening the door and peeking inside, where the food was half eaten on the bedstand, and Phil and Clint were nuzzling each other like a pair of lovesick puppies, lazily rocking against each other as they kissed.

He'd come back for the food later, and gently shut the door.

 **Phil** sighed into the kiss, hand roaming gently up and down Clint's side as he somewhat rocked against him, rubbing himself against Clint's cock gently. Pulling back a bit, he pressed a quick kiss to his nose and sat up. #Shower with me?#

Clint nodded, sitting up with him. He stepped off the bed and held his hand to Phil, helping him up onto his shaky legs, ready to catch him if needed.

Having not really gotten up much in the past few days, Phil needed all the help he could get as he crawled off the bed and moved to stand. His knees nearly gave, and he caught his hands on Clint's shoulders, pressing himself close and taking a minute to breathe and steady himself again. Finally, he nodded, his legs ready to support him a bit better, at least enough to walk halfway across the apartment, anyway.

Clint opened the door, supporting Phil as they slowly made their way to the bathroom. Tony kept his eyes on his laptop as he tapped away.

Getting into the bathroom, Phil leaned against the wall and waited for the shower to be ready. #Thank you so much for all this, Clint. I really have never felt this good before. Ever.#

#I'm sorry to hear that,# Clint said, holding a palm to the water flow.

A small frown crossed his face as he shrank against the wall a bit. "I'm not..." he mumbled, head ducked just slightly.

Confused, Clint stepped closer, resting his hand on the nape of Phil's neck, watching, waiting.

Phil looked up slowly. #I'm not sorry. This. I.# He swallowed hard and shook his head. #Nevermind.#

Clint watched for long moments, looking young as he searched Phil's face, before letting go. #I'm sorry, because you have been in pain so long. I am not sorry that I can bring you a little pleasure instead.#

#No. I meant I'm not sorry that I've done this on my own for so long. You're the first and only one I've wanted to help me with this, and I'm glad that I never had anyone else help before.# Color creeped up his cheeks as he shrugged. #Feels really good. And special.#

Clint didn't bother replying, his kiss possessive. In all truth, so was he.

Phil slipped his arms around Clint's shoulders, fingers settling in his hair as he kissed back just as possessively. There was no one else in the world he wanted, no one else in the world he ever wanted to help him with his Heats, than that man in his arms right then.

Having thoroughly staked his claim, Clint gently pulled back, guiding Phil into the shower where he could help his Omega feel clean and refreshed.

Standing under the flow of warm water with Clint, Phil leaned himself into the Alpha and just let himself be washed and cleaned up. He would take the soap occasionally and do the same for Clint, nuzzling him tenderly before just hugging himself against him until it was time to dry off and go curl back up in bed for a little while. There was possibly one last desperate little round left in him that would creep up eventually, he could feel it edging around inside just under his skin. But after that, sleep. Sleep for at least a day was all he wanted.

Clint turned off the shower, taking the towel and somehow managing to dry them both at once. He reached behind himself and opened the door, lifting Phil in his arms and carrying him, nuzzling at his cheek, back to the bedroom.

Phil kissed Clint's jaw gently before burying his face in the Alpha's neck and just holding onto him as they moved from bathroom to bedroom, he only absently and kind of shyly called a hello to Tony as they went through.

Tony chuckled. "Ice water and a light meal on the bedstand. I changed your sheets," was all he said, only glancing up briefly.

Clint carried Phil into the bedroom, shoving the door shut with his foot before placing Phil on the bed, arranging him comfortably before joining him and holding him close.

Sighing contently, Phil nestled himself in against Clint's chest, head tucked under his chin and arms wrapped around him. It wasn't long at all before he was out like a light.

 

 

 

* * *

**A little** while later, Tony's phone chirped with an incoming message from Bruce. [` Apparently you can send me a picture through the phone of what Clint has been taking. There's a botanist here who thinks she knows what you described. Send me a picture, please?` ]

Tony went to the kitchen, taking out the ziplock he'd stashed and spreading the dried herbs on the counter. He snapped a photograph. [` I swear to god, if he's some kind of hippie druggie, I don't care if he's phil's alpha, i'ma kill him for exposing Phil to that.`]

[` I'll help with that. Get back to you in a few minutes. Need to track Dr. Foster down again. How are things otherwise?`]

[` I made sure he didn't go into withdrawal at least. He carried phil out of the bathroom after they took a shower. Phil's coming out of heat, but not far enough out to be totally embarrassed that clint forgot that people usually wear clothing.`]

[` ...wow. Yeah, he's definitely not far enough out yet. And clint definitely sounds like he is an old school companion. They only wore clothes when absolutely necessary.`]

[` He's a hundred something, and learned to be a companion from that beta of his who's like, a hundred or so years older. He's had on boxers sometimes at the beginning, but after last night, not a stitch. Growly bastard.`]

There was a brief pause before the next text came through. [`Has he growled at or threatened you?`]

[` No. It's more like... that protective growly i'ma kill anyone who touches what's mine kind of growl. Phil seems comforted by it. He hasn't growled at me, has let me in and out with their food and things and barely acknowledged me otherwise. Chill, dude.`]

[`Good. I didn't want to have to kill him after Phil finally found an Alpha he trusted.`] [ `Okay, found Dr. Foster. Need to put phone done for a few. Get back to you soon. Keep an eye on them.`]

[`Wtf, man. sure. Of course. Ttyl and stuff.`]

 **Twenty** minutes later the phone chirped again. [` Dr. Foster looked at the picture. She's actually really surprised. Said it looked like an old, OLD herbal mix used as a suppressant for Alphas. But no Alphas she knows uses it anymore and hasn't for years and years.` ]

[` Clint was born in eighteen something.`] [` Suppressant... for what... Rut?`]

[` Rut. Yeah. Exactly that.`]

[` ...Rut roh, Reorge! ... is that even safe for you guys?`]

[`Generally speaking it's no more dangerous than an Omega being on suppressants for a little. Given how long he has been on them though...`]

[` I call NOT ME on that conversation, you get to talk to him. Alpha to alpha, but wait until phil's a couple weeks out or he'll try to brain you possibly.`]

[ `Omegas can suppress three heats in a row, then they have to let one run or they'll get sick.`] [ `I'll talk to him. There’s a very good chance that Clint has been suppressing with no breaks. Given that he's technically already dead, though, I suppose it's not really hurting anything.] [This is all new territory. I'll figure something out when I get home.`]

[` Thanks.`]

[`You're welcome. I should be leaving here soon. See you in a little while.`]

[` More than a little while. You'll see me after phil's out of it enough to be human again. I'll see you in my apartment.`]

[` Sounds good. See you then.`]

 

 

 

* * *

**Clint** slept, deep and quiet, Phil tucked up against him in the warmth of the bedroom, soft clean sheets covering them both, and he didn't' stir when Tony looked in and added a blanket before making his retreat.

Phil lifted his head though, when the extra blanket was added. He smiled softly, eyes half closed and blinking slowly. "Thank you, Tony."

"Go back to sleep," he said quietly, coming back and tipping his fingers under Phil's chin.

Giving a soft, contented hum, Phil nodded and let his eyes close again, drifting off to sleep once more.

Tony went back to the door, turning and watching the sleeping couple for a long moment, something between fondness and jealousy tugging at his gut before he slipped through the door and shut it tight.

 **Phil** had one last urge to be taken, a slow and gentle time, enjoying it and making it last with lots of tender kisses and caresses. After that last time though, he curled himself up, blankets tucked securely around him and just settled in to sleep the rest of the night, the next day, and well into the evening of the next night, the Harsh Heat officially having passed and his few days of recovery and recuperation setting in.

During that time, Clint kept one arm wrapped over him, waking briefly to eat something before going back to sleep.

 

 

 

**~NOVEMBER 10~**

**When** Phil finally blinked himself awake, it was utterly silent and dark in his room, save for the occasional sound of Clint breathing. His body ached but in a very, very good way and for the first time ever he felt at ease, comfortable. He still felt awkward about his Harsh Heat and how he behaved, but right then? He just felt... right. Shifting against Clint, he carefully moved, reaching for the little bowl of fruit that was sitting near by and stealing a couple slices of apple from it to munch.

Phil's movement had Clint slowly waking, sore and tired. He lifted one hand, gently rubbing at Phil's stomach as he drifted on the edge of sleep.

The hand rubbing his stomach brought a soft, shy smile to Phil's face, and all manner of thoughts to his head that had him blushing and shifting comfortably again while carefully munching the slices.

It continued a long while, Clint never truly waking up as he drifted along, motions automatic and gentle.

Phil finished putting at least a little something into his stomach, eyes a little droopy as he reached down to tangle his fingers into Clint's and hold their hands against his very flat stomach. Looking down at their joined hands, he sighed heavily but contentedly, the question of _I wonder what it's going to be like when..._ hanging unspoken in his head.

Clint nuzzled him, finally waking up and opening his eyes, giving Phil a concerned look.

Turning his head to glance at him, Phil smiled and shook his head, kissing him gently. #I didn't mean to wake you. Was hungry.#

#Do you need anything?# Clint asked. It was nice having a Beta around, it meant he could rest with Phil instead of waiting on him. His hand continued its slow circles, his thumb dipped into his navel as he yawned.

#No. I'm okay.# Phil's eyes drooped to watch Clint's hand move. It felt so nice to be pet like that. #Just wanna lay with you like this for a long, long time...#

#Your Tony will bring us food, lie down and rest,# he said, pulling Phil back down, spooning up behind him so he could keep petting his stomach, the motion soothing to them both.

Laying down and pressing his back into Clint's front, Phil sighed, pulling the blankets up over them some more. Reaching his hand down, his fingers gently trailed over Clint's pinky, down his index finger and thumb to make a L shape, then down his index, over the knuckles and back up the pinky. A trailed out version of "I love you".

Clint kissed the back of his shoulder before saying his monotone "Phil."

Smiling more, Phil let his eyes fall completely shut again as he slowly drifted off to sleep, goofy little thoughts dancing around his head that kept a silly small smile on his lips.

Clint nosed in and went back to sleep.

 

 

 

**~NOVEMBER 12~**

**The** next few days were spent curled up in warm, comfy clothes, sleeping either on the couch or in bed with Clint. When the 12th rolled around Phil was back on his feet and mostly back to himself again. Enough so that he was able to make supper for himself and Clint, and Tony if the Beta wanted any. "C'mon Tony, you've been taking care of us this week, my turn a little. Stay and eat. There's a couple different kinds of steak up in the freezer you can pick from."

"#Appreciate the thought, but Bruce got back the other day and I think I'll head back and make sure there's something in the fridge at my place, if you guys are okay.#" Tony answered, looking between Clint and Phil.

"#Oh, sorry. I didn't know Bruce was back. That's fine! Go make sure he's been remembering to eat. We'll see you later.#" Phil smiled softly as he set just two plates down, one for him and one for Clint. Turning, he moved to give Tony a gentle hug. "#Thank you, for staying here and helping.#"

Tony hugged him back tightly, nudging his nose under Phil's jaw before he realised he was going to. "Uh, yeah, I'm just gonna go," he waved at them with an apologetic smile and beat feet.

Blinking and shaking his head, Phil locked the door behind him and turned his attention back to Clint. #You're at least staying for supper, right?# He teased, a soft smile on his face as he started back for the kitchen area.

#Yes,# Clint replied, resting his chin on his hand, watching Phil with an appreciative gaze.

Phil gave a soft smile and nod, and finished fixing up supper for them both, without incident that time, before he moved to sit next to Clint. #Are you going back to work tomorrow morning?# Phil himself would be having to go back, even though he really didn't want to.

#I will stay with you until you're well out,# Clint told him.

Smiling, Phil gave a small nod as he reached his left hand out to stroke against Clint's right before cutting into his meal. Honestly, the thing Phil looked forward to the most was that Wednesday, which would be the following day, was when Mrs. Cooper usually brought Stewart in for books. Smiling slightly, he glanced back up again, setting his fork down.

#Tomorrow's Wednesday. Stewart will be coming in. Maybe you and I could try to teach him a little more sign language? If you want.#

Clint's smile was fond, and calculating. He nodded. #I'd like that.#

Smiling a bit more, Phil nodded again and quietly finished eating.

 


	26. Chapter 26

 

**~NOVEMBER 13~**

**The** following day, Phil stuck close to Clint as he opened the library and got things in order and started making plans for the Thanksgiving decorations he would have to start putting out soon. When noon rolled around, he pulled Clint behind the main desk and snuggled against him gently as he held up a bit of leftovers for him to eat, signing awkwardly with one hand. #Better eat, now.#

Clint nodded his thanks, clasping Phil's nape before kissing his palm. He sat and ate, concentrating on the door even as he did so.

A little after twelve, the main door opened and quietly closed again. Mrs. Cooper's eyes turned to the desk where Phil and Clint were sitting and she smiled soft, the smile off by just a little bit. Moving for the desk, she gave a small nod to Clint before looking to Phil. "Phil? Could I speak with you for a moment?"

Clint nodded to her, giving her and the little boy a small smile as he put away what was left of the food. He had a pre-made card, block letters written carefully, and handed it to the child. [Please help me pick a book?]. He motioned to the children's room.

Stewart smiled and nodded when he read the card, waving Clint to follow him because he knew the most perfect book ever! Grinning from ear to ear, he tore off into the children's room, leaving the other two adults to talk.

Clint followed, settling on the floor and waiting for Stewart to find something. The only reason he wasn't nervous about leaving Phil when it was clear the foster mom wanted to talk to him, was she smelled Beta, and he knew Grace would call him if there was trouble.

 **Pulling** out a whole stack of books, Stewart dumped them carefully into a beanbag chair and scooted it over next to Clint. One by one he placed Little Critter books into the Alpha's lap, until the beanbag was cleared and he could crawl up onto it. He tugged on Clint's sleeve to get his attention and tried to make sure he didn't look down or move so Clint couldn't see his mouth. "These are some of my favorites. Mrs. Cooper says when I go live with my new family, she's gonna buy me these as a present."

Clint smiled, pulling his notepad out. Carefully, he printed. [Will you read me one?]

Nodding happily, he picked a book up off Clint's lap, settled himself into the bag, and very carefully kept his finger poised under the words he was reading as he read aloud to Clint.

It was a few minutes later before Mrs. Cooper appeared in the doorway, her smile small and sympathetic as she looked at the pair. "Stewart? It's time to go. You need to put the books back where you found them so Mr. Coulson doesn't have to."

Looking up, Stewart's smile fell slightly, shoulders slumping as he nodded. "Okay..." He looked back to Clint and put the one he'd been reading into Clint's lap. "Here. You should finish this one. It's the best one."

Clint nodded, signing #Thank you# to the boy before moving to help him put the books away.

Getting the books put away, Stewart gave Clint a tight but quick hug before he moved back out to give Phil one also.

Phil, whose eyes were wet and red rimmed with unshed tears, and who was biting so hard on his tongue to keep from letting them fall as he hugged Stewart tightly, mumbled to him which got a quick head nod in response before finally letting the little boy go. Mrs. Cooper gave his arm a gentle squeeze before nudging Stewart out the door. As soon as they were out of sight, Phil swallowed hard, grabbed up his lunch sack, and turned to go down to stash it in his office.

And try to pull himself back together a bit.

Clint kept the book with him, tossing a bookmark across the room to get the attention of Grace, or Georg, he wasn't picky.

Georg appeared and glared at where the bookmark landed before looking back at Clint. "I hope you intend to pick that up."

Grace appeared by his side and rolled her eyes before looking to Clint. #Ignore him, he's grumpy. What did you need, dear?#

Clint picked it up first, setting it down. #Is the library empty?#

Grace frowned. #Mostly. There's a pair of high schoolers who sneaked off and are necking in the attic. But for the moment, otherwise, yes. Why?#

#Please watch things, Phil is upset.# Clint started making his way for the basement door.

Grace nodded before fading away again.

 **Phil** sat in his office, the door closed and the heels of his hands pressed hard into his eyes as he pulled in breath after breath. His shoulders shook from the strain of things and he finally just folded his arms onto the desk, put his head down, and let out a quiet, pained little sob.

There was a click as the door opened, then another as it closed, Clint's scent preceding him as he moved over to pull Phil into his arms. Between Stewart's statement earlier, and how tight the boy had hugged Phil before he left, he had a sinking feeling that things came sooner, rather than later, for Phil.

Phil's arms wrapped tightly around Clint's shoulders as he pressed his face into the Alpha's chest and just let himself cry. He'd explain once the shaking and tears stopped. Right then though, he just wanted and needed to cry.

Clint didn't try to shush him, simply rubbing one hand down his back, the other clasped over his nape as he kept him close, protected him as he wept.

After a few minutes, when things had settled and calmed down, Phil pulled back and grabbed the tissues off his desk, wiping at his eyes and swiping the tissue under his nose. "S-sorry..."

Clint offered his handkerchief, gently wiping Phil's eyes, the wet off his cheek. He gave him a questioning look. Worried.

Snuffling Phil took a deep breath, steadied himself and sat back. #Stewart is leaving on Friday.# He swallowed hard and took another breath. #The family who was going to take care of him next met with him this past Thursday. They-#

Clint waited patiently, his heart falling to his stomach.

Phil's eyes fell downward. #There is a good chance it will be a permanent placement. Nice Beta couple with eight year old son of their own. Good jobs. Big lawn and space to play...#

Exactly what he'd hoped not to hear. It would be good for Stewart, yes, he could see that - but Phil was so attached. He didn't know how the system worked, he'd have to ask Tony to look into it. #Chance doesn't mean promise,# he finally said, pulling him in close again and holding him so he couldn't answer.

Phil folded in against Clint, face buried in the Alpha's neck and fingers curled into the front of his shirt. His throat was still tight and his stomach all tied up in knots. It would be good for Stewart to have a nice home like that and a brother to play with, big yard and everything. He just had to keep telling himself that it would be good for the little guy.

Clint held him with one arm, using the tty built into his phone to use the call service to phone one of the Betas who sometimes worked with Phil. He asked if she could come in for the rest of the day, as her boss was feeling ill. She replied that she sure would, and she'd be right over, just give her ten.

Setting his phone back in his pocket, Clint kissed Phil's forehead and shifted back. "Phil." #I'm taking you home#, he told him.

Giving another small snuffle, Phil nodded and wiped at his eyes again as he moved to stand up. He didn't even attempt to object or fuss about only being back for half a day. He just gathered his things and locked up his office, ready to go home and curl up on his couch whenever his helper arrived.

They moved slowly upstairs, and Clint picked up the tupperware from lunch, as well as the book Stewart said he absolutely must finish, about the critter kid and camping. He dutifully checked it out himself while Phil was straightening up the desk, tucking it into Phil's bag and shouldering it. He nodded to the Beta and put an arm around his Omega, gently leading him back to the house.

As soon as they were home, Phil shed his winter jacket and tie and moved for his room to change back into his sweats. He grabbed his thick blanket off the bed and drug it out to the couch with him, looking so much younger than his age as he flopped himself into the corner and curled up, the blanket pulled up around him until only thin tufts of dark hair stuck out from the top.

While Phil was changing, Clint texted Tony to ask about adoption rules, just in case, and made some hot chocolate which, once Phil was seated, he brought over a large mug of it, pressing it into his hands.

Pulling the blanket down enough to see, he shifted and wiggled until his hands poked out from the sides of the blanket and he could hold the mug. He signed his thanks and almost literally curled himself around the warm cup as a gentle rumble of midfall thunder rolled over head. He stole a quick glance out the window just in time to see the first splatterings of rain hitting the glass and rolling down. _Appropriate..._ he thought humorlessly, looking away and sipping from his cup.

Clint settled down beside him, wrapping an arm around him and holding him close. He didn't know how to help. He knew Phil loved the child, that had been plainly obvious. He'd felt fond toward him as well, especially because of the way Phil looked at him. On the other hand, he knew what not having a family felt like, and he was glad for the child to have people trying so hard to get him one as soon as they could. It was confusing, and all he could focus on was how upset it made him to see Phil so brokenhearted.

Phil stayed curled up, sipping his cocoa and letting himself be held. He shouldn't have gotten so attached, he knew it was ridiculous, but the little guy had been so adorable and had reminded him so much of himself at that age. Setting his mug down on the coffee table, Phil curled himself up against Clint more. #He deserves a good home and family. I hope for his sake he finally gets one.#

#You should ask the Beta currently taking care of him for an address. You can be penpals.#

Nodding, Phil rested his head on Clint's chest, his arms wrapped around the Alpha's middle as he stared off out the window and just watched it rain, washing more and more leaves off the trees and down the gutters along the street.

 

 

**~NOVEMBER 15~**

**When** Friday came, Phil put on a brave face, his work clothes, and went off to the Library. There was an envelope taped to the main door, sloppy but colorful writing across the front. He tucked it into his jacket pocket to read later, recognizing the handwriting as Stewart's and not yet ready to read what it said. If he could make it another month, then he and Clint could Bond and then when his next Heat came around, they could maybe work on having one of their own.

Maybe.

Clint went with him, as he would on Saturday. Monday he'd get back to working at the farms and on the house. He let Phil be, curling up in a chair with a few books to pass the time.

Half way through the day, Phil finally pulled the letter out of his jacket pocket and slipped off into a corner to read it.

 _Dear, Mr. Coulson,_  -- The writing was sloppy and lopsided in the wide lines of the notebook paper it'd been written on. --  _Thank you for being my friend. You are very nice. My new family is nice too. They said we can come visit you sometime. I hope that you and Mr. Clint can be together and have a baby together soon. You two would make good daddies. Thank you for my Mike Mulligan book. Your friend, Stewart._

Clint looked up when he'd finished a chapter, looking to see where Phil was as he did after each. He frowned when he didn't immediately see him, leaving the book on the table and making search.

Phil was sitting in a corner, just folding the little note up when Clint came around a shelf and found him. Looking up with a weak smile, he held the note up and out so Clint could take it and read it if he wanted to.

He didn't, at least not yet. #Okay?# he asked with concern.

Shoulders shrugging up, Phil's weak smile stayed in place. #Will be.# _Eventually._

Clint took the note, reading it and folding it carefully back into the envelope. #You will see him again,# he said, pulling him into a gentle hug.

Phil sighed and nodded, hugging back and putting the note into his pocket. Swallowing thickly, he kissed Clint's cheek gently. #I know. I should get back to work. How's your book?#

#Good,# Clint replied. #I like Narnia,# he fingerspelled.

Smiling a bit broader, Phil nodded. #You should read A Wrinkle in Time. I think you'll like it. It's one of my favorites. We should have all four books of the series, actually. I think. They don't get checked out much.#

Clint nodded. #I will try them next,# he said, smiling.

Moving in to give Clint a gentle hug and kiss on the cheek, Phil gripped his arm softly before pulling away. #I'm going to the attic to get the Thanksgiving decorations down. You're welcome to help me put them up if you'd like. Otherwise I'll probably just stay late tonight working on them.#

#I will stay and help,# Clint replied. #I have to get back to working.#

Phil gave a small nod before moving to start for the staircase to the second level. #I'll be back down in a few minutes.# Pressing his lips together, he turned and disappeared up the stairs, returning, as promised, a few minutes later with three boxes of decorations, ready to spend the rest of his evening keeping his mind busy and off of things.

 

 

* * *

**Clint** helped out with putting up the directions, getting into places that should have been impossible. They stayed late after the Library closed. He knew it was hard for Phil, the news he'd gotten. Finally, it was nearly midnight, and he leapt down silently from a lintel he was somehow balanced on, before walking over to Phil and gently taking his hands in his own, kissing his fingertips affectionately.

A soft smile crept across Phil's face at Clint's kisses to his fingers. He was tired, physically and emotionally, and really just wanted to get home and go to bed. At least the night was finally over. Pulling his hand free gently, he moved to wrap his arms around Clint, tucking himself under the Alpha's chin and just stayed there for a moment, nose pressed to the hollow of Clint's neck.

Clint held him, hand clasped over the nape of Phil's neck, keeping him close and protected and safe. He caught Grace's eye and nodded toward the computers and lights, with a questioning glance.

Grace gave an understanding nod, the computers each flickering off before the lights around them dimmed and turned off completely. There was just enough light from the Exit signs and from the street lights for them to see by still, but the rest of the library was dark and taken care of.

Pulling back from Clint, Phil blinked up at him questioningly.

#Time to go home#, he said, putting his arm around him. The night was cool, but not too much. #Grace will lock up for us#.

Phil nodded, nosing at Clint's chin gently as he pulled back enough to be held by one arm and still be able to use both his hands to talk. "#Thank you, Grace...#" Looking back to Clint, he gave another nod. #Time to go home.# He agreed, letting himself be led out the door and down the steps.

Clint tucked Phil in close, walking him back to the apartment house. He kissed Phil's shoulder before opening the main door for him and trailing him upstairs.

Getting up to the top of the stairs and to his door, Phil pulled his keys from his pocket and looked back up into Clint's eyes. Holding the gaze for a moment, he leaned up just slightly to press a soft, lingering kiss to his lips. Pulling back, he nosed under Clint's chin. #I love you. Thank you.#

#I love you,# Clint replied, kissing Phil's temple and clasping the back of his neck again, before pulling back so the other man could go home. He didn't need him there anymore, his scent now back to the usual soft background.

Ducking his head a bit, Phil gave a soft, sweet smile before he slipped into his apartment, locking it up tight behind him since he knew Clint would wait until the locks were done up.

Taking a deep breath, Phil shuffled off to shower and eat and just head off to bed.

Clint stayed there a moment after he felt the door lock. Took a deep sigh and turned for the stairs with the decision to go back to the home he was building for the night, and work on a few things inside with a lamp until he could sleep.

 

 

**~NOVEMBER 17~**

Bruce blinked as he got off his bike and looked up at the house Clint was working on. Tony was right (which, admittedly, he usually was), it was an absolutely incredible house. Phil was going to be beside himself with happiness when Clint finally finished it and presented it to him. Letting the bicycle fall to the dead grass, Bruce pulled his phone from his pocket and texted Clint. [` Clint? It's Bruce. I'm out front. Do you mind if I talk to you for a minute?`]

The sound of hammering inside faded, and Clint came out, sweating even in the cool of autumn, tugging a t-shirt on as he did so. He looked around and saw Bruce, coming toward him with a small wave.

Tucking his phone away, Bruce waved back and gave a small smile. "Hi. Mind if we sit down and talk for a couple minutes? It's important." He held up a notepad and pencil, signaling that he was prepared to write if need be.

Clint nodded, waving for him to come sit on the covered porch.

Taking a breath, Bruce moved to sit on the steps. He pulled a small baggy out of his pocket and set it down between them. Pre-written on the page of paper, in careful scrawl [Please don't be upset. Tony was curious and wanted to make sure you and Phil were both ok. This belongs to you.]

Clint recognised the herbs immediately and took them, looking for a moment before pocketing. He pulled a notepad out of his pocket. [I don't see the problem. I've been taking these herbs since I was young. They're necessary.]

Bruce turned the page and pulled a pen from his pocket. [They're used to suppress Alpha urges when Omegas are in Heat. I know. Have you ever let yourself go off the suppressants, though, is what I need to know]

[Of course not. It's only since I moved here that I've ever had time not with an Omega in Heat. I am] he scribbled the 'i am' out. [I was a companion. I was never not with an Omega in Heat. Again, I don't see the problem.] He showed him the page, challenge in his eyes.

Bruce kept himself as least threatening as possible as he read the page and gave a small nod. [Suppressants are good, they're a very noble way to make sure you don't cross bounds with an Omega who isn't ready, but Clint, even Suppressed Omegas have to go off their suppressants every few times. It's dangerous and bad for their health if they never go off them.]

He looked at the other in confusion. #Not Omega, me# he signed, momentarily forgetting to write.

For a moment, Bruce scrunched his face slightly in confusion, head tilted questioningly.

 _Oh,_ Clint realised, then wrote it down.

Taking a breath, Bruce shook his head. [No, I know. What I'm saying is, you shouldn't be taking suppressants non-stop like that. Given how long you've been on them, I'm honestly surprised you are coherent and non-aggressive. What's scary, is that now, if you go off them, you could be. It's a drug, Clint. Like Opium.] He figured mentioning a drug that perhaps was a bit more common for Clint when he was young would be a good way to relate things.

Clint's eyes widened slightly, fear flashing across his face as he read through what Bruce had written.

Bruce placed a hand on Clint's shoulder gently. [No one told you about going off them every so often, because no one, when you were younger, knew the effects of prolonged use. Tony and I don't want to see you or Phil hurt because of this.]

Clint shook his head, then shook it again a little more violently, looking up at him, wide eyed, and looking as young as he was when he'd died - he'd always been baby-faced. It's what made people choose him. He didn't even look on the pad, his usually beautiful Spencerian script almost jumbled, off kilter. [I cant hurt him]

[I know. And you won't. Tony and I can help you.] Bruce wrote back carefully.

Clint slowly looked back down at the words Bruce had written. Bruce and Tony were both young, so much younger than he, but older in some ways as well. And they understood the world as it was now. Steve was like him, out of time, he probably didn't know, and he was a Beta, anyhow. [How?]

[By starting slow. Cutting back on how much and how often you take the suppressants. It shouldn't be too hard to do right now, Phil's not in Heat any more. The real test will be once he is. But we're going to do our best to help.] Bruce wrote in response, nodding slightly to make his point.

[Or I could stay on, never experience Rut, it's not like I have before, and never endanger him.]

Bruce's eyes widened slight. [Have you ever had a Rut, Clint?]

Clint shook his head.

Bruce pulled in a deep breath and shook his head. Potentially, that was why Clint was coherent after so many years. [You have to go off the suppressants. Rut isn't fun, but if you stay on the suppressants] He paused and scratched the last part out, leaving just [You have to go off the suppressants.]

Clint looked confused again, trying to read what Bruce had scratched out before looking up at him again, thoughtfully. [Does Phil know about this thing?]

[He doesn't know that you're taking suppressants, but I'm sure he knows what would happen if you never took a break from them.] Bruce thought for a moment before he finally decided to risk it and explain a bit about Phil. [Phil can't take suppressants. He explained to us in college. His mom tried to put him on suppressants and birth control of sorts, and both made him extremely sick. Essentially, one dose of suppressants acted as if he'd gone a full year on them without breaks and it nearly did him in. He knows the effects they can have.]

Clint nodded slowly. [You and Tony will keep me from hurting him? Get Steve to help, as well, if you need?]

[We will help. You have my word.]

Clint took the bag out of his pocket and dropped it onto the deck before getting up and locking the house. He came back out, handing Bruce a card before walking over to his motorcycle.

[I have to see Phil]

Bruce nodded and stood up, moving to go pick up his bicycle to follow back to the apartment house (obviously at a much slower pace, but he'd get there eventually).

 **Clint** parked up outside the apartment, locked down his bike, and ran up the stairs. He knocked on Phil's door, feeling unsure of himself, more than he had in his unlife.

Phil glanced up from where he was working on boring, mundane everyday life things, and slowly pushed himself away from the table. Unlocking the door, he opened it and a smile lit up his face. #Clint. Hi.#

#Hi,# Clint said, his smile small and uncertain. #Can I talk to you?#

#Of course. Come in.# Phil stepped out of the way to let Clint into the apartment, waiting until he was inside the room before he leaned in to nose Clint's chin and smile brightly at him. #Everything okay?#

Clint clasped his neck before stepping back. #No,# he said simply. He chewed on his lip, looking away before looking back as he continued. #I need your advice. Please. As someone with modern knowledge and learning.#

A confused and concerned look crossed Phil's face as he nodded, motioning for Clint to come sit on the couch with him. #I will do my best. What's wrong?#

He did so, wringing his hands a moment in such an old fashioned gesture it was nearly heartbreaking. Finally, he looked up. #Rut is the Alpha type of Heat, right?# he asked.

Phil nodded, his brows slightly drawn together. #Yeah. Or as close to Heat as Alphas can get at least.#

Clint nodded hesitantly, looking down as he let that settle in. The idea of needing touch _that much_ was terrifying to him.

Reaching out, Phil tucked his finger under Clint's chin, lifting his eyes to meet his. #Why are you asking me this? You've gone through countless ones before.# His face stayed soft, not accusing, just curious.

Clint simply shook his head.

Knitting his eyebrows again, Phil tilted his head. #No? No you haven't?#

#No. Bruce said I have to. I'm afraid of hurting you,# he admitted, looking young as he felt. #I don't want to stop taking my herbs if it means I might hurt you.#

Blinking a bit, Phil bit his lip. #You have been taking suppressants your whole life?#

Clint nodded. #When Natasha joined us, she was the only Omega. Madamme Sophia gave me the herbs and showed me how to mix them that week. She said that they would help me be a safe Alpha.#

Phil caught Clint's hand and kissed it gently, nuzzling against it before letting go. #If you go off your suppressants, you aren't going to hurt me. I trust you.#

#I don't think you should,# Clint swallowed, looking worried. #Bruce said I could become violent. You know how dangerous I am.#

#I know, but I also know you'd never hurt me. Not intentionally.# Phil licked at his lips and pressed them together in a tight line. #IF you get violent, I do know how to fight back and defend myself. Plus, Tony is right across the hall, same with Bruce.#

#I could kill them. Hurt you, I don't. I'm afraid.#

#If you take Bruce on, I want to be around to see that. He's a very laid back and easy going Alpha, but you've never seen him pissed and protective.#

Clint half laughed, ducking his head and swallowing, closing his eyes. The entire thing was terrifying to him. #Why can't I just keep taking my herbs?#

Phil shook his head. #Because suppressants aren't meant to be an all the time thing. They're meant to be an aid, to help ease the pain and need and urge occasionally. So that you can function when you really have to.#

#Do you want me to stop taking the herbs?#

#I think you should.#

Clint took a long, deep breath before nodding. #I will, then.#

A small smile spread across Phil's face as he reached out, brushing his knuckles across Clint's cheek gently. #I love you, Clint. And I trust you.#

#I hope I don't betray that,# Clint signed before running a hand through his sweaty hair. He wrinkled his nose. #Sorry I came over without cleaning myself.#

Laughing softly, Phil raised an eyebrow as he shook his head. #Clint, you have seen me through two and a half Heats. The fact that you're sweaty doesn't bother me at all.#

Clint shrugged, giving his Omega a sheepish smile.

#If you really feel awkward about it, you can take a shower if you'd like.#

#I should probably get back to work. I'm sorry for disturbing your Sunday.#

Smiling, Phil leaned in, kissing him softly and nosing at his chin. #It's okay, Clint. I don't mind that you did, but if you need to get back to work, then I suppose I’d better let you.#

Clint clasped his neck before pulling away. #Do you want me to come back this evening?#

#You're more than welcome to.# A sneaky little smirk curled at the corner of his mouth. #I'm planning to have Tony and Bruce over for supper. Try to knock their heads together a little bit.#

#I'll try not to stink,# Clint grinned and kissed the corner of the smirk as he stood.

#If you do, we'll just have to take shower,# Phil teased, standing up also as he moved to slip by and head back for the door.

Clint's laugh was off tone and amused. He scrubbed his hand through his hair and turned to follow.

Opening the door, Phil hugged himself to Clint gently, nosing under his chin and placing a peck on his lips. #I'll see you tonight. About seven.#

#Seven.# Clint smiled and gave Phil a wave, skipping off down the stairs past Bruce with a small nod.

Phil couldn't help but laugh softly as he watched Clint go, shaking his head gently as Bruce came up the stairs. "Hey Bruce."

Looking up, Bruce smiled in return as he pulled his keys from his pocket. "Hi Phil. What was that about?"

"Nothing. Everything's fine. Hey, how about you and Tony come over for supper tonight. I've got pot roast to get used up before it gets freezer burnt. I'll even fix it medium rare for ya's."

Laughing, Bruce gave a nod. "Sure. We'll be over later. Soon as I pull him away from whatever toys he's tinkering with now."

Giving a nod, Phil cast one more wave before heading back into his apartment again.

 

 

* * *

**Clint** spent the rest of the afternoon finishing laying in the pipes to the master bathroom, and laying up the cement board to tile over over the next few nights. He bathed in the cold creek before dressing well and making his way back into town to Phil's apartment, arriving precisely at seven and knocking gently on Phil's door.

Glancing over at the door, Phil inclined his head towards it, indicating for someone else to go answer it as his hands were full. Bruce looked to Tony and waved towards it. "You're Phil's Beta. Clint knows you better than me anyway." His small smirk was teasing and slightly impish as he made himself comfortable at the table.

"Smartass," Tony smacked Bruce over the head with a folded up napkin on his way over to the door. He opened it and greeted Clint, bringing him back. "#Found him, do I get a prize?#

Phil glanced over and smiled. "#Sure. You get to eat and semi-live another day.#" Wiping his hands on the dish towel over his shoulder, he finally stepped up to kiss Clint briefly, nosing him gently. #Hi. Just in time. Supper's just about ready. Make yourself comfy.#

Clint clasped the nape of Phil's neck before nosing his hairline. He sat down beside where Phil would be sitting and nodded to the other two.

Bruce smiled politely and did his best to sign a bit to Clint. Sign language wasn't really his thing, but if Phil was serious about Clint (which he was), and if Bruce wanted to spend time around Tony (which he most definitely did), then he'd have to at least try.

Phil glanced over his shoulder and chuckled before pulling their old erase board out of a drawer and dropping it to the table. "#Use that for a little while. Makes things easier sometimes.#"

Clint chuckled, blowing a kiss to Phil before offering to help him plate out the meal.

Phil gently waved him off, motioning to the line up of plates already on the counter and heaping with food. "#Just waiting on mine to cook a bit more thoroughly. Should be just another minute or two#" Looking to the two scientists, Phil glanced back to Clint, then them. "#Tony, you and Bruce have any plans for Thanksgiving?#"

"#Avoid my family and stay here, probably. You? We could have a-#" Tony paused, glancing at Clint, then back to Phil. "#We could have one?#"

Bruce frowned a bit and shook his head. "I don't really do anything for Thanksgiving. Past couple of years I haven't even remembered it."

Phil looked to Clint for a moment, eyes going soft before he glanced away. "#You two could come have supper with Clint and I. Spend it with us, if you'd like.#"

Clint nodded, looking at the others.

"#I think it'd be great," Tony said, looking over at Bruce. "#Whatcha say?#"

Clint smiled, keeping his thoughts to himself.

Bruce shrugged but nodded. "I don't see why not. That sounds like it could be nice." He glanced to Clint before looking back to Phil. "If you're sure you don't mind spending your first Thanksgiving with us."

Phil shook his head. "Holidays are for family. You three are the closest I've got. I don't mind at all."

Clint clicked his fingers before putting his two cents in. #Can we invite Steve and Natasha, too? I will help cook?# he asked, looking to Phil while Tony spoke what he said aloud for Bruce's sake.

"#I don't mind. The more the merrier.#" Honestly, Phil was looking forward to having a rather big gathering. It'd been a very long time since he'd last had a lot of people present for Thanksgiving. Not since the last time he'd been home.

Clint grinned brightly and Tony slapped the table proclaiming: "IT IS LAW!"

Bruce jumped slightly while Phil just rolled his eyes and shook his head, setting their plates down on the table before making up his own.

"And here I'd foolishly thought you'd grown out of that, Tony." Bruce said, taking a deep breath.

"Sometimes it's important to proclimate," Tony nodded seriously.

"I'm so glad you said proclimate and not procreate." Bruce teased, waiting for Phil to sit down before he picked up his fork and knife to get ready to cut into the pot roast.

Phil glanced to Clint with a little, shy smile before looking back to Bruce and Tony. "#I dunno, sometimes I think Tony wouldn't be totally adverse to that. Find someone smart and kind, I think he'd be okay with procreating.#"

Tony's eyes widened and he pressed his lips together, making a slashing motion across his throat.

#He would be a good parent,# Clint agreed, blithely ignoring the Beta.

Phil nodded, also ignoring Tony, and Bruce's soft blushing. "#I agree. He's already good at taking care of people. What do you think, Bruce? You've known him longer than us.#"

Bruce's eyes widened slightly as he coughed and stole a quick glance to Tony. "Uhhhh... w-well, I... uhm... yeah. I suppose he is good at protecting people. He's... well... yeah, he'd be a good parent someday..."

"#Uh... Beta, here. No womb in the inn,#" Tony scowled.

Clint just gave him an 'are you stupid'? smile.

"#There's always adoption, Tony. Or find a surrogate. There's always a way, Tony.#"

Clint grabbed the white board. [Of course, he wouldn't want to do it alone. I'm sure he COULD, but he'd want a Mate to help balance out the hyper.] He paused. [This is the correct use of the term?]

Phil read the board and looked back to Bruce with a slightly raised brow before looking back down to his plate and nodding. "#It's close enough to know what you mean.#"

Bruce coughed softly and ducked his head. "You... guys do know he's sitting right here, right?"

Clint turned and put his chin in his hand, looking at Tony with raised eyebrows.

Tony sputtered. "That's... This roast is really good Phil - what kind of herbs did you use?" he asked, shoving a large slice into his mouth.

"Hm? Oh, I don't know. They were ones Bruce brought back with him." Phil shrugged and looked back at his own plate again.

Bruce glanced up, looking every bit like a deer in the headlights. "Oh, they...they're from India. Spices and herbs. They're good for cooking and also to clear up colds, actually."

"Can we even get colds anymore, I mean other than Phil?" Tony asked, glancing between Bruce and Clint, who'd stuffed some food into his mouth and somehow managed to get some on his fingers, suddenly needing to wipe them down.

Phil tilted his head and looked to Clint. "#That's a good question. Can you three get colds anymore? Flu? Anything like that?#"

Slowly, Clint nodded, he picked up the board. [If we haven't well taken care of ourselves, we can still get sick.]

"#Well, there's your answer then, Tony. You can still get sick.#" Phil looked back to his best friend and grinned. "#Now eat your supper before it gets cold.#"

Sensing a bit of what Phil and Clint were maybe trying to do, Bruce looked up and gave a small smirk of his own. "Speaking of being a good parent, I'm pretty sure that's the most parental I've heard you be in a very long time. Are you and Clint planning any kids?"

Clint's #Yes# was automatic, before he caught himself, and looked at Phil, wide eyed. #We don't have to,# he signed, almost too quickly, #you haven't even. I'm sorry,# he looked down at his plate, folding his hands in his lap.

Tony cackled.

Phil paused with his fork partway to his mouth, blinking straight ahead of him for a moment before his ears turned bright pink. Glancing back at Clint, he lowered his fork, sat still for a moment and finally just smiled softly. "#Don't apologize, Clint. It's okay. We haven't discussed it really, at least not outside of when I was in the middle of my Heat.#" He pulled in a deep breath before nodding. "#But I would like to have a couple someday. You two both know that, and now... so do you, Clint.#"

Clint nodded quietly, and excused himself brushing his fingertips together. He needed a bit of air after his blunder.

Phil tilted his head and watched Clint slip out the door. His shoulders fell just ever so slightly, confusion written all over his face.

Bruce looked to Tony, and gave a small cringe. So his attempt to take attention off the two of them backfired a bit. "Phil, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset either of you. I should... go apologize to him. 'I'm sorry' is luckily one sign I do know."

"You do that," Tony muttered, before looking at Phil when Bruce had left the table. "You know, Clint makes the same face you do when you think you've overstepped a boundary or think that yes, someone can have something you want, but you don't get to be part of it."

Grey eyes turned back down to his plate as he pushed his food around a bit. "I don't know what you're talking about, Tony."

Tony leaned back. "Phil. He's older than old school." He waved a hand out the door the Alphas had gone through, then looked back at him. "To him, saying yes without actually talking to you about it first is like a strange Alpha walking up to an Omega and telling them they're going to have kids whether they like it or not."

"We have talked about it, kind of. It was before I hit the hardest part of Heat. Contrary to popular belief, I am capable of coherent and sound conversations in the early parts of Harsh Heat." Phil shook his head and set his fork down.

"He doesn't understand that though, does he?" Tony countered. "Far as he is concerned, until the two of you are bonded? He isn't a guaranteed part of your future. There's still a probability of you finding another Alpha you prefer over him... and that's the one you whelp with. Not him."

A lump settled in the pit of Phil's stomach. The night had definitely taken a major turn in how he'd planned for it to go. Pushing his plate away, Phil slumped in his seat, head rolled back so he was staring up at the ceiling pathetically. "This was not how I'd planned tonight to go... at all."

"And what did you plan?" Tony asked, knowing it wouldn't be too long before either Bruce coaxed Clint back inside, or the elder vampire took his quiet leave.

"For you and Bruce to stop being pathetic idiots and maybe make a bit of headway at the fact you're attracted to each other." He answered simply and plainly enough.

"We've had this conversation before, Phil. If he wants me, he'll let me know," Tony said, rubbing his hand down his face.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Omigosh, a proper A/N? Can it be?! :) -- A few of you (and I imagine some of y'all who don't leave comments) have asked about the Knotheads who attacked Phil during his heat.
> 
> ((To be honest, we haven't decided whether they survived at all, that is something you can think on your own, but I'd like to tell you a bit about the 'legalities' of what happened in this verse as opposed to the one we all live in.
> 
> ((Any Alpha attacking during an Omega's heat, if caught, injured, killed - has no legal route to demand restitution. Their lives are forefeit the moment they attack an Omega - something that is left over even from ancient times. Any Alpha who has killed someone to protect an Omega, is not charged with anything. He was doing what was right. Any Beta who kills, or is killed, during such an altercation, that story is a little different. The Attacker, if killed, the Beta faces no charges. If a Beta is killed, the Alpha faces charges, because they attacked that Beta's Omega. If it's an Alpha's Beta, it goes along the lines of was that Alpha an attacker, or a defender.
> 
> ((An Omega is almost entirely helpless during Heat. Attacking one is akin to attacking a small child, and the prosecution is set accordingly. Unfortunately - if an Omega in Heat does not have a Beta or Alpha looking out for them or protecting them - it is their word against the Alpha's, and it enters a realm similar to our own of 'he said she said' and that is a bitter, horrible, disgusting thing. 
> 
> ((There's a lot to this world that we don't entirely delve into, mostly because of my own triggers I'm willing to touch on them, but am unwilling to go too deeply into the story line. This story has come out of roleplay, and there are a lot of emotions involved when things are written that way. 
> 
> ((As for the Knotheads - whether or not they survive, they cannot charge Clint or Steve with assault (and dare not, because Clint and Steve WILL win, as per the culture). If they survived, they will have to find somewhere else to live - star jocks or no - if not, Steve and Clint will not face murder charges, because they were defending an Omega in Heat. I hope this all answers any questions y'all have, feel free to ask others in the comments - I'll not speak any more on this in author notes.
> 
> ((Please enjoy the rest of the story, and this next chapter! ~R))

 

**~NOVEMBER 17~**

**Clint** stood beside the banister, his booted feet in the browning grass, his slow breath turning to mist in the cold air as he raised his eyes to the moon in thought. How could he have been so stupid?

Bruce slipped out the door and moved to stand beside Clint. He offered an apologetic smile before signing out a sincere "#I'm sorry.# I shouldn't have said anything."

Clint shook his head, pressing his thumb to his chest and fanning the rest of his fingers. #It's fine.#

Taking a breath, Bruce shook his head a little, assuming he knew what that sign had meant. "It wasn't my place to say anything. Please, come back inside?"

The fact Clint had a ready made card was telling. He pulled out his small stack in his pocket, flicked through, and handed it to Bruce. [It was wrong. I'm sorry.]

Bruce shook his head. "No, it wasn't wrong, Clint. Phil has been wanting a family of his own for as long as I've known him."

Out came another prepared card. [I am not his Mate.] He added something to the bottom while Bruce watched. [It is different than you and Tony.]

"Me and Tony...? What about us?" Bruce sighed and shook his head. "Nevermind. By todays standards, you did nothing wrong by saying you two planned to have kids. You may not be Bound, but Phil's made his choice. The way he looks at you makes that very, very clear. Bond or no Bond, you're his Mate."

Clint shook his head, turning the card over to write, everything about the look on his face relaying his confusion. [No. It can still change... He may change his mind when I've stopped suppressants.]

Bruce shook his head. "I doubt that he will. Clint, when I said you could become violent, I didn't mean towards Phil. I meant towards other Alphas and possibly Betas. I have faith that even off your suppressants, you wouldn't hurt him."

Clint sat on the steps, finding a clean card. [I know about his father. Family. My father was an abusive Alpha. My mother was an Omega, he nearly killed her many times, despite their bond, for having a broken child. My brother hid me, but I saw anyway.]

Bruce sat next to him and motioned for the cards and the pen.

Clint handed them over, then looked back out into the night, breathing more than he needed just so he could watch the mist form in the cold air.

[Phil's father was an asshole right from the start. His marriage to Phil's mom was arranged. You're nothing like him. I know that you won't hurt Phil, because if there was even any hint or doubt, then Tony would have found some way to keep you from him, by now.]

Clint remembered Phil telling him Bruce wasn't a pushover. [You both won't let me hurt him?]

[If we even suspect for a instant that you might, we'll put Phil somewhere safe and keep you two separated. But I really don't think it will come to that.]

[Thank you] Clint said, repeating it in sign. He took a deep breath and wrote again. [Ask Tony if you can court him.]

Bruce's eyes widened slightly as he blinked down at the paper and readjusted his glasses. "I uhm... I'll think about it... I'll try.... we... should get back inside before Phil thinks I scared you off even more."

Clint put his hand on the other Alpha's arm and gave him a serious look.

He then took the card and added to his previous sentence. [And I'll stop taking the suppressants.]

Looking down at the addendum, Bruce huffed a soft laugh and nodded. "Alright. Alright.... you win."

Clint grinned, ruffled Bruce's hair as he stood, grabbing the cards and pocketing them, and headed back inside.

 

* * *

**"We've** had this conversation before, Phil. If he wants me, he'll let me know," Tony said, rubbing his hand down his face.

Phil shook his head at Tony. "I swear, you two are beyond pathetic." he muttered as the door opened and Bruce and Clint slowly slipped back in.

"All cleared up..." Bruce gave a small smile as he slipped back into his seat and ducked his head, trying to avoid, for the moment, looking at Tony.

Phil looked up at Clint with wide, soft eyes, silently questioning if everything really was okay.

Clint nodded. He moved 'round to the chair Phil was sitting in, dropped a kiss atop his head, then sat beside him. #I'm sorry. I didn't understand.#

Smiling softly, Phil reached out, running the dull nails of his index and middle fingers under Clint's chin slowly and gently in place of nosing him. #It's okay. We can have a better talk about that a little later.#

Clint nodded.

"#Well, now that's cleared up, let's get back to the food, because I'm crazy hungry today," Tony admitted.

Nodding, Phil turned his own attention back to eating while Bruce stole glances at Tony every so often throughout the meal.

 **When** it was finished, Clint kicked Bruce's foot under the table before he stood to help Phil clean up.

Bruce lifted his head and shot Clint a look before rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly and looking back to Tony. He floundered a couple of times before the words finally came through. "Tony... would... there's a new movie playing at the theater that looks pretty good. Would.... you like to go with me? To see it? And... maybe... have dinner after... or something?"

There was no way this was what Tony really wanted, but like hell he was going to pass up any opportunities to spend time with Bruce. "Yeah, that sounds great," he replied, smiling.

Bruce gave a smile and nodded. "Good. That's... that's good."

Phil sighed and rolled his eyes, thoroughly fed up with his two idiot friends. Turning away from the sink, the quirked an eyebrow to both of them. "#Tony, he's asking you on a date. Bruce, Tony would love to go on a date with you. Take him somewhere nice and please, for the love of all things Holy, at the very least _kiss him_.#"

Clint's laugh was off toned as always, and very near a gleeful cackle.

Tony turned red and looked at the table, then back at Bruce. "Yeah?"

Bruce blushed deeply. "Uhhhhhhhhh...." he coughed and rubbed the back of his neck as he nodded. "Yeah. That's... pretty much what I was going for."

Tony all but squealed, then clasped his hands over his mouth. "You didn't hear that," he said, muffled.

Phil burst out laughing as he shook his head. "#Oh, pretty sure you just squealed like a schoolgirl#"

Tony shook his head violently, but the crinkles at the edges of his eyes gave away how hugely he was grinning behind his hands.

Clint was still laughing. It was adorable.

Bruce was still blushing deeply as he glanced at his watch and excused himself from the table. "Uh, I think on that note... it's... almost 9:30... should be getting going. Thank you for supper, Phil... it was... an experience."

"#You're welcome.#" Phil of course was meaning for more than just cooking as he watched Bruce nearly trip over himself as he made his way to the door. "#Thanks for coming by. We'll see you both later.#"

Tony finally dropped his hands, and signed a silent #thank you, jerks# before following Bruce out.

Clint hugged Phil from behind and giggled into his shoulder.

Hugging Clint's arms around himself more, Phil leaned back into the Alpha and couldn't help but laugh along softly. #Well, that took care of that.#

He breathed in Phil's scent, letting its soft out-of-Heat gentle him. #I made a deal,# he signed, in front of Phil so he could see.

Phil tilted his head questioningly. #Oh? What was the deal?#

#I stop suppressing, he asks to court Tony.# Clint wrapped his arms around Phil again, crossing over his chest and stomach.

Looking down at Clint's hands, Phil gently settled his over top, pressing one to the place over his heart, and the other to his midsection. He swallowed thickly and held them there for a moment before turning in Clint's arms and pulling back enough to use his hands. #Clint? Could we talk? I mean, about the children thing?#

Clint nodded, giving Phil a nervous smile.

Leading him over to the couch, Phil settled himself into the cushions and waited for Clint to sit before he started. #You don't have to be embarrassed or upset for saying yes, we plan to have kids. I wasn't upset. I was surprised, but in a good way.#

#It was wrong of me to assume,# Clint answered honestly, looking down, sighing, and looking up again. #But I've seen you with other people’s pups, and... I'd never thought about it before.#

Phil's smile was soft and sweet. #I'm glad you did say yes. I wasn't sure if you wanted any or not, so you saying yes and for it to be with me-# He trailed off a bit, unsure of how to go about explaining what he was feeling. #There's no one else I'd ever rather whelp with, than you. I know we're not Bound yet... but when we do... I'd really like to have a family with you.#

Clint grinned at that. #Someday#, he answered.

Giving a nod, Phil signed #Someday# back at him before ducking his head slightly and blushing a bit. #You'd need to stay off, or at least cut back on, suppressants in order for us to do so. Just so you know.#

Clint swallowed and looked out the window before looking back in answer. #Bruce asked Tony out. I have to go off, it was the bargain.#

#I know. I was just saying.# Reaching out, Phil put his hand over Clint's heart and gave a small smile. #We have time.#

There was a small, fond hopeful look in his eyes and he nodded. Phil was thinking of having HIS pups. Perhaps there was a forever for them, after all.

Leaning in, Phil nosed under Clint's chin before kissing him softly and slowly. Pulling back a bit, he nudged noses again. #It's getting late, I won't want to keep you, if you have work in the morning.#

Clint nodded, leaning in to nudge noses again, standing. #I will see you tomorrow?#

#I would like that very much.# Phil grinned as he stood, ready to follow Clint to the door.

 

**~DECEMBER 14~**

**Life** continued, as life does. Phil occasionally sent, and received, a letter from Stewart, and ran the Library as he had done for years. Clint worked tidying the end of the season on the farms he worked with, helping secure the fences for winter for the ones bearing livestock.

And he worked on the house every spare chance he had. It was beautiful, large and elegant in a Victorian style. There was a turret, two floors, fireplaces and great rooms. Several bedrooms, a library, a sitting room. An enormous eat in kitchen, and a dining hall. A finished basement for another living area. The wiring and plumbing was intact, he was so close to being done. The next few weeks would be spent finishing up putting down porcelain tile, putting in appliances. Painting and setting the baseboards, chair rails, and picture rails. Adding furniture both antique and modern. More comfortable than it should be. Beds high off the floor, with posts carved delicately.

It was a work of art.

It was his work of Heart.

Amidst all this, his body was re-acclimating itself. He was down to taking his suppressant every other day, and had plans to stop altogether with his next dose, which he would take on the morrow. His fears hadn't abated. But he knew what he had to do, and did so with a single mindedness that had kept him sane all these decades.

 **Bruce** shivered as he wrapped his jacket around him all the more, popping the collar burying his nose in his scarf (which was a "non-gift" from Tony). He'd forgotten how cold winters could be. Trudging out to the house Clint was building, he adjusted the small pouch in his pocket. He'd been doing his best to keep checking in on Clint to see how he was taking to going off the suppressants. So far, he was quite impressed and pleased with Clint's progress. And, since Tony was helping Phil with something of apparently great importance, Bruce figured he'd take the opportunity and go visit Clint.

He texted as he reached the edge of the property, still in awe over the house Clint had built for Phil, and how the Alpha had done it all on his own. Without any help from anyone really. How could Clint ever fear that he'd wind up harming Phil? All the love and care he'd put into their home was the physical form of just how much he loved that Omega.

Stepping up onto the porch, he waited politely for Clint to finally see the text and to open the door to let him in.

Clint opened the door, paint flecking his hands. He stiffened for a moment, nostrils flaring, and visibly forced himself to step aside and motion for Bruce to enter. The place smelled of fresh paint and wallpaper glue. The entryway was a beautiful royal blue and silver.

Bruce gave an easy but small smile as he gave a nod and sign #Hello.# He held out a small note card, [Afternoon, Clint. Phil and Tony were working on something so I thought I'd come by to do a check up, if that's alright?]

Clint nodded, motioning him to the left toward a sitting room. It was done in rich blues offset with more silvers and warm wood. He pulled a cloth out of his pocket and wiped his hands before moving to sit in one of the chairs. Once inside, you could see there was a small unlit dome the size of a fist placed within the detailed moulding over each door.

Clint picked up the dry erase board from the ebony table and wrote. [I plan to take my final dose tomorrow.]

Bruce looked around the sitting room and smiled broadly. Phil was going to be absolutely beside himself. Sitting down, he looked to the board and nodded. He gently took the board to write on. [That's good. Would you mind if I do a quick check on you? Won't hurt.]

Clint shied away even as he took the board back. [What kind of check?]

[A medical one of sorts. I just want to check your heart, really. Coming off suppressants after being on them for so long can cause heart issues.]

Clint just gave him an unimpressed look and scrawled out elegantly. [Vampire]

Bruce raised a brow, giving a slightly amused look back at him. [Vampire with a heart that does still beat and can still be tripped up. I just want to take a listen.]

[How], Clint wrote, sitting back and giving him the board, crossing his arms defensively.

Carefully, slowly, Bruce pulled the pouch from his pocket. Opening it, he held up the stethoscope. "With this. It lets me hear your heart beating."

Clint looked at the item distrustfully. He'd never seen a physician, not since he was a small child, and that had been a rather... uncomfortable experience. Uncomfortable enough that he hadn't forgotten it.

Bruce picked up the board again to write. [It doesn't hurt. I promise. It doesn't do anything except let me listen to your heart.]

Slowly, Clint nodded, sitting stiffly straight on the edge of the chair, hands on his knees.

Without another word, Bruce set about to check Clint's heart. From what he figured, it sounded to be in good shape... for a vampire. Sitting back, he gave a nod and smiled, pocketing the stethoscope again before picking up the board. [There. All done. Not so bad. You seem to be in good health so far, considering. Anything unusual lately? Spikes of aggression or anything?]

[I keep to myself,] Clint wrote, careful not to touch Bruce as they passed the marker and board back and forth. It was, indeed, a non-answer.

Which didn't go unnoticed. Bruce gave a small sigh. [Clint, I need to know if there's been any change from the last time we talked. I know you keep to yourself, except for when you're working.]

[I'm not fond of being around Alphas] he wrote, the stiffness since Bruce had arrived becoming clearer with that admission.

Bruce nodded and sat still for a moment before carefully taking the board back. [That's not surprising. You haven't learned how to be around another Alpha while you're not suppressed. It's okay.]

Clint shook his head sharply. As far as he was concerned, it wasn't. He'd always been dangerous to other Alphas - but now, even without an Omega in the immediate vicinity, he was cataloguing how best to take Bruce apart.

The tension rolling off Clint was so thick, Bruce could literally feel it now that he was aware of Clint’s state of mind. It seeped in around him and was starting to try and send his own Alpha instincts, to defend himself, into action. Taking a couple of deep, unneeded breaths, Bruce gave a small nod again. [You're not dangerous, not yet. You've suppressed for so long though, if you don't level off before Phil's next Heat, we may have to keep you separated.]

Standing abruptly, Clint grabbed Bruce by his collar, marched him over the door, and threw him out, shutting it forcefully between them before he could attack him for daring even to suggest keeping him from his Omega during a Heat.

Bruce bristled as he was literally tossed out. He turned quickly, a defensive snarl and bright green glint in his eye at the manhandling before the door was shut in his face. The cold December air hit him, making him feel even more bristly, before he turned and headed back to his and Tony's shared apartment, doing his best to remain calm the entire way.

 

* * *

**"You** gonna check that?" Tony asked, motioning to Phil's buzzing phone.

Glancing up from where he was trying to find decent meal ideas on his laptop, Phil glanced to his phone and finally picked it up, smiling when he saw it was a text message. "Yeah, guess I better."

[ `I won't be able to come to dinner tonight with Bruce and Tony.`] [ `Please give Bruce my apologies, it was throw him out or tear out his throat. I chose the kinder of the two.`]

Phil blinked as he looked at his phone. "Uh...Tony, text Bruce? Apparently Clint just tossed him out." [`It's okay. Come for dinner tomorrow night though. Why did you toss Bruce out? What happened?`]

"Yeaaaah, I'll do that," Tony's thumbs flew over his phone.

[` I had to let him touch me to listen to my heart. He then said he and Tony may keep me from you next Heat.`] [ `He's your friend. Your Beta's near-Mate. I didn't want to hurt him.`]

Phil took a deep breath. "Why are geniuses so stupid some days?" He grumbled, thumbing across his phone again quickly. [` I'll apologize for you. And don't worry, nothing -NOTHING- is going to keep you from me next Heat. I promise. Are you okay right now?`]

[` I am. I love you. I am sorry.`]

[` It's okay, Clint. I love you too. Come have dinner with me tomorrow night. I want to give you your Christmas present.`]

[` ? I will. Mine is not finished yet, is that alright? I will give it to you before your time.`]

[` That's fine. I want to give you yours before next week. You'll find out tomorrow. I love you. Very much.`]

[`I love you.`]

[`Text me again later if you need anything.`] Setting his phone down, Phil ran his hand down his face and just slumped in his chair, waiting to hear what word Tony got back from Bruce.

 **Tony** sent his text to Bruce. [` You okay?`]

[` I'm fine. I'm just taking a walk for a while. Cool off a bit.`]

[` See U L8R?`]

[` Of course. I'll explain when I get home.`]

[`C U then.`] Tony sighed and looked up. "Bruce is cooling off... why?"

Running a hand down his face again, Phil shook his head. "He went to do a check up on Clint, since he's going off his suppressants and everything. Apparently he made mention of keeping me and Clint apart during my Heat and Clint tossed him out."

Tony's eyebrows nearly floated off his face.

"Yeah. Probably not one of his better ideas." Phil muttered, shaking his head. Finally pushing himself away from the table, he shrugged. "So, just the three of us tonight. Might as well make it simple. Mac-n-Cheese sound good?"

"Mac N Cheese sounds awesome," Tony grinned, leaning back. "You'll let me know if you don't feel comfortable with Clint, right? He wouldn't want to hurt you."

Phil hummed a bit as he nodded, pulling a pan from under the cabinet and filling it with water for the mac. "I've never felt uncomfortable or unsafe with him before. I don't think it's going to change. I'll let you know though."

Tony nodded. "I think Bruce is in more danger than you are, and me a little less than Bruce. Long's we don't get in the way, everyone should manage next Heat just fine."

 


	28. Chapter 28

 

**~DECEMBER 15~**

**Phil** looked himself over in the mirror one more time. He was determined for this to go as smoothly as possible. He straightened his dress shirt and tie, pulled on the suit jacket, and took a deep breath before moving back out into the main rooms. He'd made a wonderful dinner for them to share (literally, off one plate and everything, just like he'd read in the Omega Etiquette book), a nice spot all set up in the living room for them to sit and curl up in. Everything was set to hopefully be the old fashioned way Clint raised to. Phil was even dressed nicely. Glancing to the clock, he jumped when at exactly seven, there was a familiar knock at the door. This was it.

Show time.

Clint had no idea it would be anything other than a dinner between the two of them. However, as always, he dressed well, a sapphire blue shirt, black slacks, a shine to his shoes and holding a small vase of flowers between his hands.

Phil smiled when he saw the flowers, and motioned for Clint to come in, shutlocking the door behind them. #Hi. Come in, dinner's ready. It's part of your Christmas present, actually.# His hands were trembling slightly as he quickly nosed Clint's chin before motioning to the table. #These will look very nice over here, thank you.#

Clint clasped his hand over Phil's nape, looking up and pausing, taking in the place setting. He looked back at Phil, nothing but adoring curiosity in his eyes.

There was a shyness to Phil's eyes as he arched into the touch on his neck. Swallowing, he took another breath. #It's steak and green beans with sliced almonds, and rice. I hope that's okay.#

Clint nodded, his fingertips brushing across his Omega’s nape before he took Phil's hand, kissing his palm. He followed him over to place the vase where he was shown. #Thank you, it smells delicious.#

Their chairs were closer together than usual, the lights a bit dimmer. Sitting, Phil looked at the plate hopefully, praying that it'd be good enough and everything would go well. He motioned to the bottle of red wine sitting between two wine glasses. #Would you like any?#

#Yes, Thank you.# Clint said, taking in the traditional setting, hope blooming in his chest.

Trying not to let his nerves show, Phil carefully poured them both a glass, offered the first to Clint and then nudged the plate closer, offering him the first bite of the meal.

Clint took it, not for the first time wishing he could speak with Phil as they ate, but there was something peaceful about sharing space. Intimate. He took the first bite, eyes fluttering shut in bliss at the taste. Oh, his Omega was an excellent cook.

Phil's chest clenched happily when he saw how much Clint seemed to be enjoying the meal. Smiling a bit more himself, he finally allowed himself to take a bite of each and then a sip of wine. He'd wait each time for Clint to have a bite, then take his own. Almost frighteningly easily falling into a more ‘traditional’ Omega behavior.

They neared the end of the meal, Clint setting down his fork after one of his last bites, smiling softly as he regarded Phil.

His eyes lifted to meet Clint's as he took another sip of wine. Setting the glass down, Phil tilted his head questioningly. "#Everything okay?#"

#Everything is wonderful,# Clint was quick to reassure, catching Phil's hands to brush a kiss to his fingertips.

Blushing a bit, Phil looked down to the plate, just two bites left, one for Clint, one for himself. Biting his lip, he nudged the plate to Clint again, followed by pushing the pieces for his last bite in with his Alpha's and moving that closer to him as well.

Clint smiled softly, taking the offered food. When he'd swallowed, he leaned in and kissed Phil's temple gently.

Phil leaned into the kiss a bit, sharing his space with Clint and just basking in the feel of his Alpha. Pulling a deep breath, he took Clint's hand and gave it a tug, motioning for him to come sit in the living room with him. Instead of moving for the couch like they usually would though, Phil pulled him off towards the brightly lit and decorated tree where a collection of pillows and blankets were all gathered up to make a soft little nest like area to sit in.

Following him, Clint sat down in the nest with him, toeing off his shoes as he did so, watching him curiously.

Shrugging off his jacket and then his shoes, Phil crawled into the little nest and settled himself in against Clint's side, head tucked under the Alpha's chin for a moment while he gathered up senses enough to get his fingers working again. He could do this, he wasn't sure why he was so nervous, but he knew he could do this.

Clint settled his arms around him, enjoying the feel of him in his arms, his weight, his warmth, his scent.

Sitting there for a little while, Phil pulled back just enough to use his hands. #How do you like your Christmas present so far? I tried to follow the Omega Etiquette book Grace had me read. I wanted to make this special.#

#It's beautiful. Phil, I,# He paused rubbing at the back of his neck a moment the same way a Hearing person might bite their lip. #It's perfect and wonderful, sharing a meal like that. Thank you.#

Phil blushed softly as he smiled. Taking Clint's hand, he held it, kissed across it before nuzzling his cheek into the palm and lifting his eyes to meet Clint's. "There's one more part of your present."

Tilting his head, he watched, eyes meeting his beloved's.

Shifting, he reached behind Clint to pull up their old dry erase board and handed it to him, ducking his head shyly. [Clint, I wasn't sure if I could keep my hands from shaking like leaves, so I thought I'd write it down. I love you, more than anything else in the world. You are the most kind and amazing man I have ever met and there is no one else in the world I ever want to even consider having in my life for the rest of time, and to start a family with. Which is why...]

Questioning glance, he took the board, his own hands trembled slightly the more he read. He looked up at Phil, hope dancing with nervousness in his eyes.

Taking Clint's hand again and keeping their eyes locked, Phil moved the board out of the way so that he could kneel next to the Alpha. Finally breaking the gaze, he nuzzled his cheek along Clint's chest until he was tucked under chin again, at the same time as he placed Clint's hand firmly and surely over his Bond gland.

Going still, Clint tightened the clasp, just slightly over the space, feeling the slight swell beneath his palm. It took him a moment to make his mind work clearly again, and without releasing Phil, he pulled back enough to look Phil in the eye. #You're sure?# he signed with his other hand.

Phil pressed Clint's hand harder to the gland, nodding. "Yes. I want to Bond with you. I want to be yours."

Clint pulled Phil's hand to cover his own before leaning in to kiss him soft, slow. So happy he could barely contain it.

Kissing back for a few moment, Phil slowly pulled back, smiling brightly. #This is why I wanted to give you your present early. No Consent starts next week... but you now have _full_ consent.#

Clint nodded, grinning. "Phil," he said, monotone but there was a rasp to his voice that could only be described as emotion. #I love you so much.#

Grinning back, Phil nestled himself into Clint's side, pressing close and nosing gently over the phantom Bond gland. _His_ Alpha. Come the inbound Heat, Clint really would and officially be _HIS_ Alpha. It was enough to make himself teary-eyed.

#My# he signed before pressing his fingertips to Phil's heart, then his bond gland.

#Yours. Always and ever.# Phil signed back, nodding a bit weepily as he smiled at Clint.

Clint kissed him softly and held him a moment before pulling back as a thought hit, eyes widening as he realised that if they were to bond the next Heat....

A slight bit of fear went through him when he saw Clint's eyes widen. Oh God, he couldn't have changed his mind so quickly, could he? Swallowing hard, he ducked his head. "#Clint...?#"

Clint gently cradled Phil's face between his hands, kissed his forehead, then let go to talk. #Your time for no consent is in five days. I will need you to tell me by then if you want me to wait or not to initiate our bond.#

A faint rush of pink tipped his ears. #If we could bond now, that's what I'd want. I don't need five days, I know now. I want you to initiate it.#

#Beloved. I need you to ask me,# Clint asked, looking puppy eyed and non-threatening as ever.

Watching him for a moment, Phil moved to kneel beside him again, pressing Clint's hand back to the gland on his neck. #Clinton, would you please initiate our Bond during this coming Heat? I would like for you to Bond and knot me. Please?#

Clint nodded, not even aware of the tear that escaped, despite his wide grin, leaning in to kiss him again with a happy sounding laugh. He wrapped his arms tightly around Phil, cuddling him close, tucking him up under his chin where he _belonged_.

Phil happily cuddled himself in, letting Clint tuck him up under his chin and just sighing so contently at being held, at being _wanted_.

They cuddled like that in the nest of soft blankets and pillows, watching the soft light of the Christmas Tree for some time. Clint kissed the top of Phil's head on occasion, hand clasping over the Bond Gland as though he couldn't believe he'd been given this treasure.

Phil kept himself close, nosing and nuzzling contently. Each time Clint would clasp over the Bond Gland, he would sigh and melt into the Alpha a bit, tilt his head to the side and allow the other to touch and grasp wherever he wished. It was almost scary how good it felt to just give up that tiny bit of control he'd kept over himself for so long, to let Clint in completely and have him know that Phil was absolutely prepared to take on being his Omega. He already had no problems (didn't even usually realize he'd done it) scooting his last bite of food over to Clint to eat.

Phil _wanted_ to be protected, to not have to always fend for himself anymore. In a strange way, he felt almost younger than Clint (before he died -- Phil was obviously already younger). Which was surprisingly... nice.

Not wanting to fully let go of Phil, Clint tugged over the white board, gazing at what it said, memorising it, before erasing it and writing. [Your gift will be ready in a few days. The eighteen or nineteen.]

Turning his eyes to the board, Phil smiled softly, cuddling closer to Clint and nodding. He kept one arm around his Alpha while the other reached out for the marker. [That's fine, Clint. I look forward to seeing it, but I can wait.]

Clint nodded softly, pressing his lips, then his cheek to Phil's hair. [I hope you like it.]

[I'm sure I'll love it.] Phil smiled all the more as he shifted in the nest of pillows and laid himself across Clint's lap, curling up around him.

 **It** was comfortably wordless between them for another long while before Clint added to the board. [May I stay, tonight? I don't want to stop holding you.]

Looking up into Clint's eyes, Phil nodded, gently squeezing their hands together before kissing Clint's knuckles softly. "I hoped that you would."

Clint smiled softly, pulling his hand in to kiss his palm.

Shifting himself around again, Phil straddled Clint's legs and moved in for a proper kiss. Slow and soft at first, gentle nips and licks across the lower lip as he sighed and hummed softly.

He leaned up into the kiss, hands slipping down to grasp Phil's hips as he sucked his Omega‘s, HIS Omega's, tongue into his mouth, flicking the tip and arching close.

A gentle whimper escaped him as he slipped closer to Clint. He went slightly limp, letting the Alpha suck his tongue and hold his hips close. His own fingers slipped up to curl up in soft, thick hair, brushing lightly over Clint's Bond Gland as he went.

Everything about Clint stilled but his tongue, slowing to a light stroke into Phil's mouth as he was immobilised by the touch.

Phil moved his hand away slowly, still not quite sure about the fact he could so easily immobilise Clint like that just with one simple touch. Moving, he turned until he was lying under Clint, pulling his strong, firm, and protective body onto himself.

Clint moaned low, bracketing Phil's body with his own, leaning down to kiss him again, possessive and loving, the heat of Phil's body, his scent, his touch, purely intoxicating.

The need to breathe starting sinking in around Phil, causing him to pull back, panting and whining softly as he tilted his head to the side. It was an instinctual sign, baring his Bond Gland to Clint and letting him nose and nuzzle as he pleased. Though they wouldn't bond until he started Heat, now that he'd given permission and told Clint he wanted to Bond with him, letting the Alpha have access to the Gland wasn't remotely terrifying anymore.

Clint nosed, nudged, licking warm across the soft swell before pulling back, nuzzling noses with Phil and bringing one hand down to Phil's waistband with a question in his eyes.

Phil's own eyes fluttered as he groaned, all the blood rushing from his head down to his groin. Arching up into him, Phil nodded, wriggling against him gently in an attempt to get friction.

Deftly, Clint undid the fastening, his hand slipping inside to gently stroke Phil, give him the friction he sought as he licked, nuzzled, kissed any skin he could reach.

Hips lifting off the pile of blankets and pillows, Phil got his slacks and boxers down enough to give Clint plenty of access before his own hands unfastened and reached into Clint's slacks. He whined a bit more when he felt the knot, slightly swollen in his hand and stroked up to the narrower tip carefully. Working Clint up while Clint worked him up.

Clint's lips crashed into Phil's once more as he swiftly worked to remove their clothing, leave them both bare to the radiator's heat, the soft light of the tree painting their skin in reds, blues, yellows and greens - like art as he held himself over Phil, kissing him tenderly, hand stroking him softly. Phil's scent was clouding his mind, not too much, but enough that he couldn't think beyond his love for and want of the younger man.

Phil groaned, whining softly against Clint as he was stripped down. The fabric of the blankets around them, combined with the slightly chilled air mixed with the heat he was feeling from Clint's body, all sent pleasant shivers through him. He parted his legs more as he continued to stroke Clint's cock and gently squeeze at the knot.

His hips bucked and he moved out of reach, licking and kissing his way down, tonguing the tip of Phil’s cock before seeking out the slick just starting to paint Phil's skin, tongue and fingers gently probing, touching, seeking.

Feet planting themselves as firmly as they could, Phil lifted his hips again, bringing himself closer to Clint's fingers and tongue. He reached out, carding his fingers through Clint's hair as he twisted and turned, feeling the slick slipping out the more his Alpha teased him.

Clint slid up again, kissing Phil without care to whether the taste of the salty-sweet slick on his tongue would be welcome as he pressed in three fingers now, just readying for the fourth, pleasing his Omega as best he could without knotting him, in case he didn't wish for it just now.

Phil's back arched off the blankets, pressing Clint's hand in more as he kissed back, chasing his own taste around the Alpha's mouth and whining softly against him. He spread himself wider, huffing and wiggling as his stomach muscles clenched and released rapidly.

Clint's thumb pressed up beneath Phil's balls, his fingertips crooking to rub inside. His cock, hard and knot nearly half inflated, rubbed against Phil's thigh as he continued devouring his mouth with his own.

A yelp of pleasure and need rocketed through him when Clint pressed his thumb under his balls. He whimpered and whined, hands grasping in a silent begging for more. For release. For anything Clint could give him.

The narrow tip of Clint's cock was wet against Phil's thigh, brushing against the skin, between his wrist and Phil's leg with each stuttered thrust. He crooked his fingers again pulling away from the kiss to mouth at Phil's throat again, small, desperate sounds escaping from his usually silent throat.

Phil reached down between them, caught Clint's cock gently and positioned the tip against the Alpha's fingers, signaling he wanted more. If begging would do any good, he'd be gasping and pleading for Clint to take him. He was already so close just from the fingers being used on him. It wouldn't take long at all.

Clint pulled back, watching Phil as he withdrew his fingers and pressed in slowly, up to the knot before pulling out and pressing in again. Phil was so hot and slick around him, felt so good. He pressed until his knot was against the hole then backed off before it slipped inside, letting them both get used to the new rhythm between them.

Phil shifted himself, wrapping his legs around Clint's waist and pulling him closer. Opening his eyes as their rhythm got going, he bit his lip as he nodded silently, legs tightening the next time he felt Clint's knot press against him. "Please.... Please, Clint, please...."

Clint's eyes fell shut and slowly he pushed inside, thrusting to the hilt and rocking into him, back and forth that last few inches, not pulling out, his knot brushing against the secret place inside Phil as he kissed him again, wrapped an arm around his Omega and grasped to stroke his sleek erection with each short, hard, thrust.

The Omega's body trembled as he gasped and moved with Clint, his body tight as a spring and mind completely gone. He held Clint in him as he rocked and wriggled until the pressure and tension was too much. Back arched and head thrown back to reveal the full expanse of his throat, Phil sobbed out as he came, small, stuttered spurts of clear come trickling down over Clint's fingers and knuckles.

The fluttering muscles inside his Omega set him off, growling low and long as his knot inflated fully for the first time in months, mouth coming down on Phil's as he pressed in in in, stilling, locked tight; tied with his beloved for the first time. Pleasure crashed over him again and again, a long drawn out bliss starting to settle over him as he cuddled Phil against him, nuzzling. His hands stroking over Phil's skin, down his back, pressing against the skin tight around him where were were locked together.

Phil's body relaxed back down into the pillows and blankets as Clint stayed locked tight inside him, filling him so full and so completely. The feeling was incredible. Nosing and nuzzling back, Phil kissed the side of Clint's head and neck and shoulder before relaxing again, ready to slip off into a comfortable doze. #Love you.#

Clint held him, licking, kissing, sucking on any skin he could while deep pleasure continued to crash over him in ebbing waves.

 **When** Phil woke an hour or so later, still pressed between Clint and the nest of softness, he sighed contently, shifted and whimpered as he felt Clint finally slip from his body. He kissed Clint's cheek, nuzzling it lovingly.

Clint gave him a soft, lazy smile, kissing and nuzzling back. He may have slipped free, but he tucked one leg up over Phil's now, keeping him close. He had no interest in moving, and his scent was all over his Omega. It was perfect.

Phil opened his eyes, smiling back just as softly. The lights from the tree were still sparkling and dancing across Clint's skin, making him even more gorgeous. His smile lazy, he sighed and yawned widely before tucking himself in against Clint again for a moment, kissing at the spot above his heart.

There was a deep rumble in Clint's chest as he pulled some of the blanket up around them, nuzzling in, holding him safe, and stroking his hands across his beloved's skin without hesitation.

Leaning his head back, Phil grinned at Clint still sleepily. #It feels so good when you touch me like that. Don't want to get up. Ever.#

Clint's eyes were as soft as his smile. He leaned in to kiss Phil again, just a gentle brush of lips as he held and stroked him.

Gently nuzzling his nose, then his jaw, Phil sighed. He was going to have to shower before work day after tomorrow, which meant washing off Clint's scent. Maybe he could sneakily swipe the Apha's dress shirt to wear, to keep the scent a little while longer. #I'm very happy that you want me... that we're finally going to be Bound.#

Clint looked back, brushing his hands over Phil's skin, watching how he leaned into his touch. He felt So Much for his beloved. #I have been looking for you forever,# he said, his smile soft, his hands returning to Phil's skin.

Phil hummed and leaned into the touch gently, smiling just as soft. #Same. I love you so much.# Sighing, he nuzzled into Clint's neck and shoulder, stroking a hand down his Alpha's chest.

Arching into the touch, Clint just traded touches with him for long moments before leaning in to kiss him once more.

 

**~DECEMBER 18~**

**Clint** had finished the home in the early hours the night before, the last details inlaid around the fireplace in the great room. He went to do his work feeding the cattle at the farms, before cleaning up at Steve’s room in the Pink Palace and making his way to the library near supper time.

Phil was just finishing up with putting a stack of books away when he felt the draft of the door opening and glanced back over his shoulder, smiling when he saw Clint walk in, shaking the snow off in the small coat room before coming in any further. #Hi Sweetheart.#

#Hello,# Clint replied, smiling brightly as he came closer, sure to stay away from other patrons in case one was an Alpha. #Can your worker close tonight?#

Nodding, Phil motioned for Clint to wait a minute while he went off to talk to his Beta helper before coming back to find Clint again. #Everything okay?#

Clint nodded, smiling softly. #Get your things, I want to give you your gift.#

Smiling brightly, Phil grabbed his keys, coat, scarf and gloves. He bundled himself up before taking Clint's hand and giving a nod, since it'd be hard to sign with his hand in his gloves at the moment. "Ready."

Clint smiled, slipping an arm around him, It wasn't windy, just a cold chill, the snow enough to crunch under their feet and keep things from being too cold. He kept him close, walking him toward the edge of town, where on their first walk they'd sat looking over an empty plot of land with a single ancient maple.

The plot was not empty any longer, of course. A newly built manor house in the old Victorian style, turret and all, stood near to the maple, shaded by its boughs. It had a covered porch, and was a jeweled blue color with white ginger breading windows, and eaves.

Clint paused them just at the edge of the driveway, and pressed a set of keys into Phil's hand. #Beloved. Happy Christmas. This is my Bond-gift to you.#

Phil's eyes grew wider and wider as he looked at the house, then Clint, then back at the house, then the key in his hand before back at Clint. Tucking the key between his lips, he tore his gloves off quickly. #This is mine? Ours? This is... this is our home? Clint it's beautiful!#

Clint grinned. #Yours. Ours. For our family, and those we consider family. Our people. Whomever you wish.#

Gloves were stuffed into his pockets and Phil carefully wrapped his hand around the key before his arms flew around Clint's shoulders. He hugged the Alpha close, nose stuffed into his neck as he laughed happily at his present. He pulled back just enough to look Clint in the eyes and press their lips together in an excited and pleased kiss.

Clint kissed him back, gently, before pulling away. #Want to see?# he asked, motioning to the house.

Nodding quickly, Phil's grin was nearly face splitting. #Yes! Very much! I very much want to see it!#

Clint wrapped an arm around Phil, leading him up the drive to the front door of the home, a rich wood with a stain glass window in it. He waved for Phil to use his own key.

Phil did so, pausing only briefly to take in the beautiful blue of the siding and the gorgeous wrap around porch. He had so many thoughts that involved the two of them sitting out during the warmer nights. Turning the key, he bit his lip as he looked up at Clint to push open the door and step in.

The foyer had a rich blue and silver wall paper. Clint led Phil from there into the great room, exposed wood beams in the roof, and an enormous stone fireplace Rich wood and upholstered furnishings in both period style and more modern, all tastefully arranged, all immensely comfortable.

It was amazing, almost beyond amazing. No, _definitely_ beyond amazing. All the work that had gone into the house, the careful planning and arranging, everything done by _just_ Clint and _just_ for them. He ran his hand across the top of the couch before looking back to Clint. "#This is all so beautiful, Clint. It's amazing!#"

Clint smiled. #Eleven bedrooms. A great kitchen and dining room. Five bathrooms. Sun room. Tower room,# he gave Phil a small, hopeful look. #Fully furnished. All is yours.#

Biting his lip, Phil looked around at whatever he could see from that room and then back at Clint. #It's all so gorgeous, Clint.# Biting his lip more he blushed a bit. #Which room is going to be ours?#

Clint had taken off his coat, hanging it in the cloak room as he took off his shoes, while Phil gawped. He moved to help Phil out of his winter clothing. The house was warm, it smelled new, but there was so much love in how it'd been built.

Slipping his shoes off and handing Clint his coat and scarf, Phil pressed a kiss to Clint's cheek and waited for them to be put away so they could continue their little tour. Warm and cozy and Phil really couldn't wait to see the rest of their new home.

Clint took his hand, leading him up one of the staircases to the second floor, 'round to the front of the house, where a balcony lay outside the doors to a large suite of rooms. There was a large bathroom with a claw foot tub and shower, a large bedroom with a futon set up like a sofa, and just past that was another large bedroom with a king sized bed, two wardrobes and a door out onto the balcony, as well as a fireplace.

Taking in the sight of the suite, Phil squeezed Clint's hand before letting go. #This is our room?# The suite of rooms seemed (possibly really were, too) as big as his whole apartment. And that king sized bed Phil was certain was going to be put to good use, and no doubt was just as comfortable as the furniture located downstairs.

#If you like. If you like one of the others more,# Clint half shrugged. #I thought the second room would make a nice nursery,# he said, glancing down at his feet.

Phil shook his head and gently squeezed Clint's hand to get him to look back up again. #I love it. And that second room will definitely make a nice nursery. Close enough to get to them when we need to, but still have privacy. It's perfect.#

Clint smiled softly. #I'm glad you think so.#

Slipping his arms around Clint's waist, Phil nosed his chin before hugging him close for a moment then pulling back again. #This is the best Christmas present I've ever gotten.#

#I'm glad.# Clint replied, smiling. It meant a lot to him that his gift was well received. He'd finally been able to prove to his Omega that he could provide for him. Give him a home, and keep him safe.

Phil was honestly anxious and excited to move in, and was practically vibrating with happiness as he looked around their room and moved to lay across the bed. God it really was as comfortable as it looked. He could tell already that it was a mattress made with Omegas in mind, it would be heaven to sleep in when Harsh Heat came around. Still grinning, he waved for Clint to come lay down with him.

Clint climbed onto the bed, curling around Phil and tucking him close. There was a low rumble in his chest.

Snuggling and nuzzling, Phil kissed him soundly on the lips before falling back into the pillows again once he'd thoroughly kissed his Alpha. Biting his lip, he blushed a bit. #What's the proper protocol of moving in to our new home? Would I be out of line to ask how soon can I move in?#

#It is your home, whenever you wish to move in is up to you.# Clint sat up crossing his legs.

Phil grinned as he sat up and nodded. #We should go find a tree for the living room. We'll give the one that's in my apartment to Tony and Bruce. I'll have Tony help with my lease, and should be able to move in either right before or right after Christmas... if that's okay?#

#I would be happy to help you move in. If you like, I can work on moving your things while you are at work and I am not.#

#That sounds perfect!# Grinning more, Phil bounced a bit until he upped himself enough to partially pounce Clint and knock him back down onto the bed, laughing giddily. He was going to have an Alpha, he'd been _built_ a home -- a home with plenty of rooms for a pack and even a connecting room to theirs for a nursery. He was beyond giddy.

Clint leaned up, placing his hand over the bond-space on Phil's neck, drawing him in for a thorough kiss, feeling ecstatic himself. He'd done it!

Kissing back, nipping and licking and sucking on Clint's lip and tongue, Phil finally came back up for air and simply lick-nipped the Alpha's chin before smiling down at him. #Can we see the other rooms? And stay here tonight?#

#Yes,# Clint replied, adding a nod and a grin.

Phil shifted to let Clint up, the smile on his face wasn't going to go away any time soon, and held his hand out to help Clint off the bed, ready to go explore the rest of their beautiful home.

Clint showed off the rest of the home he'd built. The tower room, with a futon bed in, should someone want to sleep there, with more steps onto a rooftop they could stargaze from. The other two two-bedroom suites with their own bath. The other bedrooms, all well appointed. The extra bathrooms, the jacuzzi. The oversized kitchen and dining room. The sun room. The den. The other two staircases in the home, the attic. The finished basement. He finished the tour back in their bedroom, kissing Phil's palm.

Phil loved each and every room they went into and told Clint how much he was looking forward to warmer weather so they could go stargazing on the roof. When they finally got back to their room, he smiled as Clint kissed his palm. #Clint, I can't believe you did all of this on your own. It's incredible.# Moving back to kiss at the phantom bond-gland, Phil sighed happily. #You built such a wonderful and beautiful home for us.#

Clint smiled, leaning in and kissing Phil's nose. #There is food available, can I make us supper? in your kitchen?#

Phil nodded, smiling brightly and giving Clint's hand a squeeze. #I would like that very much.#

Clint led Phil to the small staircase, a Beta staircase, something that fascinated him in the few houses he'd been in as a child. He led Phil to sit at the kitchen island as he began pulling out what was necessary to make a meal for them.

The kitchen was bright and beautiful and so open that it just amazed Phil. He sat at the island (which was something he'd always wanted) and just looked all around him. Every time he looked, he saw something new, something different that he hadn't seen the time before. He was already thinking up how he was going to teach himself to cook for more people.

It was a simple meal, simply prepared. Steak, potatoes, corn. #What would you like to drink?#

#Water's fine. Or milk.# He grinned brightly, leaning over the island to watch Clint cook.

Clint poured milk into a large blue tinted glass, setting it in front of Phil before he turned the Omega's steak and put his into the pan beside it.

Phil simply sat and watched and waited. It had been a very long time since someone had cooked for him and he hadn't been able to help in some way. Pulling a piece of scrap paper from his pocket, he scribbled across it quickly before sliding it over for Clint to see. [Have you told Steve and Natasha about the house? Or us going to be Bound?]

Clint paused, lowering the flames on the massive eight burner stovetop. He was only using two of them. #They know about the house, that it's my bond-gift to you, part of Courtship. I have not told them that you have accepted. Have you told anyone?#

Phil shook his head and then paused. #Well, Tony knew I was going to give you Full Consent and everything, he helped me get things ready the other night. Other than that, no.#

Clint turned, turning off the burner and plating up the food. Instead of moving to the formal dining room, he settled beside Phil at the corner, so he could hook his ankle behind Phil's at the same time as talking to him while they ate. #Do you want to?#

#Tell them?# Phil wiggled his toes to gently touch at Clint's foot. #We can. I'm sure your friends will be happy for you, and I know Tony and Bruce will be, too.#

#Don't, if you don't want to yet. It's your choice, not theirs.# Clint reasoned.

Thinking for a moment, Phil nodded. #We'll tell them after Christmas.#

Clint nodded. That sounded reasonable. He motioned to his Omega's food before taking a bite of his own.

Giving a small smile, Phil nodded before digging into the potatoes and corn, followed by the steak, scooting himself just a bit closer so he was leg-to-leg with Clint.

When they'd finished eating, Phil offering Clint his last bite as usual, the Alpha did the dishes and set them in the dry rack. #I will make sure everything's locked up and meet you in our room?# he asked. He hadn't slept there, he'd spent his nights in the tower room, small and easily warmed.

Phil nodded as he slid off the stool and gently clasped Clint's hand, kissing his cheek tenderly before he made his way up the stairs and back to their room. He stood in the second bedroom for a moment, just letting his mind wander to the fact that one day there'd be an entirely different kind of bed in there, before he moved on to their bedroom. Carefully setting his clothes across the back of the chair, Phil slipped under the covers and just stayed covered up, watching the door and still nearly vibrating with happiness.

Once all the doors and windows were checked and lights turned out, Clint went back up to their bedroom, slowly undressing as he watched his Omega curiously. He stripped everything off and, naked, climbed into bed with him.

Phil scooted back when Clint climbed into bed, giving him the warmed up space and just pressing himself as close as he could to the soft flesh next to him. Partially laying across him, Phil wrapped his arm and leg around Clint, tucking himself under the Alpha's chin right where he belonged.

 


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((So glad you guys are still enjoying this! :D -- Hanukkah starts tonight, and in celebration, I will (after dark) be posting the prologue to another story in this series. I highly recommend subscribing to the series so you don't miss it! :D ~R))

 

 

**~DECEMBER 20~**

**Clint** spent most of the next few days boxing up Phil's apartment, enlisting Tony and Steve's help in moving everything over to the house where he would unpack with Phil later. First over were clothes and things he'd seen Phil use frequently so that his Omega could move in straight away. The rest was taking it's time, though the tree was already in Tony's apartment.

Tony was smart enough to keep company with Clint when Bruce WASN'T around.

Friday evening the moonlight was lovely, and Clint went to walk Phil back home to their house on the edge of town, an axe hanging from his belt.

Phil smiled and wished goodnight to his helper as they headed out the door. He was just getting ready to set about shutting things down when he felt the cold air rush back in. Looking back over his shoulder, he grinned from ear to ear. #Hi sweetheart! I'll be ready to go in just a minute.#

Clint nodded, waiting in the entry way so as not to track snow inside. He smiled softly, watching his Omega work.

Getting things shut down and locked up, Phil finally bundled himself up against the cold and gave a nod to Clint, indicating that he was ready and set to go, not yet noticing the axe hanging off Clint's belt.

Clint offered him a thermos filled with hot chocolate as he led him off toward the edge of their property instead of straight to their home. Following along, Phil held the thermos close, silently taking in the walk and where they were heading. He could see a small wooded area at the edge of their lawn and tilted his head at Clint questioningly.

#Christmas tree.#

Phil's bright smile was all the response he needed to give as he shifted the thermos to the other side of his body so he could hug Clint's arm close to him while they wandered a bit to find the perfect Christmas tree for their new home.

Clint watched Phil, watched the wonder on his face, feeling a great deal of his own. Staying put, not working a Heat constantly, it was still all so new to him.

Sticking close to Clint while they walked, Phil kept his eyes open for a tree. One that would look beautiful and perfect in their living room. Nothing too big, but not a Charlie Brown tree, either. Spotting a nice one off to their right, Phil tugged Clint's sleeve and pointed to it.

Following the line of sight, Clint nodded. That would fit well in their great room. He leaned over to kiss Phil softly before moving over to the three, getting up under its young branches and starting to chop the base of the trunk.

Phil moved to sit on a felled tree trunk, then opened the thermos and carefully took a drink while watching Clint cut down their tree. All his life, Phil had only ever had plastic trees, most of the time already pre-lit and hardly any decorations on it. Most of the decorations he and his sisters made at school found their way to the trash after Christmas was over (sometimes even before then). He'd always wanted a real tree though, and to experience what it was like to actually go and cut one down themselves.

Clint worked efficiently, and it didn't take too long before he was pushing the tree past the last of the wood. shoving it to the ground and breaking its connection to the base. He hung the axe from his belt again and gave Phil a childishly giddy grin.

Setting the thermos aside, Phil clapped and smiled brightly. #Bravo, bravo! Very nicely done!#

Clint bowed with a flourish then heaved the heavy end of the tree over his shoulder, the topmost branches brushing the snow. #Home?# he asked, motioning for Phil to lead the way.

#Home.# Phil nodded before gathering up the thermos again and starting back off towards their house. Getting out of the wooded area, the house coming into view and covered in a blanket of snow -- glowing bright white from the light of the moon -- Phil paused and just looked straight ahead of him. He quickly took his phone from his pocket, fiddled with it for a moment and held it up to snap a picture. He took another just to be sure before he put the phone back in his pocket and turned to face Clint. Arms going around the Alpha's waist, Phil leaned up just slightly to kiss him thoroughly, all his love and happiness bubbling up inside him.

Clint leaned into the kiss, his free arm pulling Phil close and tight as they took their time exploring the heat of each other's mouths compared to the cold of evening.

Pulling back for air, lips red and puffy and slightly slick, Phil nuzzled under Clint's chin gently before pulling back again to smile at him. "Home. Before one of us catches cold."

Clint grinned, nodding.

There was a lot of laughing, and no little amount of water spilt, involved in putting up the tree. It stood in the stand slightly off center, a barely noticeable lean that had Clint pursing his lips and trying to figure out if he needed to set the screws again, or if he could get away with putting a small block of wood under one of the legs of the stand.

Phil stood back, hands still sticky with sap and water soaking his sleeves. Tilting his head to one side, he gave a small smile. #If you look at it like this, it's perfectly straight. No one will ever know.# He signed, trying to be serious but his grin and laughter made sure he couldn't be taken seriously no matter what.

Clint looked between Phil and the tree before picking Phil up and bringing him over to the couch, laying down atop him and kissing him thoroughly. Smiling into the kiss, Phil wrapped his arms and legs around Clint, holding him in close and kissing back just as thoroughly. His fingers curling up in Clint's hair gently as he opened his mouth and played chase with his Alpha's tongue. Clint nosed and licked at Phil's throat before kissing him again, slowly, then pecking one to his nose. #Time for bed. We have work tomorrow.#

Groaning pathetically, Phil pouted a bit at being reminded about work. He nodded though, slowly unwrapping his legs from around Clint's waist and released his hold on him so they could get up off the couch.

Clint stood and held his hand to Phil, hauling him up and kissing him softly. #We can get candles and decorations for the tree tomorrow.#

#Can we get the electric candle lights? You worked so hard on this place, I don't want us to some how accidentally burn it down with actual candles on the tree.# Yes, it was a legitimate fear of Phil's. He'd heard too many stories of homes burning down because people used real candles on their real trees and accidentally caught them on fire.

Clint blinked, since the thought hadn't occurred to him. #Of course,# he replied, nodding. #Bed now,# he added, turning off the light and leading Phil back up to their room.

Phil followed up the stairs to their room, stripped down to his boxers before pulling on his flannel sleeper pants and a T-shirt to ward off any chill that might creep in during the night. As usual, Clint stripped bare, then put on a pair of pants because Phil did, even though he wasn't used to sleeping in clothing if he was in an actual room, and settled in for the night.

 

 

**~DECEMBER 21~**

**Steve** pulled up a seat across from Natasha at the Library, looking at her thoughtfully. "Clint mentioned your Sire."

Raising a sculpted brow, Natasha looked up from the book she was reading and gave a small nod. "I imagine that he did. What did he say?"

"He said you said his name was James but he goes by Bucky," Steve answered, looking thoughtful. "Do you know his last name? Was he a Beta?" It was entirely possible there was another out there with that name, but Steve had hope in his heart.

Ever so faintly a tick worked at the corner of Natasha's mouth as she slowly folded her hands on her book, giving Steve her full attention. "His name was James Barnes. An American, though he had quite an extensive knowledge of Russian when I met him. And yes, he's a Beta. Why do you ask?"

Steve stopped breathing altogether, running a hand down his face and sitting back in his chair. Finally, he breathed. "American?" he asked, his voice rough.

Natasha gave one curt nod in reply.

"Dark hair, light eyes that seem to see everything, dimple in his chin?" he asked.

Again, she nodded just once, though there was a corner of her mouth that continued to be quirked just a bit in amusement. Natasha knew, of course, why Steve was asking. This was the man James had spoken to her of a number of times.

Steve jumped to his feet, pacing the little section of the Library with nervous energy. He only made two circuits before he sat back down. "Do you know where he is?"

Natasha sat still as could be at the table, not so much as twitching her fingers while Steve paced. When he sat back across from her, she shook her head slowly. "No. We lost touch with each other quite a few years ago. In the sixties."

Phil, who'd been coming over to put some books away, paused when he saw Steve pacing and suddenly sit back down. Cautiously, he moved closer, not wanting to startle either of them and certainly not wanting to interrupt them.

Steve muttered to himself. "Lost touch... he's got to..." he looked up at Natasha again. "Do you know where he might be? Was he healthy? Was he injured?"

"I have a few ideas as to where he might be. Nothing concrete, though." Natasha said with a shrug of her shoulders. "As far as know, when I left, he was as healthy and as uninjured as he could be. Given his particular circumstances."

"Circumstances?" Worry crept into Steve's voice.

When she arched her eyebrow again, it was with a bored and droll look as she let just one fang come into view and her eyes flash crimson red. Getting her point across without flat out saying, ‘Vampire. Duh.’

Sitting back a bit, she folded her arms across her stomach and tilted her head to one side as she looked Steve over again. "Why does this matter to you, Rogers?"

He was about to huff that he knew _that_ part, when she asked him again why it mattered. Steve shook his head, frustrated. "He's my bondmate! Why the hell wouldn't it matter?! I thought he was dead!"

From behind the bookcase, Phil dropped the book he was holding and scrambled to pick it up, quickly scurrying away again.

Natasha glanced behind her, giving a soft huff. Like she didn't already know that Phil had been there? Looking back to Steve with amusement playing on her face, she sat back up straighter and let her hands come to rest in her lap. "He's not dead. And he'd talk about you at length, a lot of the time."

"He did?" Steve asked.

"He'd tell me about the young, stubborn blond, with blue kicked-puppy eyes. Who always seemed to get himself into fights about the stupidest things. The love of his life, even if he did drive James crazy on more than one occasion. I can only assume that was you, he was talking about."

"Yeah, that sounds like me," he huffed a laugh, rubbing the back of his neck. "So, how bout it? Help me find him, and bring him home?"

Sitting still and quiet for a moment, Natasha finally took a breath. "He always talked about Brooklyn and Coney Island. That he wanted to get back there because that was where home was. He also spoke of Five Points, in Manhattan, but admitted that the Five Points neighborhood hadn't existed since close to the turn of 1900. He also mentioned always wanting to see California. Those are the places I would try first. Being your bondmate and my Sire, we should be able to hone in on him easily enough if we're in the same place as him."

Steve nodded. "I'll go talk to Clint, then we can pack up and let go the rooms at the Pink Palace," he said, moving to stand up.

Giving a nod in return, Natasha closed her book and moved to stand, also. Reaching out, she caught Steve by the arm. "You should maybe know a few things, first, before we go looking for him."

Steve paused, waiting expectantly. "Things."

"He thought you were dead, too," she started, doing well not to shift awkwardly, even though what she had to say next probably wouldn't be easy for Steve to hear.

"The Boxer War..." he paused. "We were separated. I was taken, nearly killed. When I was able to get home a few years later, it was said he'd been killed over there. Everyone in our unit was," he said quietly.

She gave a nod and slowly let her hand fall from his arm. "It's why he was able to find me and change me. He left your home when he thought you'd died. James and I..."

Steve smiled gently. "I understand. It's not hard to see what he had seen in you."

Giving another nod, Natasha squared her shoulders in a relaxed kind of way before stepping back from the table. "In that case, I suppose we have a Beta to find."

"That we do," Steve nodded, smiling slightly.

 

 

* * *

**Steve** made his way to Clint and Phil's home, smiling at the sight of it lit warm and bright at the edge of town. When he saw Clint outside shoveling the walk way, his smile grew. Playfully, he balled up snow from the ground and lobbed it towards Clint, hitting him in the shoulder to get his attention.

Clint whirled around, then laughed, shaking the snow off before waving.

Waving in return, Steve stepped forward. #Evening, Clint. Keeping busy?#

#I try,# the Alpha replied, after shoving the spade into a pile of snow. #What brings you to the edge of town?#

#Natasha and I are going to be heading out for a while,# He explained slowly, glancing off to the house for a moment before looking back to Clint. #You remember me talking about my bondmate?#

#I remember,# Clint nodded. #It was a long time ago, you never said his name.#

#His name was James. I grew up calling him Bucky, because that's what he went by when we were children.#

Clint watched him a long moment before answering. #That's the name of Natasha's sire - but she'd have been turned around the same time you turned me.#

Steve nodded and rubbed the back of his neck for a moment before answering. #Bucky and I were separated by a war. I thought he'd been killed, he thought I'd been killed. Neither of us knew the other was actually still alive. Some how, in all these years, we've never so much as crossed paths. Until now. Natasha thinks she might have a good idea as to where he is. We're going looking for him.#

Clint well understood believing someone dead from a war. He'd thought Steve dead long ago, after all. #Go,# he said, nodding. #Tony is here, and Bruce is honourable. I wish you well in your search. You will all have a home here, if you wish it.#

Steve nodded and reached out, clapping Clint on the shoulder and giving it a firm squeeze before signing. #Thank you. We should return once we've found him. I wish you luck with your intended.#

Clint returned the nod in thanks. #Be safe.#

#We will.# With another small nod, Steve turned and started back into town, wanting to get a move on so that they could find Bucky and he could be reunited with his bondmate at long last.

 

 

* * *

**Phil** came home after work that afternoon -- not at all used to going past his old apartment -- and smiled as he stepped up the front steps and onto the porch. Opening the door, he stepped inside, breathed in deeply, and smiled. _Home_.

Clint came out from the Kitchen where he was starting on supper for Phil, having started putting away some of his things after he'd finished shoveling the walk. #Welcome home,# he said, before reaching to clasp Phil's nape and give him a gentle kiss.

Phil smiled, relaxing into the touch and leaning into the kiss. He nosed at Clint's chin in return and smiled brightly at him. #Hi. What smells delicious?#

#Venison steak, potatoes, carrots?# Clint replied with a small smile, moving to help him with his coat.

Grinning, Phil slipped his coat off and nodded. #Delicious! Do you need any help with anything?#

Clint shook his head. #How was your day?# he asked after hanging the coat up.

#It was good,# Phil nodded, moving to follow Clint to the kitchen. Setting himself at the island, he made sure Clint could still see him as he signed. #I overheard Steve and Natasha this afternoon.#

Clint raised a questioning eyebrow as he moved to add the second steak to the skillet.

#They were talking about Natasha's Sire? I guess Steve used to know him?#

Clint nodded. #They are going to look for him,# he told him, looking back at the steak and, seeing it seared, flipped it over.

Phil blinked and huffed softly, shaking his head in fond amusement. #They already came to tell you, didn't they?#

Clint grinned at him. #Steve came to me to make sure it was okay.#

Giving an acknowledging nod and smile. #Ah. Okay. He said Natasha's Sire is his bondmate. Do you know what happened to them? Why they lost touch with each other?#

Clint nodded, turning to plate up the food, taking the veggies from where they were being kept warm in the oven, and adding the steaks to the plate to sit for a few minutes. He brought the plates to the table and sat with Phil, holding his hand out to him.

Extending his hand out to Clint, Phil smiled softly, the way he always did whenever the Alpha kissed his palm.

Clint nuzzled his palm, after the customary kiss, simply holding his hand to his cheek and watching him a moment. Finally, he let go. #I believe they lost touch in a similar way to why I had lost touch with Steve.#

#He thought he'd died?# Phil frowned, a weight settling in his stomach.

Clint nodded. #It was not long before I met him, a few decades maybe.#

Swallowing thickly, Phil looked down at his plate for a moment before looking back up to meet Clint's gaze. #He's gone all this time, believing his bondmate was dead.#

Clint watched him, then nodded once. #Now he is not, so they will go find him, and bring him home.#

A small smile worked at tugging the corners of Phil's mouth up. Though his mind swirled back to the thoughts and fears he'd had months ago about one day leaving Clint behind. #I can't imagine going so long believing that my Mate was gone.#

Clint stood and went 'round to pull Phil close, tucking his head under his chin. "Phil."

Sniffling softly, Phil turned in his seat, arms wrapped around Clint's waist and head against his chest, holding him tight and close and doing his best _not_ to be an over emotional mess.

Clint clasped the nape of his neck, rocking slightly. "Shh...." he soothed his Omega as he could. It was not something he liked to think about. A future that would more than likely be his own.

Taking a deep breath, Phil nuzzled into Clint's neck for a moment before gently, slowly, pulling back. He wiped at his eyes and mentally cursed -- yet again -- being born Omega and having overactive emotions. Especially getting so close to Heat. #Sorry,# he signed, ducking his head.

#No,# Clint signed in his field of vision before kissing his forehead and moving back to sit down. #You have a gentle heart.#

#An over sensitive one on a good day,# Phil answered, taking another deep breath and letting it out slowly. #More so when it's getting closer to Heat. I'll be okay.# He tried for a smile, weak though it was, it still at least reached his eyes. #Let's eat and finish unpacking. Okay?#

Clint smiled warmly at his Omega and nodded, letting the subject drop.

 


	30. Chapter 30

 

**~DECEMBER 24~**

**The** next few days had gone splendidly. They slowly put decorations onto the tree, and Phil had found a string of lights that looked like candles, much to Clint's delight. Clint remained mostly reclusive from their friends, however, only going into town to walk Phil to and from the Library - and keeping to himself as he worked on the farms.

He'd been feeling more and more aggressive toward Alphas lately, and around three in the afternoon of Christmas Eve, he felt hot. Truly hot for the first time since he was alive, other than the time he brought a sick and in Heat Omega out of her burning home during a fire. He was having trouble thinking and, instead of texting anyone, stumbled to the Library in search of Phil. Something in him told him Phil would help him, Would make everything make sense.

Phil was laughing and joking around with Tony and Bruce, throwing tinsel at each other and just being rather stupid, actually. The library was empty save for them, everyone else having gone home either for Christmas Eve supper or off to Christmas Eve services or mass.

Phil had perched himself carefully atop Tony's shoulders to try and dump a whole bucket of loose tinsel on Bruce's head from behind a bookshelf when the door opened and Clint walked in.

Tony was cackling, unaware until a growl sounded through the library and the scent of Deep Rut came to his nose. "Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit," Tony said. "Phil, your Alpha's hit his first Rut, I gotta get out from under you before he takes me down to get to you."

Indeed, Clint was eyeing them. The growl was his. His keen eyes had focused on them as he slowly moved forward with predatory grace.

Phil windmilled his arms slightly to keep his balance, the bucket of tinsel falling instead on Tony's head before hitting the ground. "Wha..." Looking back to Clint, Phil's eyes widened slightly before he lifted his hands to sign quickly. #Clint, it's okay. I'm fine I promise. Hang on just a second and I'll be down. Just hang on.#

Bruce did his best to steady his breathing, hidden on the opposite side of the shelving unit and trying not to let the fact that Clint had hit defensive Alpha mode get to him, and in turn start up his own instinct to attack and defend. Especially as Clint was zeroing in on Bruce's chosen one.

Carefully, Tony slipped down to his knees so that Phil could get off, even as Clint moved more quickly, another growl on his lips as he scented the other Alpha, nose raised as he looked around for the threat to his Omega, just twenty feet away, now.

Phil shook his head as he set his feet back on the floor and moved quickly to Clint's side. #It's okay. I'm fine, see? It's just Tony and Bruce. We were goofing around.# Reaching out, Phil brushed his hand across Clint's cheek gently.

Clint turned his face into Phil's palm, his eyes on the Beta, and still searching for the Alpha he smelled, as he buried his nose against Phil's neck, tugging him close and running his hands down his sides and over his back to make sure he was his, there, safe, _HIS_.

Letting Clint nuzzle and touch, Phil glanced back to Tony and quickly motioned for him to get Bruce and get out before they wound up with an Alpha fight on their hands. Phil'd lived through a few of them before, that he'd been the cause of, he didn't want to go through another one.

Tony nodded, deciding they could damn well make it back to their place without coats, it was only a block. He went behind the shelves and grabbed Bruce's hand, tugging him to the back door.

Clint's skin was hot, feverishly hot for a human, and as a vampire it was an even greater change in temperature. He grasped at Phil, nosing at his throat, at the place he would bite when they bonded, instinctively knowing it wasn't time yet, he could remember that much. He couldn't THINK.

Bruce was bristled but obeyed when Tony grabbed his hand and pulled him for the back door, a part of him wanted to turn on Clint for even so much as making Tony feel remotely uncomfortable and unsafe. As they made their way to the back, a growl of his own slipped out, low and threatening, and daring the other Alpha to make a move.

Phil's hold on Clint tightened just a bit as he heard Bruce growl, trying to keep him from attacking Bruce and doing something they'd all regret later.

Clint couldn't hear it, but he well knew what that curl of lip meant, moving immediately to put himself between Phil and the threat.

"I'm okay, it's fine Bruce, everyone's okay, I'm not scared for me, I'm worried for you. I don't want you two to fight, Let's just go. Let it go." Tony said, tugging on Bruce's arm. "He's in his first Rut. Remember, we talked about this, that it'd hit him hard because he's never had one before? He's not going to hurt Phil, Just... c'mon."

Bruce growled again, taking Tony by the arm and slipping his other hand around the Beta's waist, pulling him in close, protectively as his eyes flashed green back at Clint before finally slipping off out the back door.

Phil moved to press himself against Clint, licking across the Alpha's Bond gland and hoping that it'd help calm him or at least keep him from going off after Bruce and hurting anyone or himself.

Clint froze in place just as he was about to go after the threat, rooted where he was for the precious seconds it took for the door to open and shut, a small blast of cold air signifying the retreat. When he was able to move again, he tugged Phil close, burying his nose against his throat again, greedy for his scent.

A rush and wash of warmth went through Phil at that and he tilted his head to the side, giving Clint more access to his throat, letting him get as much of his scent as his Alpha needed.

When he finally pulled back, Phil held Clint's head gently in his hands, looking up into his eyes and smiling softly, reassuringly. He let go only so he could sign. #Let's get you home and up into our bed. We'll get you taken care of, Clint.#

He looked like he barely understood, but moved to get Phil's coat and scarf to keep him warm. HIS OMEGA.

Letting Clint bundle him up, Phil took his hand and kissed him tenderly, already pulling him off toward the door so they could get home as quickly as possible.

Clint had never walked so close to Phil before, nose half buried in his neck, arm tight around him, eyes darting around them in search of threat or challenge. The townsfolk recognised the behaviour, and none were willing to step in. They knew their Omega Librarian lived with the drifting Alpha now, in the great house that had been built for him. They figured he could handle himself.

Phil kept his hands on Clint as best he could as they walked, letting him nuzzle and do as he pleased to keep himself from lashing out at anyone. He blushed slightly as they past a small group of giggling Betas and tightened his hold on Clint, not letting go of him until they were safe and sound inside their home, the door locked and secured behind them.

Clint slid his hands under the coat, seeking out the now cooler than his skin of his mate, his touch a burning brand as his growl turned less menacing and more needy. He nosed, licked, sucked at the skin of Phil's throat as his fingers skidded along his ribs, needy.

Phil shivered at the touch, whimpering a bit as he moved to carefully take both their coats off. Gently, he pulled Clint's hands out from under his shirt, kissed the pad of each finger before giving him a soft, sweet look and pulled him up the stairs. Once they were safe in their room, he unbuttoned Clint's shirt, letting it fall away before he took his own shirt off. He didn't bother trying to sign, instead giving his permission in the form of actions -- placing Clint's hand back on his chest, pulling him in to kiss and nuzzle at his neck and backing them up until Phil's knees connected with the bed and they tumbled down into its softness.

Clint was lost to sensation and instinct, burying himself in his Omega's scent, grasping, stroking, holding, clutching at him. He didn't have the wherewithal to remove their pants, grinding down against him, hard, aching, and desperate. No idea what to do, he felt like he was burning up.

Not entirely sure what to do either, Phil did finally manage to get their pants off, granting Clint a small bit of relief at least that way. He reached down between them and grasped Clint gently, a firm enough hold -- but not enough to hurt. He kept kissing Clint even while stroking up and down his length.

Clint thrust into his hand, nose pressed to the hollow of Phil's throat, hips moving and hands clasping at Phil's skin. The sounds he made were almost pathetic. So needy, almost desperate, and so quiet because he barely had the breath needed to make sound at all.

Phil kissed and nuzzled as best he could, trying so hard to ease his Alpha's discomfort. Finally, he rolled them so that Clint was on his back and Phil could get a better hold of him and squeeze the knot as he stroked. Leaning down, he sucked only on the tip, leaving the rest up to his hands.

Clint's hips bucked upward, hands clutching at the sheets, his body hot and trembling. He writhed under him, the feel of the bed too soft, too forgiving, too much on his skin, he needed his Omega, needed needed needed. Without anyone to fight, his instincts drove him toward coupling with a desperation he barely had enough mind to keep away from.

Phil pulled back, looking up at Clint. His lips were puffy and spit slick, breathing heavy as he slid himself back up Clint's body to kiss him, hard and passionately, one hand still stroking him fast. Moving the kisses from mouth to neck, Phil nosed and nuzzled gently, licking across the skin.

Clint's hips made small hitching movement, thrusting into his hand, searching for a cooler heat, hands grasping at Phil's body, his back, his shoulders, his waist, his rear, tugging him close.

Taking Clint's hand, Phil moved it around until the Alpha's fingers were brushing over his slick entrance. He whined softly, shifting against the fingers and pressing his lips to Clint's phantom gland.

Clint shifted them again a moment later, so Phil was on his stomach, kissing along his back as his fingers worked him open, cock brushing against his thigh as his hips continued their desperate search for relief.

Panting and wriggling, Phil instinctually brought his knees up under him, lifting his rear in a more traditional presenting way. His head was resting on pillows, arms folded under them as he gasped and whimpered softly.

It was clumsy, driven by instinct and desperation, it took Clint a few tries before he managed to press in, filling him with his cock and pressing insistently until his half formed knot was inside. He pulled out almost all the way and pressed all the way back in again with a low growl, mouthing Phil's shoulder.

Bowing his back downwards, hitching his hips up closer to Clint, Phil's fingers curled to cling to the end of the mattress until the knot was in. Once he felt it in place, his back arched upwards, supporting Clint as he leaned over him. Whining in pleasure and want, Phil shifted his hips to feel the knot inside him again before pressing his face down into the pillows more.

Clint's thrusts were erratic, moving quicker, and shorter, the knot barely leaving Phil's body now, pulling at the rim before pressing back in. Then not leaving his body at all, stroking inside him as it began to swell. Clint's hips stuttered, driving strong and he bit down into Phil's shoulder blade without breaking the skin when he finally came, shoved in as deep as he could go, his knot swelling, his hands grasping the Omega's hips.

A gasped out cry fell out of Phil when the knot swelled and tied inside him. His breathing was stuttered as his eyes fluttered, feeling Clint come inside him, filling him so completely that he felt certain there was no way they'd ever come apart again. He stayed perfectly still, not wanting to accidentally hurt Clint by moving one way or the other while still tied. He whined and whimpered softly, one hand slipping out from under the pillow to touch at Clint anyway he could.

Clint tried to shove forward again, like he wanted to be as far inside as he could possibly get. He lay over Phil's back, covering him, one arm on the bed beside them, the other grasping tightly around him, holding him tight as he panted through the intensity of his lengthy orgasm, reaching down and stroking Phil with fumbling hand.

Phil's own slimmer, smooth cock twitched and swayed between his legs, jumping more when Clint's hand wrapped around it. He sobbed out softly, pressing himself back into Clint, trying to get him deeper still and whining more and more as the friction of the hand on him built until his own smaller, sputtered release fell over Clint's fingers and down onto Phil's knees and bedsheets.

Clint's hips kept stuttering, rubbing his knot against the sensitive places inside Phil, not enough to hurt either of them, but enough to keep stimulating them both. He whined against the bite mark he left in Phil's shoulder blade.

Phil's muscles clenched and released around Clint, milking him for all he had at the moment. He felt himself soften, his shoulders relaxing and settling his upper body down onto the mattress all the more. He tried to nuzzle against Clint's head, whimpering when he couldn't quite make it.

While in the bliss of the tie, Clint nuzzled across Phil's back, pressing his cheek, his chin, his lips to his skin, hands trailing all over him as though trying to replace his scent with his own. _Mine._

Back arching into the touches and nuzzles, Phil clenched around the knot, stilling for a moment before releasing it with a low growl of his own. Still he stayed put, for the most part, loving how surrounded by Clint he was. He tilted his head to one side, giving the Alpha access to his neck, to the Bond gland that had swollen and was itching just under the surface of his skin.

Clint pulled Phil to lie down with him, nuzzling at his skin as he drifted off to sleep as the tie continued.

Phil dozed and slipped in and out of full sleep, holding Clint's hand and nuzzling it lightly as the Alpha slept, Phil's body going on instinct to keep them tied and gently, slowly relax enough after a while to give Clint a bit of wiggle room again.

When Clint woke, he didn't even pull out all the way, hips already moving in short sharp thrusts, as the desperation built again, hands starting to grasp at Phil once more, cheek rubbing against his skin.

Feeling Clint starting to shift and rock against him again, Phil slowly blinked awake, his hand clasping Clint's arm as he rocked his hips back against Clint in time with the thrusts. Not for the first time he wished he could communicate with Clint in some way, to let him know how good it felt to be filled by him, how much he enjoyed what they were doing. He tried to show it through actions, but that was sometimes a bit hard to do.

The rest of the night went this way, only an hour break to sleep between Clint rocking into him again. He never pulled out all the way, remaining inside his Omega. The fever seemed to break, though he was still hotter than he should be, sometime around Noon on Christmas day.

 

**~DECEMBER 25~**

**"I** need to take Phil some food," Tony said, putting together a basket. "I'm going to take a quick wash in his old apartment and change there, then bring it down. You gotta stay here, Bruce. I'll be fine. I'm a Beta, I'm safe."

Bruce frowned, arms crossed over his chest as he watched Tony carefully. Logically, he knew Tony was right, both about needing to get them food and about being fine. The Alpha instinct in him though, the one that was growling to protect his Chosen One, didn't believe that.

"Right, that's why Clint was ready to rip your throat out last night when he saw Phil sitting on your shoulders..."

"He wouldn't have ripped my throat out, and he's had nearly a day with him. Let me go feed my Omega already," Tony said, finishing filling the tupperware with various leftovers, enough for a few meals, and sealing it.

Huffing softly, Bruce finally let his arms drop as he moved closer to Tony. Pulling the Beta into his arms, Bruce rubbed his cheek against Tony's neck and cheek before looking him in the eyes. "Be careful, okay?"

"I promise," he replied, leaving to the other apartment. He knew that Bruce was just trying to mark him as his (which, by the way, was AWESOME) but he needed not to smell of Alpha if he was going to get out unscathed.

 

* * *

**Twenty** minutes later, Tony was in front of the house, using his key to get inside. He could hear sounds of coupling upstairs and moved that way with the food.

Just as the bedroom door was knocked on, Clint had finished again, tying with Phil, his face pressed into his shoulder again, arms wrapped tight around him. Without hearing, he did not look up until the door slowly slid open, his arm reaching behind himself for a knife taped under the headboard, holding the point in his fingertips as a deadly weapon, eyes focusing.

He relaxed as the scent of Beta, familiar Beta, just barely preceded Tony bringing the food into the room, placing it on the bed stand and keeping his eyes averted. "Figured you'd get hungry," he said. "First Rut, it's gonna be like Heat for him."

Phil's chest was rising and falling heavily as he slowly opened his eyes and blinked up at Tony. His own mind was slightly gone, blissed out beyond all belief as the Alpha hormones released through Clint seeped into his own system and acted almost as a roofie. Eyes blown, Phil looked to the food and then to Tony again. "Heeeey...thanks, Tony."

Tony chuckled, shaking his head, seeing Clint set the knife down out the corner of his eye and half watching the reflection in the mirror as Clint tugged Phil close again, nuzzling in to ride out the tied orgasm. "It's all fingerfood," Tony said, opening the tupperware.

It wasn't gourmet, but it was jerky, and vegetables, and crackers, as well as a few gigantic bottles of water. "This should hold you for a while," he said, making sure it was in Phil's reach and making no single move toward the couple other than that.

A small hum and purr like sound vibrated through Phil as he settled back into Clint, eyes closing and bottom lip sucked between his teeth for a moment before sighing and looking back to Tony. "Thanks, Tony..." he murmured again quietly. "Is... what time is it?" After he and Clint had gotten started on their romp, all concept of time went out the window. Phil wasn't even sure of what day it actually was at the moment.

"Around two pm, Christmas. Merry Christmas, Phil," he said warmly.

Since Tony was no threat to them, Clint just kept contentedly nuzzling his beloved, before he drifted off to a tied sleep.

Phil wrapped the blankets around them a bit before looking back up to Tony. "Merry Christmas. There's uhm... there's a couple of presents for you and Bruce downstairs under the tree... if you wanna grab 'em." He fought back a yawn before reaching for the jerky to chew on, groaning softly at the taste.

"We'll do Christmas as a family later when you two are fit for company again," Tony suggested. He set a phone down beside the food. "I'm the first speed dial, call if he doesn't come out of it before you run out of noms."

Nodding, Phil's eyes drifted shut again and he let himself nestle into the warmth of the blankets, and bed, and his Alpha. "Family Christmas..." He murmured slowly starting to drift off so he could get a little sleep while Clint slept.

Tony silently left, sure to shut both their bedroom door, and to lock the outer door before returning to his apartment.

 

* * *

**Bruce** was near pacing the length of the living room waiting for Tony to get back. They hadn't opened their own gifts yet and he'd even managed to make a semi-decent dinner for them to share since it was obvious it'd be just the two of them celebrating. As he glanced to the clock again, he huffed and pulled out his phone, ready to text and make sure Tony was alright when he heard the doorknob jiggle and he rushed back towards it.

Tony opened the door, and his eyes widened. "Uh, Bruce?"

Without a word, Bruce pulled Tony in against him, a soft growl escaping him as he scented across the Beta's neck and cheek again. Pulling back, he cupped Tony's head in his hands and gave him a quick once over before smashing their lips together in a bruising kiss.

Tony returned the kiss, knowing that was what Bruce needed. "I'm safe, it's okay."

"Just wanted to make sure," Bruce mumbled, holding Tony close and nipping at the spot just under the Beta's ear.

Tony hummed, pressing up against him. "Are you sure, or will you need to make a more thorough inspection?" he teased.

Another growl escaped him as he nipped again under Tony's ear. "I just might..." His hands smoothed down his back, slipping under the soft sweatshirt Tony was wearing and laying flat on his lower back.

"Merry Christmas to me!" Tony replied gleefully.

Bruce huffed a soft laugh and shook his head as he kissed down the Beta's neck, licking and sucking gently at the place where a Bond Gland would be if he were an Omega, before pulling their bodies flush. His hands moved to slip into the back pockets of Tony's jeans, holding him in place and kissing wherever he could get to bare skin.

Tony's gleeful cry fell to a pleasured moan. He could barely stand when the Alpha mouthed his throat, dominant, claiming. Each breath was a shaken sigh of pleasure, and he reached to run his hands into Bruce's hair, barely hanging on.

Alpha pheromones may not affect a Beta the way they would an Omega, but the scent of want was heady just the same.

A quiet growl escaped Bruce at Tony's moan. He'd waited so long for this, had wanted Tony for so many years but always had felt the feeling wouldn't be returned, or he'd be cast out for not wanting to take an Omega. He'd generally never much been interested in Omegas, not in a romantic or sexual way at least. Pulling Tony back towards the couch, he worked to get the Beta's sweatshirt off at the same time as lowering him down to the cushions.

Tony slipped out of it like water, arching into the cushions, looking at Bruce with pupils blown wide. He reached between them, cupping Bruce in his hand, rubbing him through his slacks, his own eyes going half lid.

Already getting hard, and knot partially swelling, Bruce pulled back enough to tug his own shirt off, letting it drop to the ground before he started to wiggle himself out of his khakis and allow them to pile up on the floor as well. His own eyes were dark with need, as Bruce leaned down to lick, nip, and suck his way from Tony's neck, down across his collarbone, chest, stomach, and hipbone until he could finish stripping the other man down as well. "Tell me this is okay, Tony..." he panted, voice rough with want.

"Want you, So much, for YEARS, Bruce. Fuck, ngh... Gonna need lube, tho... Gimme your knot, please, please, please, Wanted it, YOU so long," Tony babbled.

Bruce nodded as he pushed himself up and away, he disappeared into the bathroom a moment before coming back out with the bottle of clear liquid. He eyed Tony like he were a prize to be had and cherished a moment before his gaze turned all Alpha. Dominant, possessive, hungry, and needy. Getting between Tony's legs, he slicked his fingers up before setting the lube aside. His strong middle finger rubbed and pressed against his entrance before slipping inside just up to the second knuckle, paused, and continued to the third.

Tony hissed at the unfamiliarity, relaxing around the intrusion with a whimpering moan, pinned in place by the Alpha gaze. He was nearly trembling with want, and doubt entered his eyes when he found himself again wishing he were really an Omega, not just a Beta playing at it. Be what Bruce really needed. Be what could feel right to them both, physically instead of wishing. Wishing. Wishing.

Bruce carefully worked his middle finger in and around, making small circle motion while crooking it from time to time before working a second finger in and doing the same motions over again. His eyes stayed locked on Tony's and he saw the moment the doubt and wishfulness entered them. Shifting his body up, he kept his fingers working while he leaned up to press their lips together. "I want you, Tony... I have for a very long time... want to keep you for myself..." he murmured against warm mouth.

Tony could only whimper, pushing down against the finger and tangling his hands into Bruce's hair as he kissed him. "I'm sorry," he spoke into his mouth. "I want... I want too much."

Plans were already forming in Bruce's mind as to how they would make things work. Because they _would_ make things work. Getting a third finger into Tony, he licked into the man's mouth before pulling back to suck on his bottom lip. "You'll get it... everything you want, Tony."

Tony whined, arching as Bruce's fingers hit inside just right, his whole body arching against him.

Bruce pulled back, taking his fingers with him and shifted to sit so he could slick himself up and look back to Tony. He doubted he'd be able to get the knot in, but the plans he was formulating would help to take care of that. Getting himself into position, he carefully pushed until the narrower head had slipped inside and he was starting to sink in deeper and deeper.

Tony all but held his breath. God that felt amazing. He'd only been with other Beta, female ones at that, some small part of him holding out for the impossible. "Please please please," he said reaching for Bruce, trying to bring him in closer.

Bruce pushed until the top of his knot pressed against Tony's hole. He gasped out and growled softly at not really being able to get much further. He would try though. Putting his hand to Tony's chest, he met his eyes again and slowly began to wiggle and rock, trying to work the knot into him. "God... so tight..."

"Please please please," it was a mantra, Tony was a stuck record, doing everything he could to relax enough to take in the knot. He knew it'd hurt, he didn't care. He knew if Bruce tied, it'd hurt more. He didn't CARE. He wanted him so much and he was so close, and Tony had always been selfish, for a Beta, relaxing and pushing down and pulling his knees back to open himself up much as he could to him.

Swallowing hard, Bruce rocked and shifted and wiggled and pushed, each movement working a little bit more of him into Tony. He held the Beta's legs up and apart before reaching for the bottle of lube, pulled out just enough to slick himself up all the more, and pressed back in. He groaned and growled a bit louder as the tightness finally crested at his absolute thickest point before he oh so slowly continued in, until finally, _FINALLY_ their bodies were near flush and he was fully inside his Beta.

Tony yelled as they came together. "Yes, yes, please!" Grasping at him and shaking as his body tried to get used to this greater thickness. He could do it, he would do it, he had to do it. He could feel the knot pressing inside him, almost insistent, and pleasure overload, surpassing the stretch almost immediately -- because he wanted wanted wanted.

Leaning down over him, Bruce licked and sucked at Tony's neck as he started to rock against him. The tightness around him was incredible and added to his pleasure as he rocked harder, a bit faster, worrying a nice dark mark on Tony's neck, exactly where a bond would have taken place. Claiming him. Marking him as definitely off the market to anyone else.

Tony whined, rocking with him, hands scrabbling at Bruce's shoulders, breath quick, his smooth Beta cock (so like an Omega’s) hard and aching, rubbing up against Bruce's stomach with each rocking movement, baring his throat in complete submission.

Reaching down between them, Bruce wrapped his hand around Tony's cock, stroking it in time with his thrusting. He growled low in his throat, not a harsh growl but a protective one, as Tony barred his throat in submission. His tongue lapped against the mark he made before he clamped his teeth gently against the Beta's throat, sucking again and thrusting more as his knot began to swell and apply firm pressure within Tony.

So full so full so full, Tony trembled beneath him, claimed and wanted. When Bruce bit him he cried out softly, something old and hidden and primal stirring deep. He came hard, body tensing beneath Bruce and on pure instinct, Tony leaned forward and bit Bruce's gland. Pleasure surged through him, an Alpha-Beta bond not as fictional as they were taught, his body shaking and clamping down on Bruce, tight Beta with Omegan instinct.

Bruce froze in surprise for just the barest of moments before another deeper, more primal growl escaped him. He bit again, this time hard enough to act as if he were bonding with an Omega. Instead, the intense pleasure came from bonding, and it would take more brain power than he could afford at the moment to think about that! Feeling Tony's pleasure, Bruce thrust harder and faster, his knot swelling up to tie him in place before his own pleasure washed over him, filling his Mate.

Tony mewled his pleasure, arching into him, licking across the barely bleeding bite, tasting a bare drop of his Mate's blood. He went lax, trembling with pleasure as he was filled, filled, filled, so full it hurt and miraculously didn't at the same time. It was all he could do to breathe.

Even as he didn't need it.

Bruce licked and sucked at the bite mark on Tony's neck, lapping across it tenderly and humming softly at the Beta's taste. Waiting for the mark to finish bleeding, Bruce nuzzled against it, panting against Tony's flesh and holding himself very still as he felt himself twitch and jerk a bit inside his Mate. "T-Tony... God Tony... a-are you okay...?"

Never was a moan so quiet and content and surprised at the same time. Tony barely opened his eyes, one hand pawing at Bruce's hair, tugging him to kiss lazily, spread out and owned beneath HIS Alpha.

Kissing back, Bruce shifted just slightly so they both could be just a bit more comfortable, one hand coming up to card through the soft, thick dark hair of his Beta. It startled him a bit at being able to literally _feel_ Tony's happiness, his pleasure and love for him. God, no wonder people Bonded! And to think he'd run away from it, from _Tony_ for so long out of fear! Being Bonded was incredible!

"Stop'thinking," Tony slurred, pulling him down to cover him completely.

Bruce laughed softly, lay across and covering Tony. "Sorry... sleep. I have the feeling we're gonna be here for a while..."

Tony shifted, feeling the fullness of Bruce's knot, and smiled slyly. He nosed at his cheek and closed his eyes, letting himself drift along the line between pleasure and sleep.

Smiling, Bruce nosed back gently before resting his head on Tony's shoulder, lips pressed lightly to the mark on his neck and allowed himself to drift off into a light doze as well.

 


	31. Chapter 31

 

**~DECEMBER 25~**

**After** the last tie, Clint slept for almost three hours, slipping out of the tie after the first. He slept, deep, and when he woke, there was still a haze to his vision. He reached out to make sure his Omega was close, safe, his.

Phil hummed softly, smiling as he took Clint's hand gently and held it, giving a reassuring squeeze. He'd been awake for the past hour and a half, sitting up and munching on the food Tony had brought, quietly reading a book he kept in his nightstand drawer. Lifting Clint's hand, he kissed it gently before resting it palm flat on his Bond gland, letting the Alpha know it was him and they were safe.

The vampire leaned in, nosing at his side, at his chest, slowly moving to cover his body, reaching down to touch and test, licking and kissing at the opposite side of his throat.

Smiling, Phil tilted his head, giving access and sighing softly, contently. His fingers brushed along the back of Clint's hand lightly, a tender caress as he put his book aside and just let the Alpha cover him completely. They still had nearly two weeks before his Heat hit and they could bond, but at least they'd made it out of the woods with Clint's Rut, so his worry that they'd bond early wasn't nearly as bad.

Clint's mouth moved, his tongue dipping into the small dip at the base of his throat, licking away the dried sweat, all but bathing him, tasting everywhere, claiming.

Phil hummed softly, laying still so Clint could lick and do as he pleased. His right hand came to rest on the place between the man's shoulders, where he gently rubbed and smoothed across the bare skin. This was definitely the best Christmas he'd experienced ever in his life. His body lifted off the bed slightly, eyes hooded in still blissed out pleasure.

Clint rubbed against him, hard, but not desperate as he'd been the past twenty-eight hours, smothering his beloved with his scent, claiming him almost innocently.

Running his hand down Clint's back, Phil arched into the touches, keening softly at being claimed in such a way. Reaching out, he lifted Clint's chin so he could look him in the eyes and smile softly. “#Merry Christmas, Clint.#” He spoke-signed.

Clint smiled softly, sliding up Phil's body to kiss him slowly, rocking their bodies together peacefully.

Ankles wrapped around Clint's legs, Phil kissed back just as passionately and slowly. The desperation for release seemed to have ebbed off and he was quite content to instead do something softer, more personal and loving.

Licking his way into Phil's mouth, Clint made slow work devouring his mouth, one hand touching anywhere, everywhere, reaching to grasp his rear as their cocks rocked against each other, knotted and knotless.

Sighing contently, Phil rocked and shifted in time with his Alpha, reaching down to gently clasp the both of them and stroke, thumbing over the narrower head of Clint's cock before rubbing down it again to carefully squeeze the knot. He nuzzled and licked-nipped at his Alpha's lips, sucking his tongue with a bit more practiced ease.

Clint moaned low, thrusting into his hand, his fingertips brushing his hole, pressing in, testing.

Phil shifted himself to let his legs fall open wider, his entrance already slick and easily receptive of Clint's fingers. He licked the underside of Clint's tongue and pulled back to smile at him gently, biting on his own lip as his eyes fell half shut and dark in want.

Clint shifted back, and downward, narrow tip pressing in, slickly sliding inside him, pressing in to the knot, then past, rocking on the last inches past it, rubbing himself inside, licking and kissing and sucking at Phil's lips.

Pressing back and downwards into Clint, Phil moaned against the other's lips, keening at the feel of the knot. It already felt so right in him, and his body shivered on its own at the thought of what it'd feel like once Heat hit and it was inside him. He shifted his legs up to wrap around Clint's waist, pulling him in deeper and keeping him locked him place as he kissed back.

Rocking, kissing, touching, claiming, Clint covered and filled his beloved Omega, tonguing his throat with a broken voiced moan.

Phil whined in response, clutching the back of Clint's head and arching, writhing and wiggling in time with the movements of his Alpha's body. His head tilted back and rolled from side to side, giving Clint free access to his bared neck, submitting to him willingly.

Clint growled low, licking and sucking a ring of bruises above the ring he'd sucked into Phil's skin in past couplings. He licked across the purpling bruises, satisfied that they'd show even with a proper shirt, then nuzzled his throat as he kept with the short, hard thrusts, his hand curling around Phil's erection, stroking in time.

Whimpering, Phil panted heavily, his lower body arched into the bed to give a better angle for Clint to thrust into. Each short thrust sending wave after wave of pleasure through him and causing him to squirm and keen. His grey-blue eyes were blown wide under his dark lashes as he looked from the top of Clint's head, to their bedroom ceiling and finally just closed them again. He knew the band of bruises around his neck would be seen, even over his workshirts, and he truly didn't care.

Clint pulled at him, pulled out and turned him over, pulling his hips back and sliding in again, barely hesitating as he pushed his knot through the ring of muscle, rocking again, covering him, completing the necklace of bruises, and licked and sucked at his back, hand come 'round to pull him off as he moved.

Tucking his knees under his body, Phil lifted his hips and pressed his upper body into the mattress. Clutching the sheets, he turned his head, trying to twist himself so he could kiss at Clint but finding it impossible at the moment, settling instead to just shove his face in the Alpha's pillow and breathe his Rut scent in deeply, the pheromones helping to build his next release.

Clint rolled his hips, licking and sucking at the sensitive skin of his beloved's back before pulling back to move more forcefully, to bring as much pleasure as he was taking, the last of rut burning itself out of his system.

Phil gasped and grunted with each thrust, rocking back into him harder, trying to help bring his Alpha the relief he needed. He shifted himself just slightly, changing the angle and position a bit so Clint could thrust deeper, and harder, and both of them could fully enjoy the time they had left with the Rut.

He huffed warm breath over Phil's skin, pressing his mouth to his spine as he moved with him, hand moving everywhere he could reach, occasionally wrapped around him in firm embrace.

Panting harder and rocking back into Clint all the more, Phil whined as he felt himself start to twitch, his release building and building and building, until he wasn't sure he could stand it much longer. Turning his head back to look over his shoulder as best as possible, he gasped out a strangled sob of neediness as his body shook.

Clint reached forward, his hand strong and protective on the back of Phil's neck, holding him, owning him.

Another whine came from him, even as he put his head back down and stayed still at the hand on the back of his neck. Clint wasn't ready, so Phil wasn't going to let himself go off just yet. His upper body was lax as he closed his eyes and panted, head tilted just a bit to give Clint's wide hand room to rest and hold his neck.

It was less than a minute when Clint's fingertips pressed against Phil's bond gland, slamming into him a half dozen more times before stilling, swelling inside him, tying them together. His other hand moved to stroke on Phil's erection, desperate to give him release.

Crying out, Phil spurted his few small ropes of clear, sterile come across Clint's fingers and onto his thighs as he felt the Alpha tie into him, filling him so completely, so gloriously full that he didn't know what to do. His body went completely lax, fingers absently kneading and pawing at the smooth bed sheets under them. He moaned and keened softly, the vibration of the sounds going to Clint's hand so his Beloved could feel his pleasure.

Slowly, gently, Clint lowered himself over him, covering him with his body, tucking his knees up under Phil's as they curled together, Phil small and folded up beneath him, safe, protected.

His head resting on Clint's pillow, Phil sighed softly, contently as he was surrounded by his Alpha and held so safe and secure beneath him. Like this, being held by Clint as he was, Phil felt as if nothing could ever, or would ever, get him. His hand reached to take Clint's, tangling their fingers together and squeezing gently in silent communication.

Clint squeezed back, arms bracketing him, lips resting at the base of his neck, nuzzling there, taking in their mixed scent, content to stay huddled over and within for however long this final tie would last.

Phil let himself drift off and doze as they waited the tie out. They couldn't really communicate much more than gently squeezing each other's hands, so drifting in and out of sleep was the next best option. His body relaxed under Clint, and it was instinct that had him making himself as small as he possibly could until they could separate again.

It was their longest tie, lasting a little over an hour before Clint slipped out, grabbed the blanket and bundled Phil up against his chest, keeping him close, and warm. He kissed Phil's forehead, his cheek, nuzzled him.

Turning onto his side and curling into Clint's chest, Phil sighed and smiled softly, nuzzling back and kissing where he could, feeling every little bit the claimed and protected treasure he knew Clint viewed him as. Pulling back just enough to press a light kiss to his lips, Phil smiled. #How're you feeling?#

#Present,# Clint replied, a little sheepish, but not ashamed.

Chuckling, Phil nudged their noses before kissing his softly. #I understand that feeling.#

Clint brushed his hand over Phil's cheek, before pulling back a little. #Did I hurt you?# he asked, worry in his eyes.

Phil shook his head. #No, I'm fine. You didn't hurt me at all.#

Reaching up, he put his hand over Clint's and smiled. #You also slept through Tony coming over. It was pretty impressive.#

Clint shook his head slightly. #I... remember him coming, and that he wasn't a threat, so I went back to sleep. We were tied...?#

#Yeah, we were tied. He brought us food and water... and said we'd all celebrate Christmas together once you were back to yourself.# Phil's smile grew a bit more, eyes sparkling because they were going to have a real proper Christmas together. Even if it was a tiny bit late.

Clint smiled, nosing him briefly. #Did we miss Christmas?#

#It's Christmas day. What's left of it.#

#I'll cook for you tomorrow,# Clint said, nosing in. #Wanna go back to holding you now. Sore...#

Smiling, Phil nosed back, kissing him softly. #That makes two of us.# He kissed his Alpha's cheek gently before tucking himself in under his chin, right where he belonged and fit best.

 

* * *

**Tony** hummed as he felt the pressure of his Mate's knot lessen. He shifted under Bruce, having absolutely no desire to scramble out from under him.

Bruce turned his head, kissing Tony's neck gently and mumbling into it incoherently as he deflated enough to start slipping out. It wouldn't be as easy as it would be an Omega, but it at least shouldn't hurt either of them too terribly much once he did pull out.

Tony whimpered slightly, not because he hurt, but because he didn't want to lose this. //No, mine, finally have you, fucking stay,// he thought to himself, not really knowing what their bond could do.

Huffing softly, Bruce shifted and pushed himself back in all the way. "Don't swear at me... I'll stay..." he mumbled, rolling them so he had Tony wedged between himself and the back of the couch.

"Mmph, did I say that out loud? You really did fuck my brains out," he mumbled around a yawn.

"You musta... I heard you tell me to 'fucking stay'." Bruce tilted his head so he could rest his chin on Tony's head, keeping him close and blanketed. "Mean it though, don't swear at me..."

"Fuck fuck fuckity fuck fuck," Tony murmured, nosing just under Bruce's chin, just being a little shit for no reason.

Bruce shook his head and sighed. "You're being a jerk," //but at least you're not swearing and hitting, so there's that.//

"I'm not gonna hit you," Tony grumped into his shoulder.

Bruce blinked and tilted his head. "I... didn't say that you would..."

"You just did."

"No I didn't... I tho-" Blinking again, he took in a deep breath. "Ho-ly..." //shit...//

"And you get on me for cussing," Tony rolled his eyes. //I love you and you're ridiculous but for pete's sake, goofus.//

Bruce pulled back to look at Tony, his eyes wide. //Tony. Open your eyes and look at me.//

Tony huffed a sigh, and opened his eyes, pulling back to look at him. //You're ruining afterglow here.// "Ugh, what?"

"I'm sorry I'm ruining afterglow, but..." //I think you need to be made aware of this.//

"HOLYFUCKINGSHIT!" Tony's eyes went wide as saucers. //Can you hear what I'm thinking right now? What about now? Pi R Squared with a side of Rexacoricophallapatorious?//

Bursting out laughing, Bruce shook his head. //With a double helping of the Shadow Proclamation//. "I... wow... I'd read bondmates could communicate through it, but I never realized it was telepathic."

"//Bondmates//" Tony managed to think and say at the same time, the word spoken were matter of fact, but the word thought was filled with wonder and amazement.

Sudden realization hit Bruce, his eyes shooting with with fear. "Oh God... Tony I...I 'm sorry! I wasn't thinking, I didn't... I bonded without permission." The fear and panic and despair at possibly tying Tony to him when the man didn't want to be coursed through him as his brain went into over drive. //Just like him. You're just like him. Bonding without permission. Tying someone to you when neither were clear in your heads.//

"Stop it, stop it, stop stop stop, don't you fucking DARE!" Tony growled, grabbing Bruce's face between his hands even as the Alpha slipped out, not even wincing at how raw and open he felt when he was empty, his body not quite made for this. "Fucking stop it right now, or I swear to fuck I will tie you to a chair before you run off again! Don't you dare, _don't you fucking DARE leave me again!_ "

Bruce licked his lips and swallowed hard as he stared at Tony in surprise. "I bonded you though. Without even giving any warning or asking or anything." He shook his head, thoughts of his mother popping into his head.

//Stop. Just stop and feel what I'm feeling,// Tony thought, looking Bruce in the eye. //I'm a Beta, remember? Beta don't... we're not supposed to be able to... to have _this_ with anyone. Do I feel upset about this to you?// Tony searched his eyes, not even trying to hide how amazed he was at being given this gift. At having a bond, at having it with _Bruce_ , whom he'd loved for longer than he would ever admit aloud.

Clearing his thoughts, Bruce shook his head. //No... no you don't feel upset. You feel, amazed and surprised... but not upset.// He also felt the absolute love coming from Tony, to which he returned just as much.

Overwhelming. Tony felt so overwhelmed, but in a good way. In a best way. //It's a good thing I don't need to breathe much, because I can't catch my breath. I..// his thought trailed off, blanking as he just looked at Bruce in amazement. //How?//

Bruce swallowed again and shook his head. //I don't know... This shouldn't be possible... but it obviously is...// He bit his lips in thought. //It could just be residual from the bond. If that's the case, it may not last long. Or, it could be a soulbond... which would never go away... but I've never heard of those happening outside an Alpha/Omega relationship. In fiction.//

Fear flashed through Tony. "I don't want to lose this," he whispered, barely allowing himself to think it.

His hand came up to cup Tony's cheek, thumbing under his eye and leaning in to kiss him gently. //I don't want to lose this, either. So let's hope for the best and see what happens. Either way, we're Bonded. We should be able to feel each other even when we're apart.//

//I'm okay if I get to keep this,// Tony decided, not even bothering to voice it. //I'm also going into emotion overload and may need to fall asleep or pass out before I lose it.//

"Stay here for a little bit. I'll go run us a warm bath and you can rest in the tub with me." Bruce kissed Tony's forehead gently as he carefully pulled back. "We both need a bath anyway."

Tony hummed, closing his eyes and curling up on himself. //I can't believe it. I never dreamed this big...// he thought to himself as he drifted off.

Bruce moved to the bathroom, partially filled the tub with comfortably warm water and lit a couple of his lavender aromatherapy candles before he came back to gather his Mate in his arms and carefully carry him to the bathroom. //Sleep, Tony... I've got you... we're gonna get in the tub, I'm going to hold you, and you just sleep while I take care of you and clean us up. I love you...//

Tony drifted in thoughtless bliss, nosing under Bruce's chin, pliant, accepting, content.

 

**~DECEMBER 28~**

**While** the Rut broke just before Christmas day had fully ended, the following day found Clint still desperate for touch, any touch, and needing to keep Phil close at hand. There were several more couplings over that day, and the next, until Clint fell asleep around noon on the twenty-seventh and remained so until five on the twenty-eighth, finally back in his skin and feeling less like he'd kill anyone who even glanced at his beloved.

No more than usual.

He texted Tony and Bruce without apology for Christmas Eve, instead inviting them over for a simple Christmas dinner and time hanging out at Phil's home, which was what he was calling it for now.

Phil had absolutely no objections to staying close to Clint over those following days. He would kiss and nuzzle throughout the day and stayed by his side even while sleeping, moving only on occasion to use the bathroom or get something to eat and drink. When the twenty-eighth came around and Clint had invited Tony and Bruce to come by, Omega instinct took over and Phil spent the majority of the afternoon cleaning up as best he could, making sure their home was in order and ready for visitors. Even if the visitors were just Tony and Bruce. Phil blamed the need to clean everything on the upcoming Heat.

Getting the tree lights turned back on and the few presents under it situated, again, he took and breath and nodded in satisfaction. It would have to do.

The reply text from Bruce said he and Tony would be by about seven-thirty, which meant he had just enough time to get into the kitchen and try to help Clint with dinner if the Alpha would let him.

Clint turned, seeing Phil come in and smiled, beckoning him over to kiss him softly, running his finger along the ring of kiss bruises on his throat with utter satisfaction. He pecked another kiss on Phil's lips, then asked him to grind the sage and rosemary for the basting. The turkey was small, and nearly cooked, but would need a few more layers to make it truly best. It was a recipe he remembered from once upon a time, long, long ago. Vague childhood memories of grinding herbs for his mother while his big brother cut up potatoes.

Preening a bit at the touch to the kiss bruises, Phil nodded and did as he was asked, humming Christmas carols to himself as he did so, body swaying and shifting in place in time to the songs. Getting the herbs taken care of, he leaned into Clint's arm, chin on his shoulder to smile up at him sweetly. #Everything smells fantastic, darling.#

#Thank you,# Clint replied, giving him a fond smile. He took the herbs and mixed them with oil before opening the oven and brushing it over the browning bird.

Once Clint had finished there, Phil moved to slip between him and the counter, arms wrapping around him and stepping in close, swaying them a bit with a soft smile. Even if Clint couldn't hear him humming, he figured the Alpha would maybe pick up on the fact he was trying to dance with him a little. "Love you," He mouthed with a soft smile, maybe feeling a bit too overly sentimental at the moment.

"Phil." Clint said in his monotone way, pressing a kiss to his cheek and swaying with him.

Resting his cheek to Clint's shoulder, Phil pressed his face into his neck and breathed him in deeply for a moment, at least until the doorbell rang and he pulled back. Glancing to the door, he pressed a quick kiss to Clint's lips. #Bruce and Tony. I'll let them in.# He signed turning to make his way back out to the front door.

Clint nodded, he'd seen the small circle above the door light up with the doorbell, both an audio and visual thing. Hopeful planning on his part when he'd put it in.

He turned back to the stove, pulling out serving dishes.

Pulling the door open, Phil smiled brightly, not the least bit self-conscious or ashamed of the ring of bruises around his neck. "Hey! C'mon in!"

Bruce raised a brow at the sight of the hickeys, but didn't say anything as he stepped into the foyer and shrugged his coat, scarf and gloves off. "Hey, Merry Christmas... a few days late."

Tony grinned, brighter than ever. He stepped in, nosing under Phil's chin before hugging him. "Merry Christmas," he said, pulling away to hang up his coat on the tree beside the door.

Phil nudged Tony's head with his nose gently before hugging back and motioning for them to come further into the house. The whole bottom floor was filled with the scent of delicious food mixed with the sweet smell of evergreens. "Merry Christmas. Supper's just about ready. Clint's just finishing it up. I can give you guys a little tour real quick while we wait? Or get some drinks or something..." he rambled, leading them off towards the dining room where four places were set on a gorgeous dark wood table, red and green candles lit and a small poinsettia arrangement in the center of the table.

Tony bounced on his toes a little. "Can we have a tour?" he asked. "Been watching him build it, but I haven't been inside since I helped him move the couches in," he admitted.

Nodding, Phil led the pair through the lower floor, living and dining rooms, kitchen (pausing to kiss Clint's cheek quickly and let him know he was giving the tour and they'd be back down in a minute), before taking them up the stairs to show off the bedrooms and all the hardwork Clint had put into everything. "These are our rooms. Master bath... and this we're planning to make into a nursery since it's connected to our room." A silly soft smile spread across his lips as he looked around the adjacent room.

Bruce blinked in surprise as he looked Phil over quickly. "You're not..."

"Huh...? Oh! No! No, I didn't mean... I mean eventually. We're eventually turning it into a nursery."

Tony bounced, "This place is huge. You could fit more than one family in here," he observed.

Reaching out, Bruce gently caught Tony's hand and gave it a small squeeze. //You keep bouncing like you are, and you're going to bring their house down.//

Phil blushed and smiled a bit as he nodded and looked around. "It is pretty big. I'm sure Clint had a good reason for that." He smiled and left out the part where he hoped at least a few of the rooms would be having a little one housed in them some day.

Tony looked up at Bruce with a sunny smile. //Sorry!// then looked back at Phil. "I'm sure he did. He's old fashioned like that."

Nodding, Phil glanced to his watch and then back to the pair. "Well, supper should be ready." He turned, not yet really realizing the incredible difference in either of his friends just yet -- his own mind was still flying high from the past few days and at having a "family" Christmas.

Waiting for Phil to start down the stairs, Bruce leaned in to nose along Tony's neck, gently kissing the mark just poking up above the Beta's shirt collar. //Think he's going to figure it out, or will we have to tell them?//

//Give him a break, have you ever seen him _this_ happy?// Tony asked, tilting his head slightly.

//Heh, no. Good point.// Placing another kiss to the mark, Bruce gave his hand a gentle squeeze before tugging his way towards the stairs to follow.

Phil was waiting at the bottom of the steps for them and smiled at the pair as he led the way back to the dining room.

Clint was just situating the turkey in the center of the end they were using, bowls of vegetables and roasted apples off to the side. He gave them a friendly wave when they entered, eyes taking in everything at once, including Tony's hand in Bruce's and the edge of a mark on his throat, as well as Bruce's. His smile softened and he looked at the other Alpha, nodding only once.

Bruce's own smile softened a bit as he returned the nod, stepping into Tony's space just slightly as they moved to sit at the table. //Clint knows.// "#Thank you for inviting us, Clint. Everything looks fantastic.#"

//He's Deaf, he relies on his eyes.// Tony's grin was proud, Bruce really had been coming along well with his Sign.

#Can't have Family Christmas without Family. Steve and Natasha would be here, but they went somewhere important last week and haven't been in touch.# He seemed a little sad about it, but not as much as he might have been if his Beta, and his dear friend, had been in his life they way they should have been over the past century. #Sit.# he instructed, going back to the kitchen for the serving spoons and knife.

Bruce nudged out Tony's chair for him, smirking at him playfully and giving a slight, imperial bow until the Beta sat and he slid into his own chair next to him. Phil, noticing this, tilted his head slightly at them, finally picking up on the fact something seemed off. But in a good way.

Clint returned to the table, passing the knife and serving fork over to Phil as he stuck the spoons in their serving bowls. He glanced among them, watching.

Phil smiled at Clint and gave a small nod as he took the utensils and set them next to the bird. Bruce took a moment to close his eyes, lips moving silently in a quick little prayer before opening them again and looking around. “#Do either of you mind if I say a few words before we begin?#” //Mind helping with the signing? Not sure I'll get things right.//

//Of course//.

#Please,# Clint replied with a small smile, motioning for the other Alpha to do so.

"#I'll sign for him,#" Tony said, looking over at Bruce fondly.

Bruce took a breath, and gave Tony a grateful smile as he began, the hand motions just visible out of the corner of his eye. "I know I speak for Phil, Tony and myself when I say that family holidays were something that our own families never really had part in. They weren't all that special or warm events."

Phil's eyes went down at that, thinking back on how holidays changed so drastically for him once he'd presented Omega. He looked to Clint shyly and reached to squeeze the Alpha's hand gently while Bruce continued.

"I spent more than a few holidays meant for warm family gatherings on my own and as far from the people I cared about as I could get. They were lonely and even less enjoyable than when I was home. But, times have changed. We're all grown now and none of us are alone.

“Clint, you've made Phil the happiest we've ever seen him, and given him a place to call home. You've become his family. And that's probably the best Christmas present you could have ever given him. We're a family. Messed up as we are, we're still family. And I'm glad to be a part of one again. With you and Phil, and with my Mate, Tony." He blushed brightly and smiled a bit shyly. "So, I just wanted to say it's good to finally have a proper family holiday, and Merry Christmas." He gave a quick nod and ducked his head a bit. "That's all."

Clint smiled softly, nodding. He noted Tony speaking when he signed, #We are blessed.#

Phil blinked in surprise as Bruce announced Tony as his Mate. While it shouldn't have surprised him, it did a little. He hadn't actually expected them to Bond, even though he knew it was what Tony had wanted so desperately for so very long. Looking between the two, he smiled, letting go of Clint's hand. #"Your Mate? You two Bonded? That's fantastic, congratulations!"#

Tony grinned broadly. "#Thank you.#" He looked at Phil and nodded, knowing they'd end up talking later.

#Congratulations,# Clint replied, before looking up at Bruce as Tony translated. #We are all family, I am glad that you both could be here, and have been here for Phil until I could find him. Thank you.#

Smiling, Bruce extended his hand to Clint to shake before nodding. “#It's been our pleasure.#”

Looking between everyone and then the food, Phil lifted an eyebrow as he motioned to the turkey. "#Shall we eat now so we can go open those presents?#"

Clint laughed off tonedly, and Tony cackled, reaching for a turkey leg.

Talking and laughing their way through supper, Phil couldn't help but feel a wash of contentedness come over him, a feeling of family and love and joy that he hadn't felt during holidays in longer than he cared to remember.

 **When** it came time to move to the living room for presents, the dishes were left where they sat for the time being, and Phil curled himself up into Clint's side, snuggling in and nestling himself under the Alpha's chin. "Tony, the box with the red and gold ribbon is for you. It's from me, hopefully it works for you."

Tony bounced under the tree and pulled it out, sitting by Bruce's feet and tearing into it like he was a child. "Oh man. No way. NO WAY," Tony grinned at the toy and bounded over to hug and nose under Phil's chin.

Laughing softly and smiling, Phil bumped his cheek to the Beta's head. "You're welcome. Thought you might like that."

Tony bounced over and landed in Bruce's lap. "Look. Look it's Robot Me. This is going to be SO fun to mess with!"

Arms wrapped around Tony's waist to hold him close, Bruce laughed and nuzzled gently. "I'm going to have a hard time getting you to bed at night now, aren't I?" He teased, a playing glint in his eyes.

Tony bumped under Bruce's chin and wriggled slightly. "Maybe." He looked over, holding the kids build-a-bot toy in his lap. "#Your gifts are in the purple paper,#" he said.

"#One of them is from me for both of you. Thought they'd be of some help in the future.#" Bruce gave a knowing little smile, clearly pleased with himself with what he'd gotten them.

Pushing himself away from Clint, Phil picked the presents up, one addressed to him, one addressed to Clint and one to the both of them. He held up the one for both of them and glanced to Clint before opening it. Inside were three small-ish burlap drawstring bags with strange names and "herbal tea" written on them.

Bruce blushed and shrugged. "The one on top is to help ease Rut, or at least take some of the edge off a bit, the one in the middle is to help with Heat, and the one on bottom is said to help with fertility," He blushed a bit more and shrugged, "For whenever you decide to try and put that nursery to good use."

Tony translated for Clint as his Mate spoke, and Clint grinned his thanks, nodding his head to Bruce.

"#Mine now!#" Tony said, pointing at the gifts. For each was a tablet filled with out of print books. Tony had... resources.

Phil blushed in return at hearing what the last bag of tea was meant for, and smiled as he thanked Bruce and set them off to the side before opening the tablets from Tony. He grinned and thanked him before looking to Clint and promising to show him how to use it and read the books that were there. Shifting, he moved to pick the last two presents up, one for both Tony and Bruce and the other just for Bruce. For them both, there were tickets to the science expo that was going to be happening at the nearby university and for Bruce, there was an out of print book that Phil remembered the other Alpha having wanted while they were still in college and never got.

Smiling, Bruce looked up to thank them both. "These are definitely going to go to good use."

 


	32. Chapter 32

 

 

**~JANUARY 3~**

**Tony** knew Phil had to be home. He was doing fine, really he was, working a new design in his apartment when his mind wandered off mid soldering.  It was only a small burn, Dr. Blake likely didn't even notice it as Tony pushed past him on his way out of the apartment.  The Alpha from upstairs asked if he was alright, but Tony simply waved him off - and the strange tingling sensation in his hand at his touch - as he climbed into his car. He drove faster than he should have in the snow, skidding to a stop in front of the massive home Clint had built, and ran up to the front door, pressing the button that rang the doorbell and lit small lights above every door of every room, as well as banging on the door itself. “Phil?” _please be home please be home please be home._

Phil was home, thankfully. He’d gotten the day off work to take care of a few things he needed done and had only just gotten home fifteen minutes before. Glancing up from his place in the kitchen, he moved through the house to open the door, confused and concerned. “Tony? What’s wrong?” The look on the Beta’s face had Phil worried, scared that something had happened -- either to Bruce, or even Clint.

“I don’t _know_ ,” Tony replied, coming in and nosing under Phil’s chin as he kicked the door shut. He was shivering, coatless, just wearing a t-shirt and jeans... and he was barefoot. “I’m freaking out, and it’s freaking me out, and I’m so so so glad I figured out how to be quiet across the bond to Bruce, or HE would be freaking out, and a freaked out Bruce is not a nice thing to happen to anyone.”

Blinking, Phil motioned for Tony to come in, leading him to the living room and getting settled onto the far too comfortable couch Clint had gotten them. “Okay... uhm... just sit down and take a few deep breaths. Lemme get you some water or something, okay?” Not giving him time to respond, Phil disappeared into the kitchen again, coming back a moment later with a large glass of water and sitting down next to him. “Here... just... when did you start freaking out?”

“I just… your Heat’s coming up in a few days, right? And I was sort of thinking about what kind of stuff I need to pick up and-” Tony’s face crumpled and he wrapped his arms around his stomach like he was cramping. He didn’t cry, but it looked like if he wasn’t so stubborn about emotion, he’d be a mess.

Phil reached his hand out, gently laying it on Tony’s shoulder and shifting so that he could give him somewhere to curl up into if he wanted it. “It’s okay, Tony. Take your time.” He sat quietly, giving him time to get his thoughts in order and then tell him more.

“You have no idea how lucky you are, do you?” Tony asked, curling up against his Omega’s side and taking a shaking breath, clearly holding back tears... emotion... everything that felt like it was tearing him apart.

“Lucky?” Arms wrapped around Tony, holding him, the Omega instinct to care for and comfort a loved one coming forward.

“You get… you get to have all the hormones, and slick, and it doesn’t hurt, and the daze and… you get it all. I know you hate your Heat, and some of the stuff that goes along with being an Omega, but you have no IDEA how lucky you are,” Tony’s voice cracked.

Phil’s heart broke at those words, finally figuring out what Tony was upset about. Swallowing hard, he nuzzled the top of Tony’s head and sighed softly. “I’m so sorry, Tony. I... I wish I could make things different, so that you can have the things you want.” Lips rolled together, he nuzzled again gently. “You always have seemed more an Omega than a Beta... even with your instincts. I’m sorry….”

“What’s wrong with me? You’re… I do robots and stuff, you’ve read, like… everything out there. What’s wrong with me, why can’t I be content in just having my Alpha and being bonded? I don’t… I don’t know what’s wrong with me, and it’s hitting me all at once now that I have Bruce, really have him, and fuck, it’s not _fair_.” Tony’s voice cracked again, ending in a choked off sob he couldn’t keep inside before held his unnecessary breath in order to avoid another.

“You’re an Omega trapped in a Beta body,” Phil shrugged, heaving a heavy sigh, gently running his hand up and down Tony’s back, attempting to soothe him as best as possible. “There’s nothing wrong with you... you were just... born into the wrong designation. That’s not a real good answer, I just don’t really know what I can tell you.” He thought for a moment, worrying at his bottom lip before continuing. “I... don’t know if it’d work, and it’d be something you should talk to Bruce about, not me... but... I know there’s likely some way to at least change biology around a bit to help you _feel_ more like an Omega. I’m not sure how it works... but, I saw something about it online a few weeks ago. Designation Alteration or something.…”

“I don’t think it works with Betas. Omegas and Alphas, sure, but…” Tony took another shaky breath, shaking his head and burrowing into Phil’s side, making himself as small as possible. “What happens when Bruce finds a real Omega?”

“That’s not going to happen. Bruce is crazy about you. You remember the way he used to turn tail and run any time an Omega went into Heat? He’s not going to run off with a ‘real’ Omega. He loves _you_.” Phil rubbed comforting circles into his back. “And isn’t it worth at least checking into? At the very least they could maybe give you hormone or pheromone injections, or something?”

"Phil... I can't tell Bruce," Tony said.

“I won’t tell him if you don’t want me to, but I think he should know. He’d help you, Tony.”

“I’m a good Beta for you, though… right?” Tony asked, the adrenaline from his meltdown dropping away, leaving him exhausted.

Petting and smoothing a hand down Tony’s head and back, Phil nodded. “You always have been. I wouldn’t be here right now, if it weren’t for you. Plenty times over.” His answer was quiet and gentle, sensing that the other man was fading quickly.

“Only thing I ever got right,” Tony murmured, the feel of being soothed sending him off to sleep as Phil continued to hold him..

 **It** was moments later that Clint came home for a quick bite before going back to work, Bruce in tow. Clint smiled when he saw the two, going over to kiss Phil, staying on the side away from Tony for the moment. #Is something wrong?# he asked, before motioning to Tony.

Glancing up to see Bruce trailing behind Clint, Phil looked between the two of them before sighing. “#Tony’s... having a day.#” He finally settled on before looking to Bruce. “#There’s something I think you two need to discuss. I told him I wouldn’t say anything... but maybe if you bring it up, he’ll be more willing to talk to you about it.#”

Bruce tilted his head, confused as he looked down at Tony, then back to Phil. “#Serious?#”

“#Serious enough that he was trying not to cry.#”

Like he had when he’d seen Tony sleeping on Phil’s couch before Bruce arrived, Clint brushed a hand through the Beta’s hair. #I’ll make food#, he said - heading off to the kitchen after dropping another kiss on Phil’s hair, hand grasping the nape of his neck a moment.

Waiting for Clint to leave the room, Bruce looked back to where Tony was curled up, silently motioning for Phil to carefully move so he could slip in to hold his Mate. Phil did as the other Alpha instructed, giving him the space he needed to slide in before he stood up. “I told him I wouldn’t say anything but... when he wakes up, ask him about what had him freaked out. And don’t let up until he tells you. It’s important.”

“I knew something was wrong. I felt the little spike earlier... but it faded so fast, I didn’t think anything of it.” Sighing, Bruce kissed Tony’s head gently. “I’ll talk to him when he wakes up. Thank you.”

Nodding, Phil turned to head off into the kitchen as well, needing to be held for a moment or two.

 **Clint** drew him into his arms, one wrapped snug around him, his free hand clasping Phil’s nape as he nosed his temple, holding him securely as he worried what had upset them.

Pulling back after a couple of minutes, Phil gently nuzzled and nosed under Clint’s chin before kissing him softly on the lips. #I love you... very much.#

#I love you,# Clint responded, brushing his hand down Phil’s cheek. #What’s wrong?#

#Remember telling me about Natasha? And how she’d tried to have her designation changed, because she didn’t feel like an Omega and hated it?#

#Yes. It nearly killed her, but she is much more content as she is now,# Clint replied. #I hadn’t seen her this content when I knew her, before.#

Glancing back towards the living room, Phil took a deep breath before looking back to his Alpha. #Tony’s hurting. He wants desperately to be an Omega. Afraid that Bruce will find a real Omega he’d want. I’ve never seen Tony this upset before, but he has always acted more like an Omega than a Beta, except when taking care of me. I just wish there was something I could do to help. It’s why I told Bruce they needed to talk.#

Clint nodded, thoughtful. #Yes, he is a good Beta, but I wondered about some of the things he does. Even in my day, Beta weren’t as,# He shook his hands, not being able to find the word he wanted. #He is your Beta,# he decided on, a firm set to his mouth as he signed. #When I was young, a pair would bring their Betas, and their Beta’s families, to live with them.# He paused again. #Would you like to keep your Beta closer to you? Do you think that would help you both? It is how you were living before I finished the house for you.#

Phil thought for a moment, carefully thinking things over before he finally gave a nod. #I don’t know if it would help him feel more at ease about his situation, but, I had gotten used to having him close by, again.# Phil leaned up to nose under Clint’s chin again. #And as much as I’d like to fill every bedroom with a little ones, not sure that’d be possible. Be a waste to have empty space.#

#The house is built for more than one family, whether ours and our grandpups, or a community of us. It is your home, your gift. Your decision. I will be happy to give you anything you desire.#

That old familiar warm fluttery feeling in his stomach came back at those words. Smiling, he nosed Clint’s chin again. #They’re family. I’d like to have them here with us.#

#Let’s make supper together, we can call them in when it is finished. I have to go back to the farms tonight for a while, coyotes are bothering the cattle at the Lewis place again, and the cows will be calving in another few months.# Clint pulled him for a soft kiss, taking Phil’s hand and kissing his palm, before moving to pull things out of the fridge.

Nuzzling Clint gently, Phil moved to set things on the counter for him, practically buzzing at the thought of having his Beta close by again. Silly thing to feel happy about, but after being alone for so many years and suddenly having the important people back in his life, he didn’t want to be far from them again.

* * *

**Tony** woke after about fifteen minutes, startling when he realised he was asleep on his Alpha instead of his Omega. “Um.”

Fingers stroking through his hair, Bruce gave a soft, slightly off smile down at him. “Hi... enjoy your nap?” He leaned his head down just enough to brush a kiss over his forehead.

“Yeah, I’m good.” Tony hesitated on getting up, really just wanting to stay there and be coddled.

But Beta aren’t meant to be coddled. They’re meant to help, and be there for others, for their Alphas or Omegas - and he really needed to start remembering that. So he pushed himself to sit up after his forehead was kissed, disguising his small dissatisfaction with having to move by stretching.

Bruce frowned slightly as Tony pulled away to stretch out. He watched him carefully for a long, quiet moment before reaching out to put his hand on the man’s shoulder and draw his attention back in. “Tony…? Phil, told me that you and I needed to have a talk about something, didn’t tell me what... but... something’s bothering you. What’s wrong?”

 _Think fast _,__ Tony thought to himself. “Nothing’s wrong. Been working on a project and the ones and zero’s aren’t lining up properly. It’s all good. Hey, is that food I smell being cooked?” Sure, it was clumsy for a subject change, but it was the best he could be caught with at the moment, still feeling raw. Dammit, he’d come to Phil for help, not to get ratted out.

Taking hold of the Beta’s wrist, Bruce held on and didn’t budge when Tony tried to make an escape. “And the fact the ones and zeros aren’t lining up properly was enough to make you rush over here without your coat or shoes?”

“Yep. That’s me. Impulsivity all over.”

//Tony... talk to me, babe... please?// Bruce kept his eyes on Tony, gentle, concerned and pleading as he kept hold of the man’s wrist.

//It’s stupid,// Tony replied, not trying to pull away anymore. //Don’t worry about it. I’m fine. Everything’s fine, here.//

//It has you upset, that’s not something that’s stupid. And you’re avoiding answering. I know you, Tony -- better than most anyone else... please?//

Tony shook his head, looking away from Bruce, not willing to meet his eyes. //It’s nothing. We’re good.//

Frowning softly, Bruce let go of Tony’s hand, not wanting to press the issue and make him even more upset. Reaching out to him, he gently clasped the Beta’s neck, the way Clint often would to Phil, a claiming touch. “Whatever’s wrong... or not wrong... you know you can tell me, Tony. You’re mine. I want to take care of you any way I can.”

Tony’s eyes immediately fell slightly shut, the tension draining out of him in a way it really shouldn’t have.

Catching this, Bruce applied just a bit more pressure, watching carefully what happened if he followed Clint’s example and did a couple other little things usually reserved for Alphas and Omegas.

Clasped more tightly, Tony closed his eyes and leaned in, nudging his nose under Bruce’s chin. His breath caught as Bruce took his hand and kissed his palm, his eyelashes wet. Even as he reacted, he couldn’t help his unquiet mind. //I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry….//

Bruce kept his hand clasped on Tony’s neck, not letting up and gently reaching his other hand out to slide across the man’s stomach and up to rest on his chest. //Why? You don’t have anything to be sorry for.//

Tony completely melted against him, unable to stop himself. //I’m broken,// he replied, still quiet and tamed, trying to remind himself he shouldn’t want this so badly.

//You’re not broken...// Bruce leaned in nosing against Tony’s temple gently. //Is this... are you...?// He paused, closed himself off for a moment to rearrange his thoughts before continuing again. //Tony, does this have anything to do with Omegas?//

Tony went very still. //I’m sorry//.

//Tell me what’s wrong.// Bruce’s mind voice was firm, commanding. Every bit an Alpha demanding to know what’s wrong with his Mate.

//I am.// Tony’s mind was quiet, wavering, shrinking away in a way he couldn’t, blissed out just from the tight hold Bruce had on his nape.

Licking his lips quickly, Bruce decided to play a hunch. Leaning in, he nuzzled against Tony’s ear. //Love you, my gorgeous... Omega.//

Tony bit back a sob, and did cry, finally, curling up against Bruce’s side as the dam broke.

Both arms wrapped around him, pulling him in close and dotting kisses across his face and shoulders. “Shhh... it’s okay, Tony... it’s okay…” //You’re not broken... not even remotely. Would... do you want me to call you that? Omega?//

Tony took a shaking breath, working to stop himself before he lost all semblance of control as he wept quietly into Bruce’s shirt. //I ... can be a good Beta...// which was as good as saying yes. Even if he’d never be able to be bred, never feel what he was so desperate to feel. He was just broken.

//You are already so good, Tony. You always have been.// Kissing his head again, Bruce tilted Tony’s head up to wipe at his eyes and kiss him gently. “You’re not broken for feeling like a designation you’re not. There’s nothing wrong with that, Tony. I promise you, I still love you no matter what.”

“Why aren’t you disgusted?” Tony whispered, all but clinging to him, almost certain the moment Bruce realised what was going on, he’d run.

“Why should I be? You still love making robots and tinkering, right? Still stay up more hours than you should, drink way more coffee than is normally possible, and like to remind me to stop and eat every now and then, right?”

“Yes?”

“You’re still the guy who would lay their life on the line for the ones he loves? The same guy I came back for and have been in love with for years? Same one I Bonded with and want to spend my life with?”

Tony half laughed at that, wiping his eyes and nudging his nose under Bruce’s chin. “Okay, Okay. Don’t get sappy.”

“You’re still the same person, just... now I know that you’d rather be called Omega than Beta. Lots of people are the same way.” Bruce ran his hand down Tony’s cheek, leaning in to kiss him again. “We can work on this, both of us. I promise.”

Tony hesitantly nodded, then nodded again after taking a deep breath, and a sigh. “I… Yes. Thank you.”

Clasping Tony’s neck again, Bruce rested their foreheads together and nudged noses before pulling back. “In answer to your previous question, yes, that’s food you smell. C’mon, let’s go eat so I can take you home and we can go from there.”

“CHOW TIME!” Tony shouted, kissing Bruce and climbing off his lap, swiping his hand over his face again. “Just gonna… Yeah,” he said, and darted off to the bathroom to wash his face and the evidence of tears.

 **Glancing** off in the direction the shout came from, Phil chuckled and looked back to Clint. #Tony’s awake, finally. Wonder if he and Bruce actually talked about things.# Moving to press a kiss to Clint’s cheek, he nosed at his Alpha’s chin and stuck close to him as best as possible. #Should we tell them about wanting them to move in here now? Or wait until after Heat?#

#Now,# Clint replied. #It will give them time to discuss it.#

Phil nodded in agreement, pulling the plates down from the cupboard and putting them out at the table just as Bruce walked in, giving him a thankful little smile and nod before sitting down.

“#Thank you, Phil, for telling me Tony and I needed to talk.#”

“#Everything okay?#”

Bruce smiled and nodded. "#It will be.#”

Clint grinned as he turned off the burners, giving the stew a last few stirs as Tony came in the room and went straight to the fridge to steal a beer.

Chuckling and watching them both, Phil waited for Clint to bring the pot of stew to the table before sitting down and curling up a bit in his chair. Not exactly perfect table manners but, given the circumstances, he figured it’d be allowed. "#So before we eat, Clint and I talked while you guys were in the living room,#” He glanced to Clint, smiling a bit before looking back to Tony and Bruce, “#And we’d like for you two to come live here, with us. There’s more than enough room.#”

#I don’t know what the current tradition is,# Clint signed, noticing with a small smile that Tony was already translating absently between sips of beer. #But when I was young, bonded pairs and those they considered family would live communally.# Tony didn’t know that Clint had chosen his words carefully to omit ‘Betas and their families’ from his explanation. #I built this home in the hope that Phil would share this point of view. It is his home, and I would be honoured if you both would come to live with us.#

When Tony was done speaking the translation, he bounced, looking to Bruce hopefully. Staying close to Phil would be amazing. It would also make his panics not involve running through the snow barefoot. And mean he wouldn’t have to be alone when Bruce had to go for conferences and he needed to stay home.

Bruce had a feeling he didn’t even need to talk to Tony about what to answer with. He could literally feel the excitement, hopefulness, and happiness coming off his Mate, even without the Bond intensifying it. Turning to give Tony a small smile, he looked back to Clint and nodded. "#That sounds like an excellent idea. Tony and I would be honored. Thank you.#" His smile grew a bit more. "#The new neighbor’s too loud anyway. We’d be more than happy to come live here.#”

Tony laughed, running over to first glomp onto Phil, then throw himself into Bruce’s arms, kissing him. //You said yes!// he said. //Thank you thank you thank you.//

Clint snorted at the display and got up to pull out the bread he’d bought the day before.

//You’re welcome, Tony.// Bruce kissed back for a moment before pulling away, blushing a bit and motioning for his Mate to sit down so they could eat. "#We’ll pack up things this week while you two are taking care of Phil’s Heat, and start moving things over once it’s done.#" Bruce said, taking a sip from Tony’s beer and mentally making a face. //Now I remember why I don’t drink beer...//

Phil gave another nod as he scooped up some stew for himself before handing the spoon off to Clint. "#That’s something else, actually. We were planning to tell you both at Christmas but... slipped the mind,#” Taking a deep breath, his foot hooked around Clint’s under the table. It was silly to be anxious about saying they planned to Bond this time around. “Clint and I are going to Bond. This time through.#”

Tony grinned at Phil before turning a considering gaze on Clint. “#I don’t think I’ve gotten around to giving you the shovel talk, yet,#” he remarked.

“#I’m pretty sure you don’t need to, Tony. It’s okay.#” Phil answered, shaking his head as he scooted closer to Clint just a bit.

“#Might do it anyway,#” Tony teased, laughing as Clint stuck his tongue out at him. “#Yeah yeah, okay. I get it.#”

#For the record,# Clint replied, #It was a very frightening shovel talk?#

“#It’s when I threaten you into keeping Phil happy.#”

#We already did that, I thought,# he replied innocently.

Tony grinned and gave Clint a thumb’s up, the Deaf vampire laughing and shaking his head.

Phil smiled and looked between his best friend and his Alpha, leaning in closer to Clint in order to nuzzle his shoulder gently before turning his attention back to his lunch, nudging the last bit of his roll closer to Clint as he sipped down more stew from his spoon.

Chuckling at the other three men, Bruce shook his head good naturedly, his hand slipping under the table to gently squeeze Tony’s leg for a moment before resting back on the table. “#We’ll be sure to have things packed up and ready to go for next week. And let us know if you need anything this coming week.#”

#Tony, are you willing to keep watch for us again this Heat? Steve may help you, but I don’t know if he will be back in time. I’ve helped Phil through alone, before, but I think we would both feel better if someone was keeping an eye out this time.#

“#Of course,#” Tony replied. “#Was already planning on it.#”

“#Thank you, both of you,#” Phil nodded to both Bruce and Tony. He still wasn’t quite used to having people around while going through Heats, but it was nice and comforting to know that there’d be someone there to keep watch, especially this time around. When he knew all he’d want to do is keep Clint as close to him as possible and not let him go until he absolutely had to.

Clint also nodded his thanks, politely turning his attention to Phil as he noticed Tony nudging some of his food experimentally toward Bruce, he himself picking up the roll Phil offered, buttering it and eating it, bumping his nose against Phil’s forehead briefly before doing so.

Bruce smiled softly at the offering, looking up to Tony with a knowing glance and leaned to nudge his Mate’s temple gently before taking it, and finishing that off first, before returning to his own bowl of stew again. //Love you, too.//

Tony grinned down into his glass as he took a sip of water, a wave of surprised pleasure and joy coming across their bond.

Clint gave Phil a knowing glance before wiping his mouth with his napkin and setting it down. #I need to get back to work setting things up for those coyotes tonight,# he signed. #I’ll be home late.#

Phil’s eyes lifted when Clint set his napkin down and watched the man’s hands move carefully. Giving him a wide, slightly owlish look, he set his own spoon down. “#Wake me up when you get home?#”

#Okay,# Clint said, giving him a soft kiss before standing. #See you all later,# he said, reaching for his coat and heading off back to the farms.

Phil sat, watching Clint disappear into the hall and even after the door closed before finally turning back to his food. He tried to ignore the looks he knew he was getting from Tony and Bruce, and instead focus on finishing his meal. After a moment, he lifted his eyes, looking between them both. “What?”

“Nothing…” Bruce smiled, shaking his head and finally finishing off his own lunch.

 

**~JANUARY 4~**

**Clint** didn’t make it in until well past midnight. He slipped into their home, locking up behind himself before hanging up his coat and taking off his boots. Checking the doors and windows on the main floor, he made his way up to their room, sitting on the bed beside Phil -- still smelling like the snow and outdoors. One cool hand he brushed down Phil’s cheek, watching him.

Even in his sleep, Phil pressed into the touch, sighing contently, a soft, dreamy smile forming on his lips. He breathed deeply, pulling in the scent of winter and nature, and more importantly the wonderful scent of his Alpha. That was really all it took in order to wake him up. Sighing again, he rolled onto his side, eyes slowly opening to look through the moonlit room and meet the shining eyes of the man he loved. His head turned, nosing the soft underside of Clint’s wrist in sleepy greeting.

Clint smiled, folding himself in half almost to kiss his beloved gently. He pulled back. #I’m going to shower then I’ll join you.#

Pushing himself up onto his elbow, Phil nosed under Clint’s chin, dropping a kiss to the dip below his throat before settling back into the pillows and nodding. #I’ll stay up until you get back. Want to snuggle into you. I’ve missed you.#

#I love you,# Clint replied short handedly, slipping out to their private bathroom, leaving the door open as he took a quick shower.

Phil laid in bed for a moment, listening to the water running in their bathroom and snuggled into the blankets all the more. He shifted awkwardly, the pre-Heat aches slowly starting to creep through him. Sitting up, he pulled his T-shirt off, leaving him in just his flannel pyjama pants and nestled himself into Clint’s side of the bed, nuzzling into the pillow to leave his own scent there for the Alpha.

Clint wore nothing as he came to bed, sliding in nude as usual to cuddle Phil close to him, kissing his shoulder.

Tucking his head under Clint’s chin, Phil kissed the bare chest under him, mouthing and scenting him gently before draping an arm and leg over the man’s body. He sighed, smiling softly before pulling back enough to sign. #I have to work tomorrow. Would you like to have lunch with me?# It’d be his last day of work before Heat Leave, and Phil absently wondered just how much he’d actually get done.

#I will bring something from the diner,# he promised.

Phil smiled softly and nodded, nestling himself down against Clint again, hand splayed out over his chest and aimlessly petting across bare skin. Kissing the spot above Clint’s heart, he tucked himself back under his chin, nosing at his neck tenderly, slowly drifting back off to a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**As** promised, even though he’d left before Phil woke, Clint arrived around noon to the Library with two take away boxes of roast beef and mash.

Phil had been trying to keep himself busy throughout the morning, taking down some of the Christmas decorations and setting them off to the side to be put away later, though his mind kept wandering and he’d soon find himself staring off into space randomly. When Clint arrived with lunch for them, he dropped the garland he’d been playing with and grinned brightly. #Smells delicious,# he signed, though whether he was meaning the food or just Clint in general, not even he knew for sure.

Clint smiled, reaching to clasp Phil’s nape and giving him a chaste kiss before handing over one of the boxes. #Come eat with me,# he signed one handed, before reaching to tug playfully at Phil’s sleeve and lead him over to a table.

Keening into the touch, Phil nodded, following Clint to the table like a lovesick puppy. Which, maybe wasn’t all _that_ far off from the truth. He set himself down into the chair next to Clint, doing his best to keep a little bit of distance between them since they were in public and there _were_ small ones around. #Thank you, Darling.#

#Welcome,# he replied, setting out the food. #I will get coffee,# he said, getting up and jogging down to the office to get a cup for each of them, covered of course.

Phil opened both containers, taking the plastic ware out of their little plastic wrappers and stirring the potatoes quickly while Clint was downstairs. He glanced up, watching a couple of female Alphas walk in, sniff the air and glance at him before looking back to each other and walking out again. He shrunk into his seat a bit awkwardly but took comfort in the fact the Alphas left without incident. A fight in his beloved library was not something he wanted to deal with.

Clint was soon seated beside him, resting his hand on the back of Phil’s neck once he set the coffees down, and began to eat with his free hand. The touch was soothing and possessive… even claiming, all at once.

Scooting in closer to him, Phil could care less about being a good little Omega and keeping a bit of distance between them. He pressed himself to Clint’s side, leaning into the touch before starting to eat. Taking a few bites, he pulled a notepad from his back pocket, followed by a pen and awkwardly scribbled a quick note. [Other Alphas will leave me alone once we’re bound, right?]

Clint took the pen. [Your scent will change.] He paused. [Did someone bother you?]

Phil shook his head. [Two females came in, sniffed me out and left right away. Didn’t bother me. Just unsettled a bit.] After everything that had happened, the attack that cost Tony his life, and the attempted break in by the group of young, stupid high school Alpha males from a town over, Phil had a mild paranoia of unknown Alphas suddenly showing up around his Heats.

Clint thought for a moment, his hand tightening just slightly on the back of Phil’s neck. [Good Alphas would leave a pre-heat Omega alone. Some bad would respect the change in scent of a bonded Omega. Most who would bother an unbonded, will not bother a bonded. It is a higher order of wrong.]

Nodding, Phil leaned into the touch again, taking a deep, calming breath before taking a few more bites from his lunch. It was almost sad how he’d been Omega his whole life and yet knew so very little about the way of things. A cliche’d naive Omega, if he were to be typed. [How late are you working until tonight?]

[Late. I need to make sure the coyotes are well afraid of coming back before I take the week away.]

[I’ll have Tony come walk me home and stay until you get there, then.]

[Thank you. If it would make you feel safe, it would be ok to have Bruce as well. They’re bonded.] Clint leaned over and kissed Phil’s cheek again before taking a drink of the coffee.

[I have the feeling Tony’s not going to go anywhere without Bruce for awhile.] Phil smirked, taking a sip of his own coffee and curling up slightly in his chair, leaning into Clint a bit more.

Clint chuckled, signing #I know# before finishing his meal, his thumb brushing along Phil’s hairline as he kept his hand clasped there, allowing his scent to mark him as claimed, if not bonded, simply by being there long enough to let it soak into Phil’s clothing. To mix.

Head resting on Clint’s shoulder, Phil sighed and relaxed into him, his eyes falling shut as his Alpha’s scent filled his senses and settled deep inside him. Opening his eyes a moment later, he nudged the last bite of mash and roast beef to Clint, head turning to nuzzle and nose at his neck and jawline softly.

Clint took them, nuzzling his hairline as he chewed. He would stay as long as he could get away with, before going.

Reluctantly, Phil finally gave one last nuzzle before he pulled back. He squeezed Clint’s arm gently, kissing his cheek. #I should let you get back to work.#

#Same,# he replied, reluctantly rising. #I will be home late. Don’t leave without Tony or Bruce, okay?#

Phil nodded, standing and gathering up the to-go boxes to toss out. #I’ll text him soon as I toss these out.# He promised, already looking forward to the end of the work day and getting out of there. The urge to snuggle and be snuggled was getting stronger the more the day went on.

 


	33. Chapter 33

 

 

**~JANUARY 4~**

**It** was two hours until closing when Tony showed up, plopped himself on the desk, and started staring at Phil.

Glancing up at him, Phil tilted his head, finally a bit unnerved by being stared at. “Why are you staring at me, Tony?”

“It’s time to go home, and eat a lot of energy upper foods. C’mon. Bruce has the car at the steps.”

“It’s not time to close yet though,” Phil protested weakly, even if he was already starting to pack up his things and pull his coat, scarf, and gloves out from under the desk.

“Dont’ care, it’s holidays, nobody’s here, Hometime,” Tony clapped his hands and waved at Grace. “G’nite, Ma! I’m taking my Omega home now!”

Instantly, the lights dimmed, the computers all turning themselves out. Rolling his eyes, Phil stood to pull his coat on and nodded. “Okay... I can take a hint…” Glancing around the room, he frowned. “Still think it’s unfair that I’m the only one who can’t see them. It’s my library…” He pouted, tugging his gloves on and starting for the door.

Tony caught up to him and put a hand on his arm, looking up at him very seriously. “Don’t. It… _hurts_.”

“Just said it was unfair,” Phil shrugged, the door opening for them and a frigid cold breeze going over the back of his neck. He shivered, tugging his scarf up more, thinking it was the winter night that came in at them, not realizing it was Grace giving his neck a gentle, apologetic clasp and Georg ruffling his hair in gruff fondness.

“Someday,” Tony replied, giving the ghosts an apologetic smile before wrapping an arm around Phil and leading him to where Bruce had the car.

Phil stayed quiet the short trip back to the house. He unlocked the door and slipped inside, making sure to lock it again once both his friends were inside and shedding their winter gear. Hanging his own up on the hooks, he made his way towards the kitchen. “I‘m gonna make some cocoa, you two want some?”

Bruce watched Phil slip by and gave Tony a questioning look before looking back to the kitchen. “No, I’m okay, thank you though.” //He okay?//

“I’ll have some,” Tony piped up, “But you’re also eating a full meal,” he advised. He glanced back at Bruce, his smile sad. //He’s feeling mortal.//

A silent ‘Oh...’ formed on Bruce’s face as he nodded and started for the kitchen. “I’ll make something for supper.” He offered, starting for the pantry.

Phil looked up from where he was warming milk in a sauce pan. He shook his head, breaking up some pieces of chocolate to drop into the pan and stir in. “You don’t have to. I’m not all that hungry right now.”

Bruce looked over his shoulder, back to where Tony was standing, waiting to see what he said about it. After all, in Clint’s absence, Tony was suppose to be the one taking care of Phil. Especially this close to and during Heats.

Tony scoffed. “Yeah, no. You’re pouting. I will force feed you through a bottle if I have to. You know you need to eat well, _and_ you’re bonding this Heat, which means you’re going to be less likely to have two braincells to rub together long enough to chew. I’m going to change the sheets on your bed and get stuff out upstairs for you in your room, and when I come back I’m either hand feeding you, or you’re feeding yourself.” Tony crossed his arms, all righteously indignant Beta. “Don’t think I won’t tell on you to Clint. You wouldn’t want him to jeopordise his job by coming home half a day earlier than he’s meant to, would you? Seems a shit move after he’s been working his ass off so he could build you this awesome house.”

Phil’s shoulders hunched up around his ears, head ducked and eyes cast downward as he was chastised. Not looking up, he stilled the hand stirring the milk and gave a small head shake. No, he didn’t want Clint to do that.

Looking between his Mate and his friend, Bruce gave a nod as he started pulling things out for a casserole and garlic bread. “This will take a little while to cook, but it shouldn’t be too late before it’s finished. Phil’ll help me with it.” He offered the Omega a smile before looking back to Tony again. “Go take care of things upstairs. We’re good here.”

Tony nodded, walking in enough to nudge his nose under Phil’s jaw, a combination of apology and affection. He turned and bounded up one of the ‘hidden’ staircases up into the second level of the house, quickly moving to the master bedroom and preparing it for a Heat.

Lips rolled between his teeth, Phil nudged the pan of warmed milk and chocolate over to a different burner, silently reaching for a knife to cut the carrots and green beans with, keeping his head ducked and shoulders slightly hunched.

Bruce frowned and shook his head. “Tony’s looking out for you, Phil. You know that. He’s supposed to make sure you eat and take care of yourself before your Heat. Especially if you’re planning to Bond.” He kept his voice soft and calm as he cut the potatoes and tossed them into the casserole dish.

Phil nodded, keeping quiet though and mentally cursing the way his emotions were starting to go all wonky and off. He looked up as half a raw potato was suddenly placed in front of him. Looking to Bruce, he tilted his head questioningly.

“Knife down. Go sit and munch on that. I’ll take of the rest.” Bruce nudged the potato closer before taking the knife from him and gently pushing him out of the way.

Eventually Tony made his way downstairs. He peeked in on Bruce, the mindspeak still new enough that he didn’t automatically think of it, then went for Phil, curling up next to him on the couch and resting his head on his shoulder. “It’s kinda obvious you want to be turned,” he started without preamble. “And I know you might be, eventually. Just… hold off on it, huh? Don’t make a decision like that during Heat. Don’t mess up your Heat by chasing death. Dying fucking hurts.”

Phil shoved the last bite of the potato into his mouth, head ducked just slightly as he curled up on himself. “...Not obvious,” he mumbled, the words slightly muffled by the crunching sound. Giving a sigh, he shook his head. “I don’t like the fact I’m the only one of us who’s going to grow old. I don’t…” He sighed again, shaking his head and wrapping his arms around himself tighter, “...don’t wanna talk about it.”

Tony nuzzled his shoulder. “We’re gonna talk about it later,” he promised.

Huffing heavily, Phil kept his eyes trained on the TV and making himself as small as he could make himself, while Tony dozed on his shoulder, until Bruce announced supper was finally ready and it was time to eat.

Tony nosed under his jaw and stood, pulling Phil up. “C’mon. Don’t think you get out of me Betaing you just because you know I’m a broken Omega,” he said, deciding that was how he was going to think of himself. “Food time. Don’t think I won’t spoon-feed you.”

Phil did eat, whether he really wanted to or not, it was better than the alternative of having Tony feed him. He didn’t speak much through supper, instead just focused on eating enough to appease both his friends before excusing himself and heading up the stairs to take a hot shower and crawl into bed with a book to read until he could fall asleep.

 **Bruce** cleared the table once Phil was gone and looked over to Tony. “Not that we’ve ever had to worry about him in the past, but... you don’t think he’d... try to do anything drastic, do you?”

“No. He’d want Clint to turn him. He wouldn’t want an eternity of Clint looking at him, ashamed. Or so he’d imagine he would. He’ll wait until he’s sure, then he’ll ask. He’s too level headed a romantic.” Tony bit his lip as he looked up the empty staircase, frowning slightly. “I’m gonna tell Clint, though. To be safe. But... I know Phil won’t mess up his Heat. Not when he plans to Bond.”

Bruce nodded, scooping up a plate for Clint and setting it in the still warm oven for him to have when he got home. Setting the leftovers into the fridge, he grabbed the dishrag to wipe down the table with. “Telling Clint was kind of a given,” He answered, shaking his head. “Ya know, it probably is a pretty scary and disheartening thought. Phil being the only one of us still really, truly alive. I never thought how lonely that might actually make him feel, knowing that he could and would keep getting older while the rest of us stay the same.”

“Maria and Jasper are still alive,” Tony pointed out, even his tone saying he knew he was grasping at straws. He sighed. “He’ll ask to be turned. Probably soon… I just… Do you remember how much it hurts? I don’t want him to have that… that pain, and fear that it won’t take. It nearly didn’t take with me,” he admitted, though keeping to himself that he was struggling. “I don’t want him to go through that if he doesn’t HAVE to.”

Bruce snorted at the mention of Maria and Jasper. True, they were still alive, but he knew just how desperately Tony was grabbing for those straws by mentioning them. While the pair had been thick as thieves with Phil in college, they seemed to have gone their own ways once graduation had come around, same as Pepper and Rhodey had on Tony. Table wiped and cleared, Bruce set the dishrag back on the sink before taking his Mate’s arm and leading him off to the living room to curl up. “I know. We’ll tell Clint when he gets home and leave it up to them. In the end, it’s their decision to make.”

“If that asshole Alpha hadn’t tried to kill us, we wouldn’t even be in this mess,” he muttered, curling up and nudging under Bruce’s jaw.

Bruce tucked Tony under his chin, holding him close and clasping his nape. “Might still be. Phil probably would only be upset that he’d keep aging while his Mate didn’t though, instead.”

Tony grumbled that just because Bruce was right, didn’t mean he was right.

* * *

**It** was another several hours before Clint came home, pulling off his boots and hanging up his coat.

Still sitting up in the living room, Bruce glanced over his shoulder when Clint walked in, nudging Tony’s ribs gently and nodding back towards the entryway. “Should probably tell him before he disappears up the stairs.”

Tony jumped up, tugging on Clint’s sleeve to get his attention after the coat was off. #I need to talk to you real quick before you go upstairs.#

#Okay,# Clint said, giving Tony his full attention. If the Omega-Beta had something to tell him at the beginning of his soon-mate’s Heat, then it must be important.

#Phil… Phil wants… Phil is feeling left out,# Tony settled on. #He wants to be… Just keep an eye on him, I don’t think he’ll mortally wound himself to force one of us to turn him, especially not during Heat, but… he’s thinking too much about living being a burden instead of a gift.#

Clint watched him, reading the truth in his eyes, then nodded. #Thank you.# Then he darted upstairs to take care of Phil, smelling him already nearing the first wave, seeming to be brought on a few hours earlier than expected by the stress.

Curled up in bed, Clint’s pillow hugged to his chest and face buried in it, Phil shivered and whimpered softly. His shirt had been shed a couple hours before, his sleeper pants discarded and leaving him just in boxers. He was asleep for the most part, not very peacefully, but it was at least some rest.

Clint shucked off his clothing, leaving it in a pile near the door as soon as he’d shut it. He didn’t lock, trusting Bruce and Tony to watch over them as the bonded pair had promised. He slipped into the bed with him, pulling the blanket up over them both as he pulled Phil back against his chest, spooning him from behind, running his hand down his body. Phil’s scent was already affecting him more than he’d ever been affected, much like only a few weeks ago, just beginning to cloud his mind as he nosed the back of his beloved’s neck.

A shiver went through him again, his breathing stuttered and wispy as Clint spooned up behind him. Whimpering, Phil released the pillow, his hand coming to catch Clint’s and hold it close to his chest, neck, cheek and lips. He pressed himself back into his Alpha, head turned so he could glance over his shoulder to see Clint and soon rolled in his arms, Phil’s own arms and legs wrapping around him and hanging on to him for dear life. He tucked his head under the Alpha’s chin, gently kissing and mouthing at his neck.

Clint groaned as he tipped his jaw up, nudging the top of Phil’s head as he stroked his hands down his beloved’s back, over the hem of his boxers and grasped the swell of his rear. He tugged him tighter against himself, the thin cloth the only thing separating them as his head filled with desire for his beloved. His own scent thickened in the air between them, and he tugged Phil up into a hungry kiss.

Panting softly already, Phil groaned and whined as he kissed back, hips shifting, rocking, and pushing against Clint’s awkwardly. He parted his lips, taking his Alpha’s tongue into his mouth and chasing it with his own, hands coming up to clutch and cling to Clint’s thick hair. It took a little doing, but he finally managed to roll them, pulling Clint atop him and keening with pleasure when the man’s solid weight settled over him and between his legs. The increased and heady scent of his soon-to-be Mate sent him deeper and faster into own Heat; biology taking over with the want and desire to mate.

* * *

**In** the twenty minutes since Clint came home, Tony curled up against Bruce’s side after checking the doors, half dozing when he knew he’d need to check on them somewhere along the night so that they had enough water and light food to make it through the Heat.

His head shot up as he scented the shift in the air. “Crap.”

Bruce tightened his hold on Tony. Head tilted to the side and generally ignoring any sounds or scents that might be filling the house slowly. His hand stroked down his Mate’s back soothingly. “Hmm?”

“I smell Rut.”

Bruce shrugged, tightening his hold ever so slightly on Tony’s shoulder, turning to kiss his head gently. “It’s alright. It happens.”

“He just had one right before Christmas. Did we make the right choice, making him go off the suppressants?” Tony was worried, still stiff in Bruce’s arms, mind whirling.

“Tony, Clint’s never experienced a Rut before, until now. He’s going to be irregular. Possibly for a while, at least until the hormones get themselves sorted out. He’ll be fine, and so will Phil.” A small smile curved at the corner of his mouth. “It’ll probably be the best Heat of Phil’s life, actually.”

“Oh.”

Kissing his head again, Bruce nuzzled his Mate’s hair. “It’s okay. You can go check on them later, to make sure. But just leave them, for now.”

* * *

**Clint** growled low in the back of his throat as he kissed Phil, running his hands over his body. He tore the boxers off him as though they were offensive, running his hands down Phil’s sides as he rocked slowly against him, hard already as their chests and cocks slid against each other. He crooked one knee between Phil’s, hand coming down to hitch Phil’s leg up around his waist as he rut against him, fingers finding the slick hole and plunging in, teasing out the slick with every intent to make his beloved as messy as he could get away with.

He broke away from the kiss, licking and mouthing his shoulder, pulling back enough to grab Phil’s hand, mouthing the palm and wrist in a way that was entirely debauched as he growled again, biting into the heel of Phil’s hand gently, chasing the taste of his beloved’s skin.

Phil’s heart was racing in his chest as he moaned and whined pathetically, writhing under Clint wantonly. He couldn’t hardly think through the haze of his Heat and Clint’s scent filling his senses. The need to have his Alpha close to him, in him, all over him was overwhelming as he tried to clutch and cling to him more, kissing and mouthing at his shoulder and neck, nosing wherever he could. His hips rocked up, knocking into Clint’s with a desperate and pleading whine. Mouth working to the other side of the Alpha’s neck, he licked and sucked at the Bond Gland there, nuzzling into it before licking and sucking at it again and again.

The low growl turned to a moan, Clint stilling above him, hard, and tense, panting as he clutched Phil close, mouth open with barely warm breaths against Phil’s palm. Even going into Rut, his Omega was in control.

Panting heavily, Phil groaned into Clint’s neck. His licks slowed, becoming lingering and seductive. Lapping against the Gland in long swipes. One hand found its way into Clint’s hair, tilting his head to one side for more room, while his fingers gripped into the Alpha’s shoulder. With another quiet groaning growl, Phil’s Heat intensified Omega instincts took hold, teeth clamping hard over the Bond Gland and keeping there.

Clint keened, trembling as he was Chosen, a flood of pure pleasure running through his body, precum leaking onto Phil’s belly. Chosen, Claimed, Kept, the Omega keeping him in his hold, the Alpha submitting even in his dominance. Partnership, the beginning of their Bond.

He trembled with need, Rut haze sweeping over him, narrowing his world to the teeth in his throat, unaware his possessive desperation was already sweeping across the forming bond, alerting the Omega to his acceptance, to his soul deep love. _Mine, Mine, Yours, Mine. Yes. Yours. Your Alpha. Protect you. Waited so long. Yes… Phil, Yes, Mine. Forever,_ chanted his thoughts as his body remained locked above him.

Phil kept his mouth locked around Clint’s Bond Gland, gently licking across it and moaning softly. He could feel the possessiveness coming over him, the claiming and love and somewhere faintly, he could hear the distant echo of words. Pressing his hips up into Clint’s again, he ground into him and slowly pulled back from the Alpha’s throat, licking soothingly over the claim mark there and whimpering for more.

A handful of seconds later, Clint flipped Phil over, licking along his back, rubbing his chest against it to cover him with his own scent. His fingers covered in slick returned to probing his entrance, pressing inside even as his other hand hooked at Phil’s hip and brought him up to his knees.

Allowing himself to be moved and flipped around like a ragdoll, Phil shifted to his knees, presenting for Clint and glancing back over his shoulder to try and watch. His knees slipped on the sheets, opening himself up all the more for Clint and giving him better access to his slicked entrance. Even if it couldn’t be heard, he whined, begging for his Mate to fill him and finish their Bond.

Clint slid in, only barely hesitating at the already half inflated knot, pushing inside. He drew out all the way and plunged inside again, over and over, the knot tugging at the rim of Phil’s body even as his hands grasped and stroked him, gentling him and claiming him all at once as his hips set a brutal, desperate pace.

Phil gasped and growled, high desperate whines as he thrust himself back onto Clint. His fingers dug into the edge of the mattress, braced and tight. Each time the knot pulled at him, Phil gasped harder, yelping a bit in pained-pleasure and rocking himself back into Clint all the harder. Wanting, _needing_ to be filled. To have himself locked and tied to the Alpha he’d claimed for himself.

There was nothing. No wind howling at the window panes, no heat from the radiators, no draft from any corner. There was no scent of a Bonded Alpha and Beta in their home. There was nothing but the scratch of soft fabric against his knees, his fingers gripping the soft, pale skin of his Omega, his hands grasping, petting, pulling him back harshly as his knot swelled. The haze of Rut burned through him, lighting every instinct aflame as he pressed his swelling knot inside and gave a few short, sharp thrusts, dragging it over the sweet spot inside his Omega as he prepared to breed him.

White hot pleasure raced through Phil at those thrusts, drawing out cry after desperate cry. He couldn’t think beyond begging for pleasure and release. His hands moved from mattress to headboard and down again, unsure of where to go or what to do, but needing to move. Every inch of his body itched to move and touch, be touched. It was only after the third or fourth sharp thrusts that his back bowed, shoulders coming up and head tilted to the side to give free access to his neck that Phil cried out in blinding bliss, cock spurting his release over Clint’s hand and onto the sheets.

As they tied, Clint came, pulling Phil back as his teeth sank into his Bond gland just shy of breaking the skin. He gripped hard, teeth in the side of Phil’s throat, arm around his chest holding him tightly as he began spilling into him, the haze of Rut just barely eased for the moment. He had no intention of letting go, not until he was absolutely certain he’d staked his claim. //Mine. My Omega. My beautiful. My only. Mine. Always mine. Kill anyone who try take you. Mine. Always mine. Forever mine. My Phil. My Omega. Mine.//

Phil’s eyes flew open as he heard Clint’s words loud and clear in his own head. Sobbing out, his hand came up to clutch at Clint’s, pawing at him and whining frantically. //Clint…? I... y-you... I heard you... mine. My Mate. My Alpha. Mine!// His own thoughts swirled as he clutched and grasped at his Mate more.

Clint’s accent was strange, like someone who had just learned to speak by reading books, imagining sounds. It was clear what he was ‘saying’, regardless. //Beautiful.// There was awe in his mind, crossing the bond. Clint had never, NEVER heard anything before. Hearing Phil for the first time was the most exquisite experience of his life. He didn’t dare let the grip his teeth had on him lessen, gratefulness that they were a lucky pair. That they could have a soul bond deep enough to ‘hear’ each other, not just feel each other’s emotions. It was all but unheard of, something reserved for stories. //My Beautiful Mate.//

A shuttered sob went through Phil as his body trembled under Clint. Tears of happiness leaked from the corners of his eyes as he held one strong, wide and calloused hand over his heart, his own fingers twined in with knobbly ones. He felt another wash of bliss flood through him in a weaker, dry orgasm. Finally, after so many years of feeling lesser and unworthy of being loved, Phil had the one thing he’d so desperately desired. A Mate. _His_ Alpha. The man who’d shown him just how precious and valuable he was. Panting and whimpering softly, Phil let his eyes close and just let himself feel, to let all his love and gratitude and desire surge through their newly formed Bond. //My Mate. My Alpha. I love you so much.//

//I believe I not find you, forever long search,// Clint thought, hips stuttering inside Phil again before he carefully lay the both of them down, keeping Phil close, tight against him, tied and content. After another minute, he let his teeth from Phil’s skin, licking across the deep bruise he’d left there, marking him as his Omega for always.

Still trembling slightly in Clint’s arms, Phil pressed himself back to front, keening at the licks to his Bond mark. He felt comfortable -- as he could be at the moment -- and sated, Clint’s knot and release, along with their new Bond doing so much to ease the hurt and discomfort he always felt with Heats. His mind was a loop of, //Yours... only yours. My Alpha... love you... Clint... Love you.// as he rested in his Mate’s arms.

//Beloved,// Clint replied, petting one hand down Phil’s chest and then rubbing at his stomach. //Sleep. Rest...// Clint kept rubbing at Phil’s stomach, possessive.

At the rubs to his stomach, a smile drifted across Phil’s face, quiet near purrs coming from him as his head tilted back and to the side to try to nuzzle at Clint’s face. His eyes still closed, Phil let himself relax enough to drift off into a more peaceful sleep than he’d been in before, keeping his fingers curled around Clint’s as he finally slipped into dreams.

It wasn’t long until Clint joined him, smiling softly at the tie, at the gentle feel of his Mate through their bond. He didn’t stir when Tony quietly slipped in with some water for them both, as well as a covered bowl with easy eaten nuts and fruit for their strength, a small thermos labled O+ off to the side for Clint.

* * *

**Bruce** had the couch covered in blankets and spare pillows by the time Tony came back down from checking on the couple and leaving food for them. He smiled at the sight of his own Mate and moved to kiss the mark he’d left on Tony’s neck a couple weeks before. “They okay?” He asked as he nuzzled against the stubbled cheek, already pulling him off towards the couch.

“Sated, Sleeping, and Bonded,” Tony grinned, going along without complaint, nosing Bruce’s jaw.

“See? I told you they’d be fine,” Bruce kissed the other man’s forehead after getting him settled on the couch. Moving to lay on the outside so Tony was between him and the back cushions, he pulled him in close before pulling the blankets up. “Time for you to get some sleep. You can check ‘em again tomorrow morning... or afternoon... whenever the sounds stop for a while.”

Tony nudged up under Bruce’s chin. “Yep,” he said, yawning and feeling suddenly very exhausted.

Smiling sleepily, Bruce nuzzled Tony’s hair, sending a gentle nudge through their Bond. //Love you. Sleep, Tony.// His own eyes closed even as he waited for his Mate to relax before allowing himself to sleep.

 

**~JANUARY 5~**

**Phil** slowly came to some time later, a pleasant hum pulsing through his body, so very different from anything else he'd ever felt before. Clint was still spooned up behind him, though it seemed the Alpha had finally slipped out. He wasn't sure how long they'd been sleeping, but it really didn't matter. The pain and discomfort of his Heats had been replaced with an underlying need and desire for his Mate. Giving a small whimper, he shifted his hips, pressing back against Clint, his own hand falling over the one still resting on his stomach. //Clint? Mmmmm... Clint, are you awake?//

//Phil?// Clint asked, the arm tightening around his waist as he began to wake, opening his eyes and nosing at the back of Phil's shoulder. He kept himself tightly pressed against his Omega's back, hips rocking slowly with interest but not desperation just yet.

Humming softly, Phil tilted his head to the side some. //Wasn't a dream...// his mind murmured. //Really Bound.// Biting his lip, Phil carefully and slowly rolled so they were face to face, a smile greeting Clint as he did. //My Alpha.//

Clint looked at Phil with wonder in his own gaze. //Mine. Phil.// He grinned and leaned in to kiss him, hand roaming his skin.

Quiet little noises flittered out of him at the kiss and the hands. He wanted to nuzzle and nip at his Mate, to touch him all over and be touched in return. Phil pressed himself closer, his smaller, smooth cock side-by-side to Clint's larger, tapered and knotted, one, rubbing against it. //'Nother bout is gonna set in soon.// He licked and sucked at Clint's tongue. //Feels so good....//

Clint rubbed against him, his knot dragging against the wiry hair at the base of Phil's cock. //Need you so much,// Clint agreed, small noises coming from his throat as he dragged Phil tight against him. //No hurt. Love,// he promised.

Whimpering softly, Phil swung one leg up over Clint's hip, slotting himself in against him more. //Love you... my Mate.// He nosed at the mark he'd left on Clint's neck, licking at it and nuzzling against it happily. //Never want to leave you.//

A mixed feeling of sadness and possession lay beneath the bliss from that touch came through the bond as Clint lay still beside him, needing him.

Shifting again, Phil reached back behind him to grasp Clint and gently position him. He slid himself down a bit, just enough to have the narrowed tip slip inside, a quiet moan falling from his lips and through the Bond. //Need you, Clint....//

When Phil turned and Clint slipped inside, he made another low sound. //Want. Need. Mine. Love.// the disjointed thoughts came, the heat of Rut taking hold again, Clint's hands stroking Phil's skin, his stomach. //...Breed...// as he pushed further inside, rocking into him with each thrust of his hips. His mouth grazed the bruise of Phil's bond mark.

Phil whined, gasping out in shaky breath as he linked his fingers with Clint's, his arm limp so that it would move as Clint's stroked up and down his chest and stomach. //Y-Yes... yes... yours. My Alpha. Please... please.// The haze from the second wave of Heat was falling over him, narrowing his thoughts down to one single line of _wantwantwant_.

Their thoughts mingled, a single chant of _'want-need-give-take-breed-take-give-need-want,'_ as they began moving together, Clint growling low in his throat, rutting into him with warm breath huffing over his skin. He nosed the mark, fangs scraping it before pulling away just enough to press his closed mouth against it, hips snapping.

Shivers ran through Phil as he thrust himself back against Clint. It was truly incredible to be able to go through a Heat and not be a sobbing, desperate, begging mess. Were his mind any clearer, he'd think back on his past cycles and be embarrassed for how he'd behaved. //Yoursyoursyoursalwaysyours....//

Clint growled, shifting so that Phil was beneath him, arms tucked under Phil's chest, his hip, driving into him with off-tone desperate sounds, his knot forming as they kept moving. //Mine.//

Phil whimpered and gasped out, forehead pressed to his pillow while his fingers curled into the bedsheets. Their combined scents surrounded him, throwing him deeper into Heat Haze. He had Clint's scent all over, the strong body over him -- protecting him as much as he was loving on him -- and soon he'd once again be tied and filled. That thought alone was the one to get his body jumping into high gear. Panting and gasping, he swallowed hard. //Please... please, Clint... please... need it... need _you_... f-filled... need it so bad.//

Clint growled, jaw clenched tight as he drove into him, pulled back so Phil was in his lap as he thrust hard up into him, his knot dragging against the skin even as his hand grasped Phil's slim cock, tugging in time with his movements, needing to make him come, make him lock down so that when he came nothing would be lost, fill him up, HIS.

Muscles tensing and his breaths coming in short, sharp bursts, Phil leaned his head back to rest on Clint's shoulder, leaving his Bondmark exposed. Words were gone, replaced only with the instinctive and animalistic growls and whines that passed through the Bond, along with the feeling of _closecloseCLOSE!_ He was practically vibrating with coiled up tension needing to be released.

Clint nuzzled the mark, kissing it, pressing closed mouth to it again and again, his fangs biting into his own lip as his knot filled and his thrusts became short hard snaps of his hips, his hand twisting on Phil's cock, chasing their release.

Phil's body jerked and tensed before he tossed his head back as far as possible, a damn near howl of pleasure and ecstasy rushing through him. He thrust himself down hard on Clint, clamping tight around him as he came, the spurts of clear come landing on his Mate's hand. Every intense feeling he felt coursed through him, and the Bond, sharing it with Clint and helping to drive him over the edge as well.

Clint slammed home, holding Phil tight and close as he began to come, the first wave almost unbearable bliss followed by the smaller, longer waves that would last until the tie broke. He kissed the mark, his hand rubbing Phil's stomach far more gently than it had gripped his hip moments earlier.

The Alpha rumbled in contentment.

Whining softly, Phil's body relaxed into Clint's, at least partially. He kept himself clamped and locked around the tie, biology refusing to let anything drip away or be wasted. He keened at the hand, eyes half closed as he watched it rub so gently and soothingly. //My Mate...// his mind mused, tilting his head to nose at Clint's throat. //Ours....// _That_ was purely inborn instinct talking; the Omega biology that was hardwired to automatically assume life was being created, even if it wasn't.

//Yes,// was Clint's simple reply, laying them down and keeping him tugged close. He saw the food waiting on them, but wanted nothing more than to keep spilling into his Omega, to love him and breed him, and mount him again as soon as he was able. There only deep desire coursing through him as he held his Mate.

Food was the farthest thing from Phil's mind as he relaxed into his Mate. Pleased and content little hums and noises came from him as his body adjusted and prepared himself for round three. There were at least three more rounds that would leave very little resting time between them coming up, the peak of his Heat that could last at least a half a day, if not the full day.

For once in his life, he was looking forward to it.

 


	34. Chapter 34

 

**~JANUARY 5**

**A floor** below, Bruce turned his head to nip at Tony's ear lightly. "Give them another minute or two, then you better go check on them. Make sure they eat and drink. Change the sheets. They'll definitely appreciate clean sheets."

Tony smiled softly, "I've done this before, you know," he teased, turning his head to look at him with a small grin.

"I know," Leaning in, he pecked a quick kiss to Tony's lips. "When you come back, we can place bets on whether or not they'll be decorating the adjoined nursery sooner rather than later."

"Clint's off the suppressants. They've got Heat, Rut, and a new Bond - I'm betting nursery." Tony smiled slightly then sighed, closing his eyes and leaning back against Bruce. "Ten more minutes then I'll go up. They might still be tied, but they'll be more lucid probably."

Laughing softly, Bruce nodded, pressing a kiss to Tony's shoulder and neck gently. "Clint was on suppressants for a long time, they could have messed with hormone levels and everything. I give it another Heat or two before they'll be finding they need to work on it."

"You are entitled to your wrong opinion," Tony said, patting Bruce's leg.

Bruce hummed softly in contemplation. "We'll see."

 

 

* * *

**Breath** finally caught, Phil reached a shaky hand up, swiping at the damp bangs that were clinging to his forehead. His stomach gave a small grumble, but it was easily ignored. Especially once Clint's hand smoothed over it again. He practically purred at the feeling.

Clint nuzzled sleepily at Phil's shoulder, hand massaging his stomach. Instinct had fully taken hold at this point, and all he wanted, needed, was to stay inside Phil as long as possible, come as much as possible and never let any of it slip free.

As long as they were locked together, Clint would be in the haze of orgasm, possessive, and blissed out, all at the same time.

Phil's insides felt like they were flip-flopping places as he laid there, nestled in against Clint. He could feel his Mate inside, twitching every few moments with another small spurt, and another. Sending a whimper and sound of content through the Bond, Phil sighed softly. //Ours....// His heart fluttered at the thought. //Family. Our family.//

There was no higher thinking to Clint, caught in a second Rut far too soon for his body to cope with. //Ours. Mine. Fill you. Our pups. Mine. Keep you. Mate.//

Quietly the door opened and Tony slipped inside, unbothered by their naked coupledness. "You guys need to eat something," he said quietly taking a bottle of water and opening it, offering it to Phil as well as holding the bowl of dried fruit and nuts out to him.

Blinking, Phil turned his still slightly blissed out eyes towards Tony, a dopey smile crossing his face as he tried to give a little nuzzle to him in greeting. "H-hungry..." he managed out, reaching out for the fruit and nuts. "Wh’ time is it?"

"Late," Tony said softly. "Or early, depends on how you look at it," he smiled back, coming forward to nose under Phil's chin, then Clint's, the Alpha acknowledging by clasping the back of Tony's neck only briefly before holding tightly to Phil, eyes closed.

Phil gave a small nod, slowly nibbling away at the fruits and nuts, occasionally taking a sip from the water bottle. His own eyes were half open, his wistful smile still in place. "You n' Bruce... okay?"

"We're good, camped out in the livingroom," he promised. "Congratulations," he murmured to his best friend, grinning.

Smiling and with a pleased little keen, Phil nestled back into Clint again, tightening his Mate's arm around his waist. He sighed contently, nodding sleepily. "Thanks...."

Tony watched Clint -- jaw locked tight, nuzzling at Phil's bondmark -- and smiled slightly. "Welcome. I gotta give something to Clint, too, though," he said, a little nervous, grabbing the thermos and shoving a straw in it before trying to work the straw past Clit's pressed tight lips. "He's so out of it," he grumbled.

"Hang on..." Phil took another sip of water, setting it aside before leaning back again. //Clint? You need to eat. Tony brought us food....//

Clint opened his eyes, glancing between them, then opened his mouth, letting Tony slip the straw inside. After the first suck and burst of blood flowed over his tongue, he drank greedily, gratefully. It had been so difficult to keep from sinking his teeth into Phil's throat.

Phil shifted just enough so Clint could drink easier as he continued to munch on the dried fruit and nuts. It would be some time before either of them would be able to eat again, and he knew he was going to need his strength and energy if he planned to make it through this.

Clint finished, sucking every last bit. He let the straw go, glancing at Tony once, his pupils flashing briefly before he closed his eyes again and slipped into his blissful doze, going still and quiet as he continued his tie.

Stretching, Phil turned his eyes back to Tony. He gave another smile and nod of thanks to him before letting his own eyes fall closed. Getting a little bit of sleep was probably the best idea at the moment.

"I'll be back in a while," Tony promised quietly. "I'm just downstairs if you need me."

Phil nodded. "Thanks, Tony..." he murmured, allowing himself to drift off at least a bit, so he was rested for later.

 **Tony** took the thermos with him when he left, knowing he'd need to fill it again when he could. He left it in the kitchen then went back to the living area, flopping back on the couch bed with Bruce, nuzzling in.

"Everybody okay up there, I take it?" Bruce asked, nuzzling back and snaking his arms around his Mate.

"Yep. Clint was more hungry than I thought though, so I'm going to bring more blood up on the next tie, he's good - he didn't give in and bite Phil. He's really determined," he made a face.

"I don't blame him," Bruce shook his head, his own hand absently running down Tony's arm and side. "I know that Phil is feeling left out, but hopefully now that they're Bound, he'll lose interest in wanting to be turned. He'll have too much to stay alive for."

"I don't want him to feel that," Tony admitted, knowing this was a conversation they'd had too often lately. "We have a few hours," he said, pressing close and not wanting to think about his bet.

Giving a small smirk, Bruce nodded. "Yeah... yeah we do...." his arms tightened around Tony's waist, pulling him in close and flush. Dipping his head down, he began to nip and lick at his Mate's throat. //What would you like to do for a few hours?//

//Can't tie when we need to keep watch,// Tony replied, even as he moaned and tipped his head back. //Anything else is on the table.//

Bruce licked a line down Tony's throat, mouthing at the bondmark he'd left there. His hand slipped down into his Mate's jeans, carefully pulling him free from the material. //Lay back. Want to take care of my gorgeous Omega.// His mental voice was smooth, gentle.

The word, the acknowledgement to how he felt, had Tony keening even before Bruce's hand was on him. Everything in him wanted to be good, wanted to submit to him, wanted to be _right_. //Yours,// he replied, arching beneath him. //All yours.//

Gently laying Tony down, Bruce pressed kisses down from mouth to neck, shoulders, to his chest and further down still until he was licking and kissing across his Mate's hard cock. //So good, Tony. So gorgeous, my Omega.// He growled a bit possessively in the back of his throat before wrapping his lips around the blunt tip and swallowing him down.

Tony cried out softly. He loved his cock, loved when Bruce paid attention to it - it was the only thing about his body that was _right_ even if the spunk that came out was not. He grasped at the blanket beneath him, whimpering. //I want to be, I want to be, I want to be,// he chanted softly over their bond, longing crashing over him with the pleasure.

Bruce's heart clenched at the longing and the chant. He tried his best to send every bit of love he felt for Tony through to him as he continued to lavish affection on him. Licking, tongue flicking over the tip and down the vein underneath. //I love you. My beautiful Omega. You're so beautiful. Love you so much.//

Tony put his hand over his mouth to bite back the sob, love crashing back. //Yours. Yes, yours,// he vowed trembling.

Swallowing him down again, Bruce opened his eyes to look up at Tony, wanting to meet his Mate's gaze and hold it while bringing him pleasure. //Mine. Mine to take care of. Give you everything you want.//

The best thing about mind speech, was that the things he was most afraid to say, could be clearly thought between them without fear. //Love you. Love you so much,// Tony said, gasping another cry caught in his Mate's gaze.

Holding the gaze, Bruce swallowed him down again and again, flexing his throat around the smooth tip and reaching down to stroke and massage Tony's sac. He kept up his litany of praise and affection, helping to draw his Mate closer to a release. There was something about his sobs and cries that was making Bruce's chest tight; he made note to talk with him about it once they were finished.

Tony cried out not long after, coming thick and hot. His body arched in his release, pleasure and bliss exploding over the bond.

Bruce pulled back once he was finished swallowing and cleaning Tony off. Using the soft inside of his sweater, he gently dried his Mate before tucking him back away and sliding up his body once more. Hand cupping Tony's cheek, he leaned in, kissing him so sweetly and lovingly, letting his Mate chase his taste around their mouths.

Tony kissed him back, arms around his Mate, holding on as much as holding close, his slow-beating heart thundering.

Pulling back, Bruce stroked his thumb under Tony's eye, catching his gaze once more. //What's wrong?//

//Nothing's wrong//.

Nosing against the Bondmark again, Bruce sighed. //Are you sure? I felt a tug before... something off.//

//It's nothing, it's not you. We're okay. Do you want-// Tony trailed off and reached down to palm Bruce through his slacks.

Bruce gave a soft moan, nodding as he moved to roll onto his back, carding his fingers through Tony's thick dark hair. //Want you to, very much.//

Tony smiled dirty up at him, undoing the button and zip, carefully drawing out Bruce's cock, hand gently squeezing the deflated knot near the base. //Want you, always want you, gonna suck you down, lick your knot,// Tony's mind murmured as he leaned down, nuzzling the fleshy knot and licking it first, rubbing his thumb across Bruce's narrow tip.

Bruce gave a quiet growl, low in his throat as he kept his fingers moving through Tony's hair, over his ear and down his neck and back up again. He tucked his other arm under his head so he could better watch his Mate. //You look so incredible down there. So perfect. God, Tony...//

Tony whimpered, sucking on the knot as it slowly grew before taking the tip in his mouth and sucking down enough that his tongue could flick out over the knot again, his hand taking up the rest of the length, massaging as he started bobbing his head, letting his love, his joy at being able to do this, cross the bond.

Lips rolled between his teeth, Bruce let his head fall back a bit, hips gently lifting to meet Tony's bobbing head, careful so as not to force too much on him and risk hurting him.

Tony licked at the knot, pulling off again to mouth it as it got bigger before sucking Bruce down again, whimpering needily, senses on alert.

//Good... so good.... Tony...// Bruce growled again, low and throaty and so very possessively. His fingers tangled in his Mate's hair again, his head coming back to rest on his arm to be able to watch.

Tony moaned low around his mouthful, opening his mouth wide as he could until the narrow tip bumped down his throat, his lips pursed over the knot, tongue licking at it. Joy blossomed that he could finally give this to Bruce after so long, that Bruce was his Mate.

Seeing Tony take him down until his lips were partially around his knot was a truly incredible sight. It sent waves of want, desire, need and love through the Bond to Tony. Panting heavily, he moaned a bit louder as his hips lifted off the couch just enough to send his tip just little bit more down his throat. //So good... so good... My Omega. Mine. _Mine_. //

Tony _keened_ around him, the vibration high and quick. With his hand he stroked what was left, kneaded the knot - and the fact he barely needed breath meant he could _stay there_ as he sucked his Mate desperately.

Bruce's head pressed back into his arm as his hips lifted up again, the tight coil in his stomach tensing to the breaking point. He knew Tony could take it, could handle at least the majority of his release, but still. //Tony... I can't hold it anymore...//

Tony pulled back enough that he could swallow. He licked at the knot then put his mouth to the tip, massaging the knot with his hand. //Don't hold back.//

Growling, Bruce had to bite his own hand to keep from yelling out as he came hard, pouring down Tony's throat.

Tony swallowed, and swallowed. He knew there wouldn't be as much as there might have been if he had the right pheromones, but he locked his hand around the base just beneath the knot, trying to give as much as he could to Bruce as he continued swallowing him down hungrily.

The last spurts were smaller than the rest, barely more than a trickle as Tony took what'd been given to him. Falling back with a quiet groan, Bruce closed his eyes, a pleased and content smile on his face. //My perfect Omega.//

Tony licked him clean before carefully tucking him in, climbing back up to lay with his head on Bruce's shoulder, plastered up against his side. He grinned, clutching him close.

Pulling him up to lay atop him, Bruce moved Tony until the man was tucked under his chin and his hand resting on the Bondmark. //Tony... God, you're so incredible.//

Tony reached around, clinging to Bruce, his hands tucked under his shoulders. //I want to make you happy// he replied, even his mind quiet.

//You do make me happy.// Bruce pressed kisses from Tony's hair to his forehead. //You make me insanely happy.//

Tony couldn't hold back the desperate feeling that gave him, trying to block it from the bond was almost impossible.

Frowning slightly, Bruce held Tony all the tighter, shifting them to lay on their sides, his Mate safe and guarded between himself and the back of the couch. //Tony, what's wrong? Please?//

Tony shook his head. //It's stupid,// he replied, tucking up under Bruce's chin.

//When have I ever thought something you've told me about or felt passionately about was stupid?//

//There's always a first time.//

//Tony.// Bruce held him all the closer, nuzzling gently. //I will not think it's stupid... you have my word.//

Tony shook his head against Bruce's shoulder. //There's nothing to do about it, just let it go.//

Bruce didn't want to use his Alpha Inflection in order to get his Mate to tell him what was distressing him, but there was no other way. // _Tony_. // His tone was every bit in control, dominant.

Tony went still, and he couldn't stop himself from answering. "I want to be good enough, to give you enough, and there's things I'll never be able to give you, and it _hurts_." he whispered.

Laying still and quiet for a moment, Bruce finally nodded in understanding. "You want to be a full Omega. Be able to whelp."

"I'm sorry," Tony whispered. He didn't even have to get into pheromones and giving Bruce what he wanted, his fear he wouldn't be enough for him when his next Rut hit. "I'm so sorry."

Shifting his hold on him, Bruce pulled Tony all the closer, kissing the top of his head and stroking down his back gently. "Tony...?" //Love, listen to me, okay?//

Tony shook his head, squeezing his eyes shut. "I'm sorry," he muttered again, angry with himself for being so fucked.

"Tony, I love you. I've loved you for a very long time. You've got nothing to be sorry about." Bruce ran his hand down Tony's back again. "I could create a pheromone substitute, if you want me to. If you want to become an Omega, I'm sure there are reputable doctors and procedures that could be done to make much of it happen. But I _love you_ , no matter what."

"I know," Tony replied. "But I _want_ to give you all that. Even with surgeries, pills, or whatever, I'll never." He swallowed and shook his head. "Be right," he whispered.

"We could still have it though," Bruce answered, just as quietly. "Tony, do you want to have pups of our own?"

"Oh God no," he said flippantly. "Between us their hair would be horrible, and they'd probably try to take over the world by the time they're ten."

Huffing, Bruce shook his head. "Your words say 'no', but your heart," he tapped his fingers over Tony's chest, eyebrow raised.

"Barely beats and doesn't get a vote."

"Are you still going to be saying that when Phil and Clint find out they’re expecting? When their pup is born?"

"That reminds me, I should make sure the blood's warmed up and in the thermos for later," Tony said, moving to go back to the kitchen.

//Just because you leave the room, doesn't mean you get out of answering the question.// Bruce couldn't help but smirk, leaning back with his arms tucked under his head. //You do, don't you?//

"//This is the song that never ends, yes it goes on and on my friend. Some people started singing it not knowing what it was, and they'll continue singing it forever, just because this is the song that never ends, yes it goes on and on....//" Tony thought and sang under his breath as he climbed off Bruce and disappeared into the kitchen, searching out the bagged blood he knew was there and getting it prepared.

//CHARLIE HORSE!//

Tony just thought the song louder as he sniggered in the kitchen, his mood lifting a little bit as he carefully poured the blood into a few microwavable thermoses and stuck them back in the fridge to bring up later, moving to cut up some fresher fruit than the dried he'd given Phil earlier, as well.

Bruce shook his head, watching and waiting for Tony to finally lose interest in singing it so he could try again. Though, the simple fact his Mate was refusing to answer the question was answer enough for him. And it was the answer he'd been suspecting all along. //Lullaby and good night, now the daytime is over. Time to slip up to your dreamland, I will keep you safe and warm. Lullaby and good night, there is nothing to fear....//

Tony had finally stopped singing at that point, calmly slicing up some mango for Phil... when Bruce started singing back. The knife slipped and he cursed, putting his thumb to his mouth. //Stop it.//

In a human heartbeat, the song ended and Bruce was by Tony's side, taking his hand to inspect the damage. "Run it under water, flush the juice out. It'll sting less."

"It's fine, I'm fine," Tony said, jerking away and moving to do as he was told before sticking it back in his mouth, searching for a bandaid. He was sure there had to be one in here, Clint wasn't the kind of man not to provide for his Omega like that.

"Tony... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you hurt yourself." Bruce moved to the cupboard above the fridge, taking down the First Aid kit he'd seen up there before and pulling a bandage from it to put over his Mate's thumb. "Here."

"I'm fine, it doesn't even really need a bandaid, I just don't wanna contaminate Phil's food," he said, snatching the bandaid and putting it on his thumb himself, avoiding his Mate's gaze.

Nodding, Bruce reached out to cup the back of Tony's neck, giving his nape a good, firm and loving clasp before releasing and taking a step back. He'd overstepped Tony's boundaries. "I'll be in the living room," he finally murmured, clasping his nape again once more, gentler than before, then slipped back out of the room.

Tony's eyes fluttered shut, and when Bruce was gone, he sank into a chair. He had to pull himself together. This changed nothing. The only difference was he wasn't alone - but he was still able to look out for Phil, now that he'd gotten back in his space again. He was still going to help Phil with his kids. He didn't need pups of his own. He was never going to have them, anyway.

Sitting alone in the living room, Bruce sighed heavily, his elbows braced on his knees and head in hand as he tried to think of a way to give Tony at least _some_ of what he wanted most. He couldn't let his Mate be so upset. He had to do something, or at the very least try like hell.

Not alone. Never going to be a parent, but Tony'd come to terms with that a while ago, he just hadn't thought about coming to terms with it while having a Mate. But he could do this. He just needed to figure out how to fake it so Bruce didn't pick up on all that stupid useless longing. He took a shaky breath and got up, going back to cutting everything up a little smaller than bite sized so it'd be easy for Phil to eat quick, put it in a covered bowl with a few other things, and set it in the fridge beside the blood and waters.

Everything was fine.

//Tony...?//

//Yeah? I'll be back in a moment, just putting everything in the fridge for later.//

//No, that's not it.//

Tony's blood ran cold as a matter of just being a vampire, now - something he was still navigating and getting used to - but now it was ice. //Bruce.//

//No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make it seem like there was trouble.// There was a pause before Bruce continued. //I just thought... maybe we could have this conversation from other rooms. That you wouldn't feel so nervous by me not being directly there. Especially not when I say that there's nothing that would make me happier than to have a family with you. Even if it has to be by non-traditional means.//

Tony had to sit down again, a whimper caught in his throat. If he'd a tail, it'd be caught between his legs. //Bruce, this isn't a conversation that has to happen. At all. Ever.// 

//It does have to happen, Tony. You're my Mate. My Omega. Even if that's not official anywhere, it's who you are. It's my responsibility to look out for you, to make you happy. Right now you're miserable, and don't even try to tell me you're not.//

//It doesn't matter//. Tony leaned back in the chair scrubbing his face with one hand then resting his arms on the table only to hide his face in them. He was still on alert, his Omega, the _real_ one in the house, was in Heat, and nothing in his heart changed his biological imperative to protect him. To let down his guard while he was in this state. //It never mattered, and I just gotta remember that, which is kinda HARD when you keep throwing it in my FACE.//

//I'm not throwing anything in your face, Tony.//

//Whatever, this whole conversation is pointless.//

There was a long, hard silence that filled both the air and the Bond.  //I'm going to go for a walk. I'll be here as soon as I can if you need me.// The tone was tight, as even Bruce was trying very, very hard not to lose his temper with his Mate. After all, it was better to extract himself from an unpleasant situation, than to stick around and wait for the inevitable blow up.

//It's freezing out, don't forget your scarf,// was Tony's only reply, concerned -- even though he was also angry.

The front door clicked shut with not another word, spoken or otherwise.

* * *

**Clint** nosed at the back of Phil's shoulder, pressed in tight and close as he felt the tie slowly ending. //Mine.// was his only thought as he rubbed Phil's stomach gently, a soft rumble in his throat.

Relaxed and sated for the moment, Phil sighed softly and leaned back into Clint. His eyes half closed and a dopey little grin on his face, trailing his fingertips up and down Clint's arm while Clint rubbed his stomach. //Yup... just yours.//

Breathing him in, Clint rubbed his cheek against the back of his Bond mate's shoulder. The burn of Rut was still simmering, but had backed off enough that perhaps they could get some rest before the next bout. //Good. Love.//

Phil turned his head, trying to shift enough that he could at least brush a kiss across Clint's cheek. He gave a quiet whimper of strain, muscles protesting the stretch. //Kiss?//

Clint shifted slightly, giving him a soft lingering kiss, messy in its positioning from the tie. //Love.//

A little mess never hurt anyone, especially not when kisses were involved. Sighing again, he relaxed back into the mattress, wiggled just enough against Clint to feel the knot shift inside him and draw a shuddered breath from him. //Love. Love you so much.//

Clint licked at Phil's tongue, mouthed at his skin, stroked a hand down his chest, the other continuing to rub his stomach as he closed his eyes, keeping him close. //Forever Mine.//

Content and drooping fast, Phil hummed in acknowledgement, wrapping himself up -- body and mind -- with Clint as he let his eyes fall peacefully closed. //Always.//

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Stay tuned for the Post-Credits Scene!!!))


	35. EPILOGUE

 

**~JANUARY, SOMEWHEN~**

**Steve** looked at the paper he'd been given, before passing it over to Natasha. "The only Barnes in the area is living in a beach house, reclusive, so nobody really knows him."

On the slip was simply an address, and Steve wasn't ready to dare hoping just yet. They'd been searching for weeks, but he expected it would be many more before they had any real success. There were too many men named James Barnes to search through.

Natasha looked down at the paper for a minute before nodding. "It's worth a try at least," She said, folding the paper up and tucking into her pocket for safe keeping. "I don't recall James ever being much of a recluse, but things could have changed."

"Which is why I think it's a long shot. I can't imagine anything happening to make him less outgoing. He was always the one guy everyone seemed to know."

Nodding, Natasha turned the car back on, plugged the address into the GPS and pulled from the parking lot. "California is a big state, but he wasn't in New York, so I have hope that he's here somewhere. We'll find him."

"Needle in a haystack," Steve sighed, leaning back in his seat, letting her take over the driving for a change. "But hey, ocean."

"Ocean it is," She hummed, a small smile on her face as she watched the beaches go by briefly. "When we find him, I'm going to smack him upside the head, and then go spend a ridiculous amount of time out on the sand. Chilly breeze off the water or not."

Steve chuckled at that. "Just don't go disappearing off on us, you'll probably have the keys," he replied.

A smirk quirked up the corner of her mouth as they made their way through the side streets and finally onto a narrow road that would lead them right up to the door. "Now I wouldn't do a thing like that, would I?"

Steve half snorted. "I dunno, I may wanna run, too."

The smirk on Natasha's face stayed in place as they pulled up alongside a small bungalow. It was in decent shape, but still looked like it could use some work. Turning the car off, she stared at it for a moment before looking back to Steve. "Well, let's give this another try, shall we?"

Steve reached over and clasped her hand, giving it a short squeeze as he took a settling, unneeded, breath. "Let's do this," he said, letting go and getting out of the car, waiting for her so they could walk up to the house together.

Pocketing the keys, Natasha slid gracefully from the car and strolled with a purpose up the short sidewalk and onto the front porch. Everything seemed quiet and peaceful, but if she knew James, which she liked to think she did, he already knew someone was there. If this even was the right one.

She glanced back at Steve before motioning to the door. "You want to knock this time?"

Steve nodded, hesitating before raising his hand to knock.

The door opened immediately, a man standing on the other side, brown hair a bit long and pulled into a messy ponytail. His left sleeve was pinned at the shoulder, indicating a missing limb. Ice-blue eyes stared dispassionately at the two on the doorstep.

For a moment, Natasha stared at the man in disbelief. She couldn't wrap her head around it. He'd changed so much since the last time she saw him, but, well, it had to be. There was no mistaking that face.

"Bucky?" Steve asked, eyes locked on his long lost Bond mate.

"Who the hell is Bucky?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued in ....
> 
> **Rebuilding the Heart**


End file.
